O amor é cego?
by Nessinha Cullen
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO: Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava... - Resumo completo na fic.
1. Prólogo

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**PRÓLOGO**

.

— _O amor é febre que arde... em meu sangue._

Isabella Swan não conteve uma expressão de desagrado quando estas palavras ecoaram no ar. Sinceramente, esse era o pior poema declamado por lorde Newton desde que ele chegara à residência urbana de seu pai uma hora antes.

Nossa, fazia somente uma hora? Parecia que aquele cidadão idoso estava ali havia dias.

Ele entrara sacudindo um livro e avisara triunfante que em vez de seu passeio habitual, leria para ela. Bella, de fato, gostaria muito desde que a leitura fosse algo interessante e não aquela baboseira. E gostaria ainda mais se ele não agisse como se estivesse lhe fazendo um favor.

Ela sabia muito bem qual era a razão para essa súbita mudança de planos. Obrigando-a a permanecer comportadamente sentada enquanto lia alto, ele só tinha um objetivo: evitar desastres. Parecia que até o velho e solidário Newton estava ficando cansado de seus contínuos acidentes.

Não podia culpá-lo, ele havia sido extremamente tolerante até então, quase um santo.

Certamente, demonstrara mais compreensão e bravura do que seus outros pretendentes. Parecia aceitar e perdoar todas as vezes que ela confundia suas grossas coxas com a mesa de chá e apoiava as coisas sobre elas; esboçava um sorriso dolorido ao levar pisões nos pés quando dançavam; e suportava com galhardia seus constantes tropeços e quedas quando saíam para uma caminhada no parque.

Pelo menos, era o que parecia, mas aparentemente hoje descobrira um jeito de se safar de tudo isso. Pena que sua opção de leitura deixasse muito a desejar. Bella teria preferido fazer o papel de boba no parque ou cair de cara em um bolo do que ficar ouvindo aquelas bobagens sem sentido.

— _Minha imaginação ganha asas de um pássaro_.

A voz de Newton tremulava de paixão, ou talvez apenas de velhice, Bella não saberia dizer. A verdade é que aquele homem tinha idade para ser seu avô.

Infelizmente, isso pouco importava para Irina. Sua madrasta havia prometido a Charlie Swan que procuraria um bom casamento para a filha antes que ambos morressem.

Até o momento, eles não pareciam correr qualquer risco. Ela, porém, estava em perigo iminente de se encontrar casada com o cavalheiro idoso ajoelhado a seus pés que, de braços erguidos, clamava amor eterno.

Lorde Newton era um dos poucos pretendentes que ainda a cortejavam.

— _Juro minha... minha... _lady Isabella — Newton interrompeu o que ia dizer. — Por favor, aproxime mais a vela. Está difícil decifrar essa palavra.

Bella suspirou de tédio e olhou de soslaio para o pretendente. Em sua visão embaçada, o rosto de Newton era um borrão redondo e rosado, coroado por uma nuvem de cabelo prateado.

— A vela, menina — disse ele com impaciência, a irritação substituindo por um momento todo o charme do pretendente.

Bella estendeu o braço sobre a mesa a seu lado, pegou o castiçal e o segurou mais próximo a ele.

— Bem melhor agora — disse Newton satisfeito. — Onde estava mesmo? Ah, sim. _Juro minha perene..._

Ele fez uma nova pausa e fungou.

— Você sente o cheiro de queimado?

Bella aspirou o ar delicadamente. Começou a abrir a boca para dizer que sim, mas antes que pronunciasse qualquer palavra, Newton soltou um grito.

Pulando para trás de surpresa, ela observou com espanto o homem levantar-se de um sobressalto e começar a pular pela sala, levantando os braços como se tivesse enlouquecido e batendo com as mãos na própria cabeça.

De início, Bella não conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo até que o viu tirar da cabeça o que lhe parecia uma mancha branca, que outra coisa não era senão uma peruca que ele passou a bater com força contra a própria perna. Ela deu-se conta então de que talvez tivesse segurado o castiçal perto demais da cabeça dele e posto fogo em sua peruca.

— Ah, meu caro. — Bella abaixou o castiçal, sem soltá-lo até certificar-se de que estava bem apoiado sobre a mesa. Com a visão distorcida e seu senso de distância comprometido, ela quase derrubou o homenzinho ao pular da cadeira para ajudá-lo.

— Afaste-se de mim! — ele gritou, empurrando-a.

Bella caiu sentada na cadeira novamente e olhou-o estarrecida; depois voltou a cabeça por ter ouvido um zunzum à porta.

Todos os empregados da casa tinham ouvido os gritos e corrido para a sala. É claro que sua madrasta estava lá também.

Sem os óculos, Bella não conseguia enxergar direito se a olhavam com pena ou repreensão, mas não era necessário olhar para lorde Newton para adivinhar o que estava pensando. Sua raiva ganhara corpo e quase podia tocá-la através dos poucos metros que os separavam.

Newton estava tão zangado que suas palavras emendavam-se umas nas outras, tornando-se quase incompreensíveis. Isabella conseguiu compreender algumas, como "idiota desajeitada", "desastrada" e "um perigo para a sociedade"; de repente, ele levantou o braço e avançou em sua direção. Ela congelou, temendo que ele fosse agredi-la.

Felizmente, os presentes desconfiaram que ele estava perdendo o controle e se aproximaram. No momento em que Newton ia lhe dar um bofetão, foi impedido por várias pessoas.

Enquanto lutavam diante dela, Bella só percebia uma difusa confusão de pessoas e cores. Ela ouviu, porém, Newton praguejar e um gemido que lhe pareceu ser de Harry, o mordomo. O praguejar continuou à medida que um borrão de vultos coloridos começou a sair pela porta.

— Que vergonha, Newton! — choramingou Irina, com a voz bastante alterada ao seguir os demais até a porta, acrescentando depois em tom ansioso: — Espero que tão logo tenha se acalmado, possa perdoar Isabella completamente. Tenho certeza de que ela não teve a menor intenção de queimar sua peruca.

Bella afundou na cadeira com um suspiro de desgosto. Não podia acreditar que a madrasta ainda esperava uni-la àquele homem. Mas devia saber muito bem que Irina não desistiria de seu intuito.

— Isabella!

Endireitando rapidamente o corpo na cadeira, Bella se voltou em direção à porta e viu o vulto lilás de Irina entrar e bater a porta.

— Como você foi fazer uma coisa dessas?

— Não fiz de propósito, Irina — esclareceu Bella. — E isso jamais teria acontecido se você me deixasse usar os óculos.

— Nunca! — retrucou Irina. — Quantas vezes eu preciso lhe dizer que jovens que usam óculos simplesmente não arrumam maridos? Sei do que estou falando. Melhor alguém meio desastrada do que com óculos.

— Eu pus fogo na peruca dele! — Bella exclamou, descrente. — Isso é bem mais do que ser um pouco desajeitada; na realidade, ultrapassa o ridículo. Está se tornando perigoso. Ele poderia ter se queimado muito.

— Poderia! Graças ao bom Deus não se queimou — admitiu Irina, soando repentinamente calma.

Bella quase gemeu alto. Aprendera muito depressa que quando a madrasta ficava calma, não era um bom sinal.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá, pessoal!

Sei que ando sumida aqui no FF e muitos me perguntaram se eu pretendo abandonar minha outra fic _Procurando por você_, e a resposta para vocês é: não.

Não gosto da ideia de largar um projeto que tenho tanto carinho como PPV, mas não tenho certeza de quando poderei postar novamente. Eu criei uma estranha espécie de bloqueio que muitas vezes me impede de escrever aquilo que tenho em mente e o capítulo acaba saindo muito mais lentamente do que deveria. E isso é uma pena, pois odeio deixar vcs que me acompanham na mão.

Sendo assim, eu resolvi fazer algo para me redimir com vcs e - também - realizar um sonho de fazer uma adaptação de uma autora que passei a idolatrar - não tanto quanto nossa querida SM, mas ainda assim...

Seu nome é _Lynsay Sands_ - gravem bem esse nome, pois seus livros são d+. Ela tem uma forma de escrever que cativa e envolve o leitor, e comigo não foi diferente. Algumas de suas histórias já foram postadas em adaptações aqui no FF e eu não pude me conter para passar essa história engraçada pra vcs na versão do casal mais querido e amado do século: Edward e Bella.

Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu dessa história. E que também passem a admirar o trabalho dessa maravilhosa autora, quem tbm escreveu uma saga de vampiros de grande sucesso: _Família Argeneau_. Talvez vocês já tenham lido uma de suas obras e nem saibam.

Bom, eu vou indo, mas sintam-se a vontade para me mandarem reviews comentando o que estão achando dessa história: sugestões, elogios ou críticas... Acho que é só isso.

Bjss e _au revoir_.

.


	2. Capítulo 1 parte 1

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO I  
><strong>

_Londres, 1720_

.

— Masen! Que bons ventos o trazem a cidade?

Lorde Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, desviou a atenção dos casais que dançavam e olhou para o homem que se aproximara dele. Alto, forte, moreno e tremendamente bem-apessoado: Emmett McCarty.

Edward e McCarty, seu primo, haviam sido muito amigos no passado. O tempo e a distância, porém, haviam enfraquecido esse laço, com uma pequena ajuda da guerra com a Espanha. Ignorando a pergunta de Emmett, ele retribuiu o cumprimento com um leve sorriso e voltou o olhar para a elegante coreografia dos homens e mulheres na pista de dança.

— Está aproveitando a temporada, McCarty? — perguntou.

— Muito, muito. Sangue novo. Novas caras.

— Novas vítimas — Masen acrescentou em tom seco.

— Também. — Emmett riu. Ele era conhecido pelo sucesso em seduzir jovens inocentes. Só não fora ainda forçado a sair da cidade devido a seu título e fortuna.

Balançando a cabeça, Edward esboçou um sorriso pálido.

— Você não se cansa nunca da caça. Lamento dizer que todas me parecem a mesma. Posso jurar que essas são decepcionantemente iguais às jovens que estavam debutando a última vez em que estive aqui, que eram iguais às do ano anterior.

O primo achou graça e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Faz dez anos que você se deu ao trabalho de vir pela última vez à cidade, Edward. As jovens de então estão todas casadas e procriando, ou a caminho de se tornarem solteironas.

— Diferentes rostos, mesmas damas — Edward disse, dando de ombros.

— Tanto cinismo — censurou Emmett — Você soa como um velho, homem.

— Apenas mais velho – Edward corrigiu. — Mais velho e mais sábio.

— Não. Velho! — Emmett insistiu, rindo e voltando o olhar para as pessoas que se movimentavam diante deles. — Além disso, há algumas verdadeiras belezuras este ano. Aquela loira, por exemplo, ou a morena com Cheney.

— Hum. — Edward observou-as. — Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas acho que aquela moreninha, por mais encantadora que seja, não tem nada na cabeça. Assim como lady Emily que você seduziu da última vez em que estive aqui.

Emmett arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a observação.

— E a loira — Edward continuou, examinando a jovem em questão — é filha de pais comerciantes, muito endinheirada, e à procura de alguém que tenha título para se juntar. Mais ou menos como Kate Ainsley, outra de suas conquistas.

— Acertou em cheio — Emmett admitiu, parecendo um pouco incrédulo. Alternando o olhar de uma mulher para outra, ele riu contrafeito: — Agora você estragou tudo. Eu estava considerando dar atenção a uma delas, ou a ambas, mas, depois do que disse, elas perderam qualquer encanto. — Franzindo a sobrancelha, Emmett esboçou uma reação: — Ah, mas conheço alguém que você não conseguiria analisar com tanta facilidade.

Pegando Edward pelo braço, ele obrigou o primo a circular até o outro lado do salão, parando então.

— Lá está ela! – disse, satisfeito. — Aquela jovem com vestido de musselina amarela. Lady Isabella Swan. Lanço o desafio de que você se lembre de alguém de sua última temporada com quem compará-la.

Edward examinou a jovem em questão. _Mignon, _de aparência muito delicada e adorável como uma rosa recém-desabrochada. Tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros, rostinho redondo, olhos grandes e expressivos e lábios carnudos, e parecia tão deprimida ao observar a sua volta como jamais vira qualquer outra jovem. Sua curiosidade foi aguçada.

— Da última temporada? — perguntou.

— Isso – confirmou Emmett, divertido.

— Por que não está dançando? Uma lindeza como ela deveria estar com todas as danças prometidas.

— Ninguém se atreve a tirá-la, e, se você quer bem a seus pés, é melhor que também não o faça.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas, de modo inquisitorial.

— Ela é tão cega quanto um morcego e um perigo para as canelas — avisou Emmett, balançando a cabeça em confirmação diante do olhar incrédulo de Edward. — De verdade, ela não consegue dar um passo sem pisar em seu pé e tropeçar. Ela nem sequer consegue andar sem tropeçar em tudo. — Ele fez uma pausa, avaliando a expressão de seu primo. — Sei que você não acredita. Eu também não acreditava. — Emmett voltou-se para fitar a jovem e continuou: — Fui bem avisado, mas não dei ouvidos e a convidei para jantar — disse, observando Edward. — Estava usando calças escuras aquela noite... infelizmente. Ela confundiu meu colo com a mesa e colocou a xícara de chá em mim. Ou, melhor, tentou. A xícara capotou. — Emmett demonstrou desconforto à mera lembrança. — Pobre de mim, ela quase queimou minhas partes baixas.

Edward encarou o primo e caiu na risada.

— Isso. Ria. Mas, se eu nunca tiver um filho, legítimo ou não, será por culpa exclusiva de lady Isabella.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Edward riu ainda mais, o que lhe fez _tão bem._ Havia anos não achava a mínima graça em nada. Mas a imagem daquela linda florzinha perto da parede, confundindo o colo do primo com uma mesa e derrubando uma xícara de chá era valiosa.

— O que você fez? — finalmente perguntou.

Emmett meneou a cabeça e levantou as mãos em um gesto de desalento.

— O que poderia fazer? Agi como se nada tivesse acontecido, fiquei onde estava e tentei não chorar de dor. — Olhou novamente para a jovem com um suspiro. — E, verdade seja dita, acho que ela nem notou o que havia feito. Dizem que ela enxerga bem com os óculos, mas é fútil demais para usá-los.

Ainda sorrindo, Edward seguiu o olhar que o primo dirigiu à jovem, observando com atenção seu ar tristonho.

— Não, ela não é fútil — ponderou, vendo a mulher mais velha ao lado de Isabella murmurar alguma coisa, levantar-se e sair.

— Bem... – Emmett ia dizendo, mas parou quando Edward fez menção de se dirigir à jovem. Balançando a cabeça, ele balbuciou: — Você foi avisado.

.

.

— Não force a vista para não ficar estrábica, por favor.

Aquilo não era um pedido, mas sim uma ordem, e Bella já estava farta das ordens da madrasta. Se ao menos permitisse que ela usasse óculos, não precisaria estreitar os olhos. Não ficaria tampouco tropeçando nas coisas e nas pessoas. Mas não podia usar os óculos porque afastaria os pretendentes.

Como se seus modos desastrados não os afastasse, refletiu Bella cansada, e intimamente riu dos pequenos "acidentes" que tivera desde que chegara a Londres.

Além de não enxergar as mesas em que deveria colocar as bandejas de chá, tivera um tombo feio na escada. Por sorte, não havia se machucado muito, só alguns arranhões e algumas manchas, mas não quebrara nada. Houvera também o pequeno incidente de cair na frente de uma carruagem em movimento, sem falar de ter posto fogo na peruca de lorde Newton.

Um novo suspiro escapou dos lábios de Isabella ao lembrar-se do sermão de Irina depois do último acidente. A madrasta havia decidido que se ela era tão cega e desastrada sem os óculos, só havia uma alternativa. No futuro, quando na presença de outras pessoas, teria de ficar sentada quieta. Não poderia tocar em castiçais, xícaras, pratos, ou seja, basicamente em nada. Não devia mais participar das refeições com as visitas, e sim dizer que não estava com fome. Mesmo que estivesse. Tampouco devia beber. Sair para caminhadas estava fora de questão se uma criada não estivesse junto.

Sempre que Irina terminava tais discursos, só restava a Bella, quando havia outras pessoas presentes, sentar-se ao lado da madrasta, procurando parecer serena. O que significava não estreitar os olhos.

Com um suspiro, Bella voltou a olhar para os vultos que desfilavam pela pista de dança. Cansada, abaixou os olhos para as próprias mãos. Seria mais uma noite entediante.

— Posso ter o prazer desta dança?

Apesar de ouvir o convite, Bella não se deu ao trabalho de levantar os olhos. Para quê? Não ia conseguir ver nada direito mesmo. Em vez disso, aguardou que a madrasta respondesse, perguntando a si mesma quem seria o estranho que ainda não ouvira falar de seus desastres. Se tivesse ouvido, com certeza não se aproximaria.

Percebendo que Irina ainda não havia declinado o convite em seu nome, alegando que ela estava muito cansada, ou qualquer outra desculpa polida, Bella olhou de lado e viu que Irina, ou melhor, o borrão rosado como conseguia identificá-la, não estava mais lá. Nesse instante um borrão preto ocupou a cadeira, sobressaltando-a.

Forçando os olhos, ela tentou em vão ver vestígios rosa forte, cor que a madrasta usava, à sua volta.

— Acredito que a dama que estava sentada aqui até um minuto atrás saiu em busca de algo para comer — o estranho disse-lhe tão próximo ao ouvido que Bella pôde sentir sua respiração.

Contendo um estremecimento, voltou de imediato a atenção para o homem a seu lado. Ele era dono de uma voz grave, muito agradável, e pelo que conseguia entrever de sua figura, era bastante grande. Pela milésima vez, desejava estar de óculos para poder enxergar.

— Ela não lhe disse aonde ia? — perguntou o estranho. — Pareceu-me vê-la falando com você antes de sair.

Bella corou um pouco, e tornou a fitar a mancha colorida que se movimentava pela pista de dança, admitindo:

— Talvez tenha dito. Acho que eu estava distraída com meus pensamentos e não prestei atenção.

Embora tivesse uma vaga lembrança de Irina ter comentado alguma coisa, Bella estava mergulhada demais em autocomiseração para prestar atenção.

Era muito humilhante ficar sentada, tendo como distração apenas fragmentos de conversa das pessoas que passavam, muitas vezes tecendo, indelicadamente, comentários a seu respeito. Seus desastres aparentemente eram a piada da temporada. Tinha ganhado o apelido de estabanada Isabella, e todos ficavam na expectativa de qual seria o próximo "acidente" para se divertirem.

— Dizem que você é tão cega quanto um morcego, e fútil demais para usar óculos.

Bella piscou os olhos surpresa diante dessa inesperada declaração. Se a indelicadeza das palavras dele a surpreendeu, ela pôde perceber que surpreenderam seu interlocutor ainda mais. A respiração dele ficou suspensa como se tivesse se dado conta do que havia dito. Olhando de soslaio, deu para perceber que ele levantara a mão para cobrir a boca.

— Perdão, acho que estive tempo demais longe da sociedade. Nunca deveria...

— Ora, não se preocupe. — Bella dispensou as desculpas e afundou na cadeira com um ar desanimado. — Está tudo bem. Sei o que as pessoas falam. Acham que, além de desastrada, eu sou surda, pois não se preocupam de falar na minha frente ou por trás de seus leques. Falam bastante alto para que eu ouça. — Ela imitou o modo como as pessoas falavam, fazendo caretas. — Oh, vejam, lá está a coitadinha, a estabanada Isabella.

— Peço desculpas — ele disse baixinho.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Pelo menos você disse na minha cara.

— Sim, mas... — O rapaz pareceu relaxar um pouco agora que as mãos dela não significavam mais uma ameaça. — Na verdade, era mais uma pergunta. Eu queria saber se você é mesmo como dizem.

— Bem, não sou tão cega assim. — Bella sorriu tristonha. — Enxergo bem de óculos. Mas minha madrasta os tirou de mim. — Ela arriscou um sorriso na direção dele e esclareceu: — Irina parece acreditar que terei mais sorte de incendiar o coração de um bom partido sem os óculos. Embora a única coisa em que pus fogo até agora foi na peruca de lorde Newton.

— Como? — Edward perguntou, espantado. — Na peruca de Newton?

— Sim — ela confirmou, recostando-se na cadeira e tentando afastar a lembrança. — Pois é. Mas, se quer saber, a culpa não foi inteiramente minha. Ele sabia que eu não enxergava bem sem meus óculos. Por que cargas d'água tinha de me pedir para levar a vela mais próxima a ele? — Bella fez uma pausa e olhou de soslaio na direção do estranho. — Sem a peruca, ele é careca feito uma bola de bilhar, não é?

Pareceu-lhe que ele aquiesceu com a cabeça, mas era difícil dizer. Também percebeu sons abafados, como se ele estivesse lutando contra o riso.

— Vamos, pode rir — Bella disse, sorrindo. — Eu também ri, só que não na hora.

Ele então relaxou um pouco mais e, como estivessem sentados lado a lado, Bella pôde até sentir o vigor de seu braço e de sua perna que encostaram ligeiramente nela.

Bella apertou os olhos, tentando fazer com que o rosto do estranho entrasse em foco. Queria muito ver como ele era. Gostava do som de sua risada e de sua voz, firme e macia. E, embora devesse se afastar um pouco para não permitir a proximidade do quadril dele roçando no seu a cada movimento, gostava da sensação que sentia, por isso fazia de conta que não percebia.

— Como Newton reagiu a esse pequeno acidente?

— Nada bem. Culpou-me, claro. Disse-me um par de grosserias também. Acho que teria me agredido se os criados não o tivessem detido e tirado de casa — admitiu, suspirando. — É claro que depois minha madrasta não parou de fazer discurso sobre como devo e não devo me comportar daqui para frente.

— Que tipo de discurso?

— Quase tudo é proibido. — Bella sorriu. — Veja, não posso comer em público, não posso beber em público... De fato, não posso tocar em nada, como castiçais, vasos de flor, nada. Não posso nem sair para um passeio sem uma companhia para me guiar.

— Mas ela não disse nada quanto a dançar, não é?

— Não, mas isso nem precisava. — O sorriso de Bella esvaneceu-se. Ela hesitou por um momento, depois tentou explicar: — Não enxergo nada direito. Dançando só vejo borrões de cor e luz ao meu redor, e acabo perdendo o equilíbrio. — Ela fez uma pausa, sentindo que começava a corar à lembrança da última alma corajosa que a havia tirado para dançar. Tropeçara nele e ambos acabaram caindo no chão. Deveras constrangedor.

— Então mantenha os olhos fechados.

— Como? — Bella voltou o olhar para o vulto escuro a seu lado.

— Se mantiver os olhos fechados, você não perderá o equilíbrio — o rapaz lhe explicou e ela sentiu a mão dele aproximar-se da sua, para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

Estava pronta para recusar, mas o toque da mão dele provocou-lhe um _frisson_. Foi uma sensação estranha, excitante, que a fez sentir-se viva.

— Eu não... — começou a dizer, parando quando ele pôs a mão em seu queixo, levantou seu rosto e inclinou para olhá-la nos olhos.

Por um breve momento, ela contemplou claramente o mais lindo par de olhos verdes aveludados que já tinha visto; ele então se afastou um pouco e saiu de foco.

— Confie em mim.

Não era bem um pedido, mas uma imposição. Bella pensou naqueles olhos tão brilhantes e tão gentis, e concordou com a cabeça. Ele ajudou-a a se levantar e conduziu-a entre as pessoas até a pista de dança.

— Agora... — A voz dele era calma e suave ao tomá-la nos braços. — Feche os olhos e relaxe.

Bella estava hipnotizada.

— É só me acompanhar. Não deixarei que você tropece.

Apesar de ter acabado de conhecê-lo, Bella confiou nele e sentiu-se em segurança. De olhos fechados, contava apenas com seus ouvidos e as mãos do rapaz para conduzi-la. Ela se deixou levar pelos toques dele: um aperto na mão, uma pressão mais forte em sua cintura. E a sensação do ar passando conforme rodopiavam e rodopiavam pelo salão, sem escorregões, nem tropeços. Pela primeira vez desde a sua chegada a Londres, Bella não se sentia desajeitada. Estava nas nuvens.

Quando a música parou, ele apertou-lhe e, segurando-a pelo braço, conduziu-a pelo salão.

— Você dança divinamente, milady — disse-lhe ao ouvido, abrindo caminho entre os demais pares.

Bella ficou ruborizada e sorriu orgulhosa, balançando a cabeça.

— Não, milorde. O crédito não é meu. Desconfio que é você quem dança divinamente. Com outras pessoas com quem dancei só fiz tropeçar e cair.

— Então a culpa é dessas pessoas. Você é leve e graciosa como uma pluma.

Bella pensou por um breve momento e acabou concordando:

— Talvez esteja certo. Afinal, se fosse só um problema meu mesmo o seu óbvio talento não teria sido fácil me conduzir. Talvez meus parceiros anteriores estivessem um pouco nervosos e inseguros.

Ela percebeu o riso na voz dele e levantou as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

— Milorde?

— Sua sinceridade. Estou encantado com sua falta de falsa modéstia. Isso nunca havia me incomodado antes, mas agora o nariz empinado das pessoas quando estão na cidade me é bastante desagradável. Achei deliciosa sua franqueza.

Bella sentiu-se rubra, mas os primeiros acordes de uma nova música ecoaram no ar e seu parceiro tornou a tomá-la nos braços.

— Feche os olhos — ele recomendou, apertando o braço em volta de sua cintura.

De olhos fechados, Bella entregou-se ao prazer da dança. Passou-lhe pela cabeça que não deveriam estar dançando tão colados. Mas se tentasse evitar essa proximidade, talvez se sentisse insegura e poderia tropeçar como antes. Além do mais, era tão gostoso estar nos braços dele. Sentia-se aninhada e segura.

— Por que você não desobedece a essa sua madrasta?

Bella piscou, tentando em vão ver o rosto diante dela.

— Como assim?

— Por que você simplesmente não usa seus óculos?

— Ah, até tentei no primeiro dia em que cheguei a Londres — ela disse com certa irritação. — Desci com eles pronta para o baile de lorde Yorkie. Irina ficou lívida. Arrancou os óculos de meu rosto e quebrou-os bem diante de meus olhos para que eu visse o que estava fazendo.

— Ela teve a coragem de quebrar seus óculos? — Edward indagou, visivelmente chocado com a desfaçatez da madrasta.

Bella balançou a cabeça, séria.

— Irina sempre dá um jeito de ser obedecida.

— Mas se ela os quebrou, como você faz para circular pela casa? — ele quis saber, pesaroso.

— Não circulo. — Bella deu um sorriso desolado e admitiu um pouco envergonhada: — Preciso ser guiada pelos criados. É horrível.

— Imagino que seja — ele sussurrou.

— Hum. – Ela refletiu por um breve instante sobre toda essa humilhação e então disse: — O pior de tudo é que não posso fazer nada sem meus óculos. Não posso bordar, arrumar as flores, nada. E é impossível ler. Mesmo que eu grude os livros nos meus olhos, não dá para ler por muito tempo, pois acabo ficando com dor de cabeça. Imagine o meu tédio. Não faço outra coisa a não ser ficar sentada, tamborilando os dedos.

Edward teceu um comentário solidário embora seus lábios esboçassem um leve sorriso. A expressão amuada de Isabella era deliciosa de se ver. Ela era muito encantadora. Ainda que talvez não da maneira tradicional. Os lábios eram grandes demais para serem considerados bonitos, mas ele os achava simplesmente sedutores. E o nariz talvez fosse um tanto atrevido para os padrões da época, mas ele gostava.

Edward estava tão ocupado em observar as feições de Isabella que mal percebeu quando a música mudou. Finalmente acertou o passo para a valsa, sem, contudo, desviar os olhos do rosto dela, enquanto ouvia as inúmeras atribulações de uma vida sem óculos.

E a lista era indiscutivelmente longa.

Vestir-se era uma tarefa difícil, pois sempre dependia do humor da criada e ficava torcendo para estar com a roupa adequada. Nunca sabia como estava o cabelo e também para prendê-lo dependia da criada. Ela ia explicando e parecia não ouvir as afirmações dele de que seu penteado estava perfeito e seu vestido era impecável.

Isabella obviamente não buscava elogios. Corando muito, ela ignorou as palavras dele e continuou a explicar que tinha que ser guiada pela casa pela mesma criada, por temer cair da escada ou tropeçar em alguma coisa que não visse. E, sem dúvida, confundir uma pessoa com outra era mais um problema, embora começasse a ficar exímia em reconhecer vozes. Era também irritante deixar a comida cair no colo, muito embora isso só acontecesse na intimidade, uma vez que não tinha autorização para comer ou beber na frente de visitantes. Só faltava usar babador para poupar as roupas.

Edward mordeu os lábios para não rir ao imaginá-la de babador, mas as coisas que contava foram ficando mais graves, como quase ter incendiado a casa algumas vezes ao acender as velas e ter derrubado o mordomo e vários criados inúmeras vezes, sabendo que todos a odiavam por causa disso. Eles se encolhiam quando ela estava por perto e já cochichavam que ela era um desastre ambulante.

Isabella contava cada detalhe de forma animada, e Edward tinha dificuldade de reprimir um ar divertido e conter a risada, até que ela percebeu o esforço que, por delicadeza, ele estava fazendo e lhe disse que podia rir à vontade.

A sonora gargalhada que soltou surpreendeu o próprio Edward. Lady Isabella fez sua alma sentir-se leve e seu coração doer de ansiedade.

— Você tem uma linda voz, milorde. E uma linda risada também — ela elogiou, sorrindo.

— Obrigado, milady — disse ele, refazendo-se do riso. — É bondade sua me dizer isso, depois de meus maus modos em rir de suas desgraças. Peço-lhe de coração que me perdoe.

— Imagine! — Bella retrucou. — Olhando em retrospectiva, parece mesmo engraçado, embora duvide que Irina acharia.

À menção do nome da madrasta, o humor de Edward mudou e, muito embora ela não conseguisse ver, a expressão de seu rosto se fechou.

— Desculpe-me a sinceridade, milady, mas sua madrasta me parece bastante maldosa, uma cretina.

— Nossa! — Bella olhou-o de soslaio. — Não diga uma coisa dessas.

— Por que não? — ele perguntou, divertido. — Não tenho o mínimo medo dela.

— Não, mas se ela soubesse ficaria furiosa e não iria gostar de você por referir-se a ela desse jeito.

— Não faço a mínima questão de que ela goste ou não goste de mim... — Edward começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por ela.

— Oh, mas deveria. Se Irina não gostar de você, não permitirá mais que eu dance com você e... eu estou adorando — desabafou Isabella um tanto constrangida.

O ar de desprezo que havia no rosto de Edward esvaiu-se diante dessa confissão, dando lugar a um olhar terno.

— Bem, nesse caso vou me esforçar por tratá-la com o máximo respeito. — Ele percebeu o constrangimento dela e acrescentou: — Porque eu também gosto muito de dançar com você.

Bella levantou o rosto radiante. Foi uma pena não conseguir enxergar o sorriso que ele lhe devolveu.

Como que por instinto, Edward dirigiu o olhar para o lugar onde Isabella estava quando a viu pela primeira vez. Diminuiu um pouco o passo ao vislumbrar a dama que estava sentada junto a ela naquele momento. A madrasta estava de volta ao mesmo lugar depois de saciar a fome e percorria o salão com os olhos à procura da enteada sumida. Não demorou muito para que localizasse a atrevida.

Como se esperava, Irina não pareceu muito satisfeita ao vê-los dançando. Na realidade, parecia horrorizada. Ao perceber que ela começava agora a se encaminhar em linha reta em direção a eles, Edward fingiu não vê-la e procurou, como um guardião, conduzir Isabella para a direção oposta.

Imaginou que, ao se afastar, Irina pararia e aguardaria que completassem a volta até se aproximar dela, mas, olhando de relance, viu que ela os seguia pelo salão. Aparentemente, a madrasta era do tipo persistente. Era o que deveria ter imaginado. Ela lembrava um buldogue, pensou sem qualquer generosidade, e fitou a jovem em seus braços.

— Por que toda essa determinação de sua madrasta para que você não use óculos?

— Ela quer que eu encontre o par perfeito. Meu pai ficará zangado se ela não conseguir, entende?

— Bem, de fato, não entendo — Edward balbuciou, mudando subitamente de direção ao ver que corriam o risco de serem pegos pela madrasta. Manteve-se em silêncio por um momento, tentando evitá-la, e então comentou: — Você certamente teria mais chance de encontrar o par perfeito se pudesse vê-lo.

— Devo confessar que também acho. Mas Irina não acha. Ela diz que não sou nada atraente de óculos e teme que isso acabaria com qualquer oportunidade, além de meu passado comprometedor.

— Passado comprometedor? — Surpreso com tal comentário, Edward parou de supetão na beira da pista de dança.

— Você não soube do escândalo?

Antes que Edward pudesse responder que não, um grande vulto escuro se projetou sobre ambos. Virando-se, ele franziu a testa, irritado ao se deparar com a inconveniente madrasta, que parou ofegante ao lado deles.

— Isabella! — Irina disse bruscamente, e Edward sentiu a jovem enrijecer em seus braços sob a chicotada daquela voz, afastando-se dele de um sobressalto para voltar-se para a madrasta.

— Diga, Iri... — Isabella foi agarrada por Irina e arrastada pelo braço, sem a menor cerimônia, para bem distante de seu par.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

E aí, meus amados leitores?

Digam-me, o que estão achando dessa história? Eu sou suspeita para julgá-la, considerando que eu adoro de paixão esse livro e a autora dele, então vocês têm que me dizer a opinião de vocês. Esse primeiro capítulo foi cortado ao meio porque ele era um pouco longo, mas eu prometo que a continuação sairá em breve para vocês.

Mas sobre a história, o que acharam do Edward? E essa versão da Bella, hum? Bem desastrada, igualzinha a nossa Bellinha de _Twilight_ rsrsrs. Hoje vocês viram como foi o primeiro contato do meu casal preferido de todos os tempos =D. Eles não são um amor juntos? Prometo que para a próxima semana vocês terão mais um pouquinho dessa deliciosiosamente hilária história de amor.

Ahhh! Antes que eu me esqueça, tem duas coisinhas importantes que eu gostaria de falar aqui:

**1º**: Esse capítulo eu dedico à autora do meu primeiro review em _O amor... é cego?_: **Ana Krol **(q infelizmente foi apagado quando eu postei pela primeira vez. Sinto muito, msm). Obrigada pela atenção, querida. Esse capítulo vai para você =D. xoxo

**2º:** É claro que eu não vou esquecer de outra leitora que também comentou nessa história em minha primeira postagem: **Lidih**. Eu lamento de verdade que os comentários de vocês duas tenham sido deletados, mas isso não quer dizer que eu me esqueci - que fique bem esclarecido isso. Ah, e tbm da leitora anônima **Viviane**, que disse ter amado minha humilde adaptação e me fez ficar felicíssima.

**3º**: Há outras adaptações de obras da Lynsay Sands por aqui no FF, caso vocês queriam saber. Duas delas, cuja adaptação está sendo feita pela **Carina Miranda**, são _Amor à força_ e _Always_. Ambas são tão divertidas e engraçadas que é impossivel você não soltar gargalhadas enquanto lê. Eu, particularmente, tive uma séria crise de risos quando li o primeiro capítulo de _Always_, com direito a falta de ar e dor na barriga. Leiam, tenho certeza que vocês adorarão!

Bom, acho que isso é tudo. Eu vou, mas em breve estarei de volta com mais atualizaçoes para vocês.

Bjss e _au revoir._


	3. Capítulo 1 parte 2

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO I**** – parte 2**

_Baile dos Morrisey. Continuação..._

.

— Bem, devo dizer que você se saiu muito melhor do que eu esperava.

Tirando os olhos das costas de Isabella e de sua madrasta que se afastavam, Edward deu com o primo uma vez mais ao seu lado.

— Será? — perguntou, distraído.

Emmett sorriu irônico e encolheu os ombros.

— Acho que sim. Afinal, ela não pisou em seus pés, não o fez cair, nem queimou nenhuma de suas partes. Diria que é um bom começo.

— É — replicou Edward com um sorriso amarelo. — Só fui perseguido pela pista por uma velha matrona que gesticulava freneticamente como uma galinha batendo as asas.

Emmett riu da descrição precisa do primo e completou:

— Pois é, a pobre lady Isabella parece destinada a terminar cada dia com uma nova humilhação. Tornou-se o assunto da cidade.

— Não é Isabella a causa do problema. É a madrasta.

— Concordo que a cena de hoje possa ter sido responsabilidade da madrasta. A garota estava se saindo muito bem em seus braços, porém não dá para culpar lady Irina por todos os fiascos que contribuíram para a reputação da enteada.

— Por que não? — Edward perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha.

— Porque Irina nem estava presente quando Isabella derrubou o chá em minhas pernas e queimou minhas...

— Mas isso não teria acontecido se ela estivesse de óculos, e a culpada disso é a madrasta — interrompeu Edward.

— O quê?

— Isabella não usa óculos não porque seja fútil, mas porque a madrasta os tirou dela e os quebrou. Ela se nega a deixar a garota usar óculos.

Emmett não conseguiu disfarçar o espanto diante dessa revelação.

— Por que diabos alguém faria isso?

— Lady Swan aparentemente acha que os óculos poderiam ser um obstáculo para a enteada arrumar um marido.

— Ah... entendo. — Emmett ficou pensativo, e Edward não conteve a curiosidade.

— Ela me disse algo sobre um passado comprometedor. Você sabe do que se trata?

— O quê? — Emmett o fitou de maneira penetrante e depois desviou os olhos, demonstrando certo desconforto. — Sei alguma coisa... que ouvi dizerem, claro; de fato, uma infelicidade. E nem foi culpa dela. O homem foi preso. Ainda assim, pelo que me lembro, foi um escândalo na época. Causou um grande falatório.

— O que causou o falatório? — Quando Emmett o encarou indeciso, Edward insistiu impaciente. — Que escândalo foi esse?

— Certamente você se recorda do caso, Edward? Foi na temporada depois da batalha de Malplaquet... — Emmett baixou o tom de voz ao dizer isso, e seu olhar deteve-se por um instante na cicatriz do rosto do primo, desviando-se em seguida ao se sentir novamente desconfortável. — É verdade, você deixou Londres e retornou ao campo naquele ano.

Edward teve uma expressão jocosa diante da frase polida. Ele havia retornado ao campo mal chegando à cidade. O motivo, naturalmente, fora o ferimento que deixara a cicatriz em seu rosto. Uma longa cicatriz irregular que descia em ziguezague do canto de seu olho esquerdo até o queixo ao lado da boca. Era seu suvenir da Guerra da Sucessão Espanhola e o ponto final em sua promissora carreira militar.

Não fora a única coisa que tivera um fim, Edward considerou, suspirando. Também fora o fim da ancestral e nobre família Cullen, embora não tivesse se dado conta de início.

Havia sido ingenuidade sua não perceber que a deformação de seu rosto causaria alvoroço. Não que esperasse passar despercebido. Não era ingênuo a esse ponto. Mas não podia imaginar que algumas mulheres mais fracas desmaiariam diante de sua presença, e outras estremeceriam de pavor.

Edward participara de apenas um baile em sua volta. Fora mais que suficiente para resolver fazer as malas e regressar para sua propriedade no campo, que era a residência oficial do conde de Masen. Seu pai ainda vivia na ocasião e nada comentara sobre sua repentina opção de permanecer na propriedade e cuidar da administração.

Após a morte do pai, à medida que a dor da perda começara a amenizar um pouquinho, sua mãe, lady Masen, passou a fazer campanha sobre os deveres de Edward em relação ao nome da família, insistindo que ele deveria se casar e providenciar um herdeiro. Por causa disso, tivera várias discussões com a mãe, alegando sempre que ninguém iria querê-lo com o rosto marcado daquele jeito, mas ela se fazia de surda às suas palavras.

Já estava mais do que na hora de ele deixar de se esconder no campo e aprender a aceitar a cicatriz. Isso era tudo o que a mãe tinha a dizer sobre o assunto. Com sua intransigência, ela conseguira, depois de um ano repetindo as mesmas palavras, arrastá-lo de volta à corte.

Edward, no entanto, sentia-se um ogro no meio de tanta gente bonita e sofisticada. Pelo menos era assim que pensava, até se sentar ao lado de Isabella.

— Enfim o encontro, filho. O que está fazendo escondido aqui neste cantinho como um menino travesso?

Edward achou graça das palavras da mãe, sentindo-se realmente o menino travesso que ela acabara de mencionar. Apesar disso, tomou-lhe a mão e levou-a aos lábios de maneira cortês.

— Não estou em cantinho algum, mãe. Estou aqui bem exposto, exibindo minha cicatriz para quem queira ver.

— Ninguém a nota — Lady Masen disse em tom de censura. — Você se incomoda mais do que deve com ela. Com o passar do tempo, ficou cada vez mais discreta.

— Pode ser — concordou Edward, laconicamente. — Pelo menos ninguém mais desmaiou ao me ver ou saiu aos gritos do salão — Percebendo a crescente irritação da mãe, ele sorriu, como que se desculpando, e mudou de assunto. — Emmett ia me falar sobre o escândalo envolvendo lady Isabella.

A mãe ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu o vi dançando com ela, querido. Cinco músicas seguidas. Arrisco-me a dizer que muitas línguas estarão comentando que você deveria ser mais prudente.

— Procurarei me lembrar disso — Edward respondeu de maneira ríspida, voltando o rosto para o primo com um ar inquisidor. — E então?

— Ah, é verdade! — Emmett dirigiu um sorriso à tia e tentou explicar ao primo: — Bem, no fim do verão de 1710, Isabella, então com apenas doze anos, estava visitando uma amiga aqui em Londres...

— Não era uma amiga, era a tia dela, lady Dwyer — corrigiu lady Masen, delicadamente. — E ela estava com catorze anos e não doze.

— Mesmo? — surpreendeu-se Emmett. — Bem, de toda forma, pouco depois de sua chegada, um serviçal apareceu com uma mensagem, supostamente da criada da mãe...

— Do médico da mãe — interferiu lady Masen.

Edward riu do embaraço do primo ao ser novamente corrigido, não notando a expressão surpresa da mãe ao vê-lo rir. Voltando-se com um raro sorriso para ela, ele propôs:

— Como a senhora parece estar mais a par dos fatos, talvez possa me explicar melhor que escândalo foi esse.

— Claro, meu querido. Aparentemente Isabella foi visitar a tia sozinha porque a mãe estava doente na ocasião. Aliás, ela veio a falecer poucos meses depois em consequência dessa doença, e lorde Swan casou-se com a atual lady Swan, uma criatura das mais desagradáveis em todos os sentidos. De todo jeito — prosseguiu lady Masen —, pouco depois que Isabella chegou à casa da tia, apareceu o criado com uma mensagem endereçada à tia, supostamente do médico de lady Swan. Informava que a mãe de Isabella tivera uma piora e a expectativa era a de que teria somente mais um ou dois dias de vida. A carta fazia recomendações para que a tia não alarmasse a menina, revelando toda a gravidade do caso; deveria apenas dizer a Isabella que a mãe precisava dela e fazer com que retornasse imediatamente pela mesma carruagem. Por mais tolo que possa parecer, foi o que ela fez.

— Tolo por quê? — Edward quis saber.

— A carruagem não tinha identificação, faltava a insígnia da família — explicou Emmett, ansioso por dar sua contribuição à história.

Edward fez uma expressão de surpresa:

— E a tia não notou?

— Ah, notou sim. Até perguntou ao criado — assegurou lady Masen. — Ele alegou que a roda da carruagem da família havia quebrado ao passar por um buraco no caminho de Londres, o que o obrigara a deixá-la para conserto em uma estalagem à beira da estrada e alugar outro veículo para terminar a viagem. Esperava poder retomá-la na viagem de volta, se estivesse consertada.

— Uma justificativa bastante plausível — comentou Edward.

— Bastante plausível mesmo — lady Masen concordou, pensativa. — Ainda assim, a tia deveria ter pelo menos mandado uma criada com a jovem, ou fazer qualquer coisa para garantir seu bem-estar. Mas não o fez. Lady Dwyer simplesmente empacotou a garota e seus pertences e a despachou com o tal criado na carruagem.

— Que não devia ser criado algum — Edward concluiu.

— Ah, era sim, só que não a serviço da mãe dela. Mesmo porque não a levou para casa, mas parou em Coventry. Lá ela foi conduzida para uma sala reservada onde estavam o capitão Alec Volturi e a irmã.

— Volturi? — Edward espantou-se ao ouvir o nome, como se um sinal de alarme tocasse em algum ponto de sua memória.

— É. Esse capitão Volturi explicou que, na verdade, a mãe estava bem, a caminho da recuperação, e que Isabella havia sido chamada por causa do pai. Contaram-lhe uma história vaga de que os negócios dele tiveram uma súbita reviravolta e que, embora houvesse a intenção de ele encontrá-la ali, precisara partir antes que ela chegasse. Acho que lhe disseram que lorde Swan estava sendo perseguido por autoridades e que desejava que Isabella fosse ao encontro dele. Ele teria contratado esse tal de Volturi e a irmã para levá-la em segurança. — A expressão de lady Masen denotava menosprezo à medida que prosseguia: — Naturalmente, Isabella não passava de uma criança e foi facilmente enganada; ouso dizer que, de uniforme, esse capitão Volturi tinha uma figura elegante e imponente. A garota foi sem protestar. Viajaram por dois dias, supostamente desencontrando-se do pai dela aqui e ali, até que chegaram a Carlisle, onde o capitão deixou a irmã e Isabella sozinhas em uma estalagem e partiu sob a desculpa de que estava indo ao encontro de lorde Swan. Ao retornar, Volturi contou que a família dela estava à beira da ruína e que a única maneira de evitar a pobreza seria que ela se casasse com ele, o que seu pai desejava que fizessem imediatamente.

— Como um casamento salvaria a família da ruína? — indagou Edward, franzindo a testa.

— Não sei ao certo. — Lady Masen voltou-se indagativa para Emmett: — Você tem conhecimento do que ele pretendia?

— Creio que tem algo a ver com a herança que Isabella receberia por parte do avô materno somente quando se casasse. Uma vez casada, ela teria direito à herança e as supostas dívidas do pai poderiam ser pagas, salvando a família.

— Hum. — Todos permaneceram calados por um momento, e depois Edward perguntou: — Desconfio que esse Volturi se ofereceu como um mártir disposto a ajudá-la naquele momento de necessidade.

Lady Masen assentiu com a cabeça, comentando com um leve sorriso irônico:

— Que bondade a dele, não?

— Muita! — revidou Edward.

— Então eles partiram para Gretna Green — intrometeu-se Emmett, em tom animado. — Casaram-se sem proclamas nem padre, diante de uma prostituta, de um ladrão e de um ferreiro, viajando, em seguida, para Calais em lua-de-mel.

— As testemunhas foram o dono de uma taberna, um alfaiate e o ferreiro — corrigiu lady Masen em tom árido. — E eles nunca chegaram a Calais, foram detidos nas docas. Minha nossa — acrescentou com um toque de malícia —, é interessante como os boatos se misturam aos fatos, não?

Edward achava graça como um olhar de lady Masen conseguia desconcertar o primo; procurando desanuviar rapidamente a tensão, perguntou:

— Quem os deteve?

— O pai dela, naturalmente. Quer dizer, não foi bem o pai. Depois que a menina partiu, a tia recuperou bom senso suficiente para ficar preocupada com a falta de identificação da carruagem e enviou uma mensagem a lorde Swan, pedindo notícias da esposa e comentando seu temor de que algo estivesse errado. Lorde Swan contratou vários homens para dar buscas da menina em Gretna Green e, posteriormente, para investigar sobre o barco em que haviam sido feitas as reservas para Calais. Parece que Volturi havia dito a ela que o pai os encontraria lá, mas os enviados do pai acabaram por detê-los, explicaram que tudo não passava de uma trapaça e levaram a humilhada menina de volta. Segundo o que dizem, ela ficou absolutamente perturbada.

— E o que aconteceu a Volturi? — indagou Edward, pensando na injustiça que a jovem havia sofrido. Obviamente nada daquilo era culpa dela.

— Bem, primeiro ele também voltou — explicou lady Masen. — Estava convencido de que o pai de Isabella não poderia fazer nada contra ele. Estavam casados, afinal de contas. O pai de Isabella, porém, era um homem astuto. Conseguiu que Volturi fosse condenado sob a acusação de raptar uma menor e providenciou a anulação do casamento. Levou também a filha imediatamente para o campo para afastá-la do escândalo. Não que isso tenha ajudado muito — acrescentou, dando um suspiro.

— Por que diz isso? — Edward perguntou, curioso.

— Ora, porque o fato de não estar aqui não conseguiu evitar a maledicência — lady Masen explicou, pesarosa. — O caso era picante demais para ser abafado. Rendeu bastante. Especulou-se até que o casamento tivesse sido consumado diante do descaramento de Volturi em voltar. E o fato de o pai tê-la levado embora fez com que as pessoas se perguntassem se não era para esconder um possível fruto desse casamento relâmpago.

— E houve esse fruto? — Edward não conteve a pergunta.

— Ninguém sabe — Emmett aparteou. — Esta é a primeira vinda dela a Londres depois do acontecido e isso já faz dez anos.

Edward olhou inquisidor para a mãe que parecia estar mais bem informada sobre os desdobramentos do caso até aquela data. Para seu desapontamento, porém, ela simplesmente deu de ombros e disse com evidente relutância:

— É possível. Depois do casamento, eles passaram uma noite em uma estalagem, embora as reservas tivessem sido feitas em quartos separados. O tal do barco zarparia só no dia seguinte ao casamento.

— E Volturi? — Edward perguntou.

— Ele fugiu antes que fosse marcado o julgamento. Lady Hale me contou que ele retornou à Inglaterra alguns anos depois e acabou sendo capturado. No julgamento, foi considerado culpado e sentenciado a cinco anos de prisão em Newgate. Desde então não se soube mais dele.

Fez-se um silêncio entre eles. Edward estava perdido em seus pensamentos, digerindo a revolta de que o breve casamento de Isabella pudesse ter sido consumado. Com esse pensamento na cabeça, ele percorreu o olhar pelo salão, inconscientemente buscando a jovem e a madrasta.

— Elas saíram logo depois daquela cena ridícula na pista de dança — disse lady Masen, lendo seus pensamentos.

Edward olhou para a mãe espantado, viu o brilho dos olhos dela e percebeu sua esperança de que ele estivesse interessado. E, sim. Ele estava interessado.

Entre a conversa que tivera com Isabella, enquanto estavam sentados, e as cinco músicas que sua mãe dizia tê-los visto dançar, não havia decorrido mais de meia hora. Mas pareciam-lhe perfeitos os momentos em que estiveram juntos. Ele havia sorrido mais nesse curto espaço de tempo do que em todos aqueles anos desde que se ferira. Pela primeira vez sentira-se inteiro e sem defeitos.

Qualquer mulher que o tivesse feito sentir-se daquela maneira era merecedora de seu interesse e, sim, Edward tinha de admitir a si mesmo, estava definitivamente interessado, o que agradaria sua mãe ao extremo, pensou. Havia, porém, um problema. O mesmo motivo que permitira que relaxasse na presença dela era também a fonte do problema. Isabella não conseguira vê-lo bem, mas isso era temporário. Sua preocupação era o que aconteceria quando o enxergasse direito e visse que horror era o homem com que havia falado e dançado. Como ela reagiria? Será que ela se encolheria de medo como se ele fosse um monstro? Desmaiaria horrorizada à mera visão dele?

Só de pensar em cada uma dessas alternativas, sofria.

— Quer que eu descubra para você mais alguma coisa sobre essa jovem? — lady Masen perguntou, tirando Edward de suas reflexões.

Ele fitou a mãe, incapaz de responder. Seu coração dizia que sim, mas sua mente o atormentava de medo.

Subitamente irritado com o assunto, Edward virou-se sem responder e caminhou em direção à porta. Tivera o suficiente da chamada alta sociedade por uma noite.

.

.

— Você está proibida de voltar a falar com lorde Masen.

Na escuridão da carruagem, o olhar de Isabella se dirigiu à silhueta da madrasta.

— É esse o nome do cavalheiro com quem eu estava dançando? — Bella perguntou, somente então, dando-se conta de que nem o nome dele sabia. Será que ele sabia o dela?

— É! — foi a resposta seca de Irina, rangendo os dentes. — Lorde Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen. E você mantenha-se bem longe dele.

Bella hesitou, em dúvida se seria prudente perguntar à madrasta por que estava tão zangada, mas não conseguiu se conter e a pergunta escapou-lhe dos lábios:

— Mas por que devo ficar longe dele? Ele se comportou como um perfeito cavalheiro e, se é o conde...

— Ele não se comportou como um perfeito cavalheiro — Irina a contradisse. — Estava dançando muito junto de você quando não deveria nem ter se aproximado sem a devida apresentação.

Bella mordeu os lábios diante dessa afirmação. Realmente não tinha sido muito adequado de nenhum dos dois.

— Masen foi muito farrista quando jovem — prosseguiu Irina. — Estragou a vida de muitas jovens, coitadas. Não é para menos que Deus achou justo comprometer sua aparência.

Bella engoliu o protesto que ia fazer. Sabia que não seria bom abrir a boca.

— Mantenha-se bem longe dele. Ele não tem qualquer boa intenção com você. Só vai brincar com seus sentimentos e causar ainda mais dano à sua reputação. Seu pai conta comigo para que você faça um bom casamento. Nunca me perdoaria se eu permitisse que você se envolvesse com aquele farrista em um novo escândalo.

Bella suspirou infeliz diante dessa sentença, mas permaneceu calada, voltando os olhos para a escuridão da noite cortada pelo brilho efêmero das luzes ao passar da carruagem. Não valia a pena discutir. Engoliu então a raiva, fingiu estar distraída e rememorou os momentos que estivera com Masen.

_Edward Cullen, conde de Masen_, repetiu mentalmente, considerando que não poderia haver nome mais adequado a ele. Como ele havia sido agradável. Tinha uma impressão completamente diferente de um conde. Os poucos que havia conhecido até então se mostravam arrogantes e frios com ela, mas Edward fora doce e paciente, compreensivo e encorajador. Bella não conseguia esquecer o som da voz, do hálito com um leve aroma de fumo, a firmeza dos braços em volta de sua cintura quando dançavam. Sentira-se tão segura... Era difícil de acreditar que ele fosse um devasso, um corruptor de donzelas.

Um suspiro profundo da madrasta interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ela procurou fixar os olhos na figura embaçada no banco oposto.

— Se ao menos você enxergasse um pouco — Irina lamentou de súbito —, eu não precisaria me preocupar com suas possíveis fantasias sobre ele.

— Por quê? — Bella indagou cheia de curiosidade, refreando o ímpeto de dizer que enxergaria muito bem se tivesse seus óculos de volta.

— Porque ele é tão feio quanto seus pecados — Irina teve o prazer de dizer. — Ele era um dos homens mais atraentes da cidade, mas participou de uma batalha da Guerra da Sucessão Espanhola e foi gravemente ferido no rosto, que ficou com uma cicatriz horrível. Ele é o assunto do momento agora. Ninguém acreditava que ele ousasse aparecer com o rosto desse jeito.

— Somos o par perfeito, então — murmurou Bella. — Dois defeituosos apontados e comentados por todos.

— O que é isso? — Irina reagiu brava.

— Nada — Bella virou o rosto, dando um suspiro profundo.

A carruagem percorria as ruas da cidade que lhe pareciam uma longa mancha escura. Nada do que a madrasta lhe dissera diminuíra Masen a seus olhos. Simplesmente não acreditava que Masen lhe fizesse mal algum e sabia que ele não era tão feio como a madrasta o pintara. Tinha visto a cicatriz que corria de um lado de seu rosto quando ele se aproximara mais para falar com ela. Embora não enxergasse direito, não lhe parecera tão horrível assim, e o outro lado do rosto era perfeito. Ele era incrivelmente atraente. Mas não contestaria a madrasta.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Voltei com a continuação para vocês! E aí, o que estão achando? Eu sou a única que acha a Irina uma vaca amargurada que não aguenta assistir a felicidade alheia? E sobre o passado comprometedor da Bella, vocês tem algo a declarar?

E a respeito dos meus leitores, tenho um recadinho para vocês: digam-me o que estão achando, pessoal. Eu adoro ler a opinião de vocês sobre essa história, afinal, como fã, eu sou meio suspeita para falar.

Sobre os reviews que recebi, está na hora de responder:

***** _Ana Krol, fico feliz que tenha me achado novamente. Eu ia enviar para você um e-mail comunicando a mudança no ID da fic, mas estou mais do que feliz que tenha me encontrado. E sobre seu comentário sobre a Irina, eu digo que concordo com você. Ela é detestável, não é? Mas já adianto que lá para o final iremos descobrir o motivo que leva ela ser tão amarga. Bjss._

***** _liiz, sinta-se bem-vnda, flor. E você tem razão, essa Bella é muito desastrada. Na verdade, essa foi a principal característica que me levou a fazer essa adaptação. Além de se encaixar no perfil da Bella, o casal protagonista é a coisa mais irritantemente apaixonada que eu já vi. Espero que você compartilhe meu amor por esse casal. xoxo._

**_* _**_Lidih, já disse como estou contente de saber que você me reencontrou? Bom, se não sabia agora já tomou conhecimento, né? E se você achou o começo dessa história engraçada, espere para ver como as coisas seguirão de agora em diante. Existem cenas na qual você simplesmente tem que rir, é quase uma obrigação. Espero que não tenha mais problemas com o site. Kisses._

Acho que é só por hoje. espero encontrá-los novamente na semana que vem.

Bjss e _au revoir._

* * *

><p><strong>E para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**

.


	4. Capítulo 2 parte 1

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO II**

_Baile dos Newton..._

.

Bella observou o movimento turvo do salão de baile e suspirou. Transcorrera apenas uma semana do baile dos Morrisey, onde conhecera o conde de Masen. Pareciam meses. A vida voltara à rotina de sua semi-escuridão e da entediante atenção de lorde Newton.

Aparentemente, apesar do pequeno incidente, ele continuava a cortejá-la.

Naquele instante, Bella agradecia o fato de ele, como o anfitrião do baile, estar muitíssimo ocupado para lhe dedicar qualquer atenção, mas estava bastante entediada. Entediada às lágrimas. Na verdade, estava um pouco obcecada pela noite em que conhecera Masen. E, apesar da proibição da madrasta, ansiava por reencontrá-lo.

Observava então os vultos das pessoas que passavam, prestando atenção a suas vozes e risadas.

Como se atraída por seu pensamento, aquela voz grave, suave, repentinamente sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Esses eventos são maçantes, não são?

Voltando-se sobressaltada, Bella viu o vulto escuro ao seu lado e piscou incrédula.

— Lorde Masen! — exclamou radiante, no mesmo minuto temendo ter se mostrado muito ansiosa. Perguntou então: — Maçantes por quê? Estou com cara de entediada?

Bella pôde perceber o riso na voz dele ao comentar:

— Não pude evitar vê-la bocejar quando me sentava.

— É... Talvez eu esteja mesmo um pouco entediada — Bella ficou rubra por ter sido pega bocejando. — Estou em Londres há quase cinco semanas e a noite em que o conheci foi a única coisa interessante que me aconteceu.

— Não achou interessante incendiar Newton? — Edward a provocou, fazendo-a corar mais ainda.

— Não me referia a esse tipo de coisa. Tão somente que eu me diverti em sua companhia.

— Você está me bajulando — comentou Edward, com a voz enrouquecida.

— De forma alguma — Bella assegurou, com sinceridade. — É a verdade. Fez-me muito bem dançar com você, sem pisões ou tropeços.

— Então vamos dançar novamente — ele sugeriu, pegando-lhe a mão para fazê-la levantar.

— Oh, não! — Bella exclamou, tirando a mão. Depois, desculpou-se com um sorriso. — Sinto muito, mas minha madrasta deve estar por perto e se nos vir juntos irá... Bem, ela não vai gostar. Espero que não se sinta ofendido com minhas palavras.

— Não, de forma alguma — disse Edward, em tom seco.

Bella mordeu os lábios, sentindo-se infeliz. Sabia que ele tinha razão de se sentir insultado, mas não sabia de que outra forma poderia ter lhe dito.

Edward deve ter entendido como se sentia, pois tomou sua mão e apertou-a com delicadeza.

— Não se preocupe. Sou forte. Além disso, não é a primeira vez que ouço esse tipo de comentário nesta temporada.

As palavras dele foram ditas de maneira meio casual e, até onde sua pouca visão conseguia perceber, ele parecia estar olhando ao redor agora. Talvez estivesse procurando uma desculpa para deixá-la, pensou, quando se voltou de maneira inesperada e apressou-a a levantar-se.

— Creio que não vejo sua madrasta e nenhuma das amigas dela por aqui neste momento. Se nos apressarmos, acho que podemos escapar para o terraço sem sermos notados.

— Ao terraço? — Bella repetiu confusa, acompanhando-o pela mão. As portas do terraço ficavam bem ao lado do lugar onde estava sentada. — Não me parece prudente.

— Quero dançar com você.

— Dançar? — surpreendeu-se, ao perceber que ele fechava as portas do salão após passarem, cortando todo o burburinho dos convidados, o som da música e da conversação. — Mas, e se minha madrasta voltar e não me encontrar? Ela certamente virá me procurar aqui.

— É verdade — Edward murmurou. — É melhor sairmos daqui então. Venha. Vamos ao jardim onde ela não poderá nos encontrar. Assim poderemos dançar.

Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que falava, conduzia Bella aos tropeços para poder acompanhar o passo dele. Nervosa, ela tentou lhe explicar:

— Não, milorde, creio que você não entendeu o que eu disse. Se ela der pela minha falta, vou estar em apuros quando voltar.

— Isso é fácil de resolver, basta dizer que necessidades urgentes a obrigaram a procurar um toalete.

— Milorde! — Espantou-se, não acreditando que ele ousasse mencionar uma coisa daquelas de forma tão crua. Isso não se fazia.

— Desculpe, eu só estava tentando... — Interrompendo o que ia dizer, exclamou: — Diacho, alguém está se aproximando!

Bella esqueceu no mesmo instante a falta de boas maneiras dele; seu coração disparou de ansiedade.

— Será Irina?

— Não sei, não dá para ver, mas ouço passos. Venha.

Puxando-a para um dos lados da trilha do jardim em que havia um pequeno bosque, os dois infiltraram-se entre os arbustos. Instintivamente, ficaram em silêncio, mantendo-se à espreita.

Um minuto depois, puderam visualizar duas figuras caminhando na direção em que estavam. Pura falta de sorte, em vez de seguir adiante, as duas pessoas pararam exatamente em frente ao local onde estavam escondidos e se abraçaram.

— Oh, Mike! — a mulher sussurrou.

— Lauren, querida — fez-se ouvir uma voz trêmula.

Bella franziu o cenho, reconhecendo de imediato a voz de Newton.

— Diga-me que não é verdade que você tem intenção de se casar com aquela bobinha desastrada? — choramingou a voz feminina. — O que será de nós? Como irá ficar nossa grande paixão?

— Eu amo você, Lauren — assegurou Newton. — E meu amor será seu até que eu morra, mas preciso ter um herdeiro. Minha mãe insiste nesse ponto.

Bella riu internamente. Era Newton, tinha mesmo certeza, e a única Lauren que conhecia era lady Crowley!

— Sim, mas...

— Quietinha, meu amor — Newton procurou acalmá-la. — Deixe-me apenas abraçá-la e fingir que meus sonhos de todas as noites estão se realizando. Que você é minha e que não precisamos ficar nos ocultando.

Houve então um ruge-ruge de seda e um breve silêncio. Bella sabia que estavam se abraçando, mas pouco depois ouviu o som de beijos estalados. Curiosa, procurou ficar na ponta dos pés para tentar ver alguma coisa entre os arbustos, mas tudo o que conseguia enxergar eram imagens nebulosas do colorido traje de lady Crowley e o vulto mais escuro e esguio de seu acompanhante.

Estavam tão colados um no outro que seus rostos pareciam um grande borrão sob uma única peruca branca.

Como se beijavam! Bella ficou consternada, pensando em lorde Crowley. Não tinha dúvida de que era Lauren Crowley. Ela fazia parte do círculo de amigas da madrasta. Com frequência suas atitudes em relação à Bella eram bastante críticas e frias. Agora entendia a razão. Era ciúme pela corte que Newton lhe fazia.

— Oh, Mike, vamos fazer amor — sugeriu Lauren, arfando.

— Mas acabamos de fazer, meu bem — Newton protestou. — Sou apenas um. Não consigo ter um novo desempenho tão rápido. Preciso me recuperar do fogo que você acende em mim.

— Ah! — Houve um longo suspiro de desapontamento, e então: — Se fôssemos casados...

— Se fôssemos casados, poderia tê-la em meus braços, como a tenho agora, todas as noites — Newton proclamou baixinho e depois praguejou: — Dane-se seu marido por ter tão boa saúde!

— Sim, que se dane — Lauren concordou. — Queria que ele...

— Shhh! — Newton interrompeu-a.

— O que foi? — perguntou, soando ansiosa.

— Acho que ouço alguém se aproximando.

O casal se separou imediatamente; pouco depois surgiu outra mulher e parou aparentemente surpresa ao vê-los.

— Ora, lorde Newton. Lady Crowley.

Reconhecendo a voz de Jessica Stanley, outra amiga da madrasta, Bella se encolheu ainda mais entre os arbustos.

— Lady Stanley! — o casal exclamou em uníssono, como se não estivessem em fervoroso idílio uns minutos antes.

— Tomando um pouco de ar fresco, Jessica? — Lauren perguntou meio desconfiada.

— Estou, sim. Está bastante quente lá dentro — lady Stanley confirmou, acrescentando com uma certa ironia: — De fato, foi o que acabei de comentar com lorde Crowley um minuto atrás.

— Tyler está aqui? — não passou despercebido o tom de alarme na voz de Lauren. — Mas ele disse que não estava com disposição de vir hoje.

— Hum, acho que ele mudou de ideia — murmurou lady Stanley satisfeita. — A propósito, ele me perguntou se eu sabia onde você estava e eu lhe disse que achava que você tivesse se dirigido à mesa para jantar.

— Oh! — Houve certa hesitação e depois o vulto de Lauren voltou-se para Newton. — Muito obrigada, milorde. Foi muita gentileza sua dispor de seu tempo para me mostrar o jardim. Devo entrar agora — ela hesitou por um momento, depois perguntou com muita astúcia: — Acompanha-me, lady Stanley?

— Não, acho que gostaria de ver a nova fonte de lorde Newton. Isso se você não se importar de me mostrar, Mike?

— Sim, sim, vamos — respondeu Newton imediatamente. — Será um prazer.

— Então vou indo — disse Lauren, obviamente relutante, e seu vulto se afastou.

Bella esperava que Newton e lady Stanley saíssem logo dali e então ela e Edward poderiam livrar-se do esconderijo e voltar à festa. Quase suspirou de alívio. Mas estava enganada.

Assim que Lauren se foi, lady Stanley voltou-se para Newton e, com a voz embargada de ciúme, perguntou:

— O que ela queria?

— Lauren disse que precisava de um pouco de ar fresco e me pediu que lhe mostrasse as novidades do jardim, o que eu não poderia recusar — explicou Newton em tom inocente, fazendo Bella revirar os olhos de indignação.

_Deus meu, o homem é um mentiroso compulsivo_.

— Ah! — exclamou lady Stanley parecendo aliviada, resmungando depois: — Quando os vi saindo, pensei...

— Quietinha, meu amor — Newton tomou-a nos braços. — Saiba que não há mais ninguém para mim. Eu a amo, Jessica, e amarei até morrer.

— Verdade, Mike? — ela suspirou ao ser beijada ao longo do pescoço. — É que ando tão enciumada ultimamente.

— Não há razão alguma para que você tenha ciúme, meu bem.

Bella apertou mais os olhos e se esgueirou um pouco ao perceber que Newton dera um passo para trás.

Santo Deus! O homem acabava de despir os seios de lady Stanley ali mesmo no jardim, Bella concluiu chocada ao perceber a movimentação das manchas e o ruidoso estalo de beijos.

Lady Stanley arfou, depois encheu as mãos com a cabeça emperucada de Newton, levantando-a do peito.

— E quanto àquela menina?

— Isabella? — a voz de Newton soou cheia de desprezo ao pronunciar o nome. — É apenas uma criança. O que sabe ela de uma paixão como a nossa?

— Então é amor mesmo o que sente por mim? — ela insistiu.

— Claro! — ele a tranquilizou.

Seus vultos se juntaram novamente e pôde se ouvir a reafirmação dele:

— À noite sonho com você, que você é minha e não precisamos mais de encontros furtivos, e acordo com seu nome em meus lábios.

_Como sonha esse homem_, pensou Bella,_ e como encontrará tempo para enganar as duas damas? _

— Oh, Mike — lady Stanley não se conteve —, já pensou se eu fosse sua e pudéssemos nos abraçar assim todas as noites?

— Nem fale — concordou Newton, em tom apaixonado. — Dane-se seu marido por ter tão boa saúde.

Bella precisou se controlar para não soltar uma exclamação ao ouvir o mesmo refrão.

— Agora deixe-me aproveitar esses poucos momentos que a tenho — Newton, ajoelhou-se subitamente, desaparecendo sob a saia esverdeada de lady Stanley.

Sem enxergar direito, mas percebendo pelos vultos o que havia acontecido, Bella começou a perguntar, meio sem pensar:

— Que diabo ele...

Masen tapou-lhe a boca com a mão e, já tendo conseguido se localizar, imediatamente puxou-a com delicadeza, conduzindo-a entre os arbustos, para que cruzassem o pequeno bosque.

Agarrando-se no braço dele para não perder o equilíbrio, Bella se voltou para olhar mais uma vez para os vultos de Newton e lady Stanley. Como queria estar de óculos! Embora não tivesse ideia do que ele estava fazendo sob a saia dela, os gemidos que a mulher emitia eram muito sugestivos.

Eles finalmente conseguiram chegar ao outro lado do jardim e Edward apressou-a a afastar-se dali.

— Céus o que eles estavam fazendo? — ela perguntou curiosa e arfante quando Edward a fez parar em outra pequena clareira.

Masen ficou um tanto desconcertado e fitou-a enternecido.

— Vou lhe explicar um dia, milady. Não é hora ainda.

— Por quê? — ela insistiu.

— Porque você é ainda inocente demais para entender certas coisas. Ficaria muito constrangida. E porque acho que devemos voltar para o baile — concluiu Edward, soando aliviado por encontrar outra desculpa.

— Nem tivemos uma chance de dançar — Bella protestou, refletindo que, se era para se meter em apuros, poderia pelo menos ter dançado um pouco.

— Fica para uma outra vez — Edward gentilmente prometeu, sorrindo.

— Temo que não haverá uma outra vez, milorde. Irina tem evitado estar onde você possa aparecer. Só estamos aqui porque ela pensou que você não aceitaria o convite de Newton.

— Então é por isso que não consegui encontrá-la em nenhum outro baile esta semana — Edward disse baixinho, completando secamente: — Sua madrasta estava certa, normalmente eu não viria a este baile.

— Então por que veio? — Bella sustou a respiração depois de fazer a pergunta.

— Porque sei que Newton é seu pretendente e imaginei que você viria.

— De verdade? — ela perguntou com um sorriso.

— Sim, de verdade.

Bella sentiu que Edward sorria também. Ele então passou delicadamente os dedos sobre seus olhos, para que parasse de apertá-los e disse:

— Eu também gostei muito de nossa conversa no baile de Morrisey e, desde então, estava ansioso por reencontrá-la.

Um largo sorriso iluminou o rosto de Bella, expressando todo o prazer que sentia diante de tais palavras.

— Só queria...

— Diga-me, o que você quer? — Edward apressou-se a perguntar ao vê-la hesitar.

Bella encolheu os ombros, entristecida.

— Queria que Irina não antipatizasse tanto com você.

Ambos aproximaram-se do salão, pensativos e calados. Edward parou e fez com que ela se voltasse para ele.

— Talvez haja uma maneira de contornarmos isso.

— Que maneira? — indagou Bella, em um misto de curiosidade e esperança.

Edward fitou-a em silêncio, meneando depois a cabeça em assentimento, como se concordasse com a ideia que tivera. Ele apertou a mão que segurava o braço dela e disse:

— Isabella, se meu primo for procurá-la nos próximos dias e se oferecer para levá-la a um passeio, tente envolver sua madrasta na conversação.

— Seu primo? — ela perguntou, indecisa.

— Emmett McCarty — Edward esclareceu. — Vou pedir a ele que a pegue. Sua madrasta vai aprovar. Ele sairá com você e eu os encontrarei no parque.

Bella franziu o cenho, reconhecendo o nome.

— Acho que já nos conhecemos e é pouco provável que ele concorde em me buscar, milorde.

— Ele me contou sobre o encontro de vocês.

— Contou? — ela perguntou, ficando sem-graça.

— Contou sim, mas não se preocupe, conversei com Emmett a respeito de sua visão. Ele terá prazer em nos ajudar.

— Talvez tenha — murmurou Bella em dúvida. Depois, mordendo o lábio e olhando para o rosto borrado dele, perguntou em tom ansioso: — Ele não é um mundano, é?

Ao sentir a hesitação de Edward, ela se apressou em explicar:

— Pois essa é a razão de Irina se opor a você. Apesar de que, no seu caso, tenho certeza de que ela está enganada, mas se Emmett for um...

— Vai dar tudo certo.

Bella sentiu o coração acelerar, desejando acreditar nele, ao mesmo tempo não acreditando que algo tão maravilhoso pudesse acontecer em sua vida.

Tivera muito poucas alegrias nos dez últimos anos. Primeiro a doença da mãe e o terrível caso com o capitão Volturi... Depois a mãe morreu e enquanto ela ainda vivenciava o luto, o pai casou-se com a horrível Irina. Desde então a vida no campo havia sido um verdadeiro martírio, com Irina fazendo questão de lembrá-la de sua vergonhosa experiência sempre que podia. Era frequente acusá-la de ter precipitado a morte da mãe com o escândalo que impusera a toda a família.

Bella sabia do ressentimento que Irina sentia por ela e que a culpava pelo pai evitar ir a Londres. Infelizmente, tinha de concordar que Irina tinha razão. A madrasta a detestava por isso, pois havia perdido várias temporadas em Londres e não fazia segredo de que não via a hora de livrar-se dela.

Bella também sabia que, no que dependesse de Irina, ela tudo faria para que estivesse amarrada ao odioso Newton pelo resto da vida. E devia saber muito bem que horror o homenzinho era. Desconfiava que por algum tempo os dois tivessem sido mais do que amigos como as atuais circunstâncias mostravam. Ela se perguntava se Newton eventualmente não teria também jurado amor eterno a Irina e praguejado contra a boa saúde de seu pai. Não iria surpreendê-la nem um pouco.

— Isabella!... Isabella!

A voz de Irina cortando a noite quase a fez gritar de susto. Embora próximos do salão, ainda estavam na trilha que circundava o bosque e puderam uma vez mais infiltrar-se entre os arbustos.

— Psiu... — Edward sussurrou baixinho quando ela abriu a boca para despedir-se dele enquanto ainda dava tempo. — Vá! Ela não me viu. Não mencione meu nome. Diga simplesmente que você saiu para tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

— Está bem — Bella sussurrou.

— E não se esqueça do acordo com meu primo. Emmett McCarty vai procurá-la amanhã.

Sussurrando um boa-noite para Edward, ela reapareceu na trilha e começou a dar alguns passos hesitantes em direção à voz da madrasta.

.

.

Edward aguardou até que Irina e Bella entrassem na casa para sair do bosque. Não quis mais voltar ao salão. Seguiu pela lateral da casa até chegar ao pátio da frente e solicitou sua carruagem.

Já no veículo, instruiu o motorista para levá-lo a uma das casas de jogatina de pior reputação na cidade, na certeza de que encontraria Emmett por lá.

Como esperado, Edward encontrou o primo jogando e achou graça do choque que ele levou ao vê-lo.

— Edward! — reagiu Emmett surpreso, ao sentir um tapinha no ombro e se voltar para ver quem era. — Pensei que nunca mais o veria por aqui. Desde que você voltou da guerra, parece que abdicou desse tipo de divertimento. Junte-se a nós, sente-se aqui — ele propôs, visivelmente contente de ter o antigo parceiro de volta.

Edward hesitou, depois sentou-se, pouco à vontade para falar sobre a razão de estar ali na frente de todos. Sabia, porém, que se ousasse tirar Emmett do jogo, dificilmente teria a ajuda pretendida. Conformado em passar algumas horas naquele ambiente enfumaçado e vicioso, teve ainda de ignorar os olhares curiosos para sua cicatriz e ficou repassando mentalmente os argumentos que usaria para convencer o primo tão logo saíssem dali.

— Você deve estar louco! — Emmett exclamou.

À saída daquele antro infernal, Edward havia convidado o primo para um drinque e, finalmente, fez o pedido ao levá-lo em sua carruagem para casa duas horas mais tarde.

Edward estranhou a reação de Emmett. Não era a que esperava. Após ter explicado suas razões, estava certo de que ele entenderia e seria mais colaborador.

— Por que louco?

— Porque é uma loucura achar que eu de bom grado me exporia a esse perigo — Emmett disse rindo, ao entrarem na casa e dirigir-se à biblioteca. — O que será de meus herdeiros, se é que vou tê-los, caso a desastrada provoque novamente um acidente?

Edward balançou a cabeça em desaprovação enquanto Emmett jogava-se em uma das poltronas de couro ao lado da lareira. Edward encaminhou-se para uma mesinha giratória onde havia copos e uma garrafa de uísque.

— Estamos falando de uma moça frágil, não de uma batalha do exército francês.

— Na verdade Isabella consegue fazer mais estragos do que todo o exército francês junto — Emmett retorquiu.

Edward apertou os lábios e permaneceu calado, refletindo sobre um argumento mais convincente enquanto servia um copo de uísque para cada um. Ao terminar, recolocou a tampa na garrafa, pegou os copos e cruzou a sala, dizendo antes de servir o primo:

— Eu só queria que você a buscasse e a levasse de volta. Você ficaria muito pouco tempo com ela, Emm.

— Eu sei, mas...

— Eu agradeceria muito — Edward acrescentou, entregando o copo para ele.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, em que ficaram se olhando, Emmett pegou seu drinque e deu um suspiro.

— Está bem — resmungou, caçoando do primo: — Tudo em nome do amor e do romance... Mas espero que você se lembre disso quando eu precisar de ajuda.

— Lembrarei — Edward assegurou aliviado e sentou-se na poltrona oposta à do primo.

— Bravo, meu velho. Então pego lady Isabella amanhã e a levo para onde?

Edward hesitou para responder, sabendo que essa seria a parte mais delicada.

— Podemos pensar a respeito em um minuto, mas antes preciso lhe falar sobre um pequeno detalhe.

De sobreaviso pelo tom de voz do primo, Emmett arqueou a sobrancelha.

— E qual é ele?

— É difícil abordar o assunto, mas a madrasta de Isabella não gosta de... homens mundanos. — Observando a reação do primo, Edward extravasou seu desconforto mexendo-se na poltrona. — Pensei que talvez você possa usar com lady Swan a mesma tática de abordagem que usou com lady Strummond para convencê-la a deixar que saísse com a filha.

— Que é isso, Masen, com efeito!

Edward esmoreceu diante da expressão do primo:

— Bem, funcionou com lady Strummond.

— Sim, funcionou, mas...

— Poderá funcionar novamente — insistiu. — Tenho certeza. Só você tem talento para isso.

— Primo — disse Emmett de cara amarrada —, uma coisa é bancar o almofadinha para se conquistar alguém para si mesmo, e outra bem diferente é para...

— Por favor — Edward interrompeu.

Emmett arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. Edward Cullen, conde de Masen, nunca dizia "por favor". Jamais. Sentindo-se sem saída, voltou os olhos, com ar pensativo, para as cinzas da lareira e suspirou resignado.

— Está bem.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Voltei com a continuação para vocês! Desculpem-me pela demora, afinal eu deveria ter postado na semana passada, mas eu fiquei enrolada com minha vida pessoal e não tive tempo suficiente para ajeitar o segundo capítulo. Sou meio perfeccionista e não queria postar para vocês um capoítulo cheio de erros =)

Agora, o que acharam dessa parte da história? Não dá nem para acreditar que o emperucado Newton seja tão galinha, né? Imagina se a Bella for obrigada a assumir um compromisso com ele? Seria uma vida horrível.

E o que acontecerá agora? Exatamente como o primeiro capítulo, eu também dividi esse em duas partes só para tornar as coisas mais interessantes, afinal na continuação nós veremos qual foi a solução que Edward encontrou para ver Bella novamente. Algum de vocês tem uma ideia de qual personagem Emmett interpretará para convencer Irina a permitir que a nossa Bellinha saia com ele? Gente, garanto a vocês que é engraçado imaginar Emmett vestindo... _hã_... Bom, chega de spoilar ;D

Sobre os reviews que recebi, está na hora de responder:

***** _Lu Silva, obrigada pela atenção que você está dedicando não só a mim, mas a história também. Ela agradece ;D E sobre a Bellinha ser feliz, ela será - isso eu garanto -, mas ainda tem muita história para rolar. Espero contar com a sua aparição nesse capítulo, não esquecça de comentar. Bjss._

***** _G, que bom que está gostando da fic. E você tem razão, essa história foge do padrão Edward-lindo-e-maravilhoso, símbolo da perfeição (não que eu tenha algo contra, afinal o Ed é sempre um Deus grego). Sempre é bom explorar novos caminhos. E esse Edward inseguro sobre si mesmo é bem menos recorrente. Espero que continue acompanhando. xoxo._

**_* _**_Liiz, que bom encontrar você por aqui e não, a Irina nunca levou um fora do Edward. Seria divertido se isso tivesse acontecido, mas acho que se as coisas fosse assim, eu teria adaptado a personagem da madrastra de Bella para a Tanya, só porque ela foi ignorada pelo Edward na história original. Agora sobre como eles vão conseguir se ver... você terá que comparecer no próximo capítulo para descobrir. Kisses._

***** _Marisa, que bom que você está gostando e, bom, eu não escrevo essa história, só faço a adaptação, mas vou me agarrar a esse elogio só para inflamar meu ego murchinho rsrs. Se tiver que dr os parabéns a alguém, essa deveria ser a autora da história: **Lyndsay Sands** (já percebeu o quanto eu faço a propaganda dela? Eu com certeza sou uma fã de seu trabalho). Você pediu pela nova postagem e aí está ela. Espero por um comentário, hein. Besos._

Acho que é só por hoje. Espero encontrá-los novamente na semana que vem.

Bjss e _au revoir._

* * *

><p><strong>E para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**

.


	5. Capítulo 2 parte 2

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE: <strong>LEIAM MINHA NOTA NO FINAL DO CAPÍTULO!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO II - parte 2**

_Residência dos Swan..._

.

— Um tal de lorde McCarty está à porta e quer saber se as _ladies_ Swan estão em casa, para visitá-las.

Bella ergueu a cabeça do encosto do sofá em que estava sentada e, piscando várias vezes, tentou ver por cima da figura do mordomo quem estava à porta.

— Quem você disse que está aí, Harry? — perguntou Irina.

— Lorde McCarty — o mordomo repetiu, com ar entediado.

Bella mordeu os lábios e se controlou para não parecer eufórica demais. Masen estava cumprindo o que prometera. O primo viera em seu lugar. De dedos cruzados, ela começou intimamente a rezar para que a madrasta não o dispensasse e estragasse tudo.

Pela voz, Irina parecia estar confusa:

— Pensei que você conhecesse lorde McCarty.

Bella entendeu a intenção. Se ela já tivera um primeiro encontro com ele, por que cargas d'água ele a procuraria novamente?

— Conheço. Ele é um homem muito agradável.

— Sei! — Irina não pareceu muito convencida. — Poderia jurar que ouvi dizer que ele...

Assim que fez uma pausa, lady Stanley, que fora tomar chá com elas e acabara ficando para bisbilhotar um pouco, aparteou:

— Também ouvi comentários de que ele é meio farrista, Irina, mas acho que é pura maldade. Inveja, muito provavelmente. Ele provém de ótima família e é bastante amigo do rei.

Bella entendia muito bem a razão de lady Stanley encorajar Irina a permitir as atenções de McCarty. Não havia dúvida de que era por causa do ciúme que sentia de Newton. Mas para ela isso pouco importava. Só podia agradecer a interferência da amiga da madrasta e, de respiração suspensa, ficou aguardando o veredicto.

— Muito bem, Harry, faça-o entrar.

— Pois não, milady — Harry murmurou, retirando-se da sala.

Bella aguardava com impaciência, torcendo para que o truque desse certo e pudesse logo estar com Masen novamente. Fez-se um súbito silêncio na sala, à espera que Harry abrisse a porta e confirmasse que as senhoras estavam.

— Ora viva! Deixe-me entrar então! — Uma voz alegre reverberou.

O visitante continuou expressando, aparentemente, sua satisfação de que estivessem na residência, sem que Bella conseguisse entender o que dizia.

— Ah, ladies! — As duas palavras foram pronunciadas calorosamente.

Bella endireitou o corpo que mantivera erguido, tentando ouvir o que o visitante dizia.

Irina, demonstrando-se encantada, levantou-se para recebê-lo.

— Lorde McCarty, que gentileza sua vir nos visitar.

— Ah, que nada, que nada. O prazer é todo meu — cruzando a sala, ele se encaminhou para a anfitriã e curvou-se para cumprimentá-la com um beija-mão. Depois, voltou-se para o lado em que Bella estava sentada. — Ah, lady Isabella, sempre encantadora. Muito encantadora — tomando-lhe a mão, levou-a também aos lábios e a beijou, dirigindo-se então a lady Stanley. — Que prazer em vê-la, lady Stanley! Que homem de sorte eu sou. Três lindas mulheres em uma única sala.

— Lisonja sua, milorde — Irina derreteu-se. — Gostaria de tomar um chá?

— Certamente, certamente. Muito amável.

— Sente-se.

— Obrigado.

Houve um momento de silêncio, quando todos se acomodaram em suas poltronas, com exceção de Bella que não havia se mexido do lugar, e depois uma troca geral de sorrisos.

— Que surpresa, milorde. A que devemos sua visita? — Irina perguntou, servindo-lhe o chá.

— Dever? — perguntou ele, mostrando-se espantado. — Não me devem nada. Nunca cobro pela minha presença, por mais prazerosa que seja.

Ele gargalhou de maneira quase feminina, fazendo com que Bella arregalasse os olhos, horrorizada.

Deus do céu! Ela era quase cega; mas não surda. Esse homem tinha o mesmo tom grave de voz do primo. Suas palavras tinham sido adequadas. _Não era o mesmo lorde McCarty que conhecera_, disse a si mesma ao ouvir a reação alegre da madrasta e sua amiga à brincadeira dele.

_Mas quem seria então_, perguntou-se. Com certeza, se aquele não fosse o verdadeiro McCarty, Irina e lady Stanley, que tinham excelente visão, reconheceriam um intruso, mas nenhuma das duas se mostrou alarmada. Tudo o que Bella podia pensar é que se tratava mesmo de lorde McCarty fazendo uma encenação, embora não conseguisse entender o porquê de estar se comportando daquela maneira. Francamente, ele mais parecia um almofadinha afeminado.

Só quando isso lhe ocorreu, Bella se lembrou de ter perguntado a Masen se o primo não era um mundano e tê-lo avisado de que, se fosse, a madrasta jamais permitiria que saísse com ele. Estava claro que os dois haviam decidido sossegar os temores de Irina com um verdadeiro desempenho de ator.

Bella maravilhou-se com a habilidade teatral de McCarty falando em tom confidencial:

— Na realidade, estou estreando minha nova casaca e meu novo chapéu, e estava curioso de saber que efeito causariam nas mais encantadoras damas de Londres — após dar a explicação, Emmett levantou-se com uma pirueta, para melhor exibir seu traje.

Irina e lady Stanley riram como duas meninas diante do galanteio e da exibição.

— O que você acha? — ele perguntou, postando-se na frente de Bella. — Belo corte, não?

Ela forçou os olhos, tentando captar algum detalhe da roupa, mas tudo o que via era um borrão verde-amarelado. Foi Irina quem quebrou o silêncio para salvá-la do constrangimento.

— Muito elegante, milorde. Gostaria de ter o nome de seu alfaiate para dar a meu marido.

— É notável — lady Stanley concordou.

Aparentemente satisfeito com os elogios, McCarty voltou a sentar-se com um suspiro de satisfação.

— Tento estar sempre na moda. Gostaria também de combinar a camisa com as calças, o que as senhoras acham?

— Soa perfeito — Irina murmurou indecisa, sendo endossada por lady Stanley na mesma entonação de voz de quem não sabe bem o que dizer.

Bella, porém, não conteve a curiosidade:

— De que maneira, milorde?

McCarty explicou pacientemente e Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas ao imaginá-lo usando camisa e calças verde-amareladas, combinando com a casaca da mesma cor.

Ele obviamente notou a expressão surpresa dela e, mal disfarçando a voz de quem estava se divertindo com a situação, tratou de esclarecer:

— Mas achei que combinar tudo talvez fosse um pouco de exagero, por isso optei pela camisa branca. Não gosto de jogar dinheiro fora.

— Naturalmente. Ficou muito bem assim, milorde — Irina disse como se estivesse muito a par das tendências.

Bella começou a se preocupar que depois daquela conversa fútil, Irina não permitiria que saísse com McCarty, apesar dos esforços dele. Naquele instante, porém, ele tirou o relógio de bolso e endireitou o corpo na poltrona.

— Ora, ora, meu relógio diz que é hora de ir — McCarty anunciou e Bella pensou que ele próprio talvez começasse a achar que estava exagerando.

— Já vai? Mas você mal chegou. — Apesar do comentário, Irina parecia aliviada.

— Está na hora. Na verdade, não pretendia mesmo ficar muito. Minha intenção era perguntar se lady Isabella poderia me acompanhar em um passeio pelo parque. Quero exibir meu novo figurino em público, mas não gostaria de cavalgar sozinho, não fica bem.

— Bem... — Irina hesitou por um momento e olhou para lady Stanley.

Bella quase podia ouvir os pensamentos da madrasta. Não havia dúvida de que estava confrontando os boatos sobre o comportamento mundano de McCarty com o cavalheiro sentado em sua sala.

— Irina, deixe-os ir — lady Stanley interferiu, carinhosa. — Lorde McCarty saberá cuidar muito bem dos dois.

Aparentemente a encenação de Emmett convencera a madrasta de que nada havia a temer, pois, de outro modo, mesmo a interferência de lady Stanley não teria surtido efeito.

— Muito bem — ela concordou, balançando a cabeça. — Mas não se esqueçam das máscaras e tenham cuidado e não...

Eufórica ante a perspectiva de rever Masen, Bella aceitou e colocou a máscara que Irina lhe entregara enquanto repassava a ladainha de sempre. Não tocar em nada, não andar sem ser de mãos dadas com lorde McCarty para que ele a guiasse, e assim por diante. Bella já tinha ouvido tantas vezes essas recomendações que sabia de cor. A cada uma, ela balançava a cabeça em assentimento.

Lady Stanley os acompanhou até a porta e depois se apressou em também ir abrir a porta da carruagem, estacionada na rua em frente à residência dos Swan, e Bella foi alçada ao banco por McCarty.

— Nossa, graças a Deus que acabou!

Bella ouviu o comentário aliviado de McCarty ao pegar as rédeas dos cavalos. O inesperado tom grave e muito mais masculino de sua voz agiu como um catalisador, liberando seu riso diante de toda aquela situação. Uma gargalhada espontânea brotou de seus lábios e seu rosto ficou corado.

— Sinto muito, milorde — Bella disse então em um só fôlego. — Você deve estar me achando terrivelmente mal-agradecida, e longe de mim isso. Mas é que estava imaginando a consternação de minha madrasta por tentar acompanhar a conversa e não conseguir. Ela odeia parecer ignorante.

— Essa é que é a maior estupidez — Emmett retrucou de imediato.

Bella refletia sobre o que tinha ouvido quando ele acrescentou:

— Trate Edward com carinho. Ele tem muitas cicatrizes e nem todas são visíveis.

Bella ia perguntar o que significavam aquelas palavras enigmáticas quando a carruagem parou. No mesmo instante, outra carruagem emparelhou com a deles. Era uma carruagem fechada. Observou ansiosa a porta ser aberta e um vulto saltar.

— Vejo que tudo deu certo.

Bella reconheceu de imediato a voz de Masen e não se importou de adiar a pergunta que gostaria de ter feito a McCarty. Ela sorriu quando Edward se aproximou e, com a respiração suspensa, foi tirada da carruagem e colocada no chão.

— Você está em dívida comigo, primo — murmurou McCarty da carruagem.

— Sei disso — Masen concordou, e Bella sentiu o riso em sua voz. — Vamos ficar por perto, Emm, assim você nos encontrará facilmente na hora de levar Bella para casa.

— Combinado — McCarty respondeu, sacudindo as rédeas para fazer a carruagem andar.

Assim que a carruagem desapareceu ao longo do parque, Edward propôs que caminhassem um pouco.

— Acho preferível a desfilar de carruagem e ficar olhando para outros nobres, mesmo porque me desfiz de minha carruagem aberta e agora só teria uma fechada — ele justificou-se.

Bella hesitou por um momento e, esboçando um sorriso tímido, concordou:

— Você acertou. Não estou nem um pouco interessada em "olhar" para outros nobres, como parece ser a moda; de qualquer forma, não conseguiria enxergá-los mesmo. Além disso, acho que não seria nada prudente sermos vistos na carruagem, pois se minha madrasta viesse a saber...

— Mas estamos usando máscaras — Edward mais do que depressa interrompeu-a. — ninguém nos reconheceria.

Bella inconscientemente levou a mão à máscara que madrasta insistira que usasse antes de sair. Estava na moda, naquela temporada, cavalgar usando máscara, e o que quer que estivesse na moda Irina a obrigava a usar.

— Será que minha falta de visão não vai nos causar algum embaraço?

Edward pegou a mão dela e a colocou em seu braço.

— Fique tranquila, lady Isabella, não permitirei que seja desastrada.

Bella relaxou no mesmo instante diante da atitude dele e sentiu-se feliz ao caminharem por uma alameda aparentemente linda, cujas árvores e flores lamentavelmente não conseguia enxergar direito. Aguçando os ouvidos, depois de algum tempo, ela interrompeu o silêncio que já começava a incomodá-la.

— É o barulho de água que ouço, milorde?

Edward olhou ao redor

— Não me parece — começou a dizer e fez uma pausa. — Já faz um bom tempo que não venho aqui, por isso não me lembro bem se esses jardins têm cascatas ou fontes — no mesmo instante, porém, voltou-se para ela e disse sorrindo: — Você tem excelente ouvido, milady. Embora eu mesmo não consiga ouvir, lembrei-me de que há uma fonte próxima daqui. Vamos tentar encontrá-la!

Poucos minutos depois, ele viu a fonte e conduziu Bella até ela. Permaneceram ali por algum tempo, ambos sentindo-se estranhamente desconfortáveis um com o outro.

Bella fingiu estar contemplando a água a sua frente, mas sua mente estava toda concentrada no homem a seu lado. Era uma agonia estar tão consciente da presença dele, e agonia maior ainda o silêncio que pairava entre os dois como uma barreira. Eles pareciam ter se entendido tão bem no baile em que se conheceram e agora que estavam sozinhos nada tinham a dizer. Era muito desconcertante. Ela buscava, desesperada, na mente algo para dizer quando Edward deu uma pequena gargalhada.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou levantando, curiosa, o rosto para ele.

— Nada... — disse Edward, acrescentando depois: — Estava apenas pensando que sou um idiota, parado aqui quase em pânico, procurando desesperadamente algum tópico para conversarmos, mas parece que perdi toda a capacidade de falar — antes de qualquer protesto, Edward acrescentou: — Ao menos perto de você, lady Isabella, fico nervoso como um adolescente.

— Me sinto assim também — Bella admitiu tranquilamente. — E acho estranho. Não houve qualquer problema nas duas vezes em que estivemos juntos e não entendo a razão disso agora.

— Nem eu — Edward concordou. — Mas, felizmente, não sou tão bobo assim, por isso trouxe algo para nos distrairmos.

Delicadamente, ele voltou a colocar a mão de Bella sobre seu braço e começaram a se afastar da fonte. Observando a expressão curiosa de sua acompanhante, ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um objeto escuro, colocando a mão dela sobre o mesmo.

— Um livro? — Bella perguntou surpresa.

— Sim, um livro. Vou ler para você.

— Vai ler para mim?

— Lembro-me de você ter me dito que, entre todas as coisas, o que mais sentia falta por não ter os óculos era de poder ler. Então pensei em ler para você. Sei que não é a mesma coisa que ler para si mesma, mas espero poder distraí-la um pouco.

— Nossa, tenho certeza de que vou adorar — Bella apressou-se em dizer, não somente comovida pela atenção dele, como também agradecida de que tivesse encontrado um meio de compensar a falta de assunto. — E onde se dará essa leitura? — quis saber.

— Veja, logo ali há um pequeno caramanchão onde poderemos usufruir da sombra enquanto leio para você.

— Que livro você escolheu? — perguntou curiosa, assim que Edward escolheu um banco para se sentarem.

— Trouxe _O Rapto da Madeixa_ de...

— Alexandre Pope.

— Isso — ele confirmou, obviamente surpreso por ela conhecer. — Você gosta dele?

Bella sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Bem, então vou começar.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá pessoal,

Peço perdão desde já pelo atraso desse capítulo. Era para eu ter postado, no máximo, na semana passada, mas não consegui. Mas não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora. Quero que vocês me digam o que acharam desse capítulo. Sei que foi bem curtinho, mas é uma das partes que eu mais gosto na história.

Vocês podem imaginar o Emmett vestido com um traje verde-amarelado e agindo como um almofadinha afeminado? Sinceramente, apenas a imagem mental disso já me deu boas doses de risos. Nessa parte já dá para ver um pouco mais da personalidade do Emmett, afinal pagar um mico daqueles só prova o quanto ele é amigo do Edward.

E por falar em Edward, alguém mais achou esse encontro deles muito adorável? Ele foi tão encantador em lembrar-se que uma das coisas que a Bella mais sentia falta era poder ler. Se eu estivesse no lugar da nossa mocinha, com certeza teria me derretido todinha diante dessa consideração.

Agora, é hora de mandar um _olá_ para minhas leitoras que não desistem de mim, mesmo eu sendo uma vadia irritante que atrasa com as postagens:

_* G, espero que receba esse capítulo com tanto carinho como recebeu o anterior. E também espero que curta esse capítulo. Com relação a postagem mais breve da história, eu farei o possível para que não haja mais atrasos. Eu odeio postar a história com demora, pois diminui o ritmo da leitura e a história acaba perdendo a sua graça e dinâmica. Semana que vem nos encontramos, não é? Bjss._

_* Marisa, agradeço de coração pelo elogio e sobre a sua pergunta com relação a adaptação, eu também altero algumas poucas coisas além do nome, apenas para que as descrições se encaixem com maior perfeição à história sem nunca mudar nada de vital. Embora eu ache que não há muito trabalho a ser feito, pois a história original é muito próxima dos personagens da titia Steph - o motivo principal que me fez fazer _essa_ adaptação. Diga-me o que achou desse novo capítulo. Kiss-kiss._

_*liiz, sinto muito pela demora e por ter te deixado curiosa, mas agora você pode me dizer o que achou do capítulo? É realmente cômico imaginar um Emmett alto, musculoso e viril agindo como um homem frágil e afeminado. As duas coisas são tão contraditórias... E sobre o Newton, não há muito o que falar, safado resume bem a descrição para seu comportamento. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo curtinho. Espero encontrá-la semana que vem. Besos._

Agora, antes de me despedir de vocês, eu que falar duas coisas muito importantes - lá vai mais uma dose de OBSs para vocês:

**1º:** Quero mandar um recado especial para minha nova leitora, Thami S.C, e agradecer pelos comentários que recebi. Um abraço mega-apertado para você.

**2º:** Tenho sentido falta de alguns leitores regulares que comentavam em minhas histórias e me incentivavam a continuar a postar, e também para aqueles que nunca dão as caras. Então, estou lançando uma meta para todos vocês:

**META DA SEMANA:**

**SE ESSE CAPÍTULO RECEBER 10 REVIEWS, A CONTINUAÇÃO VIRÁ MAIS CEDO!**

Não acho que haja muito a ser explicado. Funciona bem simples, na verdade. Eu recebo dez reviews e um capítulo fresquinho vem logo em seguida, independente de que dia da semana seja. O que acham? Eu acredito que seja um ótimo negocio: essa autora que vos escreve fica com o ego, geralmente murchinho, inflamado e vocês recebem mais uma parte dessa deliciosa história. Recomendem minha história para outras pessoas e façam com que nossa meta seja atingida mais rapidamente. Topam esse acordo?

Bom, acho que minha missão por hoje acabou. Encontro vocês na próxima semana.

Bjss e _au revoir_.

.

* * *

><p><strong>E para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**

.


	6. Capítulo 3 parte 1

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO III**

_Em algum parque de Londres..._

.

— Que droga, primo! Onde vocês se meteram?

Bella estremeceu de surpresa ao ouvir o comentário irritado de McCarty sobrepondo-se à voz suave de Edward, que parou abruptamente de ler, à chegada da figura verde-amarelada.

— Então estavam aí! Deus do céu, faz quinze minutos que estou rodando a procura de vocês. Estamos atrasados. Fiquei de levar Isabella de volta depois de uma hora.

— Não acredito que já tenha passado uma hora — disse ela, desapontada. — Estava adorando a leitura de Edward.

— A permissão foi só de uma hora? — Edward perguntou com um sorriso amarelo, fechando o livro. — Por que tão pouco tempo?

— Quanto você acha que Irina permitiria se, supostamente, só íamos dar um passeio de carruagem? — perguntou bravo Emmett, enquanto Edward pegava a mão de Bella para ajudá-la a se levantar.

— É, você tem razão — ele concordou, suspirando.

— Que livro é esse? — Emmett perguntou, mudando de assunto. — É um Pope?

— Isso mesmo. Bella não consegue ler por causa da falta dos óculos, por isso resolvi ler para ela — respondeu Edward meio constrangido.

McCarty não podia acreditar que tal gesto partisse de seu primo Edward, mas não teceu comentário algum para não deixá-los embaraçados. Em vez disso, dando-lhes às costas, apressou-os:

— Vamos, a carruagem está à nossa espera e não vejo hora de chegar em casa e trocar essa casaca ridícula.

Edward passou a mão de Bella sobre seu braço e seguiram o primo.

— Obrigada, Edward. Você tem uma linda voz e a escolha do livro não poderia ter sido mais perfeita. Adorei sua leitura.

— Obrigado, mas minha intenção era ler um pouco e depois conversarmos. Achei que ficaríamos juntos por mais tempo.

Edward parou de falar para ajudá-la a contornar um obstáculo, que pareceu a Bella ser o tronco de uma árvore antiga, depois prosseguiu:

— A que festa você vai hoje à noite?

— Na dos Clearwater.

— Vou fazer o possível de vê-la lá então.

— Na verdade — Bella ponderou —, é melhor você desistir dessa ideia. Irina já disse que se você aparecer em outra festa que estivermos não me deixará ficar sozinha nem por um minuto. Creio que ela desconfiou que estivemos juntos nos jardins de Newton. Lamento muito.

— Não precisa se lamentar, nem se desculpar. Vou dar um jeito.

Antes que Bella pudesse dizer qualquer outra palavra, eles já haviam chegado junto à carruagem e Edward gentilmente a ajudou a subir.

— Até a noite.

.

.

— Lady Swan. Que prazer o nosso em recebê-la!

Bella acordou do tédio em que se encontrava e viu de forma embaçada, como sempre, os vultos azul-claro e pêssego que estavam à porta. Seria maldoso dizer que, com exceção de lady Stanley e lady Crowley, alguém mais se dirigisse à madrasta de maneira gentil. Pois, de um modo geral, eram as únicas pessoas que falavam com Irina, daí sua estranheza em ouvir a anfitriã alegar prazer em vê-la.

A própria Irina parecia surpresa, observou Bella diante da dificuldade da madrasta em retribuir o cumprimento.

— Lady Clearwater e lady Masen. Boa noite. Muito obrigada pelo convite. Estamos muito contentes de estar aqui, muito contentes mesmo, não é, Isabella?

Bella murmurou um assentimento, mas sua atenção estava voltada para o vulto azul, que só poderia ser lady Masen, a mãe de Edward, uma vez que quem dera as boas-vindas fora a anfitriã, que usava pêssego.

— Então você é a encantadora Isabella — cumprimentou-a lady Masen, com um largo sorriso. — Falaram muito a seu respeito, minha querida, tanto meu filho, como meu sobrinho Emmett.

— Emmett McCarty é seu sobrinho? — perguntou Irina interessada, sem fazer qualquer comentário sobre Edward.

Mesmo que não quisesse Bella envolvida com Masen, a madrasta não era tola de esnobá-lo. Os Cullen eram muito influentes na sociedade, principalmente Esme Cullen, lady Masen. Dessa maneira, em vez de exigir que Edward se mantivesse longe dela, seu objetivo passou a ser o de tentar evitar qualquer lugar em que ele pudesse estar presente.

— Sim, ele é meu sobrinho — lady Masen confirmou, não ignorando a falta de comentário sobre Edward. Pelo menos, foi o que Bella imaginou diante de sua resposta sucinta.

— Ele é um jovem encantador — Irina elogiou sorridente. — Ele saiu com Isabella para um passeio no parque hoje cedo.

— É, eu soube — respondeu lady Masen, em um tom de voz divertido.

Bella teve a nítida impressão de que ela sabia do esquema que havia sido montado, mas foi pega de surpresa por suas palavras seguintes:

— Na verdade, Emmett tanto falou de Isabella que minha sobrinha, a irmã dele, quer conhecê-la.

— Ora, que gentil! Isabella bem que precisa fazer amigas aqui em Londres. Será muito bom para ela.

Bella mordeu o lábio, sabendo que a madrasta imaginava que essa amizade poderia significar ascensão ao círculo social dos Masen. Alice McCarty era considerada um diamante de primeira água. Conviver com ela só poderia elevar qualquer pessoa.

— Muito bom — disse lady Masen. — Então não vai se importar que eu a roube por algum tempo enquanto ajuda lady Clearwater.

— Vai roubá-la? — Irina alarmou-se, receando que Bella pudesse tropeçar ou trombar em qualquer coisa, arriscando-se a perder essa "oportunidade".

— Se me der licença... Alice torceu o tornozelo hoje e é obrigada a ficar em repouso com o pé para cima, por isso não pode vir até Isabella. Então vou levá-la até a sala em que ela está. Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que as meninas vão se dar muito bem enquanto você ajuda lady Clearwater.

Aparentemente, Irina não havia se dado conta do comentário feito pela primeira vez, perguntando em tom de incerteza:

— Lady Clearwater precisa de ajuda?

— Preciso, sim — lady Clearwater confirmou. — Disseram-me que você tem um gosto incrível...

Bella não conseguiu ouvir o resto. Lady Masen apressou-se em afastá-la dali e a conduziu até um _hall_. Ela a acompanhou em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Não conhecia lady Masen, nem tinha a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo. Safar-se das garras de Irina não era tarefa fácil, especialmente depois de ser pega no jardim de Newton, mas tudo aquilo havia sido muito bem armado.

— Chegamos — anunciou alegre a mãe de Edward, abrindo a porta de um salão e fazendo-a entrar. — Isabella, apresento-lhe Alice — disse lady Masen ao fechar a porta. — Alice, esta é lady Isabella Swan.

Bella procurou ambientar os olhos ao novo ambiente, fixando-os no vulto rosa que estava sentado próximo à lareira, e sorriu ao ser apresentada.

— Olá, Isabella. É muito bom conhecê-la.

Bella sorriu novamente, confusa ao constatar que o propósito de lady Masen era de fato apresentá-la à irmã de Emmett. Procurando disfarçar o desapontamento, ela disse:

— Sinto muito o que aconteceu com seu tornozelo.

— Oh, não se preocupe, está tudo bem com ele — Alice retrucou alegre. — Preciso fingir que está torcido somente por esta noite. Amanhã de manhã ele estará milagrosamente curado.

Bella arregalou os olhos e não conseguiu disfarçar cara de espanto, preocupando-se com a impressão que estaria causando. Pelo riso espontâneo de lady Masen, ela sem dúvida achara graça e, postando-se a seu lado, esclareceu:

— O problema de Alice foi inventado um pouco antes de virmos para o baile, quando Edward pediu-me ajuda para afastá-la de sua madrasta. Ele achou que Irina dificultaria que vocês se vissem.

— E a senhora concordou em ajudá-lo? — Bella perguntou, incrédula.

— Mas é claro, meu bem. Se Edward está interessado em você, é com a maior satisfação que farei de tudo para ajudá-lo.

Bella hesitou por um momento e corou, antes de se atrever a perguntar:

— Apesar do escândalo em que acabei envolvida, milady? Creio que ouviu falar a respeito...

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio. Mais uma vez Bella desejou que pudesse ver o suficiente para poder controlar a própria expressão.

Tomando-lhe as duas mãos nas suas, lady Masen disse de maneira solene:

— Ouvi falar, sim, minha querida, sobre seu breve casamento com o capitão Volturi. Em minha opinião, porém, você não teve culpa alguma. E, sinceramente, também não me importaria se tivesse. Você é a primeira jovem por quem Edward mostra interesse nestes dez últimos anos. Ainda que você tivesse matado o arcebispo de Canterbury, eu o ajudaria também.

Cheia de admiração, Bella estreitou os olhos na tentativa de enxergar melhor essa senhora que defendia com tanto ardor o filho.

— Agora venha, querida. Alice e eu ficaremos conversando aqui enquanto você estiver com Edward — abrindo as portas francesas que davam para fora, passou o braço nas costas de Bella, incentivando-a a sair do salão.

— Mas e se Irina...

— Nós tomaremos conta de sua madrasta, não se preocupe. Lady Clearwater me devia um favor e fará o possível para mantê-la ocupada enquanto for necessário. Se não conseguir, eu mesma me incumbirei dela. Pode ir... A menos que você não deseje se encontrar com Edward?

— Claro que desejo — Bella respondeu prontamente, ao sentir certo receio na voz de lady Masen.

— Bem, então vá.

Bella atravessou um corredor ladeado de cortinas e parou hesitante. Não conseguia enxergar muito bem, mas pareceu-lhe haver uma trilha à sua frente. Começou a caminhar insegura quando, dentre as árvores, surgiu uma sombra que se projetou em sua direção.

— Que bom que você veio!

Bella relaxou assim que ouviu a voz de Edward. Sabia que ele não permitiria que se sentisse insegura, sozinha na escuridão.

— Então sua mãe deu um jeito de me separar de Irina.

— Parece que sim — disse ele, sorrindo.

— Fiquei bastante surpresa de ela ter conseguido — Bella confessou. — E mais ainda de ouvi-la dizer que não se incomoda com o escândalo de que fui vítima.

— Ah, é verdade, o escândalo... — Edward murmurou. — Você precisa me contar o que aconteceu.

— Você não sabe nada a respeito? — Bella perguntou, preocupada. — Como sua mãe disse que tinha tido conhecimento, pensei que você também soubesse.

— De fato, sei o que me contaram, mas gostaria de ouvir de sua boca.

— Ah, na verdade não há muito a contar — Bella suspirou e comentou os detalhes de como fora ludibriada sob a alegação de que sua família precisava de ajuda.

— E esse capitão Volturi se dispôs ele mesmo a se casar com você para ajudá-la a salvar a família — Edward concluiu em tom cáustico.

— Pois é. Eu pensei que ele estivesse sendo extremamente bondoso até que mais tarde descobri toda a verdade — a expressão de Bella era séria. — Não bastasse o escândalo que causou, foi tudo muito cansativo.

— Você achou maçante casar? — Edward perguntou, brincando, e Bella deu de ombros.

— Bem, nada houve de casamento. Ficamos na frente um ferreiro negro, na presença de outro casal, dissemos: "aceito" e assunto encerrado.

— E a noite de núpcias? — Edward chegou ao ponto que desejava, não contendo a tensão na voz.

Bella fechou o cenho.

— Não houve noite de núpcias. O casamento não poderia ter sido anulado se tivesse havido.

— Quer dizer que ele nem tentou se...?

— Ele foi me procurar, sim, mas havíamos viajado muito e eu estava bastante exausta — Bella abaixou a cabeça para esconder o rosto rubro. Sentia-se muito embaraçada com esse tipo de questionamento. — Ele não me forçou a nada. Foi dormir em outro quarto e me deixou sozinha.

A tensão que Edward sentia da mãozinha pousada em seu braço relaxou. Bella o olhou indagativa, desejando, como sempre, poder ver a expressão dele.

— Fico feliz em saber — murmurou Edward, imediatamente acrescentando: — Não que eu fosse culpá-la ou desmerecê-la se o casamento tivesse se consumado. Mas fico muito contente de saber que não se consumou.

Bella refletiu um pouco e suspirou.

— A cidade toda pensa que sim, não é?

— Acho que é a opinião que prevalece. O fato de seu pai tê-la levado para o campo para evitar o escândalo é compreensível, mas mantê-la afastada por tanto tempo suscitou não só esse boato, como também o de que havia sido gerado um filho, que você estava criando no campo.

Bella ficou de queixo caído e voltou-se para ele horrorizada:

— É isso o que todos pensam?

— Talvez não devesse ter lhe contado — Edward ponderou, com evidente arrependimento.

— Não. É melhor saber o que se passa do que ficar na ignorância. O único problema é que não tenho como acabar com o diz-que-diz.

— Acho que não tem jeito mesmo. Talvez a única saída seja aprender a conviver com o falatório e não ligar para o que as pessoas pensam.

— Será que isso é possível? — Bella perguntou, com ar triste.

— Não sei. Você se importa com o que pensam? Você me pareceu divertir-se tanto ao me contar sobre as atribulações causadas pela falta de óculos que achei que não ligasse para esse tipo de coisa.

— Normalmente não ligo — ela concordou. — Mas só eu sei o que aconteceu e não aconteceu. Sei também do meu caráter. Por isso, não aguento quando cochicham atrás dos leques para que eu ouça. Preferia que falassem na minha cara, para que eu pudesse me defender, mas, fora isso, nunca realmente me incomodou o que os outros pensam, com exceção daqueles a quem quero bem.

Edward apertou a mão que repousava em seu braço e depois fez com que Bella parasse, dizendo:

— Aqui estamos.

Bella voltou-se e estreitou os olhos, tentando visualizar melhor a pequena clareira para onde ele a levara. No chão, havia um grande quadrado de diferentes cores e padrões, uma colcha talvez, parecendo haver diferentes itens sobre ela.

— Um piquenique? — ela arriscou, em dúvida.

Edward riu e a fez sentar-se em um dos cantos da colcha.

— Sim. Lembrei-me que você disse que sua madrasta não a deixa comer e beber em público, em ocasiões como esta, e não quero que passe nem fome e nem sede. Dei então um jeito de remediar a situação. Espero que goste do que eu trouxe.

Bella já não enxergava direito e, para complicar ainda mais sua visão, ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, percorrendo assim, quase sem ver, o olhar por todos os itens a sua volta.

Imensamente comovida com tanto carinho e consideração, Bella só poderia achar Edward o mais doce dos homens.

— E... — ele mostrou alguma coisa de cor clara, levemente florida. Bella piscou, confusa. — Seu babador, milady — disse, brincando. — Para evitar qualquer incidente que possa nos denunciar. Faça de conta que sou um de seus criados e use-o. Posso ajeitá-lo para você?

Bella não podia acreditar em mais aquele gesto atencioso. Entre lágrimas e risos, concluiu que Edward era mesmo maravilhoso.

— É um babador improvisado — continuou Edward, colocando um enorme guardanapo em torno do pescoço dela —, mas foi o que de melhor encontrei para que não haja risco de sujar sua roupa.

— Obrigada — Bella agradeceu, observando Edward também se acomodar na colcha. — Está tudo perfeito. E eu estou faminta.

— Vamos comer então — ele propôs satisfeito, dissertando sobre o cardápio. —Temos frango assado, presunto, queijo, pão, geleia e frutas.

O clima entre eles não poderia ser melhor. Comeram, conversaram e riram muito. Bella tinha a sensação de aquele estar sendo o momento mais feliz de sua vida. Já haviam terminado de comer a algum tempo; ela ria de uma história que Edward acabara de contar sobre os problemas com um antigo mordomo muito briguento, quando percebeu que ele endireitava e levantava a cabeça para olhar sobre seus ombros.

Ambos pararam de rir e um vulto rosa pálido se aproximou deles. Bella deu-se conta de que era Alice antes que a jovem dissesse, quase se desculpando:

— Sua mãe pediu-me que viesse lhes dizer que Bella precisa entrar agora.

Por um momento fez-se silêncio entre eles, rompido então por Edward.

— Vou levá-la imediatamente. Agradeça a minha mãe, e muito obrigado a você também, Alice, pela ajuda desta noite.

— Fico contente que tenham aproveitado. Você tem tido muito pouca distração, primo — Alice comentou, com doçura, deixando-os em seguida.

Bella voltou-se para Edward, com pena de que aqueles momentos chegassem ao fim. Ficaram ambos calados. Ele levantou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão para que também se levantasse. Ao chegarem perto da porta onde haviam se encontrado, ela o encarou, séria.

— Obrigada, milorde, adorei o piquenique. Não me divertia tanto desde que... bem, desde a última vez que nos vimos. Sinto-me muito afortunada por ter um amigo como você.

Ela percebeu que Edward enrijecera o corpo ante suas palavras, mas a reação dele logo ficou clara ao externar seu desapontamento:

— Um amigo, Bella? É assim que você me vê?

Ela sentiu-se corar e abaixou a cabeça, murmurando:

— Não quis ter a pretensão de achar que seu...

Edward interrompeu as palavras dela, colocou a mão em seu queixo para levantar-lhe o rosto e, sem que esperasse, cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua.

Bella ficou imobilizada ao contato dos lábios dele, que deslizaram suaves, mas firmes, sobre os dela em uma carícia gentil e intensa. Ela entreabriu ligeiramente os lábios num suspiro, possibilitando que ele introduzisse a língua em sua boca.

Alarmada, Bella congelou por um momento diante de tal intrusão, sentindo-se tensa. O movimento da língua de Edward dentro de sua boca, porém, era tão delicado e tão doce que seu corpo relaxou e seus lábios se entreabriram um pouco mais em total entrega.

Apesar de ter se casado, Bella nunca havia sido beijada. Ela até achava que beijar era esquisito, isso porque nunca havia experimentado. Sentia agora o prazer e a excitação percorrerem seu corpo. Agarrada aos braços dele para manter o equilíbrio, de início ela somente se deixou beijar, correspondendo depois com igual ardor.

Edward soltou um gemido e suas mãos deslizaram pelo corpo de Bella, pressionando-a contra seu próprio corpo enquanto seus lábios continuavam exigindo beijos cada vez mais profundos.

Bella passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, quase estrangulando-o na tentativa de tê-lo ainda mais junto de si. Ela sentiu uma das mãos de Edward descer por suas costas, apertando-a ainda mais até que ela roçou em uma parte enrijecida do corpo dele sem que, naquele momento, se desse conta do que era. Então, de repente, ele a soltou e afastou-se.

Bella o fitou às cegas, consciente de que estava arfando. Levou um minuto para perceber que a respiração de Edward estava acelerada também.

Com a voz rouca, Edward finalmente lhe disse:

— É melhor você entrar agora.

Abriu a porta e delicadamente passou a mão na cintura dela para que ela entrasse, tomando cuidado para manter certa distância entre ambos; caso contrário, não conseguiria resistir à tentação de abraçá-la outra vez. Prometeu então:

— Logo a verei novamente.

Bella ouviu a porta ser fechada e soltou um longo suspiro. Fechou os olhos por um minuto e seus lábios se abriram em um doce sorriso.

_Logo a verei novamente_. Que quatro palavrinhas lindas, pensou, e sentiu outras mãos envolvê-la.

— Você se divertiu?

— Claro que sim. Veja só o sorriso dela.

Bella teve um sobressalto, ao ouvir a voz de lady Masen e a resposta de Alice. Ela não havia notado que as duas mulheres estavam próximas da porta quando entrou. Só temia que tivessem testemunhado o beijo que Edward lhe dera, mas nenhuma das duas teceu qualquer comentário ou a repreendeu por ter aceitado o beijo. Havia riso em suas vozes enquanto elas a especulavam, ajeitando-lhe o penteado e alisando pequenas partes enrugadas de seu vestido. Lady Masen então acompanhou-a até o salão de baile.

Já estavam próximas ao salão quando a mãe de Edward se voltou para olhá-la de frente.

— Isabella, minha querida — ela hesitou, respirou fundo e pegou a mão de Bella. — Nunca vi meu filho tão feliz como tem estado nesse curto período em que a conheceu. Quero agradecer a você por isso. Não importa o que venha a acontecer, muito obrigada.

— Ele é um homem muito especial — Bella murmurou baixinho, corando.

— Pena que nem todos o vejam assim — complementou lady Masen, com uma expressão de tristeza. — Algumas pessoas não aguentam nem passar perto da cicatriz de seu rosto.

— Como minha madrasta — Bella sugeriu.

— Ela é apenas uma de muitas — lady Masen afirmou, dando um pequeno suspiro. — Vamos entrar. Sua madrasta deve estar pisando em ovos a esta altura.

Pegando-a pelo braço, lady Masen a conduziu pelo salão de baile.

— Ei-las! — exclamou Irina, já em pé. — Ficaram duas horas conversando.

Bella não deixou de notar o tom de raiva subjacente às palavras da madrasta.

— Culpa minha — lady Masen disse, sorrindo. — As meninas se deram tão bem que me doeu o coração interrompê-las.

— Muito bem, fico contente com isso — respondeu Irina, mas Bella percebeu que isso não a tranquilizara. Havia algo de errado.

— Agora desejo que em breve vocês venham tomar um chá comigo — convidou lady Masen, em tom alegre, não conhecendo Irina o suficiente para perceber o que se passava em seu íntimo. — Vou convidar Alice também para que as meninas possam continuar a conversa.

— Será ótimo — respondeu Irina, forçando um sorriso.

— Até breve então — despediu-se lady Masen com um aceno de cabeça, dando um apertãozinho na mão de Bella.

Tão logo ficaram sozinhas, Irina pegou Bella pelo braço e apressou-a a sair dali.

— Onde estamos indo? — ela perguntou quando cruzavam o salão.

— Para casa — respondeu Irina, rispidamente.

Bella mordeu o lábio, mas ficou quieta. Ao deixar a residência dos Clearwater, tiveram que aguardar por algum tempo pela carruagem, mas só quando estavam sentadas dentro dela e com a porta fechada Irina disparou o ataque.

— Você estava vermelha demais quando voltou da visita a Alice — a voz de Irina era fria e contida.

Bella permaneceu por um momento calada, sentindo-se inquieta.

— Estávamos sentadas ao lado da lareira. Lá estava muito quente.

— E seus lábios ainda estão inchados de beijar lorde Masen.

— Você viu — Bella congelou por dentro.

— Vi — Irina confirmou furiosa. — Lorde Newton queria falar comigo e fomos dar uma volta nos jardins. Vimos vocês voltando e ficamos observando perto das árvores como você se deixou agarrar por Masen como um animal e...

Irina fez urna pausa repentina como se o assunto a perturbasse demais para continuar. Bella, porém, mal notou, perturbada pela menção de Newton e da volta no parque, recordando claramente o que testemunhara de tais passeios com outras mulheres.

— Como você permite que um homem a toque — vociferou Irina. — Você tem um homem bom como lorde Newton disposto a esquecer de seu passado escandaloso e escolhe, uma vez mais, arruinar tudo. Desta vez com Masen.

— Newton, um bom homem? — Bella rebateu com espanto, lembrando-se no mesmo instante que não havia comentado nada do que vira com a madrasta.

— Sim, senhora, um bom homem — Irina enfatizou. — E disposto a esquecer de tudo: o escândalo, seus desastres e o beijo que viu.

— Quanta bondade dele, não? — Bella ironizou. — E, em contrapartida, suponho que terei de esquecer os casos dele?

— O quê? Do que você está falando, menina? — Irina quis saber, com exagerada curiosidade na voz. Bella podia garantir que havia até pânico no tom dela. Como queria enxergar direito para poder ver a expressão de seu rosto!

— Estou falando dos casos dele com lady Stanley e com lady Crowley — respondeu, calmamente. — Na noite em que você me encontrou no jardim da casa dele, eu tinha acabado de vê-lo brincando com as duas senhoras.

— Como? — Irina perguntou, áspera. — O que quer dizer com isso?

— Quase topei com ele e lady Crowley no jardim naquela noite, mas me escondi entre os arbustos e ouvi o que diziam. Parecia que tinham acabado de fazer amor. Ele, jurando fidelidade, amaldiçoou a boa saúde de lorde Crowley por impedi-los de assumir seu amor. Depois chegou lady Stanley para avisar que lorde Crowley estava no baile. Lady Crowley saiu imediatamente dali e Newton passou a clamar seu amor por lady Stanley, amaldiçoando da mesma maneira lorde Stanley e, pouco depois, desapareceu sob a saia dela.

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio. Embora não pudesse ver expressão de Irina, Bella estava certa de que ela empalidecera e estava ainda mais certa de que a madrasta tinha algum tipo de envolvimento com Newton.

— Você está mentindo — Irina disse trêmula.

— Não, estou não — revidou Bella com toda a calma e depois acrescentou: — E eu não estava sozinha, não fui a única pessoa a testemunhar tudo que lhe contei.

— Quem mais testemunhou?

Bella hesitou. Já estava em apuros por causa de Masen e achara melhor não mencionar o nome dele antes. Por outro lado, se convencesse Irina de que ela estava falando a verdade, talvez a madrasta parasse de empurrar Newton para ela.

— Masen — disse, finalmente. — Pode perguntar a ele se não acredita em mim.

Bella não viu a mão da madrasta levantar-se para lhe dar um tapa, mas a dor que sentiu foi profunda e, com o impacto, sua cabeça foi jogada para o lado. Erguendo-se, ela levou a mão ao rosto e voltou-se lentamente para encarar a madrasta.

— Você não tocará mais nesse assunto — Irina decretou. — E nunca mais verá Masen novamente. Nunca mais.

Bella manteve-se firme e calada, mas queimava de raiva por dentro pelo acontecido.

A porta da carruagem foi aberta de seu lado. Sem notar, já haviam chegado em casa. Bella quase tropeçou na saia em sua pressa de desembarcar. O lacaio segurou-a pelo braço para impedir que caísse. Ela murmurou um agradecimento e se afastou rapidamente, seguindo apressada pela trilha em direção à porta da frente.

Harry, ou alguém que ela julgou ser Harry, abriu a porta ao vê-la se aproximar. Ela subiu rapidamente as escadas, não vendo a hora de estar na privacidade e segurança de seu quarto, mas Irina a alcançou.

— Isabella — sibilou a madrasta, apertando-lhe o braço no momento em que ia abrir a porta.

Respirando fundo, Bella virou-se para enfrentá-la, mas desistiu, não desejando suscitar mais raiva nela.

— Nunca mais quero falar sobre esta noite — ela repetiu com firmeza. — E você também nunca mais verá lorde Masen de novo. Como pôde permitir que ele a tocasse... — Irina ainda estava furiosa, com a respiração pesada, e fuzilava-a com os olhos. — Seu pai nunca me perdoaria se eu deixasse que um homem a prejudicasse. E Newton também não será mais bem-vindo a esta casa. Ter a ousadia de cortejá-la enquanto...

A voz da madrasta vacilou. Bella estava cada vez mais convicta de que ela tinha alguma coisa com Newton. Se não estivessem tendo um caso, ele certamente deveria estar tentando. Era evidente o aborrecimento de Irina.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Irina virou as costas e se dirigiu a seu quarto, batendo a porta.

Bella soltou um suspiro profundo, sentindo a tensão de seu corpo aliviar. Ao entrar no quarto teve um sobressalto quando um vulto se aproximou para ajudá-la a entrar.

— Desculpe, milady — disse Anne. — não tive a intenção de assustá-la. Fiquei esperando que voltasse para ajudá-la a trocar de roupa.

— Está tudo bem, não se preocupe — Bella retrucou, fechando a porta do quarto.

Anne começou a ajudá-la a se despir, mas havia algo de tenso nela. Passados alguns minutos, Bella não se conteve e perguntou:

— O que há com você? Parece que quer me dizer alguma coisa, pois diga.

— Desculpe, milady — Anne murmurou, pondo finalmente para fora o que a incomodava: — Seu vestido está amassado e há uma marca em seu rosto. Parece que levou um bofetão. Seus lábios estão um pouco inchados e ouvi o que lady Swan disse sobre lorde Masen. Está claro que houve alguma coisa entre a senhorita e ele, milady. Dizem que o coração dele tem uma cicatriz tão feia quanto o rosto e ele...

A voz de Anne ficou presa na garganta, e Bella dirigiu-lhe um olhar de censura.

— Estou apenas preocupada, milady. A senhora é muito meiga e bondosa, e ainda um pouco ingênua. Não queria que ele se aproveitasse disso.

Bella deu-lhe as costas, consumida de raiva. Edward só tinha demonstrado bondade e consideração para com ela. Fora um ouvinte atento e se apressara em providenciar tudo o que ela desejava e sentia falta. E não tinha tentado uma única vez se aproveitar dela. Bella considerou por um momento dizer a Anne que isso não era da conta dela, mas Edward merecia que ela o defendesse. Além disso, desejava ter pelo menos uma pessoa a seu lado, ainda que fosse a criada.

Sentando-se na cadeira da penteadeira para que Anne soltasse e escovasse seus cabelos castanhos, Bella pigarreou e contou à criada como haviam sido seus encontros com Edward, sem omitir qualquer detalhe.

— Ele parece maravilhoso — disse Anne, finalmente. — Não tem nada a ver com as histórias que as pessoas contam sobre ele.

— Ele é maravilhoso — confirmou Bella, enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em molhar seus olhos. Era ridículo, mas sentia-se extremamente grata que a criada tivesse uma boa impressão de Edward.

— Bem — Anne deu seu endosso ao terminar de escovar os cabelos de Bella —, acho que deve continuar a vê-lo. Se ele marcar um novo encontro, não deixe de ir.

— Mesmo? — perguntou Bella ansiosa.

— Certamente — confirmou a criada, com firmeza, acrescentando: — Milady, não a tinha visto tão feliz em todo esse tempo em que trabalho aqui. Seus olhos se iluminam quando fala dele e seu sorriso fica ainda mais doce. É óbvio que está apaixonada por este homem.

Bella piscou surpresa diante dessas palavras e permaneceu em silêncio. Anne puxou as cobertas da cama, ajudou-a a deitar-se e desejou boa-noite, saindo do quarto em seguida. As palavras da criada ficaram ecoando em sua mente.

Seria verdade, perguntou-se. Estaria mesmo apaixonada por ele?

Bella não tinha certeza. Tudo o que sabia é que gostava de Edward, que vivia entediada quando ele não estava por perto e ganhava vida nova quando ele aparecia. Edward a fazia rir e gostava de conversar com ele e agora que a tinha beijado... Era só no que pensava, naqueles beijos e quando teria a oportunidade de beijá-lo novamente. Devia mesmo estar apaixonada. E era a sensação mais gostosa do mundo. Não via a hora de vê-lo de novo.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview do CAPÍTULO III - parte 2:<strong>

_[...]_

_— Porque há um menino na porta com um bilhete para a senhora e se recusa a entregá-lo a outra pessoa._

_— Nossa, o que será?_

_— Não sei, milady, mas foi uma sorte eu estar passando pela porta quando ia subir ao quarto, caso contrário Harry a teria aberto e sua madrasta ficaria sabendo._

_[...]_

_— Graças a Deus — Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido e ela sentiu um beijo em sua testa._

_— Edward? — Esforçou-se para abrir os olhos. O rosto dele estava quase em foco e mostrava-se preocupado, contemplando-a._

_— Como você está se sentindo? Quando a vi dentro da fonte, me assustei tanto. Pensei que você estivesse morta._

_— Dentro da fonte? _

_[...]_

_— Quer dizer então que você ainda não deu o recado a ela?_

_— Não, como lhe disse, desde que cheguei ela está no quarto._

_— Como então ela recebeu meu recado? — Edward estranhou. — Pensei que você tivesse tido problema de conversar a sós com ela e tivesse lhe passado um bilhete._

* * *

><p><strong>META DA SEMANA:<strong>

**SE ESSE CAPÍTULO RECEBER 10 REVIEWS, A CONTINUAÇÃO VIRÁ MAIS CEDO!**

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:**

Olá,

Puxa, eu achei que vocês estariam ansiosos para receber mais um pedaço dessa história... Eu fiquei esperando pelos reviews, mas eles não chegaram =/. Bom, minha proposta ainda está de pé, basta vocês comentarem o que estão achando.

E esse capítulo? Acho que foi o maior que eu já postei. Eu pensei em ser malvada e deixar a parte do primeiro beijo do meu casal favorito somente para a próxima postagem, mas aí eu pensei comigo mesma: "Desde quando você tem vocação para vilã da história, Vanessa?"; até porque eu estou ansiosa para saber o que acharam desses encontros deles. O Edward pode ser ainda mais perfeito? Vou logo respondendo que sim e isso vocês verão por si mesmo nos próximos capítulos!

Eu quero pedir desculpas a todos por não ter postado na sexta nem no sábado, mas é que hoje foi o vestibular da UERJ e eu não estava com cabeça nenhuma para outra coisa a não ser na prova, mas o próximo capítulo já está ajeitado e somente preciso dos reviews de você para postá-lo antes de sexta.

Agora está na hora das respostas as minhas leitoras:

_* G, não se desculpe por estar ansiosa! As diversas fanfics que acompanho também faço questão de mostrar as autoras o quanto seu trabalho é desejado. Isso é um elogio para qualquer pessoa que escreve - ou, no meu caso, adapta. E não agradeça por responder aos comentários. Eu faço isso com maior prazer. Espero que goste desse capítulo tanto quando eu gosto. Aí já dá para ver o quanto o Edward e a Bella se gostam. Kisses._

_* Karol, mais uma leitora nova que está me acompanhando! Fico muitíssimo feliz de saber que está gostando dessa história! Qual a sua opinião dos personagens mais perfeitos do romance? Eu adoro ouvir o que vocês pensam, é muito importante! Espero encontrá-la novamente. Bjss._

_* nathy, como uma boa anfitriã, desejo que você se divirta muito nessa festa que é esse romance! Eu amo de paixão e espero dividir com você esse amor. O que achou desse capítulo, huh? Mande sua opinião que eu a lerei com grande carinho. Beijocas._

_* liiz, concordo com você. Um Emmett desfilando de casaca verde-amarelada (ou era um amarelo-esverdeado? Nunca soube a diferença entre os dois rsrs) deve ser uma cena inesquecivel! Tem que ter um afeto muito grande por alguém para ser capaz de pagar um mico desses de boa vontade. E sobre os encontros deles? Diga o que você achou. O primeiro beijo deles foi perfeito, né? Vou esperar ansiosa pela sua opinião. Kiss-kiss, flor!_

_* AgathaRoesler, antes de mais nada: Seja muito bem-vinda, saiba disso. Fico imensamente feliz de saber que está gostando e acompanhando minha história. Então, me diga, o que achou desse capítulo? Toda vez que leio essa parte fico com vontade de ter esse Edward para mim - acredito que não seja a única rsrs. Você pediu pelo novo capítulo e aí está ele. Comente e até o próximo. Besitos._

Acho que por hoje é só isso, pessoal.

Bjss e _au revoir_.

* * *

><p><strong>E para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**

.


	7. Capítulo 3 parte 2

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO III - parte 2<strong>

_Baile dos Swan..._

.

— Seu xale, milady.

Bella ficou confusa quando Anne apareceu ao seu lado, estendendo-lhe um xale.

— Meu xale?

— Sim, a senhora não disse que estava sentindo frio e me pediu para pegá-lo? — Anne confirmou, abaixando-se para dar um safanão na saia de Bella. — Acho que não conseguimos limpar todo o ponche derramado em seu vestido na noite do baile de Biers. Talvez seja melhor trocá-lo.

— Trocá-lo? — perguntou Bella abaixando-se para examinar a saia. Não que ela fosse enxergar qualquer coisa, mas tinha certeza de que aquele não era o vestido em que derramara o ponche. Aquele era verde.

— Vá logo, Isabella — disse Irina irritada. — Leve-a para cima para se trocar, Anne. Ela não pode usar um vestido manchado em meu primeiro baile como anfitriã. Espero que ninguém tenha notado.

— Ninguém notou, milady — disse Anne, puxando Bella que se levantou.

— Mas... — ela começou a dizer quando deixavam o salão de baile e foi calada por Anne. A criada não a deixou falar até chegarem ao hall. — Anne, que história é essa? Este não é o vestido em que derrubei o ponche.

— Eu sei, milady, mas lady Swan tem péssima memória e eu precisava tirá-la de lá.

— Por quê?

— Porque há um menino na porta com um bilhete para a senhora e se recusa a entregá-lo a outra pessoa.

— Nossa, o que será?

— Não sei, milady, mas foi uma sorte eu estar passando pela porta quando ia subir ao quarto, caso contrário Harry a teria aberto e sua madrasta ficaria sabendo.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas. Harry era mesmo muito certinho e, sem dúvida, contaria a Irina. Se por sorte fosse um recado de Edward, nunca ficaria sabendo o conteúdo porque a madrasta pegaria o papel e o queimaria na frente dela.

— Será que é de Edward? — Bella perguntou a Anne, esperançosa. Não o via há uma semana, desde a noite do baile dos Clearwater, e já sentia falta dele.

— Não sei, milady, mas se for, deve avisá-lo para não enviar recados desse jeito. Diga-lhe que nas próximas vezes o menino procure por mim. Se o recado que o pobre garoto trouxer for para mim, não haverá suspeita alguma. Posso alegar que ele é meu irmão caçula.

Bella correu a abrir a porta. Na varanda, um menino estava a sua espera.

— Esta é lady Isabella — disse Anne. — Pode entregar o bilhete agora.

O menino examinou Bella. Tinha olhos enormes e o rosto muito sujo. Ele puxou o bilhete de dentro da camisa e o entregou.

— Me disseram que eu ia _ganhá_ uma moeda pelo _trabaio_.

— Ah! — Bella voltou-se atrapalhada para Anne. — Minha bolsinha de moedas está em meu quarto.

— Pegue aqui — Anne sacou uma pequena carteira das dobras de sua saia e deu uma moeda ao menino. — Pode ir agora.

Neste instante, Harry apareceu e se encaminhou na direção delas. Tirando o bilhete da mão de Bella, a criada o manteve consigo, falando alto enquanto subiam a escada:

— Venha, é melhor tratar de mudar de roupa logo, milady.

Bella esperou até estarem no quarto para abrir o bilhete. Como não conseguiria ler, pediu a Anne que o fizesse.

— Só está escrito _encontre-me na fonte_ e assinado E.C.

— E.C.? É de Edward — Bella exultou. — Bem... Não vou me trocar?

Bella estranhou que a criada começasse a empurrá-la para a porta.

— Depois — Anne disse em tom firme. — Se eu trocar sua roupa agora e Edward amassar seu vestido como da última vez, vou ter de trocá-la de novo.

— Você tem razão — Bella concordou, corando ao lembrar como o vestido ficara amassado. Talvez ele a beijasse novamente, imaginou, sentindo um friozinho na barriga à mera ideia de que acontecesse.

Anne levou-a para o andar de baixo pela escada de serviço. Verificou se o corredor estava livre e a fez sair pela porta da sala de jantar, o lugar mais adequado para evitar os visitantes e a criadagem. Parando à porta, voltou-se para ela:

— Acha que daqui consegue ir sozinha?

— Consigo, sim — uma das vantagens da residência na cidade é que conhecia bem todos os seus recantos. Tinha certeza de que conseguiria chegar até a fonte sem ajuda.

— Bem, então fico aguardando aqui para levá-la de volta pela escada de serviço. Assim vocês poderão ter um pouco de privacidade. Mas tome cuidado.

— Não se preocupe.

— Talvez eu deva acompanhá-la. A senhora pode...

— Nada disso. Sei o caminho e vou bem depressa.

— Não, vá devagar, por favor. Não quero que se apresse e acabe se machucando — Anne recomendou.

Bella se localizou rapidamente, prestando atenção ao caminho que levava à clareira em que ficava a fonte. Como estava em boas condições, apressou o passo, eufórica diante da perspectiva de ver Edward.

Não vendo um galho à sua frente, Bella foi de encontro a ele. O impacto e a dor deram-lhe a sensação de ter arrebentado a cabeça. Sem conseguir se equilibrar, tropeçou várias vezes e sentiu que ia cair.

.

.

Ao ouvir uma voz ansiosa repetir e repetir seu nome, Bella finalmente acordou. Levou alguns minutos para dar-se conta de que era a voz de Edward. Piscando os olhos, sentiu dificuldade para abri-los por causa da dor. Não era uma dorzinha de cabeça, mas a dor de marteladas em sua testa que latejava de agonia. Bella voltou a fechar os olhos.

— Graças a Deus — Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, e ela sentiu um beijo em sua testa.

— Edward? — esforçou-se para abrir os olhos. O rosto dele estava quase em foco e mostrava-se preocupado, contemplando-a.

— Como você está se sentindo? Quando a vi dentro da fonte, me assustei tanto. Pensei que você estivesse morta.

— Dentro da fonte? — Bella perguntou confusa e levantou a mão para tocar no rosto dele, com água escorrendo pela face. — É por isso que estou molhada?

— Você caiu na fonte — começou Edward vagarosamente, como se assim fosse mais fácil para ela entender. Ele procurou levantá-la um pouco. — Como você se sente? Está tendo visão dupla?

— Acho que não — Bella sentou-se, consciente da escuridão que os cercava. Podia ver o suficiente para saber que estavam bem ao lado da fonte. Edward também estava molhado. Ele devia ter pulado na fonte para tirá-la da água.

Apesar de seu atual estado de pouca visão, conhecia perfeitamente os contornos da fonte. Ela sempre estivera lá. Havia sido seu lugar favorito quando criança. Era enorme em torno da base, mas bastante rasa. Continha, porém, água suficiente para alguém se afogar.

— Como posso ter ido parar na fonte? O que eu estava fazendo?

— Boiando — Edward explicou. — Pensei que você tivesse se afogado.

— Será que caí? — ela se lembrou então de ter se apressado para ir ao encontro dele. Lembrou-se de ter batido em um galho e tropeçado. Ao tropeçar, certamente fora projetada para a frente e caído na fonte.

— Levei um choque ao vê-la na fonte. Como você foi parar dentro dela?

— Vinha encontrá-lo, conforme você me pediu no bilhete, e bati a cabeça em um galho. Lembro de ter tropeçado antes de ficar tudo escuro. Devo ter caído na fonte.

— No bilhete? — Edward perguntou em tom de surpresa, não prestando atenção a mais nada.

— É, com seu recado. Eu...

— Milady!

Ambos voltaram-se a fim de olhar para a figura escura que saíra da trilha e caminhava na direção deles.

— Queira perdoar a intromissão, mas sua madrasta está à sua procura. Precisamos ir, milady. A senhora ainda precisa trocar de roupa e... — Anne interrompeu o que ia dizer quando percebeu que Bella estava molhada. — O que aconteceu com seu vestido?

— Está tudo bem, Anne. Acho que me molhei um pouquinho — disse Bella, sendo ajudada por Edward para se levantar.

— Oh! Sabia que devia tê-la acompanhado. — Anne balançou a cabeça, e então pareceu exasperada ao dizer: — Da próxima vez serei mais insistente! Agora vamos.

— Preciso ir. Pena que não tivemos nem chance de conversar, milorde — Bella desculpou-se diante da insistência da criada. — Tudo porque vim o mais depressa que pude ao receber o seu bilhete.

— Bilhete? — Edward repetiu, mas as duas já haviam desaparecido no escuro do bosque pela trilha que levava à casa. Ele não havia enviado bilhete algum, mas talvez Emmett tivesse achado difícil falar a sós com ela e tivesse lhe passado o recado por escrito.

Havia pedido ao primo que procurasse Bella assim que chegasse e pedisse a ela para encontrá-lo junto à fonte. Estremeceu e passou as mãos pelo rosto como que para apagar a lembrança de vê-la desacordada. Aquilo era a última coisa que poderia imaginar ao escalar o portão do fundo e esgueirar-se até o bosque. Todo aquele plano era fruto do desespero. Fazia uma semana que não via Bella e a beijara. Aquela noite fora para casa sentindo-se no topo do mundo. Tudo o que planejara funcionara perfeitamente. O piquenique tinha sido um sucesso. Ela mostrara-se feliz. O beijo havia sido um prêmio inesperado. Ele não cogitara tomar qualquer iniciativa ainda, mas ela estivera em seus braços, com os olhos brilhando, e os lábios, doces e macios, eram um convite que não podia ser recusado. Ele queria sorver neles os momentos de pura magia que estavam vivendo.

Depois de beijá-la, porém, Edward dera-se conta de que havia cometido um erro. Bella era terna e calorosa e derretera-se ao contato dele como manteiga no pão quente, instigando-o a querer muito mais do que simplesmente beijá-la. Por isso tivera de se controlar de forma abrupta. Ao sair da casa dos Clearwater, estava completamente excitado e ansioso por vê-la de novo.

Edward havia feito muitos planos desde então para, em outras festas, poder separá-la da madrasta e passarem novos momentos a sós. Certamente precisaria contar com a ajuda da mãe, dos primos e até de amigos. Mas de nada adiantara. As duas não apareceram em um único baile desde então.

Como último recurso, ele acabara contratando alguém para saber a razão de elas não estarem comparecendo a nenhum evento e para descobrir situações em que pudesse vê-la. Um ou dois criados foram subornados, mas as informações que chegaram foram de que, aparentemente, não estava acontecendo coisa alguma, ninguém estava doente e as duas não haviam saído de casa a semana toda. Lady Swan simplesmente declinara todos os convites para os bailes e não recebera qualquer visitante. Até mesmo Emmett não conseguira visitá-las para, a seu pedido, propor um novo passeio de carruagem a fim de que pudesse encontrá-la.

Edward já receava que lady Swan tivesse de alguma maneira descoberto o piquenique que haviam feito, mas teve a certeza disso quando Newton fez um comentário sarcástico ao se encontrarem em um dos bailes que comparecera na esperança de ver Bella.

Assim que soube do baile que lady Swan havia decidido realizar, Edward idealizou um novo plano. Sabia que ninguém da família dele seria convidado, mas um dos amigos do primo seria e o primo poderia acompanhá-lo, com a única finalidade de marcar o encontro dos dois. Ele escalaria o portão do fundo, encontraria a fonte e ficaria aguardando por Bella.

Edward havia saído mais cedo do que o primo, com a intenção de chegar antes do que Bella junto à fonte, por isso ficara chocado ao encontrá-la boiando, com o vestido e os cabelos flutuando sob a luz da lua. A sorte é que a fonte era rasa.

— Edward?

Ele ficou atento ao sussurro de seu nome e observou que o primo se aproximava.

— Então você conseguiu entrar — parando ao lado de Edward, Emmett examinou o local com os olhos e balançou a cabeça em aprovação. — Que lugar agradável.

— Para quê?

— Para seu encontro com Isabella, ora. A propósito, ainda não a encontrei para dizer que você estaria aqui. Aparentemente, a criada a levou para mudar de roupa, ou algo assim, e ainda não desceram. Só vim para lhe dizer que não precisa se preocupar. Ela logo estará na festa e eu pedirei que me mostre o jardim e a trarei até aqui.

Edward olhou para o primo cheio de surpresa.

— Quer dizer então que você ainda não deu o recado a ela?

— Não, como lhe disse, desde que cheguei ela está no quarto.

— Como então ela recebeu meu recado? — Edward estranhou. — Pensei que você tivesse tido problema de conversar a sós com ela e tivesse lhe passado um bilhete.

— Não — Emmett franziu a testa. — Você está me dizendo que Isabella já esteve aqui, que já a viu?

— Sim — Edward afirmou pensativo. — E você nem imagina o susto que levei. Quando cheguei, ela estava boiando, inconsciente, na fonte. Parece que trombou com um galho, tropeçou e, não se sabe como, acabou caindo na fonte.

Edward fez um movimento para examinar a fonte e depois a trilha que levava até ela.

Emmett teve uma reação de aborrecimento e disse:

— Lady Swan é uma idiota. A menina vai acabar morta em um desses acidentes, tudo por causa dessa ridícula teimosia de não permitir que ela use óculos.

— Começo a me perguntar se serão mesmo acidentes — retorquiu Edward, preocupado.

— O que anda passando por sua cabeça, primo?

— Bem, eu não mandei bilhete algum para ela. E se você também não o fez, quem teria enviado?

— Quando você disse que ela havia estado aqui, pensei que tivesse mudado de idéia e, por mais arriscado que fosse, tivesse enviado o bilhete.

— Não, por que enviaria se já havíamos combinado tudo? Além disso, como ela não consegue ler sem óculos, jamais enviaria um recado por escrito.

— A criada poderia ler.

— Poderia, mas acontece que não mandei.

— Quem mandou então?

— É o que eu gostaria de saber — Edward deu alguns passos e foi examinar os galhos das árvores. Nenhum parecia tão baixo a ponto de Bella bater a cabeça. Só se ela tivesse saído da trilha, mas ela teria percebido porque a barra de seu vestido teria se enroscado nas plantas que margeiam o caminho.

Edward retrocedeu e voltou a examinar a fonte, lembrando-se do ferimento na testa dela. Como teria sido possível ela tropeçar onde terminava a trilha e ter ido parar dentro da fonte? Mesmo que tivesse ficado tonta e se mantido em pé.

— O que você está procurando?— Emmett perguntou, aproximando-se do primo.

— Bella disse que bateu com a cabeça em um galho e acha que por isso deve ter perdido o equilíbrio e ido parar na fonte.

Emmett olhou ao redor e depois sacudiu a cabeça.

— Impossível. Não há nenhum galho mais baixo do que ela por aqui.

— Não, não há. Mas sabe-se lá como, ela acabou com a cabeça ferida e boiando na fonte. Se eu não tivesse chegado, ela poderia ter morrido. Aliás, foi o que imaginei quando a vi.

Emmett ficou por um momento em silêncio, com o olhar vagando da fonte para as árvores e das árvores para a fonte.

— Você acredita de fato que alguém a tenha incentivado a vir até aqui com má intenção?

Edward nada disse. Aquilo tudo lhe pareceu ridículo.

Aparentemente tomando o silêncio do primo como uma confirmação, Emmett insistiu:

— Quem mais, fora eu, sabe sobre vocês?

— Não sei ao certo. Minha mãe e Alice sabem, mas, é claro, que nada têm a ver com isso. Talvez Newton também saiba.

— Newton? — Emmett surpreendeu-se.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça.

— Acho que ele estava no jardim na noite em que minha mãe deu um jeito de ficarmos sozinhos e em que fizemos o piquenique. Não que o tenha visto, e posso até estar enganado, mas um outro dia ele fez um comentário sarcástico sobre beijar Bella ao luar.

— Hum — Emmett fez uma expressão de dúvida. — E a criada?

— A criada de Bella? — Edward fez uma pausa para pensar. — Acho que Anne sabe de alguma coisa. Foi ela que veio buscar Bella porque Irina estava procurando por ela. Não demonstrou qualquer surpresa ao me ver.

Ambos permaneceram calados por alguns instantes. Então Emmett quebrou o silêncio.

— Também, como você pode ter certeza de que não passou de um acidente como todos os outros?

— Por que não enviei bilhete algum a ela.

— Sim, talvez o bilhete tenha sido um trote mesmo, o resto, porém, pode ter sido um mero acidente.

— Emmett, se não vemos qualquer galho em que ela possa ter trombado... — Edward argumentou, acrescentando: — Não consigo deixar de pensar nos outros acidentes também. Foram tantos. Ela caiu da escada, tropeçou na frente de uma carruagem...

— Ora, Edward, agora você está exagerando. Isabella enxerga tão mal que não há nada de surpreendente que tenha caído na escada ou tropeçado na frente de uma carruagem.

— Talvez — Edward admitiu, relutante. — Preciso falar com ela.

— Acho que agora não dá mais para fazê-la vir até aqui. E também já ficou tarde. Se a madrasta havia mandado a criada procurar por ela, deve estar controlando todo e qualquer movimento de Isabella. É melhor você desistir por hoje e traçar um novo plano para amanhã.

Edward soltou um grunhido que poderia ser de aquiescência, mas seu olhar se deteve na janela do piso superior da casa. Ele notou quando um dos quartos ficou iluminado pela luz de velas e agora podia ver as silhuetas de duas mulheres. A mais alta ajudava a mais baixa a despir peça por peça. Só poderiam ser Bella e a criada.

— Você ouviu o que eu disse, Edward?

Relutante, ele desviou o olhar da janela e fitou o primo.

— O quê?

— Eu disse que vou voltar à festa, me desculpar e ir embora.

— Está bem — Edward concordou, voltando a olhar para a janela. Mal havia prestado atenção ao que o primo dissera, sua mente estava toda concentrada na cena que se passava naquele quarto.

Continuou a observar até que o quarto escureceu novamente. Então decidiu o que iria fazer. Tinha de dar um jeito de chegar ao quarto de Bella e aguardar pela volta dela. Queria indagá-la melhor sobre o que havia acontecido aquela noite e sobre os outros acidentes que tivera. Assim, ficaria sabendo se havia ou não motivo para se preocupar.

Satisfeito com seu plano, se aproximou da casa para examinar a árvore que o levaria ao quarto de Bella. Não teria dificuldade de chegar lá.

.

.

— A festa acabou mais cedo do que o esperado.

Bella deu um leve sorriso à observação de Anne e sacudiu os ombros.

— Pois é, acho que Irina não deve estar nada contente. Fugi antes das últimas visitas se despedirem para evitar a raiva dela.

Todas as grandes festas duravam até quase a madrugada. Levando isso em consideração, o baile de Irina não tinha sido um sucesso. A madrasta estava lívida. Ela já era nervosa quando tudo estava bem. Seria impossível chegar perto dela no dia seguinte, refletiu Bella enquanto Anne desabotoava seu vestido.

— Como está sua cabeça? — Anne perguntou, ajudando-a a livrar-se da roupa.

Bella fez uma expressão de dor. Por sorte, o galho havia atingido sua cabeça do lado e no alto, ferindo-a sob os cabelos, mas não era preciso ver o ferimento para saber que estava lá. A cabeça tinha doído a maior parte da noite. Tudo o que disse, porém, foi:

— Estará melhor amanhã, espero.

— Pronto! — disse a criada, quando Bella terminou de colocar a camisola. — Eu lhe trouxe um chocolate quente para ajudá-la a dormir logo.

— Obrigada por tudo, Anne. De coração.

— De nada, milady — disse Anne baixinho, encaminhando-se para a porta. — Durma bem.

Bella acomodou-se na cama. Anne deixara a vela na mesinha de cabeceira para que ela simplesmente assoprasse quando quisesse apagar. Foi o que ela fez, tomando cuidado para não se aproximar muito da chama. A cabeça ainda doía muito e sentia-se tão exausta que nem o delicioso cheiro do chocolate a animou a tomá-lo.

Assim que se deitou, todos os seus pensamentos voltaram-se para Edward, lamentando que tivessem ficado tão pouco tempo juntos e nem tivessem podido conversar. A vida ganhava colorido quando ele estava por perto, pensou e sorriu, deixando-se embalar no sono.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview do CAPÍTULO IV - parte 1<strong>

_[...]_

_Já desperta, embora ainda confusa, Bella sacudiu a cabeça. Só poderia ser sonho. Como era possível Edward estar em seu quarto àquela hora da noite?_

_— Ai._

_Deus do céu, não é que ele estava mesmo!_

_[...]_

_Fez-se um longo silêncio entre eles. Então Edward anunciou com voz enrouquecida:_

_— Bella, estou louco para beijá-la._

_Ela prendeu a respiração, sentindo de imediato a excitação tomar conta de seu corpo, esmorecendo no minuto seguinte quando ele vacilou:_

_— Não, é melhor não beijá-la._

_[...]_

_Ele abraçou seu corpo inerte, beijou sua testa e depois franziu as sobrancelhas. Aspirou o ar, levantou a cabeça, aspirou novamente o ar e perguntou:_

_— Não está cheirando fumaça?_

_— Está, sim — Bella suspirou com um sorriso nervoso no rosto. — Acho que a casa está pegando fogo._

_— O quê!_

* * *

><p><strong>META DA SEMANA:<strong>

**SE ESSE CAPÍTULO RECEBER 10 REVIEWS, A CONTINUAÇÃO VIRÁ MAIS CEDO!**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá, amores da minha vida!

Antes de mais nada, gostaria de pedir desculpas por só ter conseguido postar hoje, quando o capítulo já estava pronto para ser postado desde o começo da semana. Tive problemas com o computador que acabou atrasando um pouco o capítulo.

Bom, mas aqui está ele! O que vocês acharam? Que bilhete misterioso era esse que a nossa mocinha recebeu? Quem será que o mandou para Bella marcando aquele encontro na fonte, ainda por cima usando o nome de Edward? Vocês tem palpites do que é que está acontecendo? Mandem reviews dizendo a opinião de vocês!

Hoje não posso falar muito mais, porém quero adiantar uma coisa para todos os meus leitores: **O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO TEM LEMONS!**São levinhas, mas, ainda assim, são lemons. Agora, espero que vocês estejam ansiosos pela continuação. Já sabem que se esse capítulo tiver dez reviews eu posto o próximo logo em seguida.

Agora, para não quebrar a tradição, hora da resposta aos reviews:

_* nathy, eu também adoro esse capítulo. Os dois juntos parecem tão perfeitos! Bom, as coisas irão dar certo para eles, mas não quer dizer que eles não irão trombar com alguns problemas pelo caminho. Mas fique tranquila, esse romance é muito levinho e não será rodeado de dramas e angustias. Encontro você no capítulo que vem? Tomara que sim. Bjss._

_* naryae, estou encantada de saber que você está gostando da história. É sério, fico toda boba com isso. O que achou desse capítulo? Quem você acha que mandou o bilhete para a Bella? Dê o seu palpite. Kisses_

_* Emanuelly, concordo com você: a Bella não deveria ter que passar pelo que passa nas mãos da Irina. Mas não se preocupe, as coisas vão começar a entrar nos eixos logo logo, você verá. Com relação ao capítulo de hoje, já deu para sacar o que o Edward está disposto a fazer para ver a Bella, né? Ele está tão apaixonado por ela que chega a ser o cúmulo da fofura rsrsrs. Bjks._

_* G, é sempre uma honra receber um comentário seu. E eu estou muito feliz em saber que essa adaptação está recebendo a aprovação dos leitores - bom, pelo menos ainda não recebi nenhuma crítica negativa (exceto pelo quão odiosa a Irina vem sendo). E penso sim em fazer a adaptação de outra história na qual eu sou fã, mas isso é muito incerto ainda. E sobre composição própria, eu comecei a postar uma fanfic aqui mesmo no FF, mas ela está parada por minha total incapacidade de continuar a história. Por enquanto, me manterei apenas com essa história. Ahh! Não se esqueça de me dizer o que achou desse capítulo, hein! Besos._

_* AgathaRoesler, a Irina merece mesmo um corretivo, não é? Ela está sendo nada mais do que uma vadia odiosa, mas mesmo que o Edward soubesse do bofetão, ele não bateria nela. Edward é um verdadeiro gentleman, lembra? Mas, por mais que Irina tente afastar os dois, acredite quando eu digo que ela não conseguirá mais nada além de juntá-los. Você verá isso nos próximos capítulos. Kiss-kiss._

_* Karol, concordo com você: a Irina é doida - na verdade, acho que o que a descreve melhor é mal-amada que não pode ver a felicidade dos outros que já quer estragar tudo. Já sobre o Charlie, ele irá aparecer só um pouquinho mais para frente. Quando ele chegar, Irina não terá tantas chances de arruinar a vida dos outros. Com relação a sua pergunta, eu posto todo fim de semana - sexta, sábado ou no domingo. Não é bem certo, mas um capítulo por semana é garantido. Só que agora postarei também se houver 10 ou mais reviews por postagem. quero dar uma agilizada na história para que ela fique mais interessante, mais dinâmica. Tomara que eu consiga. Beijinhos, flor._

_* Raquel Cullen, que bom que você está gostando. Isso me deixa muito satisfeita. Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo, embora ache que o que você e os demais mais gostarão é o seguinte. Espero encontrá-la novamente. xoxo._

Acredito que, por hoje, é tudo.

Bjss e _au revoir_.

* * *

><p><strong>Para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**

.


	8. Capítulo 4 parte 1

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>OBS.: ESSE CAPÍTULO CONTEM LEMONS!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO IV<strong>

_Residência dos Swan..._

.

Bella sonhava com Edward. Eles estavam em um pequeno barco, que deslizava por um lago plácido, e Edward recitava poemas para ela. Ao contrário do poema lido por Newton, esse era lindo, falava de paixões infindas e de amor eterno. Parando de recitar de repente, ele a fitou e estranhamente começou a chamá-la:

— Bella? Cadê você? Ai! Droga! Bella?

O chamado parecia tão verdadeiro que ela acordou sobressaltada. Piscando os olhos, franziu a testa ao dar-se conta de que continuava ouvindo a voz de Edward, apesar de não estar mais sonhando.

— Bella? Diga alguma coisa. Não enxergo nada nessa escuridão...

— Edward? — murmurou ela, sonolenta.

— Bella? — A voz dele não passava de um sussurro, vindo de algum ponto próximo ao pé de sua cama.

Já desperta, embora ainda confusa, Bella sacudiu a cabeça. Só poderia ser sonho. Como era possível Edward estar em seu quarto àquela hora da noite?

— Ai.

Deus do céu, não é que ele estava mesmo! Bella rapidamente sentou-se na cama.

— Edward?

— Sim, sou eu, mas não enxergo nada. Continue falando para que eu siga sua voz. Ai! Que droga, por que tanto móvel no meio do quarto?

A cama sacudiu um pouco quando Edward se chocou contra ela e Bella, forçando os olhos na escuridão, sussurrou incrédula:

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Preciso falar com você, mas como não conseguimos nos encontrar da maneira convencional, eu... O que é isso?

— Meu pé — disse mexendo os dedos. Em seguida, estendeu os braços para tentar alcançá-lo. Se não era fácil só ver borrões, a escuridão total era muito pior. Finalmente pareceu tocar no peito dele. Então Edward tocou na mão dela e ela pôde puxá-lo em direção à cabeceira da cama.

— Está tão escuro aqui. Onde está a vela?

Bella não conseguiu segurar a risada, cobrindo a boca com a mão.

— Mas se é noite!

— Eu sei, é que...

— Se acendermos a vela poderá chamar a atenção de algum criado. Sente-se aqui e me diga o que há de tão importante que o tenha feito invadir o meu quarto.

Bella ajeitou-se, deixando espaço a seu lado para que ele pudesse se sentar.

Edward deu um suspiro e, ao sentar-se, a cama balançou um pouco com seu peso. Limpando a garganta, ele comentou:

— Sei que não é nada apropriado estar aqui.

— Quase tudo o que fazemos parece não ser — Bella ressaltou, em tom divertido.

— Parece-me que não — Edward concordou, sorrindo, mas sua voz tornou-se novamente séria. — Queria saber mais sobre o recado que você disse que eu lhe mandei.

— Sim, claro. Desculpe por não termos conversado. O que havia de importante nele?

— Não fui eu que enviei o bilhete.

— Não? — Bella ficou lívida. — Mas estava assinado E.C.

— Mas não fui eu que mandei — Edward repetiu com firmeza. — E quero que você tenha em mente para o futuro que nunca assino E.C.

Bella refletiu por um momento. Não sabia o que pensar, nem o que dizer.

— Quem o teria enviado então? E por quê?

— É isso o que me preocupa, Bella — o tom de voz era de apreensão. — Fico pensando se o acidente de hoje foi mesmo um acidente. Aliás, todos os seus outros acidentes também me intrigam. Diga-me como foi a queda da escada.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Acho que já lhe disse que o combinado é que sempre tenha uma criada para me acompanhar, mas naquela manhã eu estava muito impaciente. Às vezes me aborrece essa história de precisar ter alguém me acompanhando, então resolvi descer sozinha. Não tive problema algum para deixar o quarto e caminhar pelo corredor. Quando cheguei à escada, porém, tropecei em alguma coisa e rolei escada abaixo.

— Mas em que você tropeçou?

— Não sei dizer. Torci o tornozelo e perdi o equilíbrio. Anne e Harry fizeram um estardalhaço. Não me ocorreu na hora pedir a eles que verificassem em que eu havia tropeçado.

— E ninguém mencionou se havia alguma coisa na escada?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

— E como foi que você quase foi atropelada por uma carruagem?

— Ah — Bella soltou um suspiro à lembrança —, eu estava entediada e ouvi a cozinheira dizer que ia ao mercado. Resolvi ir com ela para comprar umas frutas. Ela me pegou pelo braço e paramos em uma barraca de verduras na extremidade do mercado. Ela me largou por um minuto somente, não mais do que isso. No mesmo instante, alguém trombou comigo. Como foi inesperado, meu pé dobrou no cascalho e caí para frente de joelhos. Percebendo uma grande comoção, levantei a cabeça e vi um borrão enorme vindo em minha direção. Era uma carruagem, mas o condutor conseguiu parar a uns passos de mim, aparentemente com os cavalos empinando. Acho que tenho tido sorte.

— Quem trombou em você? — Edward quis saber.

— Não sei. A cozinheira veio correndo me perguntar se eu estava bem, se pôs a gritar com o condutor porque ele estava gritando comigo e, em seguida, me trouxe para casa para que Anne me ajudasse a trocar de roupa.

Edward permaneceu calado por um momento, depois perguntou:

— Bella, você realmente viu o bilhete que supostamente lhe mandei?

Bella podia sentir a respiração dele em seu ouvido e estremeceu. Engolindo em seco, respondeu:

— Claro que vi. O menino insistiu em entregá-lo para mim. Anne até teve de me tirar do baile para recebê-lo.

— Você leu o bilhete?

— Não; tentei, mas não consegui. Anne leu para mim.

Edward pensou um pouquinho e perguntou:

— Você guardou o suposto bilhete?

— Suposto? Você fica repetindo isso, Edward, mas eu vi o bilhete.

— Sim, você viu, mas não leu.

— Por Deus, o que você está imaginando?

— Não sei — Edward confessou, suspirando. — Harry e Anne estavam por perto e foram os primeiros a se aproximar de você quando caiu e a cozinheira estava com você no mercado. Mas ninguém se preocupou de verificar por que você tropeçou ou quem a empurrou na rua.

— Alguém trombou comigo. Não fui empurrada — contestou Bella. — E, em ambas as vezes, as pessoas estavam ocupadas demais comigo para se preocupar com essas coisas. Eu tampouco me preocupei. E, céus, sei que a criadagem me odeia por todos os acidentes que já causei, mas daí a pensar que todo o pessoal que trabalha com meu pai me queira ver morta?

— Não, claro que não — Edward concluiu mais que depressa. — Dá para você acender a vela e achar o bilhete?

Bella hesitou e não conteve o riso:

— Como se a luz pudesse me ajudar!

Balançando a cabeça, ela saiu da cama e, com os braços estendidos, se dirigiu com cuidado até a penteadeira. Ainda assim, bateu com o pé em uma das pernas da peça. Dando um passo para trás, praguejou e abaixou as mãos para localizar o tampo. Tinha uma vaga lembrança de Anne ter colocado o bilhete ali quando entraram no quarto.

— Deve estar por aqui — Bella percorreu as mãos pelo tampo e esbarrou nele. Pegou então o pequeno pedaço de papel e virou-se para voltar para a cama quando, repentinamente, a luz iluminou o quarto.

Bella congelou a meio caminho da cama, piscando muito por causa da luz repentina.

Edward tinha encontrado a vela ao lado da cama e a acendera. Bella entregou-lhe o bilhete e aguardou que ele o lesse.

— E então? — perguntou, depois de algum tempo.

— Está escrito o que você disse, mas a letra não é minha.

— Quem mandou então? — ela perguntou com ar apreensivo. — As únicas pessoas que sabem a nosso respeito são seu primo e minha criada e... Newton.

— Newton sabe? Você tem certeza?

— Tenho. Ele e Irina estavam passeando no jardim da casa dos Clearwater na noite de nosso piquenique, e eles viram quando nos beijamos à porta do salão — Bella explicou e acrescentou: — Assim, Irina também sabe.

— Desconfiava que ele soubesse — Edward murmurou, depois levantou a cabeça e Bella sentiu o olhar dele.

De repente, ela teve plena consciência de estar ali usando somente uma camisola. Podia perceber agora o olhar de Edward percorrendo seu corpo e teve um estremecimento. Instintivamente, cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Fez-se um longo silêncio entre eles. Então Edward anunciou com voz enrouquecida:

— Bella, estou louco para beijá-la.

Ela prendeu a respiração, sentindo de imediato a excitação tomar conta de seu corpo, esmorecendo no minuto seguinte quando ele vacilou:

— Não, é melhor não beijá-la.

— Não vai me beijar? — Bella perguntou tomada de desapontamento.

— Seria inapropriado.

— Mas eu gostaria que você me beijasse — Bella admitiu com franqueza.

— Oh, por favor, não diga isso — Edward quase gemeu. — Estou tentando ser cavalheiro.

— E cavalheiros não beijam damas? — ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso, lembrando-o depois: — Você me beijou no baile dos Clearwater.

— Beijei, mas a situação era muito diferente.

— Diferente, por quê?

— Você não estava semidespida e em seu quarto.

— Posso me vestir.

Uma leve risada escapou dos lábios de Edward e ele se abaixou para beijá-la. Bella não disse uma palavra, seu coração parou de bater por um momento, entregando-se por completo ao beijo. Agora podia constatar que o calor e excitação que tomara conta dela na noite do baile dos Clearwater nada tinham a ver com o vinho.

O corpo de Bella parecia saber exatamente o que fazer e se moldou perfeitamente ao de Edward. Suas mãos envolveram o pescoço dele para ficarem ainda mais juntos e então ele introduziu a língua em sua boca, como havia feito no primeiro beijo. Desta vez não ficara nem um pouco surpresa, nem sentira o corpo enrijecer-se. Pelo contrário, sentiu os joelhos enfraquecerem e escorregaria até o chão se não tivesse os braços de Edward envolvendo-a bem firme.

Bella suspirou e deixou-se beijar, gemendo de prazer às carícias eróticas de Edward. Em dado momento, ela soltou uma pequena exclamação de surpresa. Ele a afastou e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

— Está errado — sussurrou, beijando-a no rosto e escorregando os lábios até o ouvido dela. — Não devíamos estar fazendo isso.

— É, de fato não devíamos — Bella concordou, afagando os ombros e o peito de Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que jogava a cabeça para trás, permitindo que ele lhe beijasse o pescoço.

— Não estou tendo o devido respeito para com você — ele sussurrou no ouvido de Bella, que sentiu um arrepio da cabeça aos pés. Podia ser desrespeitoso, mas estava muito bom. — Peça-me para parar — Edward murmurou, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço lânguido.

Bella abriu a boca e soltou um gemido quando ele enfiou a mão pela abertura da camisola e lhe acariciou o seio.

— Talvez... — Edward acariciou a pele macia e ela arqueou o corpo, invadida por sensações estranhas. Seus músculos latejavam de excitação e uma sensação de calor apoderava-se de suas partes íntimas.

— Talvez, o quê? — Edward perguntou ofegante.

—Talvez você deva me beijar de novo — disse Bella arfando, embora soubesse que não era isso que deveria dizer.

Edward deixou escapar dos lábios um pequeno murmúrio e cobriu os lábios dela com os seus.

Bella afagou os cabelos macios, retribuindo os beijos com o mesmo ardor e, pela primeira vez, sentiu viva cada uma das partes de seu corpo como nunca havia acontecido antes.

Em virtude de sua inexperiência, no íntimo, tudo o que preocupava Bella era não estar correspondendo da maneira certa, mas essa preocupação desapareceu quando Edward soltou um som gutural e seus beijos tornaram-se mais ardentes e exigentes. Aquela reação só poderia ser por estar retribuindo à altura. Então ele a recostou na cama.

— Só um pouquinho — murmurou Edward, interrompendo o beijo.

— Está bem — Bella concordou, só desejando que o prazer que estava sentindo não acabasse.

— Só vou tocar um pouquinho em você e prometo que depois eu paro — disse Edward e a ideia lhe agradou.

Bella queria que aqueles momentos durassem uma eternidade. Nunca havia se sentido tão desejada e viva.

Quando Edward começou a beijar-lhe o seio, Bella percebeu que ele estava totalmente descoberto. Edward havia desabotoado vários botões de sua camisola sem que ela tivesse percebido. O calor da boca brincando com seu mamilo teve o efeito de uma chama acendendo todo o seu corpo.

— Oh — gemeu, passando as mãos dos cabelos para os ombros dele. Tentou então tirar o colete de Edward, puxando-o dos ombros. O colete desceu um pouquinho e acabou interceptando o movimento dos braços de Edward, que acabou fazendo uma pausa para tirá-lo ele mesmo.

Bella deixou que suas mãos deslizassem pelo tecido fino da camisa de Edward. Não se contendo, levantou o tecido desejando tocar a pele macia. Edward parou de brincar com seu mamilo e um "não" quase suplicante escapou-lhe dos lábios. Ele tornou a beijá-la e Bella puxou o resto da camisa para fora das calças, acariciando as costas.

Edward gemeu e seus beijos tornaram-se mais fortes e sua língua mais exigente; quando se sobrepôs ao corpo de Bella, ela pôde sentir toda a virilidade dele ao entreabrir um pouquinho as pernas. Estremeceu de prazer, cravando as unhas nas costas de Edward.

— Por Deus, Bella — ele pediu, afastando seus lábios dos dela para beijá-la por todo o rosto. — Precisamos parar.

— Oh, Edward — Bella gemeu de prazer, enrijecendo o corpo quando a mão dele acariciou suas pernas e Edward deslizou os lábios por seu pescoço.

— Peça-me para parar — Edward implorou, fazendo uma pausa para tirar a camisa, curvando-se depois para beijar e sugar o seio de Bella.

Bella ofegante, enterrou as unhas nas costas dele e arqueou o quadril para que ele pudesse acariciar suas partes íntimas.

A mão de Edward deslizou de suas pernas na tentativa de pegar a bainha de sua camisola e a suspender até as coxas. Ela estremeceu antecipando o que estava por vir e colou seu corpo ao dele.

— Oh, Edward... — Bella arfou, sentindo o corpo pulsar em crescente tensão quando ele tocou suas partes íntimas, agora sem o impedimento de tecido algum.

— Só isso, prometo que não vamos fazer amor — ele sussurrou, beijando-a no cantinho da boca. — Mas preciso tocar em você, sentir o seu gosto.

— Sim... — disse Bella imediatamente, pronta para concordar com tudo desde que ele não parasse.

Bella acariciava o corpo de Edward, pendendo a cabeça para o lado quando a boca dele começou a descer por seu corpo, detendo-se por um momento em um seio, depois na altura de seu abdome e... Seu devaneio foi subitamente interrompido; ela retesou todo o corpo quando ele se ajoelhou entre suas pernas, para que a boca tomasse o lugar da mão que a acariciava. Sua primeira reação foi de choque e vergonha. Ela agarrou a cabeça de Edward, tentando levantá-la.

— Não quero... você não deveria... Edward? — murmurou indecisa, desistindo do protesto diante do prazer com que seu corpo respondeu às carícias daquela boca.

Bella largou a cabeça de Edward e se agarrou na cama e nos lençóis, sentindo tudo à sua volta girar. Teve então uma vaga consciência de que seus quadris agiam naquele momento por conta própria, movimentando-se para cima na ânsia de receber mais beijos e mais carícias.

— Oh... — Bella vislumbrou as sombras da vela projetada no teto, mas toda a sua concentração estava voltada para as sensações que estava descobrindo.

— Oh... — Entendia agora por que nasciam tantos bebês.

— Oh... — Edward lhe parecia o homem mais inteligente da Inglaterra, talvez do mundo.

— Oh... — De repente o desenho do universo passou a fazer sentido.

— Oh... — Definitivamente Deus existia.

— Oh... — O que seria o cheiro de fumaça que estava sentindo?

Bella aguçou os sentidos, tentando desprender-se da paixão que lhe toldava a mente naquele momento. Inspirou profundamente e, sem dúvida, havia cheiro de fumaça. Voltou o olhar para a vela que Edward havia acendido, mas, pelo pequeno círculo de luz que conseguia ver, aparentemente não era dela que se desprendia a fumaça.

Talvez fosse imaginação sua, mas era difícil pensar no que quer que fosse quando tudo o que desejava era se deixar levar pelo prazer que sentia, pouco se importando com a causa daquele cheiro. Soltou a mão que apertava os lençóis e enfiou as mãos nos cabelos de Edward, incentivando-o a satisfazer o desejo de seu corpo.

Receosa de machucá-lo em razão de seu estado de excitação e insensatez, soltou novamente os cabelos dele e voltou a agarrar a cama, enquanto seus quadris continuavam a se mover à medida que a tensão de seu corpo aumentava. Suas mãos apertavam os lençóis, sua cabeça girava em um turbilhão, quando os lábios de Edward tocaram o centro de sua excitação. Seu corpo vibrou na cama, sentindo cada um de seus poros latejar. Com a respiração acelerada, ela soltou um suspiro e tossiu ao aspirar a fumaça.

Tentando desesperadamente pensar, passada a excitação que a assaltara, Bella procurou erguer-se um pouco e olhar ao redor do quarto. Seus olhos detiveram-se na porta. Parecia haver uma claridade no vão próximo ao chão e por ela penetrar uma grossa camada de fumaça.

Instintivamente mexeu na cabeça de Edward, mas ele segurou-lhe as duas mãos e prensou com o peso do corpo as pernas dela para continuar o que estava fazendo.

— Edward! — ela chamou-o arfando, mas determinada. — Fogo... Oh... queimando.

— Estou queimando por você também — ele levantou a cabeça por um segundo apenas para responder e continuou a acariciá-la, decidido que estava a enlouquecê-la de prazer.

— Não... Oh... não — Bella tentou mais uma vez avisá-lo, lutando para conseguir livrar suas mãos, mas Edward continuava a prendê-las. Finalmente, conseguindo liberar uma das mãos, ela o puxou com força pelos cabelos.

Com os olhos fixos na luz sob a porta, Bella mais uma vez gritou: "Fogo!", mas sentiu novamente a tensão começar a se apoderar de seu corpo, crescendo em novas ondas intermináveis de prazer até se tornar uma massa trêmula e frágil jogada na cama.

Edward finalmente levantou a cabeça e, embora com a mente entorpecida, Bella percebeu o movimento dele para deitar-se a seu lado. Ele abraçou seu corpo inerte, beijou sua testa, depois franziu as sobrancelhas, aspirou o ar, levantou a cabeça, aspirou novamente o ar e perguntou:

— Não está cheirando fumaça?

— Está, sim — Bella suspirou, com um sorriso nervoso no rosto. — Acho que a casa está pegando fogo.

— O quê! — Edward exclamou e ela foi subitamente deixada de lado; ele se levantou e correu até a porta. Tentou abri-la uma vez, depois forçou-a com as duas mãos, mas não fez qualquer diferença. Como não conseguisse, colocou a mão em sua superfície, praguejou e retornou rápido até a cama.

— Por que você não me avisou?

— Mas eu tentei — disse Bella, constrangida. — Disse fogo, que algo estava queimando e tentei empurrar sua cabeça.

— Oh, é verdade. Pensei que você... Deixa isso pra lá — Edward deu uma olhada para a janela, pegou então a mão dela e puxou-a para fora da cama. — Vamos, temos que sair daqui.

Bella levantou-se e quase desmontou no chão. Edward segurou-a, preocupando-se:

— O que você tem?

— Estou com as pernas moles. Dê-me um minuto.

Ele hesitou por um instante, depois tomou-a nos braços e a carregou até a janela.

— O que você está fazendo? — Bella perguntou, surpresa.

— A porta está muito quente, sinal de que o fogo está logo ali. Precisamos sair pela janela.

— Meu Deus! — Bella exclamou assustada quando ele a colocou no chão e debruçou-se na janela a fim de olhar para fora. Ela não tinha boa coordenação. Mesmo com os óculos, já era meio desajeitada. A ideia de tentar sair pela janela não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

— Não se preocupe, vou ajudá-la — Edward procurou tranquilizá-la, colocando uma perna para fora da janela e sentando-se no peitoril. Em seguida, ele esticou os braços e sumiu de vista. Bella se aproximou da janela e olhou para fora. O lado positivo é que não conseguia enxergar a altura em que estava. Odiava alturas. O lado negativo é que não conseguia enxergar nada. Sentiu então Edward tocar sua mão.

— Segure minha mão. Vou ajudá-la.

— Está bem. — Bella respirou fundo e pegou na mão dele. Segurou-a firme, sentando-se de lado no parapeito, tentando tirar uma perna para fora, como ele havia feito, mas achando que a camisola tolhia seu movimento.

Depois de uma pequena hesitação, Bella ponderou que Edward já tinha visto o que havia sob a camisola e levantou-a até as coxas para conseguir se movimentar melhor. Tentou então ver o que Edward estava fazendo e conseguiu vislumbrar sua silhueta, graças à camisa branca que ele usava e que contrastava com a escuridão do céu e das árvores ao redor.

— Basta dar um impulso para frente e eu a porei neste galho. — A voz de Edward soou calma e confiante. Bella fez o possível para concentrar-se nisso e ignorou seus medos.

Tirou então a outra perna para fora da janela, respirou fundo, agarrou a mão de Edward e se projetou para frente.

Por alguns segundos, suspensa no ar, pareceu-lhe não conseguir nem sequer respirar. Edward puxou-a para si e ela gemeu ao bater no galho em que ele estava sentado. Começava a escorregar para baixo e, por um momento, teve a impressão de que fosse cair, mas Edward a puxou, segurando-a firme a seu lado. Ela ficou pendurada entre ele e o tronco da árvore e nada além do ar sob seus pés.

Edward hesitou um pouco e depois resolveu:

— Vou abaixá-la até o chão.

— É melhor não — Bella murmurou, agarrando-se ao braço dele.

— O chão está próximo, Bella. Não estamos tão alto assim. Depois que você descer, eu pulo e caio a seu lado.

Bella mordeu o lábio e abaixou a cabeça para avaliar a distância.

— Você tem certeza de que não é muito alto?

— Juro que não. Seu quarto fica apenas no segundo andar, Bella, e esse galho é ainda um pouco mais baixo. Na hora que eu abaixá-la, seus pés quase tocarão o chão.

— Está bem, mas, por favor, não me deixe cair — ela implorou, medrosa.

Em vez de abaixá-la, Edward a levantou mais um pouquinho para poder beijá-la no rosto.

— Não posso deixá-la cair, você é preciosa demais para mim.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Edward curvou-se um pouco para fazê-la começar a descer. Bella agarrou-se à mão dele e fechou os olhos, certa de que era pesada demais para que ele aguentasse, sem deixá-la cair.

— Você está bem pertinho do chão agora, meu amor. É só se soltar e pular.

— Será que consigo?

— Desconfio que sim.

A segurança da voz de Edward finalmente fez com que ela se decidisse. Armada de coragem, Bella soltou a mão dele. Mal começou a cair, aterrissou de supetão. Realmente devia estar a menos de um metro do chão.

Bella suspirou aliviada.

— Ela está aqui!

O alívio esvaiu-se no mesmo instante em que ouviu o débil comentário. Bella assobiou em direção à voz e teve a impressão de ver a figura de um dos criados em um dos cantos da casa. Mordendo o lábio nervosa, ela olhou para cima onde Edward ainda estava suspenso. Tentou chamá-lo baixinho, mas precisava ser ouvida. Ele fazia barulho chacoalhando os galhos na tentativa de soltar a camisa que se prendera em um deles e, ao mesmo tempo, blasfemava irritado por isso.

— Edward! — insistiu.

— Um minuto, amor. Já, já estarei com você.

Bella tornou a olhar para o canto da casa e viu o criado que vinha correndo em sua direção. E, atrás dele, vinha todo o pessoal da casa. E, atrás deles, metade dos moradores daquele quarteirão. Todos correndo para ver se ela estava a salvo.

Bella contemplou aqueles rostos borrados que se aproximavam sem se dar conta das palavras de alívio que pronunciavam. Então Edward caiu em pé na sua frente, bloqueando-lhe a visão.

— Viu? Até que me saí bem, não foi? — ele perguntou, passando o braço em seus ombros e curvando-se para beijá-la nos lábios.

— Lorde Masen!

Edward ficou petrificado por um instante, depois endireitou o corpo vagarosamente e virou-se para encarar a multidão ao redor deles. Ao voltar-se novamente para ela, Bella sentiu que ele a mediu com os olhos e teve um súbito arrepio. Deu-se conta então que sua camisola continuava desabotoada, revelando seu colo desnudo aos ali presentes.

Mordendo o lábio, ela desajeitadamente tratou de abotoar a camisola e voltou a olhar para Edward que agora estava absorto em seu próprio estado de seminudez.

Bella teve consciência de quão comprometedora era toda aquela situação e ficou perplexa quando Edward, endireitando os ombros, disse:

— Lady Swan, tenho a honra de pedir a mão de sua enteada em casamento?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview do CAPÍTULO IV - parte 2<strong>

_[...]_

_Eles entravam na galeria e Edward estava tão encantado observando tudo que não viu uma mulher à sua frente e colidiu com ela._

_— Lorde Masen._

_Edward abaixou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e apertou os lábios ao ver de quem se tratava._

_Lady Tanya Denali._

_[...]_

_Bella ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Edward observou que ela mordia os lábios. Parecia que queria lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas se conteve ao passarem por outro casal._

_— Edward, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa... não quero... bem, se você não quiser se casar comigo, não se sinta obrigado._

_Edward congelou, sentindo-se tomado de ansiedade._

_[...]_

_— Logo ela terá os óculos novamente._

_Edward gelou e retrocedeu:_

_— O que disse?_

_— Enviei um recado a Swan para que mandassem os óculos reserva aqui para Londres. Logo deverão chegar — Irina sorriu. — Assim, Bella conseguirá enxergar direito e verá com quem está se casando. Ela parece feliz agora. Mas me pergunto se continuará assim quando estiver de óculos._

* * *

><p><strong>META DA SEMANA:<strong>

**SE ESSE CAPÍTULO RECEBER 10 REVIEWS, A CONTINUAÇÃO VIRÁ MAIS CEDO!**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá, pessoal!

Perdoem-me por só ter postado hoje de manhã, quando ontem a noite já era para esse capítulo estar online, mas é que minha irmã mais nova se apoderou do pc e para largar foi um saco - quem tem irmãos menores sabe como eles podem ser irritantes e implicantes.

Mas deixemos esse assunto de lado e vamos falar de algo mais importante: o que acgaram desse capítulo? Perceberam como e Edward está desconfiado dos acidentes recorrentes da Bella? Será que ele está exagerando em sua preocupação ou existe alguma coisa por trás das quase-mortes da nossa mocinha? Digam suas opiniões.

Por falar nisso, o que acharam dessa cena quente entre o nosso casal mais fofo de mundo? O Edward bem que tentou ser o cavalheiro que ele é, mas a Bella não ajudou em nada, né? Eu não sei de vocês, mas se estivesse no lugar da Bella não teria feito diferente e, provavelmente, nem notaria se tivesse caido um meteoro no meu jardim rsrs.

E esse pedido de casamento no final? A situação, por mais constrangedora que fosse, acabou por ajudar o romance da Bella e do Edward. É isso que está valendo, não é?

Agora, conversas e fofocas à parte, vamos as respostas aos reviews que recebi.

_* Karol, concordo com você: a Bella é muito calminha. Se a Irina tivesse aprontado comigo um décimo do que ela aprontou com ela, eu já teria perdido a pouca compostura que tenho. Sobre a quantidade de capítulos da fic, há no total dez - que pretendo dividi-los ao meio para que não fiquem muito grandes. Espero que tenha gostado tanto quanto eu desse capítulo. Bjss._

_* G, obrigada pelo carinho e pelas palavras gentis. Você é sempre tão amavel e comunicativa... Sinceramente, eu adoro receber seus reviews =D. Agora, deixe-me fazer uma pergunta - mas só responda se estiver a vontade, ok? - Você mora em Portugal? É que sua forma de escrever é sempre tão diferente - mais requintada, não sei. Só estou curiosa. Foi ótimo encontrar você novamente. Kiss-kiss._

_* nathy, o que achou desse capítulo? Você tem que concordar comigo que esse Edward beira a perfeição, né? Até quando ele fica preocupado em excesso ele é lindo. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Comente! Bjks._

_* p. bruce, seja bem-vinda a turma. Fico imensamente feliz de saber que você está gostando da fic e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto eu. Besos._

_* Raquel Cullen, foi um susto e tanto mesmo. Aparecer em uma fonte boiando desacordada deve ter feito o Edward quase surtar de preocupação. E sobre o bilhete, você só irá descobrir se continuar acompanhando a história ;). O que achou desse capítulo? Mande um review quando ler e me conte o que está achando. xoxo._

_* liiz, não se desculpepor isso. Você tem uma vida além das páginas de fanfics - alias, todos nós também temos -, por isso não se preocupe. E como foram as provas? Espero que tenha corrido tudo bem. E agora, desculpe por te-la deixado tanto tempo curiosa, mas diga, valeu a pena a espera? Esse capítulo foi ainda melhor do que o do primeiro beijo deles, né? Beijinhos._

_* Thaís, fico muito feliz de saber que está esperando tão ansiosamente essa fic e, principalmente, que está gostando dela. Não é por nada não, mas essa história é perfeita. Eu adoro e espero fervorosamente não ser a única. Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, você não é a única que não vai com a cara da Irina. Na verdade, estou para conhecer um leitor que ainda não tenho criado antipatia por ela rsrs. Besitos._

Creio que por hoje é só isso. Até semana que vem, gente.

Bjss e _au revoir._

* * *

><p><strong>Para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**

.


	9. Capítulo 4 parte 2

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO IV – parte 2<strong>

_Residência dos Swan..._

.

Bella mastigava a torrada e evitava encarar Irina. Apesar de não conseguir enxergar a expressão do rosto dela, podia sentir seu olhar toda vez que voltava a cabeça para a direção em que estava sentada.

A madrasta estava furiosa com ela desde a noite do incêndio. Ela não tocara no assunto ocorrido, nem após voltarem para casa depois do fogo ter sido extinto. O fogo começara no hall perto do quarto de Bella, impedindo que, pelo lado de dentro da casa, alguém pudesse se aproximar da porta para avisá-la. Aquela parte do hall, seu quarto e os quartos de dois criados haviam sido os únicos cômodos destruídos; o salão sob seu quarto ficara também muito danificado por causa da água. Por sorte, todo o resto da casa estava perfeitamente em ordem, só exalando ainda um pouco o cheiro da fumaça.

Bella passara a ocupar o quarto de hóspedes desde então e estava praticamente sem roupa. Tudo o que estava guardado no quarto fora queimado. Para remediar a situação, haviam sido encomendados às pressas dois ou três vestidos para ela.

Logo após o pedido de casamento, Edward havia sugerido a Irina que, durante a reforma que teria de ser feita, Bella ficasse na casa de sua mãe, mas a madrasta não consentiu, deixando bem claro, com uma atitude de desdém, que não voltaria atrás. Embora tratasse Edward com a maior frieza, ele fingia não perceber o desprezo da mulher e, quando em suas visitas, ambos, Bella e ele, procuravam ignorar tanto o silêncio dela quanto os olhares glaciais que lhes dirigia. Também não tinham muita alternativa. Desde aquela noite, Irina não permitira que ficassem sozinhos por um único minuto sequer. Bella sentia-se inconformada. Os proclamas já haviam sido publicados, o casamento fora marcado para duas semanas depois do incêndio e tudo estava em ordem. Irina deveria estar satisfeita. Afinal de contas, havia conseguido um conde para sua enteada. Mas era óbvio que não estava.

Bella suspirou e mordiscou a torrada, remoendo a mesma preocupação e temor que lhe assaltaram desde a noite do incêndio. Sentia-se dividida. Não poderia deixar de estar mais feliz diante da perspectiva de se casar com o homem que amava, especialmente depois da experiência que tivera com ele na cama, provando que dormir com ele não seria sacrifício algum. Tinha, porém, o receio de que Edward tivesse se sentido obrigado ao casamento depois do que havia acontecido e, portanto, acabasse não sendo feliz ao lado dela.

Não desejava a própria felicidade à custa da dele. Preferia enfrentar mais uma vez o escândalo sozinha, se fosse o caso. Havia sobrevivido ao primeiro, sobreviveria a esse também. Na realidade, era o que esperava ao serem flagrados por todas aquelas pessoas. O pedido de casamento de Edward a surpreendera tanto quanto parecia ter enfurecido Irina.

A porta da sala de jantar foi aberta e Bella levantou os olhos, estreitando-os para enxergar melhor quem entrava. Lá estava um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos com alguns fios grisalhos.

— Pai! — exclamou, reconhecendo-o de imediato enquanto começou a caminhar em sua direção.

— Olá, Bells! — Charlie Swan abraçou a filha, envolvendo-a no aroma de fumo de cachimbo.

— Que bons ventos o trazem, meu pai?

— Como eu poderia deixar de vir correndo ao saber da notícia do casamento da minha filhinha? — ele brincou.

Bella lançou um olhar em direção a Irina. A madrasta não mencionara que havia escrito ao pai.

— Também lhe trouxe alguma roupa. Sua madrasta me avisou que quase todas as suas coisas foram perdidas no incêndio.

— Que bom, pai. Obrigada.

— Agora vamos precisar também mandar fazer alguns vestidos de festa — lorde Swan parou para observá-la. — Onde estão seus óculos, Bells?

— Bella os quebrou — Irina mentiu. — Logo após meu primeiro bilhete, mandei outro recado para que você trouxesse o par reserva para que ela possa ver com quem está se casando, mas deve ter chegado depois de sua partida.

Bella ficou surpresa com essa notícia, também não mencionada pela madrasta. Pelo tom da voz de Irina, porém, providenciar os óculos naquele momento parecia mais uma maldade do que um gesto de bondade. Não podia entender por que a madrasta achava que seria um castigo poder ver direito o homem com que estava se casando.

— Bem, acidentes acontecem — o pai admitiu calmamente, fazendo com que Bella voltasse sua atenção para ele. — Estou muito feliz por você, filha. Sempre gostei de Masen. Ele é uma excelente pessoa.

Bella notou que Irina ficou chocada ao ouvir essas palavras e sua própria surpresa foi maior ainda.

— Você conhece Edward?

— Conheço, claro. Fui muito amigo do pai dele e nos correspondemos bastante desde a morte de sua mãe. O pai dele era um grande homem de negócios. Conseguia tirar lucro de onde quer que pusesse as mãos. Quando se aposentou, Edward o substituiu e passei a me corresponder com ele.

— Eu não sabia disso — Bella murmurou.

— Não havia razão para que soubesse. Nunca havíamos conversado a respeito antes e acredito que nem ele deva ter mencionado para você.

O pai sentou-se à mesa e uma criada apressou-se em servir o chá para ele. Bella reparou em Irina. Ela estava com uma expressão amarela no rosto. Foi então que Bella se deu conta de que o pai não demonstrara afeto para com a madrasta. Ele a tinha abraçado ao chegar, mas nem sequer a cumprimentara. Pela primeira vez se perguntou que tipo de relacionamento os dois teriam. Talvez houvesse uma razão para a amargura e até mesmo para a raiva que Irina demonstrava.

.

.

— Por que você não mostra a galeria para ela?

Edward piscou sem-graça ao ser pego olhando para Bella enquanto falava com o pai dela e sorriu timidamente à sugestão de Charlie Swan.

— Podem ir. Vocês dois me fazem lembrar de mim mesmo e da mãe de Bella quando tínhamos a idade de vocês. Não parávamos de seguir um ao outro com os olhos, sempre querendo ter o outro na mira — ele sorriu ante a doce reminiscência e acrescentou: — Ainda sinto muita falta dela.

Edward ergueu a sobrancelha.

— E Irina?

— Irina — lorde Swan soltou um suspiro. — Irina foi um erro em minha vida. Achei que Bella precisaria da ajuda de uma mãe até se tornar mais adulta, especialmente depois do escândalo. Também não queria jogar sobre os ombros dela toda a carga de atribuições domésticas sendo ela ainda tão jovem. Foi um casamento de conveniência. Eu sabia que nunca poderia amar outra mulher como amei minha Renée — ele suspirou novamente e sacudiu a cabeça. — Pensei que Irina entendesse isso. Aliás, ela disse que entendia perfeitamente. Mas não entendeu coisa alguma. Achou que eu estava apenas vivendo a fase do luto e, tão logo me recuperasse, viria a me apaixonar por ela, como gostaria. Quando percebeu que isso não ia acontecer... — ele deu de ombros e seu olhar pousou na filha. — Isabella é igualzinha à mãe. Não é só que se parece com a mãe, é a própria materialização de Renée. Por isso, na cabeça de Irina, Bella rivaliza com ela em meu afeto.

— Entendo — disse Edward pensativo. Isso explicava muito sobre o comportamento da madrasta. Cometia crueldades em nome do que era bom para Bella.

— Agrada-me ver que você e Bella se identificaram. Acho que vão ser tão felizes quanto a mãe dela e eu fomos. Agora vá mostrar a ela a galeria — ele insistiu e acrescentou: — Eu ia sugerir um passeio no jardim onde vocês teriam mais privacidade, mas como está chovendo, a galeria é o melhor que posso lhes propor.

— Obrigado — Edward agradeceu e cruzou a sala a fim de dar a mão para Bella.

Bella conversava com a mãe de Edward, com Alice, uma prima dele, e com Irina. Pela primeira vez desde que conhecera Edward, parecia estar se distraindo em um baile. Parecia até mesmo feliz. No entanto, quem parecia infeliz era Irina. Ao contrário de Bella, cuja felicidade transparecia no olhar, a fisionomia de Irina não escondia a tristeza e a depressão. Se não fosse pelo número de vezes que deliberadamente fizera Bella sofrer, Edward teria até pena dela.

Aquele era o primeiro baile de que participavam desde o incêndio. Irina se negara a deixar Bella ir a outros sem a companhia dela e se recusara a ir a qualquer um, alegando que não suportaria o escândalo. Com a chegada de Charlie, porém, tudo havia mudado. Ele havia insistido para que saíssem naquela noite e insistira para que Edward os acompanhasse, fazendo-o ir na carruagem deles. Era notório o esforço de lorde Swan para que Edward se sentisse incluído na família.

— Edward?

Ele sorriu diante da voz segura de Bella ao aproximar-se. Apesar de sua visão deficiente, ela parecia reconhecê-lo sempre.

— Sim, querida — ele confirmou. — Seu pai sugeriu que eu mostre a você a galeria.

Irina começou a esboçar um protesto, mas calou-se. Não podia contrariar a vontade do marido. Dando um amplo sorriso, Bella pegou a mão que ele lhe oferecia e levantou-se, saindo ambos então do salão de baile.

— Não imaginava que você e meu pai fossem tão bons amigos — disse ao caminharem pelo _hall_ em direção à galeria.

— Bem, talvez não sejamos amigos tão íntimos assim, mas nos correspondemos com muita frequência. Ele é uma ótima pessoa.

Eles entravam na galeria e Edward estava tão encantado observando tudo que não viu uma mulher à sua frente e colidiu com ela.

— Lorde Masen.

Edward abaixou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e apertou os lábios ao ver de quem se tratava.

Lady Tanya Denali.

Seu olhar percorreu os cabelos loiros platinados com uma leve nuance avermelhada e o corpo exuberante da mulher. Havia dez anos que não se encontravam e teria ficado feliz se a não a visse por mais uns cinquenta. Essa mulher o magoara muito. Ela era uma víbora. Fora a única pessoa que não virara o rosto ao ver sua cicatriz. Sorrira e flertara com ele. E aceitara suas carícias com prazer.

Somente depois de atraí-lo para a casa dela e seduzi-lo que ele compreendera quem de fato ela era. Logo após fazerem sexo, ainda suados e ofegantes, ela começara a rir às gargalhadas, comentando que sempre achara os tipos bizarros excitantes e ótimos de cama.

Edward congelara no chão do quarto onde tinham sido tomados pelo fogo de uma aparente paixão. Fora ficando com o estômago revoltado à medida que ela ia mencionando alguns de seus "estranhos" amantes. Insinuara que um anão e um corcunda haviam até então sido seus favoritos, mas a experiência com ele havia sido ainda melhor. Completara dizendo que pessoas do tipo dele estavam sempre prontas para agradar.

Edward deixara Londres duas horas mais tarde. Parecera-lhe não haver mais qualquer razão para permanecer ali. A maior parte da cidade achava repugnante olhá-lo e ele não estava interessado em ser bizarro para ninguém.

— Minha nossa, você continua atraente como sempre — Tanya elogiou, colocando a mão no peito dele.

Edward tirou a mão de maneira tão ríspida que poderia até tê-la machucado, mas tudo o que viu nos olhos de Tanya foi excitação.

— Lady Denali, permita-me lhe apresentar minha noiva, lady Isabella Swan — disse ele, com um frio aviso no olhar.

— Olá — Tanya nem sequer se deu o trabalho de olhar na direção de Bella. Havia gula em seus olhos acinzentados. Sem desviá-los de Edward, comentou: — Que jovem de sorte você é por conquistar um garanhão como ele.

Edward viu Bella franzir as sobrancelhas e apertar os lábios. Sentiu a raiva crescer dentro dele. Lady Denali estava se arriscando um jogo perigoso.

— Depois de levar sua amiguinha de volta, passe pela minha casa para tomarmos um drinque, milorde. Ficarei feliz em recebê-lo — Tanya murmurou.

O comportamento de Tanya era um insulto para Bella, o que Edward não permitiria.

— Um único drinque com você já é mais que suficiente, Tanya — ele revidou secamente, dispensando deliberadamente o título de lady. Dando-lhe as costas, em uma atitude de evidente desprezo, pegou Bella pelo braço e afastou-a da loira, que ficou plantada à porta.

— Ela parece... interessante — comentou Bella, insegura, enquanto percorria com Edward o longo salão com pinturas enfileiradas.

— Na verdade, ela não tem nada de interessante — ele assegurou.

— Não sei, não.

Bella ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Edward observou que ela mordia os lábios. Parecia que queria lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas se conteve ao passarem por outro casal.

— Edward, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa... não quero... bem, se você não quiser se casar comigo, não se sinta obrigado.

Edward congelou, sentindo-se tomado de ansiedade.

— O quê? — perguntou atônito, tentando logo esclarecer: — Bella, Tanya não significa nada para mim. Eu não a vejo há dez anos.

— Ah, não precisa se justificar, milorde. Não estou dizendo isso por causa dela. É que... sei que você fez o pedido porque fomos surpreendidos naquela noite. Não quero que se case comigo somente para evitar um novo escândalo.

—Você não quer se casar comigo? — Edward perguntou, em um tom de voz mais áspero do que pretendia.

— Claro que quero! — apressou-se Bella a responder e soou tão sincera que ele relaxou de imediato. Ela então acrescentou: — Mas não ponho a minha felicidade acima da sua. Prefiro sofrer um escândalo do que...

As palavras ficaram suspensas no ar porque Edward agarrou-a pelo braço e a arrastou dali, voltando ao _hall_. Lá ele abriu uma porta, mas ao ver que naquela sala havia gente, fechou-a de maneira abrupta. Tudo o que ele desejava era provar a Bella que ele queria, sim, e muito, se casar com ela, não tendo nada a ver com os escândalos. Era evidente que os acontecimentos daquela noite haviam precipitado as coisas, entretanto, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria pedido a mão dela. Ela precisava acreditar nisso e só havia uma maneira de provar-lhe. Mas era preciso que tivessem privacidade para que pudesse fazê-lo a seu modo.

Edward olhou de um lado para outro do _hall_ e puxou Bella até a porta seguinte, abriu-a e constatou que essa sala também estava ocupada. Ao abrir uma terceira porta e verificar que a sala também estava ocupada, ele olhou desanimado ao redor. Notou então uma porta diferente das demais. Ao abri-la descobriu que dava para uma minúscula despensa. Ele imaginou que o _hall_ não estaria vazio por muito tempo, então empurrou Bella despensa adentro.

— O que viemos fazer aqui? — ela perguntou confusa, ao vê-lo afastar algumas peças para abrir um pouco de espaço para os dois.

Em vez de responder, Edward espiou para fora, para se certificar de que o _hall_ estava mesmo vazio, e fechou a porta.

— Edward? — Bella insistiu e foi calada com um beijo. Havia nele um fogo acumulado nos vários dias em que não pôde fazer outra coisa senão observá-la rir, falar e sorrir.

Visivelmente confusa e assustada, no primeiro momento Bella permaneceu imóvel nos braços dele, mas esse momento durou muito pouco, pois logo seu corpo se derreteu em contato ao de Edward e seus braços o envolveram.

Edward gemeu quando ela começou a ronronar de prazer, agarrando-se a ele feito uma gata manhosa. A maciez daquele corpo movendo-se contra o dele e aqueles mesmos gemidos o haviam enlouquecido nas duas vezes anteriores.

Na primeira vez, consciente da presença da mãe do outro lado das portas francesas, encontrara forças para se conter e parar de beijá-la, fazendo-a voltar ao salão de baile.

Na segunda vez, no quarto dela, não havia ninguém do outro lado da porta, nada que o forçasse a se controlar. Apesar de tentar resistir, ele deixou os escrúpulos de lado e se entregou a todo tipo de carícia que desejava que ela conhecesse. E teria feito mais se o fogo não o tivesse interrompido.

Naquela despensa agora, precisaria de um grande autocontrole ou acabaria fazendo amor com ela encostada à parede. Certamente não era a melhor iniciação para uma virgem. Mas seu corpo não parecia se importar. Como Bella continuava a suspirar, ronronar e roçar seu corpo ao dele, seu corpo respondia com uma ereção, não conseguindo deixar de corresponder aos movimentos dela. Edward dizia a si mesmo que aquilo era tudo o que lhes era permitido, mas suas mãos ignoravam a razão: uma desceu até abaixo da cintura, pressionando o corpo delgado contra o seu, enquanto a outra foi buscar a maciez do seio, acariciando-o e apalpando-o.

— Oh, Edward... — Bella murmurou, arfando quando Edward interrompeu o beijo e seus lábios deslizaram por seu pescoço. Ela soltou um novo gemido que só fez a ereção dele aumentar.

Nesse momento Edward desejou que estivessem casados. Ele a levaria direto para casa e para a cama. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, todo o seu corpo reagindo à mão de Bella que, curiosa, tocou em sua ereção.

— O que tem em suas calças, milorde, que fica me cutucando? — murmurou ela quase sem ar, obtendo apenas um choramingo como resposta.

Edward queria implorar para que ela o tocasse com maior pressão, que descobrisse por conta própria o que era, que simplesmente enfiasse a mão sob as calças para poder sentir desnuda a força de seu desejo.

— Quanto falta para o casamento agora? — ele perguntou aflito.

Bella fez uma pausa, respirando pesadamente e tentou calcular. Levou uns minutos para que respondesse dado ao estado em que se encontrava.

— Uma semana, milorde.

— Tudo isso?

— Parece muito, mas não é.

Edward ficou paralisado ao ouvir o comentário vindo de fora da despensa. Por um breve momento, teve a sensação de que havia outra pessoa lá dentro com eles. Estava escuro ali e não dava para enxergar coisa alguma, mas percebeu que Bella estava muito assustada, pois seu corpo se enrijecera junto ao dele.

Edward hesitou e finalmente perguntou a Bella:

— Não é a voz de seu pai?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, a voz do outro lado da porta riu:

— Sou eu, sim.

Blasfemando, Edward procurou se afastar de Bella o máximo possível dentro daquele cubículo, endireitou os ombros e abriu a porta para saírem. Estava até meio preparado para levar um soco ou receber uma proposta de duelo ao amanhecer. Deparou-se, porém, com um Charlie Swan risonho, encostado na parede oposta à despensa, com uma expressão das mais divertidas.

Edward esboçou um sorriso amarelo.

— Desculpe-me, senhor — tentou justificar-se. — Bella pensou que eu queria me casar com ela apenas para poupá-la do escândalo e eu estava tentando provar que a quero por ela mesma.

— Era isso o que você estava fazendo? — Bella perguntou surpresa, saindo da despensa.

Edward ia responder, mas ao ver o estado dela, tentou imediatamente desamassar sua roupa antes que alguém a visse. Charlie Swan também se aproximou para ajudar, levantando os cachos de cabelo desmanchados por Edward.

— Sim, era o que eu estava fazendo — respondeu ele, procurando endireitar o outro lado do vestido. — Que outro motivo teria para enfiá-la em uma despensa?

— Beijar-me — disse Bella com simplicidade.

Edward voltou os olhos para o rosto divertido de Charlie Swan e suspirou.

— Tem razão, Bella, mas quis beijá-la para provar o quanto a quero, que meu pedido não foi um mero gesto de cavalheirismo da minha parte.

Ela pareceu perplexa ao ouvir o comentário.

— Mas por que simplesmente não me disse, milorde?

— Santa ingenuidade! — Charlie Swan disse, rindo, e explicou: — Porque os homens não pensam da mesma maneira que as mulheres, Bells. As mulheres falam, os homens agem. E por isso que foi criada a expressão "homem de ação".

— Entendi — retrucou Bella, não parecendo ter entendido coisa alguma.

Edward deu um passo para trás para examiná-la. O vestido estava em ordem, mas aparentemente o pai estava tendo dificuldade em arrumar o cabelo dela. Na verdade, ela estava bastante despenteada.

Lorde Swan olhou para a cabeça da filha, franziu a testa e se voltou para Edward.

— Você saberia arrumar?

— Não — Edward confessou, sem-graça —, mas talvez minha mãe saiba. Aguardem aqui que vou buscá-la.

Charlie aquiesceu com a cabeça e Edward se apressou a ir procurar a mãe. Encontrou-a ainda sentada no mesmo lugar com lady Irina e Alice. Cochichando, ele explicou o problema. Ela imediatamente se levantou e saiu do salão de baile, mas, no momento em que Edward se voltou para segui-la, Irina disse:

— Logo ela terá os óculos novamente.

Edward gelou e retrocedeu:

— O que disse?

— Enviei um recado a Swan para que mandassem os óculos reserva aqui para Londres. Logo deverão chegar — ela sorriu. — Assim, Bella conseguirá enxergar direito e verá com quem está se casando. Ela parece feliz agora. Mas me pergunto se continuará assim quando estiver de óculos.

— Claro que ela continuará feliz — aparteou Alice com firmeza. Levantando-se ela passou seu braço no de Edward. — Venha, vamos nos juntar a Bella e a sua mãe.

Edward permitiu que a prima o conduzisse para fora do salão, sua cabeça girava em um turbilhão. Bella logo teria os óculos de volta e conseguiria vê-lo. Sua mente entrou em pânico. Ela o enxergaria.

— Você está bem? — Alice perguntou preocupada assim que chegaram ao _hall_. — Você ficou tão pálido quando Irina disse que os óculos de Bella logo chegariam.

Edward não respondeu, não sabia o que dizer. Não estava se sentindo bem mesmo. De fato, sentia-se nauseado, mas não comentaria nada com Alice.

— Bella vai amá-lo assim como você é, Edward.

Ele queria poder acreditar nisso, mas sentia o peito oprimido de medo e dor.

— Onde Emmett está? — perguntou.

— Creio que foi jogar cartas com os homens. Por quê?

— Preciso falar com ele — Edward respondeu, dando um tapinha na mão da prima. — Obrigado, Alice. Minha mãe e Bella estão ali. Vou falar com Emmett e depois encontro com vocês.

Alice aquiesceu distraída e perguntou:

— O que houve com o cabelo de Bella?

— Ficou meio desalinhado, e minha mãe está dando um jeito nele — Edward explicou, visivelmente preocupado ao ver que o cabelo de Bella estava ainda pior do que antes.

Balançando a cabeça, Edward tratou de ir para a sala onde os homens e umas poucas mulheres jogavam cartas. Logo avistou Emmett. O primo estava vibrando quando se aproximou. Devia ter ganhado aquela rodada.

— Emmett, preciso falar com você — disse Edward, parando atrás da cadeira dele.

— Pode falar.

— Tem de ser em particular.

— Não dá para você esperar eu terminar de jogar?

Edward hesitou, ponderando a respeito.

— Não — disse afinal.

Emmett deu um suspiro e levantou-se.

— Senhores, me deixem fora desta jogada. Volto em seguida.

— Obrigado, primo — Edward murmurou ao atravessarem a sala para falar.

— Tudo bem. O que há de tão importante?

— Irina mandou buscar os óculos reserva de Bella.

Emmett o encarou, não entendendo.

— E daí?

— Ela conseguirá enxergar.

Emmett levantou uma sobrancelha e repetiu:

— E daí?

— Ora, não posso deixar que ela me veja...

— Edward, pense um pouco — Emmett o interrompeu. — Ela vai ser sua mulher e, mais dia menos dia, acabará enxergando. Você não pretende dar continuidade a essa tolice de Irina e mantê-la cega indefinidamente, não é?

— Não, claro que não, mas...

— Mas o quê? — Emmett exasperou-se.

— Preciso de mais tempo.

— Para quê?

Edward desviou os olhos, hesitou e disse:

— Talvez se ela vier a me amar antes de conseguir me enxergar...

Vendo o olhar de piedade do primo, Edward virou o rosto. Engoliu em seco. Parecia que tinha um bolo na garganta. Era um adulto, mas sentia-se como um menino de seis anos ameaçado de perder seu melhor amigo.

— Edward — Emmett colocou a mão no ombro do primo, encarando-o com firmeza —, em primeiro lugar, seu rosto não é tão feio assim. Em segundo, tenho certeza de que Bella não se importaria mesmo que fosse. E, em terceiro, se isso afetar os sentimentos dela por você, não é melhor ficar sabendo agora?

Edward deu de ombros, derrotado.

— Talvez.

— Tudo ficará bem — Emmett assegurou-lhe, dando um tapinha no ombro dele. — Vá usufruir da companhia de sua noiva. Finalmente você pode estar com ela sem ter que fazer planos mirabolantes e fica aí se preocupando. Vá beijá-la, homem.

Edward observou Emmett voltar ao jogo e virou-se para retornar ao _hall_. Ficou surpreso ao ver que não havia mais ninguém lá, nem Bella, nem seu pai, nem sua mãe. Ocorreu-lhe que talvez tivessem conseguido ajeitar o cabelo de Bella e voltado à festa. Começava a se dirigir ao salão quando ouviu a voz da mãe e depois a de Bella. Ele parou no _hall _e olhou ao redor. A porta da sala que ficava ao lado da despensa e que antes estava fechada, agora estava aberta. Ele se aproximou e espiou para dentro da sala. Seus olhos custaram a acreditar no que viam.

— Céus, o que vocês fizeram no cabelo dela? — perguntou entrando na sala. Pegando Bella pela mão, ele a tirou das garras das duas pessoas que haviam acabado de estragar o penteado dela.

— Está tão mau assim? — Bella perguntou aborrecida, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

— Não está, não — lady Masen apressou-se em responder, sem olhar para o filho.

O cabelo de Bella, amontoado daquele jeito, mais parecia um ninho de ratos, em nada lembrando o lindo penteado com que chegara à festa.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Mãe...

— Não me venha com repreensão, Edward. Não fui eu que o desmanchei. Ter coragem de enfiar a pobre Isabella em uma despensa, pelo amor de Deus. Ela só poderia acabar despenteada!

— Bem, está ficando tarde. Talvez seja melhor você levar Bella para casa de carruagem, filho — Charlie Swan sugeriu. — Peça ao cocheiro que depois volte para buscar a mim e a Irina.

— Sim, claro. — Edward olhou para Bella, ficando aliviado de que ela não parecia aborrecida com esse desfecho.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview do CAPÍTULO V - parte 1<strong>

_[...]_

_— Não vou deixar que ela a assuste com histórias de sangue e dor e..._

_— Fazer amor causa sangue e dor? — Bella perguntou assustada._

_— Não, claro que não — disse prontamente Edward, com raiva de si mesmo por falar demais._

_[...]_

_— Então há muitas maneiras de se fazer amor, milorde?_

_— Há, sim — a voz de Edward começava a soar mais grave e rouca. Era difícil não se deixar afetar por aquele tipo de conversa._

_— Conte-me outras — Bella pediu._

_[...]_

_— Milady!_

_Bella abriu os olhos e, piscando muito, sentou-se na cama quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta._

_— O que foi, Anne? — perguntou, assustada._

_— Seus óculos chegaram! — Anne disse tão animada como se os óculos fossem dela._

* * *

><p><strong>META DA SEMANA:<strong>

**SE ESSE CAPÍTULO RECEBER 10 REVIEWS, A CONTINUAÇÃO VIRÁ MAIS CEDO!**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá, leitores mais perfeitos do mundo inteirinho!

Sentiram minha animação, não é? Pois estou quase soltando figos de artifícios nesse momento. Depois de ficar três longos e torturantes dias sem o meu pc, eu estou de volta =). Tô tão feliz que estou saltitando na cadeira nesse momento - mas vamos deixar esse detalhe de lado, por favor.

Agora, vamos falar desse capítulo muito interessante. O que vocês tem a dizer sobre Tanya Denali? Podem falar: ela é mais odiosa que a Irina - e eu que achava isso praticamente impossível. Como ela pode tratar um homem tão perfeito como o Edward desse modo é que eu não sei, está além de mim.

Não foi realmente lindo da parte da Bella se preocupar com a felicidade do Edward antes de pensar nela mesma? Isso sim é um amor verdadeiro: se importar com o amado o suficiente para abrir mão dele se isso significar a felicidade do outro. Tem que amar muito para ser capaz de um ato desses.

E a forma como o Edward encontrou para mostrar a ela que a quer? Um despensa, sério mesmo? Não quero nem imaginar o que teria acontecido se o pai da Bella não tivesse surgido, porque, vocês tem que concordar comigo, as coisas entre eles nunca parecem ter um freio próprio. Sempre há um fator externo que os interrompe rsrs.

No próximo capítulo, o nosso casal preferido terá uma conversa muito instrutiva - e divertida, claro - sobre a intimidade entre quatro paredes de um homem e uma mulher. Sinceramente, a curiosidade da Bella torna essa conversa tão engraçada e desconfortável - para o Edward, no caso - que você não pode deixar de rir.

Bom, vamos as respostas dos reviews:

_* G, fico feliz de saber que está gostando dessa história, sendo assim, aí está mais um capítulo fresquinho rsrs. Vou admitir que fiquei surpreendida pela revelação de que você mesmo no Brasil - embora não devesse me espantar, sempre fui muito ruim em palpites. De qualquer forma, obrigada por responder a essa autora curiosa e intrometida :). Bjks._

_* helloseattle19, está mesmo gostando da fic? Bom, eu adoro ler isso dos meus leitores, afinal estou aqui exatamente para isso. Você estava esperando pela continuação, então, me diga: como ficou?A cena na despensa foi a melhor, não é? Diga-me o que achou e eu espero encontra-la na semana que vem, afinal o capítulo promete. Kisses._

_* Karol, é bom ve-la aqui novamente. E sim, o casamento já está quase chegando, mas ainda falta um pouquinho. Com relação aos spoilers, eles são de matar de ansiedade qualquer um, né? Eu sei, as vezes sei ser cruel com vocês rsrs. Besos._

_* Raquel Cullen, você está no caminho certo para descobrir quem é - se é que ele existe - o pssivel perseguidor da Bella. O Edward realmente se rende com muita facilidade quando se trata da Bella, mas vamos nos por nessa cena: se um Edward vestindo nada mais do que uma calça de pijama dissesse que queria beija-la, o que você faria? A batalha estaria perdida antes mesmo de se levantar a bandeira branca rsrs. Mas e sobre esse capítulo? Lady Denali é uma vadia odiosa, não é? Comente. Beijos._

_* P. Bruce, o capítulo está ai e eu vou ficar esperando para saber o que você achou. não era minha intenção torna-la viciada nessa história, mas eu fiquei assim quando li o livro pela primeira vez; li tudo em apenas dois dias e meio. Te vejo semana que ve. Kiss-kiss._

_* liiz, eu queria muito matar a sua curiosidade, mas... Tá, tudo bem, não serei uma autora/adaptadora tão malvada dessa vez e direi apenas o seguinte: castiçáis não caem de sobre um móvel apenas com o vento. Com relação a quem faria isso... Essa pergunta não há como responder. Ah, e sobre suas provas, eu estou torcendo para que você tenha tido boas notas - ter um boletim vermelho é uma merda, eu sei disso. Beijinhos._

_* Angela, sua ansiedade terminou - ou pelo menos eu acho que foi. Então, o que achou - ou está achando no geral? Me diga sua opinião, porque, embora muitos não acreditem, criticas fazem parte de uma boa escrita. Besitos._

Acho que é só.

Bjss e _au revoir_.

* * *

><p><strong>Para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**

.


	10. Capítulo 5 parte 1

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO V – parte 1<strong>

_Carruagem da família Swan..._

.

— Peço desculpas por sua noite acabar mais cedo por causa do meu cabelo — disse Bella quando a carruagem começou a se movimentar.

Uma risadinha escapou dos lábios de Edward.

— Você não tem de pedir desculpa alguma, afinal fui eu o principal responsável pelo estrago.

— Isso é verdade! — disse Bella, concordando com a cabeça, mas não parecendo nada aborrecida com isso. Dando um sorriso tímido, ela perguntou então: — Foi sincero o que você disse?

— Quando?

— Que não é para evitar o escândalo que você quer se casar comigo?

Edward sorriu. Bella tinha o semblante carregado e apertava muito os olhos na tentativa de vê-lo melhor. Era evidente que se sentia insegura e que sua resposta era muito importante para ela.

— Estar casado com você é o que eu mais quero, querida.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso que iluminou o seu rosto tal qual o sol que brilha após uma tempestade. Edward sentiu um nó na garganta.

— Então por que não me beija para selarmos nosso compromisso?

Ele se derreteu diante de pergunta tão direta, mal acreditando no que ouvira:

— O quê?

— Adoro quando você me beija — Bella explicou — e não me importaria nem um pouco se você quisesse me beijar agora.

— Melhor não.

— Por quê? Você não gosta de...

— Claro que gosto!

— Então por que não me beija?

Edward franziu a testa.

— Essa é uma pergunta que a maioria das mulheres não faria.

— Eu não faço parte dessa maioria. Além disso, meu pai sempre diz que quem não pergunta nunca fica sabendo. E eu quero saber. Por que você não me beija se é o que nós dois desejamos?

— Porque, se eu a beijar, vou querer tocar em você.

— Eu gosto quando você me toca — Bella não hesitou em dizer.

— Só que se eu tocar em você — Edward completou —, vou querer fazer amor com você.

— Acho que também vou gostar.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Você acha que vai?

— Bem... — Bella hesitou por um momento, mas resolveu perguntar: — Não foi amor o que você fez comigo na noite do incêndio?

— Não — respondeu Edward, em um tom rouco ao se lembrar daquela noite. Por um lado, parecia ter acontecido há muito tempo; por outro, era como se tivesse sido um minuto atrás. Ainda tinha na boca o gosto dos beijos dela e quase podia sentir o clamor do corpo se mexendo ao toque de suas mãos. Céus, estava tendo uma nova ereção só de lembrar. Estava claro que ele não tinha autocontrole algum quando Bella estava por perto.

— Não foi? — Bella estranhou. — Então o que foi o que fizemos?

— Foi... foi... — Edward não sabia por onde começar. — Sim, foi mais ou menos. Mas não foi... — ele fez uma pausa e dirigiu um olhar terno para ela. — Será que ninguém explicou essas coisas para você?

— Não — Bella balançou a cabeça e encolheu os ombros. — Não se preocupe, milorde. Não precisa falar sobre isso se não se sente à vontade. Tenho certeza de que Irina vai me explicar tudo no dia do casamento.

Edward sentiu-se horrorizado ante essa possibilidade. Aquela mulher faria terrorismo com Bella, contando-lhe histórias que a encheriam de medo e ansiedade. A noite de núpcias acabaria sendo um pesadelo se ele tivesse de passar acalmando-a e confortando-a. Não poderia permitir que coubesse a Irina explicar a Bella os detalhes do que se passava entre um homem e uma mulher. Outra pessoa teria de fazê-lo.

— Vou pedir a minha mãe que converse com você — Edward decidiu. — Se Irina tomar a iniciativa, diga a ela que não há necessidade e não ouça nada do que ela tenha a dizer.

— Ah, não — disse Bella, balançando a cabeça resoluta. — Ficaria muito sem-graça de conversar com sua mãe sobre essas coisas. Além disso, seria um insulto para Irina se eu não a deixasse falar. Sabe, começo a pensar que há mais motivos para se ter pena de Irina do que para não se gostar dela.

— Não vou deixar que ela a assuste com histórias de sangue e dor e...

— Fazer amor causa sangue e dor? — Bella perguntou assustada.

— Não, claro que não — disse prontamente Edward, com raiva de si mesmo por falar demais.

— Por que disse isso então? Há ou não há sangue e dor? Você não quer é que eu saiba!

— Droga! — Edward resmungou.

Bella estava visivelmente ansiosa e ele não sabia como consertar a situação.

— Bella... — Edward começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por ela.

— Não, milorde, você não pode me enganar. Preciso saber a verdade, mas não quero lhe causar qualquer desconforto. Perguntarei a Irina quando ela e meu pai voltarem para casa. Talvez isso até nos aproxime e possamos nos tornar amigas.

Por Deus! Edward endireitou o corpo e disse com firmeza:

— Não permito que você fale com Irina.

— Ainda não somos casados, milorde. Não preciso que me permita o que quer que seja.

Edward arregalou os olhos diante do pouco caso dela a uma ordem sua.

— Você pretende me desobedecer e me desafiar dessa maneira quando estivermos casados?

— Receio que sim — Bella admitiu, quase que se desculpando, e então acrescentou: — Mas não é para desafiá-lo, é só quando não concordar com o que você me pede.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada e Bella o encarou, curiosa.

— Você não está zangado comigo?

— Não — disse Edward, rindo. — Na verdade, desconfio que muito poucas mulheres tenham a intenção de obedecer ao se casarem. Só achei graça de você admitir com tanta franqueza.

— Ora, tento sempre ser honesta, milorde.

— Certo — Edward suspirou e endireitou os ombros. — Se eu mesmo lhe contar, você me promete que não vai permitir que Irina a assuste?

— Prometo.

— Muito bem, então vou pensar na melhor maneira de explicar tudo para você — ele recostou-se e refletiu por onde deveria começar. Pensou... e pensou... e pensou.

— Milorde, não vai me dizer nada?

Edward suspirou constrangido e balbuciou:

— Estou pensando.

E estava mesmo quebrando a cabeça. Não cabia ao homem explicar sexo a uma donzela. Mas se não o fizesse, tinha certeza de que Irina transformaria sua noite de núpcias em um tormento.

— Talvez eu possa ajudar, milorde.

Edward piscou os olhos diante da sugestão, fitando-a curioso.

— Como?

— Bem, não sou tão ignorante assim — disse Bella, acrescentando: — Cresci no campo e vi muitos garanhões cobrirem éguas.

— Não é bem assim que acontece entre homens e mulheres — Edward apressou-se a esclarecer.

— Como não? Certa vez, surpreendi o cocheiro que cuida do estábulo com a criada que fora buscar leite em cima de um fardo de feno no celeiro e...

— Por favor, pare, Isabella — Edward sussurrou, pois sua mente dera um salto, projetando uma imagem de Bella vestida de criada debruçada sobre um fardo de feno, com a saia levantada até a cintura e ele envolvendo-a por trás. Afastando a imagem da mente, ele respirou várias vezes fundo e procurou corrigir o que dissera, explicando: — Pode ser desse jeito, mas não na primeira vez. Na primeira vez é melhor que os dois estejam um de frente para o outro.

— Entendo — Bella murmurou e ele estava quase respirando aliviado por ter encerrado o assunto quando ela perguntou: — Por quê?

Edward pigarreou e respondeu:

— Porque a primeira vez talvez não seja muito confortável para você.

— A sua primeira vez foi desconfortável? — Bella quis saber.

— Não.

— Então por que a minha seria?

Era uma pergunta mais que razoável, só que Edward não tinha a menor intenção de entrar em detalhes. Não sabia por onde começar e não queria nem sequer tentar, até que ela disse:

— Está bem, milorde. Vou mesmo perguntar para Irina.

Rapidamente, ele endireitou o corpo e disse:

— Você tem uma... Há uma... É melhor mesmo perguntar a Irina — finalmente admitiu, sentindo-se um completo idiota. Seria mais fácil fazer a demonstração prática, muito mais do que tentar explicar. A parte de seu cérebro que continha tudo de impróprio, de indecoroso, começou a provocá-lo para que fizesse a demonstração naquela noite mesmo, assim não teria mais de se preocupar que Bella pudesse se recusar a se casar na semana seguinte.

— Desse jeito?

— Hum? — Tirado de seus pensamentos, Edward viu que Bella o fitava.

— Ficaríamos nos encarando assim? — ela perguntou.

— Não, você deitada de costas na cama e eu em cima de você — Edward respondeu automaticamente, já lhe passando pela cabeça a expressão dela cheia de excitação como naquela outra noite.

— Por que eu devo estar deitada de costas?

Edward olhou para ela, tentando se concentrar e lutando para tirar as imagens que lhe vinham à mente.

— Bem, você não precisa ficar deitada de costas para fazermos amor. Posso eu estar deitado e você sobre mim.

Aquela imagem imediatamente fez com que Edward se visse na cama, com as mãos tocando e acariciando os seios de Bella e ela cavalgando sobre ele.

— Então há muitas maneiras de se fazer amor, milorde?

— Há, sim — a voz de Edward começava a soar mais grave e rouca. Era difícil não se deixar afetar por aquele tipo de conversa.

— Conte-me outras — Bella pediu.

A mente de Edward fez um levantamento de todas as posições em que gostaria de fazer sexo com ela. Procurou tirá-las da cabeça, então tossindo um pouco, elucidou:

— Há, por exemplo, as que eu já lhe contei; há também uma em que eu ficaria sentado com você no meu colo, ou...

— Como seria essa? — Bella o interrompeu, interessada.

Edward fitou-a por um breve instante. Sua mente estava em um turbilhão de ideias opostas, debatendo entre simplesmente fazer todo o serviço ali, garantindo assim que ela teria de se casar com ele. Sabia não ser aquela a maneira correta de se ter uma esposa, que ela mereceria muito mais do que um desconfortável assento na primeira vez. Sem mencionar a questão do respeito. Seria muito pouco respeitoso possuí-la em uma carruagem em movimento.

Por outro lado, seu corpo não estava preocupado com respeito, ou consideração, ou mesmo enganá-la para se casar. Seu corpo estava absolutamente excitado com toda aquela conversa e o intimava a tomar uma providência rápida.

Sem estar muito consciente do que estava fazendo, Edward passou os braços pela cintura de Bella, levantando-a para que se sentasse em seu colo, com os joelhos um de cada lado de suas coxas.

Bella gritou de surpresa, com os olhos arregalados, agarrando-se em seus ombros ao sentar-se sobre seu colo.

— Desse jeito? — indagou, parecendo duvidar.

Edward puxou-a para mais junto de si até que os seios dela quase tocassem em seu peito. Sua voz estava agora absolutamente rouca, quase inaudível.

— Isso, desse jeito. E então você movimentaria os quadris para cima e para baixo.

— Para cima e para baixo? — Bella quis confirmar, indecisa. Depois de hesitar um pouco, ela começou a levantar e abaixar o corpo. — Assim?

— Assim... — Edward observava os seios dela se erguerem e se abaixarem diante de seus olhos. Abaixavam-se até a altura da boca e subiam até a altura dos olhos. Para cima e para baixo. Para cima e para baixo. Ele molhou os lábios, entontecido pelo movimento. Se inclinasse a cabeça só um pouquinho, ele poderia lamber aquela carne tenra que dançava diante dele.

— É duro — Bella comentou.

— Estou, sim — Edward concordou, pensando em princípio que ela estava se referindo à ereção dele. Percebeu, depois, que ela se referia à dificuldade do constante movimento de subir e descer, tensionando músculos que não estavam acostumados. Corrigiu então: — Quero dizer, é mesmo duro.

— Mas não conseguiríamos nos beijar fazendo isso, conseguiríamos? — ela perguntou, parecendo lamentar, pois já lhe dissera que adorava beijar.

Pegando-a pela nuca, Edward se inclinou sobre ela e beijou-a, sugando seus lábios como uma abelha busca o mel na flor, forçando-os depois com a língua para que se abrissem e o beijo fosse mais profundo.

Bella parou de se movimentar e se aconchegou ao peito dele, dando um pequeno suspiro. A pelve, ardente e desejosa, repousou no exato lugar em que a ereção dele pressionava as calças. Edward gemeu e seu corpo, instintivamente, mudou de posição sob o dela, pressionando-a. Se ele conseguisse simplesmente escorregar a mão e ajeitar as roupas dos dois, poderia tê-la ali mesmo, pensou. No mesmo instante em que esse pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça, suas mãos alcançaram a barra da saia de Bella, mas, para seu desapontamento, ela estava ajoelhada sobre a barra.

Edward hesitou por um segundo, analisando como fazer para tirar a saia dela do caminho e, num gesto brusco, projetou-a para frente. Bella levou um susto e procurou se equilibrar. Ele a colocou no assento do banco oposto, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas dela no chão da carruagem. Tentava levantar a saia dela quando a carruagem parou abruptamente. Foi tão inesperado que o pequeno solavanco fez com que ele caísse de costas no chão da carruagem, puxando Bella para cima dele.

Edward gemeu de dor com o impacto do corpo de Bella sobre sua virilha, sentindo-se alarmado quando a porta foi subitamente aberta ao lado deles. Ambos olharam para o cocheiro que retomou o olhar primeiro com urna expressão de espanto para, em seguida, tornar-se divertido.

— Nossa! — Bella tirou o cabelo do rosto e sorriu constrangida para o homem. — Caímos do banco.

— Sim, milady — disse ele, impassível.

Edward pegou Bella pela cintura e rapidamente a acomodou no banco. Recompondo-se, ele se levantou e desceu da carruagem, tentando mostrar, sem sucesso, alguma dignidade. Uma vez fora da carruagem, ele deu um sorriso forçado para o cocheiro e voltou-se para oferecer a mão a Bella para que descesse também.

Embora não pudesse ver a expressão do cocheiro, Bella sentia-se constrangida e tentou justificar a cena, sem saber direito o que dizer.

— Nossa, Paul, sua parada nos pegou de surpresa. Não imaginávamos que já estivéssemos chegando. Lorde Masen estava me mostrando...

— O que ele estava lhe mostrando, milady? — Paul perguntou em um tom malicioso.

Bella tinha certeza de que o caso seria objeto de mexerico entre os criados mais tarde.

Diante da hesitação dela, Paul, que estava se segurando para não explodir em risada, aquiesceu com a cabeça e disse:

— Claro, milady, logo imaginei que ele estava tentando lhe mostrar alguma coisa.

Edward dirigiu um olhar furioso ao homem. Seus criados não ousariam ter tal atitude, pensou.

— Creio que devo levá-lo para casa agora — o cocheiro comentou quando Edward começava a acompanhar Bella.

— Sim — ele confirmou, em tom áspero. — Só vou levar lady Isabella até a porta.

— Pois não, milorde.

— Obrigada por suas instruções — disse Bella baixinho ao chegarem à porta.

Edward fitou-a com ternura, observando os cabelos dela. Metade do coque estava desfeito e caído em mechas; a outra metade estava presa de forma muito precária. Ele ergueu as mãos e soltou o que sobrara do coque. Os cabelos, apesar dos nós, caíram em ondas em volta do rosto delicado, de maneira encantadora. Ficariam lindos esparramados sobre os travesseiros, ele pensou.

Edward se inclinou para beijá-la e estava a um fio de sua boca quando a porta foi repentinamente aberta.

Dando um suspiro, ele deu um passo para trás e murmurou baixinho:

— Sonhe comigo.

— Boa noite, milorde — Bella respondeu e entrou em casa.

.

.

— Milady!

Bella abriu os olhos e, piscando muito, sentou-se na cama quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta.

— O que foi, Anne? — perguntou, assustada.

— Seus óculos chegaram! — Anne disse tão animada como se os óculos fossem dela.

— Que bom!

Exultante, Bella jogou os cobertores para o lado no exato momento em que Anne chegava junto à cama. A criada soltou um grito de espanto, que foi seguido por um barulho contra a parede à sua direita e um tinido que a fez congelar.

— O que aconteceu? — indagou temerosa.

Anne hesitou por um momento e, ao falar, gaguejou:

— Oh, milady... sua mão bateu na minha ao tirar os cobertores e... seus óculos voaram da minha mão.

— Foram eles que bateram contra a parede?

— Foram, milady — Anne disse, dando a volta na cama e abaixando-se para pegar os óculos, cujas lentes estavam em pedaços.

Bella abaixou a cabeça e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, inconformada. E a culpa era dela mesma.

— Sinto muito, milady — Anne murmurou, parada ao lado da cama, com as mãos em concha, segurando os óculos quebrados.

Bella balançou a cabeça e levantou-se, procurando acalmá-la.

— A culpa não foi sua, Anne. Agora, ajude-me, por favor, a me vestir. Lady Masen vai me levar à costureira para fazer a prova final de meu vestido de noiva.

— Pois não, milady — Anne colocou o que restara dos óculos sobre a mesa de cabeceira e começou a ajudá-la a despir a camisola e se aprontar para enfrentar o dia.

Bella ficou calada, remoendo a raiva por ser tão estabanada e ter destruído os óculos que por tanto tempo aguardava. Mas não queria se abater por isso, pensou. Óculos podiam perfeitamente ser substituídos. Embora quisesse muito estar com os seus agora, poderia mandar fazer novos. Uma parte de sua mente, porém, duvidava que quisesse tanto, pois, por mais tolo que pudesse parecer, Irina apregoara tanto que ela ficava muito melhor sem os óculos que temia a reação de Edward quando a visse com eles.

Bella tinha certeza de que ele não desistiria dela por isso, mas de fato, não era nada atraente usar óculos. Adoraria não precisar deles.

— Pronto, milady — Anne murmurou, consternada.

Bella não via motivo para ela parecer tão aborrecida. Fora um acidente como tantos outros que haviam acontecido desde que Irina lhe tirara os óculos.

— Quer que eu a acompanhe, milady?

— Quero, sim, Anne — respondeu Bella, pegando no braço da criada.

O _hall_ do piso superior estava até então vazio, mas por azar ao chegarem à escadaria deram com Irina, que ia subir.

— Ah, você está aí — disse a madrasta, aguardando por elas no _hall_. — Harry disse que seus óculos chegaram. Por que você não está com eles?

Bella sentiu a tensão no braço de Anne e lhe deu um tapinha confortador.

— Houve um pequeno acidente e eu os quebrei.

— Como? — Irina cacarejou, voltando-se imediatamente para Anne. — Como você deixou que isso acontecesse?

— Não foi culpa de Anne — defendeu-a Bella. — Fui eu que bati na mão dela sem querer.

— Eu deveria ter segurado os óculos com maior firmeza — Anne admitiu, aborrecida, e Bella sentiu vontade de dar um tapa nela por ter aberto a boca.

— Sua estúpida — Irina gritou. — Vá arrumar suas coisas. Quero você longe daqui imediatamente.

Bella estava certa de que a madrasta teria ignorado a criada se ela não tivesse, com suas palavras, aguçado a raiva da patroa.

— Sim, senhora, milady — Anne puxou o braço, mas Bella a deteve.

— Anne é minha criada, Irina. Eu ia pedir para levá-la comigo quando me casasse, mas como você a está demitindo, acho que não preciso mais de permissão — depois, voltando-se para Anne, disse com delicadeza. — É melhor você fazer as malas mesmo, se quiser vir comigo.

— Ela não vai ficar sob este teto. Ela...

— Irina! — Charlie Swan apareceu na porta da sala de jantar, com uma expressão irritada. Obviamente, ouvira tudo e não parecia satisfeito.

Irina voltou-se devagar para ele.

— Sim?

— Chega, Irina! Se Bells quer levar Anne com ela, pode fazê-lo. Anne ficará aqui até Bella nos deixar e irá com ela para o novo lar em Masen. Será muito bom para que não se sinta sozinha na nova casa — ele então voltou-se para a criada. — Você gostaria de ir com ela?

— Sim, milorde, vou ficar contente de acompanhá-la.

Charlie Swan balançou a cabeça.

— Como o casamento é daqui a dois dias, é bom mesmo que comece a fazer as malas.

— Obrigada, milorde — Anne agradeceu e, hesitante, perguntou a Bella: — Precisa de mais alguma coisa de mim agora, milady?

— Não, pode ir. Só vou tomar um chá e comer uma torrada enquanto aguardo por lady Masen. Vá ver o que ainda tem a fazer antes de sairmos.

Assim que viu a silhueta turva da criada se afastar, Bella voltou-se para o pai e para a madrasta meio insegura. Irina permanecera calada, mas irradiava raiva por todos os poros ao ver seus planos arruinados.

— Venha comer, Bells — disse-lhe o pai com doçura. — Você vai precisar bem mais do que chá e torradas para enfrentar o dia de hoje.

Bella foi se juntar a ele na sala de jantar, desejando saber como acertar as coisas com a madrasta. Dispensar a criada era só uma maneira de feri-la. Irina sempre demonstrara ressentimento por ela e esse sentimento só fizera crescer ao longo dos anos. Como não sabia a causa, também não sabia como consertar a situação.

Quando lady Masen chegou, Bella foi encontrar-se com a futura sogra no vestíbulo.

Irina, que estivera em seus aposentos, descia as escadas quando Bella cumprimentava lady Masen. Temendo que ela ainda estivesse em péssimo humor, Bella não a esperou para se despedir.

— Minha nossa! — lady Masen comentou tão logo se instalaram na carruagem. — Que expressão carregada tinha lady Swan. Parece que ela não é uma pessoa diurna.

Bella suspirou e pensou em simplesmente confirmar que ela não era, mas, refletindo melhor, decidiu falar a verdade e contou a lady Masen o incidente da quebra de seus óculos e a reação de Irina.

Lady Masen procurou consolá-la, concordando que não era culpa de ninguém, afinal acidentes ocorrem, tecendo depois um comentário que soou estranho para Bella:

— Edward ficará aliviado.

Sem saber o que dizer, Bella voltou o rosto para a janela, tentado esconder sua preocupação. Será que ele detestava óculos tanto assim? Estragaria tudo quando voltasse a usá-los? Ela que chegara a pensar em perguntar a lady Masen se não poderiam dar uma paradinha para comprar um novo par na cidade, não cogitava agora nem sequer de sugerir.

Bella reconsiderou o assunto enquanto a carruagem percorria as ruas da cidade e continuou pensando nos óculos durante a prova do vestido, que, segundo a opinião geral, era muito lindo. Assim que terminou de provar, a costureira a ajudou a desvesti-lo e voltou toda a sua atenção para lady Masen e o vestido que iria usar no casamento. Bella caminhou pela loja e se dirigiu à porta da frente, ainda com os óculos na cabeça.

— Há algo em que possa ajudá-la, milady? Quer um chá enquanto aguarda?

Ela reconheceu a voz da assistente da costureira. Sem hesitar então perguntou:

— Há alguma ótica por aqui?

— Há, sim, duas lojas acima — informou a assistente, satisfeita por poder ser útil.

— Obrigada — Bella murmurou, dando uma olhada para a sala no fundo da loja. A costureira demoraria um pouco para vestir lady Masen e fazer os acertos no vestido dela, como fizera no seu. Vendo que a assistente se afastara, ela abriu a porta e saiu da loja. Hesitou por um momento, mas resolveu ir procurar a ótica. Afinal, ficava tão próximo que não haveria risco algum.

Como a assistente havia lhe informado, duas lojas acima, ela encostou o rosto na vitrine e confirmou que a ótica era lá mesmo. Apenas entrar naquela loja já lhe fez bem. Estava chegando o momento de enxergar novamente.

— Em que posso ajudar, milady?

Bella teve um sobressalto, pois não percebera a aproximação do vendedor. Procurando acalmar-se, disse:

— Preciso de óculos.

— Muito bem, está no lugar certo, milady. Tenho uma grande variedade.

Bella deixou a ótica vários minutos depois, com um novo par de óculos pendurado no nariz e um largo sorriso no rosto. Que maravilha. Era uma bênção poder ver de novo.

Contemplou a rua de um lado para o outro, observando pequenos detalhes das roupas e dos rostos das pessoas que passavam. Depois voltou sua atenção para as carruagens e os cavalos que circulavam. Um suspiro de satisfação escapou-lhe dos lábios. Não queria que lady Masen desse por sua falta, pois não pretendia comentar com ela sobre sua escapada e a compra dos óculos. Queria primeiro entender direito a opinião de Edward sobre o uso de óculos. Se ele realmente não gostasse, ela aguardaria mais um pouco antes de usá-los na frente dele. Mas só o tempo suficiente para que ele a amasse de fato. Depois, os óculos certamente não fariam diferença para ele.

Pelo menos era o que esperava, porque não tinha vontade alguma de passar a vida às cegas.

Parando à porta da costureira, Bella deu uma última olhada ao mundo ao seu redor. Tirou finalmente os óculos e os guardou em um pequeno bolso da saia. Por enquanto seria seu segredinho. Só os usaria quando estivesse sozinha.

Meio cega de novo, Bella mal entrara no ateliê da costureira quando lady Masen veio depressa do fundo da loja.

— Está pronta para irmos, querida? Pensei que poderíamos tomar chá na casa de Edward hoje. Assim você fica conhecendo a criadagem.

Bella levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

— Edward tem uma casa só dele na cidade?

— Tem, sim. Ele comprou quando ainda era jovem e rebelde. Queria um lugar onde pudesse fazer o que quisesse — explicou lady Masen com um ar malicioso. — Agora, ele a mantém só para me aborrecer, acho. E evitar que eu fique dando palpite para que vá a um baile ou outro ou assista a uma peça que não quer.

Bella esboçou um leve sorriso.

— Um chá com Edward será ótimo, milady.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview do CAPÍTULO V - parte 2<strong>

_[...]_

_— O senhor está questionando o acidente com a carruagem por causa do que houve na fonte? — Black perguntou enquanto esperavam que a carruagem chegasse._

_— Não só por isso, mas também pelo fato de que Bella foi "jogada" na rua quando alguém trombou com ela. E ela não tem a menor ideia de quem foi. Além disso, há também o episódio da queda na escadaria — Edward argumentou._

_[...]_

_— Ora, ora! O que temos aqui?_

_Edward voltou-se para olhar Jacob ao ouvir o tom ácido do comentário e viu que ele se curvava para pegar alguma coisa do chão. Um momento depois o homem endireitou o corpo, levantando um galho bem longo e grosso. Edward foi imediatamente postar-se a seu lado._

_— Você acha que Isabella pode ter derrubado esse galho?_

_— Só se o tivesse serrado da árvore — Jacob respondeu em tom seco, mostrando a ponta._

* * *

><p><strong>META DA SEMANA:<strong>

**SE ESSE CAPÍTULO RECEBER 10 REVIEWS, A CONTINUAÇÃO VIRÁ MAIS CEDO!**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá a todos *abaixa a cabeça e foge da pedrada*

Eu sei que estou em dívida com vocês, afinal estou desaparecida há mais de duas semanas - ou já são três semanas? Enfim, eu mereço todas as cobranças e reclamações de vocês. Eu tive as últimas semanas cheias e, quando achei que poderia postar o novo capítulo, surgiu mais um impedimento.

Mas, se serve como justificativa, eu ia postar o capítulo nessa sexta quando meu pai me pôs de castigo por ter faltado ao curso. Resultado: dois dias sem computador. E agora, aqui estou eu.

Peço milhões de perdões a vocês, pois sei que estavam ansisos pela continuação da nossa história, mas não sei mais o que dizer a todos. Eu não quero fazer uma promessa que - por alguma eventualidade do destino ou castidgo imposto pelo meu pai - não possa cumprir. Bom, espero que entendam minha posição.

Mas vamos deixar isso de lado um pouquinho? Daqui a pouco você voltam a ficar chateados ou com raiva de mim. Vamos nos concentrar no que rolou nesse capítulo?

Perceberam a situação contrangedora que a Bella pôs o Edward? Gente, ela é deveras inocente para não ter percebido o quanto estava o afetando com aquela conversa sobre sexo. Sério, a garota acabava com o pouco controle do Edward sem nem ao menos se dar conta. Coitado do nosso mocinho, se esforçando ao máximo para manter o controle e não mandar o cavalheirismo ao inferno. Foi uma sorte - mais ou menos - eles terem chegado na casa dela e o chocheiro ter aberto a porta.

Eu estou curiosa para saber a reação de vocês ao capítulo. O próximo será postado antes do fim dessa semana - quinta, talvez sexta, mas não há falhas com relação a isso.

Hoje, pela primeira vez - eu acho - aqui no FF, eu não poderei responder aos reviews dos leitores. Tenho que sair daqui a pouco e ainda nem comecei a me ajeitar. De qualquer forma, eu agradeço a todos pela presença e peço desculpas mais uma vez pela minha falta.

Bjss e _au revoir_.

* * *

><p><strong>Para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**

.


	11. Capítulo 5 parte 2

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO V – parte 2<strong>

_Residência do Conde de Masen..._

.

— Finalmente você chegou — Edward colocou o saco de moedas sobre a mesa e recostou-se na cadeira com um suspiro quando Black apareceu.

Jacob Black era o homem que havia contratado para pesquisar a razão de Bella ter desaparecido da sociedade e descobrir onde ele poderia encontrá-la novamente.

Edward havia usado o serviço de Jacob pela primeira vez vários anos antes quando começaram a desaparecer algumas coisas da propriedade da família. O homem fora recomendado por um vizinho a quem servira em diversas ocasiões, mostrando-se muito competente ao lidar com tais assuntos. Black havia sido empregado como lacaio na propriedade campesina da família. Na realidade, a única ocupação dele fora descobrir para onde estavam sendo desviadas a prata e as relíquias da família. Uma semana após entrar em cena, ele havia pegado em flagrante a criada responsável pelos roubos.

Edward ficara bastante impressionado. Passara a usá-lo em outras circunstâncias e acreditava o bastante nele para incumbi-lo de localizar Bella depois de frustrados seus próprios esforços. A missão dele era descobrir a quais eventos ela e a madrasta estavam frequentando na esperança de conseguir estar com ela por alguns minutos. Naturalmente, essa necessidade acabara desde a noite de seu noivado e Edward decidira fazer o acerto de contas com o rapaz. Era o que então estavam fazendo naquele momento, mas essa não era a única razão pela qual desejava vê-lo.

— Obrigado, milorde, por me pagar tão rápido. Poucos são tão pontuais. Precisam, pelo contrário, ser caçados para pagar — com o saco de moedas devidamente guardado no bolso, Jacob relaxou na cadeira e perguntou: — O senhor mencionou em seu bilhete que há outro assunto que quer que eu vá atrás.

— Isso mesmo. Diz respeito a Isabella — Edward franziu o cenho e deixou seu olhar vagar através da janela, contemplando o jardim. — É possível que alguém esteja querendo fazer mal a ela. Creio que durante suas investigações você tomou conhecimento do grande número de acidentes que ela tem sofrido?

Jacob assentiu com a cabeça.

— Ouvi dizer que a senhorita normalmente usa óculos, mas a madrasta os tirou dela. Ela fica extremamente vulnerável a acidentes e sofre com isso.

Edward pareceu relaxar um pouco, aliviado de que o homem percebera coisas que mais ninguém além dele via. Black era um bom homem. Esclareceria tudo.

— É provável que a causa da maioria deles seja a falta dos óculos, mas há um ou dois que me fazem pensar.

Jacob comprimiu os lábios e depois disse:

— Aposto que um deles foi a queda dela na rua quando quase foi atropelada por uma carruagem.

Edward fez que sim com a cabeça, nada surpreso de que o homem tivesse ouvido falar a respeito durante suas investigações. Black era conhecido por sua minúcia.

Após Edward relatar os fatos e explicar o que deveria ser feito, eles deixaram o estúdio. Mal entraram no _hall_ e apareceu Alistair que, ao vê-los, apressou-se em ir ao encontro deles.

— Vai sair, milorde? — o homem perguntou com certa deferência, que Edward achou meio suspeita e sabia que não se devia apenas à presença de Jacob.

— Vou, sim. Minha mãe combinou de tomarmos chá com Isabella depois de provarem os vestidos, por isso vamos para lá. Elas já devem ter terminado as provas, não acha?

— Não saberia dizer, milorde — respondeu o criado secamente.

— Hum — Edward não gostou muito do tom, mas simplesmente disse: — Traga a carruagem para a frente da casa, por favor.

— Pois não, milorde.

Assim que Alistair saiu, Edward foi pegar seu casaco e chapéu, bem como os de Jacob, e deixaram o _hall_ para aguardar a carruagem do lado de fora da casa.

— O senhor está questionando o acidente com a carruagem por causa do que houve na fonte? — Black perguntou enquanto esperavam que a carruagem chegasse.

— Não só por isso, mas também pelo fato de que Bella foi "jogada" na rua quando alguém trombou com ela. E ela não tem a menor ideia de quem foi. Além disso, há também o episódio da queda na escadaria — Edward argumentou.

— Dessa queda não fiquei sabendo — disse Jacob. — O que aconteceu?

— Como você deve saber, Bella normalmente precisa que alguém a acompanhe onde quer que vá; quem a acompanha quase sempre é a criada. Naquele dia, ela se impacientou e resolveu descer sozinha. Acabou tropeçando em alguma coisa e rolou escada abaixo. O estranho é que ninguém sabe em que ela tropeçou — Edward esticou o pescoço para ver se a carruagem já estava chegando. — Pode ser um exagero de minha parte, mas, em minha opinião, quando viram que ela tropeçou, alguém poderia ter se interessado em saber o que havia causado a queda, no entanto, ninguém o fez.

Jacob permaneceu calado, refletindo sobre o que Edward lhe contara.

— Sei que não há razão para se concluir que ambos os acidentes foram outra coisa se não meros acidentes. Mas, depois do incidente na fonte, tudo isso me preocupa.

— É muito conveniente que ela pareça ser estabanada se alguém realmente estiver provocando esses acidentes — Jacob concluiu.

— É o que também me passa pela cabeça — Edward admitiu.

— Se foi a madrasta quem tirou os óculos de Isabella, será que ela não está por trás de tudo isso? — Jacob ponderou. — Ela não parece gostar muito de Isabella pela maneira como a trata. Pelo menos, é o que me pareceu, mas posso estar enganado.

— Não, você não está enganado. Irina parece identificar Isabella com a mãe morta, a quem de certa forma vê como uma rival com quem compete pela afeição do marido.

— Compreendo — disse Jacob, silenciando com a chegada da carruagem.

Edward informou ao condutor da carruagem para onde desejava ir, entrou na carruagem e ambos mantiveram-se calados até chegar à residência dos Swan.

— Lady Isabella não está em casa — Harry avisou ao abrir a porta e se deparar com Masen e Black.

— Fiquei de me encontrar com ela e minha mãe aqui para tomarmos chá quando chegassem — Edward explicou.

— Elas ainda não chegaram — informou o mordomo, com uma cara azeda.

Edward começava a pensar que teriam de aguardar na carruagem quando Charlie Swan surgiu no _hall_ e, ao vê-lo, logo os convidou para entrar.

— Olá, Edward. Entre! Bella e sua mãe logo deverão estar de volta, a menos que tenham parado em alguma loja para fazer compras — voltando-se para o mordomo, ele disse: — Harry, acompanhe os cavalheiros até o salão para que aguardem Bells e lady Masen lá.

— Sim, senhor, milorde — Harry abriu a porta e deu um passo para o lado para permitir que entrassem.

— Infelizmente, eu já estava de saída — explicou lorde Swan, desculpando-se. — Tenho uma reunião no clube com um velho amigo, caso contrário teria prazer em lhes fazer companhia.

— Não se preocupe, milorde. Talvez eu leve Jacob até a fonte enquanto esperamos pela volta delas. Estou pensando em construir uma igual na minha casa de campo e queria a opinião dele a respeito.

— Ora, fique à vontade. Bella realmente gosta muito da fonte. Sempre que pode vai sentar-se e ler por lá. Ou costumava fazer isso — acrescentou com um leve sorriso. — Antes de ficar sem os óculos. Por falar nisso, o par reserva chegou esta manhã.

Edward sentiu-se tenso diante da notícia, mas relaxou em seguida ao ouvir de lorde Swan que os óculos também haviam sido quebrados em um pequeno acidente.

O alívio que Edward sentiu foi quase palpável. Todo o seu corpo relaxou até que o pai de Bella acrescentou:

— Preciso levá-la a uma ótica aqui na cidade para que compre óculos novos antes do casamento.

— Não há necessidade disso, milorde — Edward rebateu rapidamente. — Eu mesmo providenciarei para ela.

Lorde Swan hesitou um pouco e depois aquiesceu:

— Como achar melhor — dirigindo-se então à porta, completou: — Com licença, então, estou certo de que Bella e lady Masen não demorarão.

— Por aqui, senhores — Harry murmurou após fechar a porta, encaminhando os visitantes para o _hall_.

— A partir daqui conseguiremos encontrar o caminho, Harry. Obrigado — disse Edward assim que o mordomo abriu as portas do salão.

— Como queira — respondeu Harry, aquiescendo com a cabeça. — Vou ver se a cozinheira já está preparando o chá para tomarem quando as senhoras chegarem.

Edward abriu as portas francesas e caminhou na frente de seu acompanhante, que de vez em quando olhava para trás para se localizar por onde estavam indo. Na noite do baile, Edward havia pulado o portão dos fundos, mas não teve problema de encontrar a fonte. Sabia que ela ficava no fundo da propriedade, do lado direito, por isso seguiu por trilhas que conduziam nessa direção.

— Aqui estamos — finalmente disse, ao entrarem na clareira.

Jacob parou, examinou a fonte, voltando-se depois para olhar a trilha por onde haviam chegado até ali.

— Foi por aqui que ela veio?

— Essa é a trilha por onde Isabella e Anne voltaram, por isso, presumo que tenha sido por ela que chegou até aqui — Edward explicou e seguiu Black para examinar as árvores no fim da trilha. Nenhuma era tão baixa a ponto de causar qualquer problema. Nenhum dos dois precisara abaixar a cabeça para caminhar entre as árvores e a cabeça de Bella batia na altura do queixo dele.

Jacob virou-se para examinar a fonte de onde eles estavam.

— Isabella achou que bateu a cabeça em um galho quando saía da trilha — Edward começou. — E lembra que, ao tropeçar, deu mais uns passos antes de cair e desmaiar.

Black afastou-se ainda um pouco mais para pesquisar a fonte e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não foi dessa maneira que ela terminou na fonte.

— Também acho que não — Edward admitiu, contrariado.

— E é evidente que ela não bateu a cabeça em galho algum. Mesmo que tivesse tropeçado, os galhos são muito altos para que ela tivesse batido a cabeça.

— Concordo.

— Temo que o senhor esteja certo, milorde — Jacob caminhou em direção ao arvoredo do lado esquerdo da trilha e afastou com os pés a vegetação rasteira para poder examinar o chão. — Não dá para acreditar que tenha sido um acidente.

— Não.

Com o cenho fechado, Edward foi mais uma vez olhar a fonte, recordando como o coração quase lhe saltara do peito ao ver Bella flutuando. Sabia que estava interessado nela, mas só naquele momento a profundidade de seus sentimentos ficara evidente. Era compreensível então que a ideia de que alguém pudesse querer fazer mal a Bella lhe fosse tão revoltante.

— Ora, ora! O que temos aqui?

Edward voltou-se para olhar Jacob ao ouvir o tom ácido do comentário e viu que ele se curvava para pegar alguma coisa do chão. Um momento depois o homem endireitou o corpo, levantando um galho bem longo e grosso. Edward foi imediatamente postar-se a seu lado.

— Você acha que Isabella pode ter derrubado esse galho?

— Só se o tivesse serrado da árvore — Jacob respondeu em tom seco, mostrando a ponta.

Edward notou as marcas do corte de uma serra no galho, depois os longos fios de cabelo castanho que ficaram presos na ponta dele. Black tirou os fios de cabelo e levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Suponho que sejam de Isabella. Pelo menos, a cor parece.

Edward confirmou com a cabeça.

— Isso significa que alguém antecipadamente cortou esse galho, a atraiu para cá e a golpeou com ele. Depois ela foi jogada na fonte, sem dúvida com a expectativa de que se afogasse. Ela só se salvou graças a seu plano de ter um encontro com ela aqui naquela noite.

Edward sentiu um aperto no coração. E se ele tivesse escolhido outro local para encontrá-la, ou outra noite... Bella poderia estar morta agora. Sentiu um calafrio na alma à mera ideia de quão perto ele estivera de perdê-la.

Black atirou o galho no chão novamente e esfregou as mãos para limpá-las.

— E o incêndio?

Edward piscou os olhos.

— O incêndio?

— Sim, naquela mesma noite. Não houve um incêndio aqui e o senhor e lady Isabella foram pegos em uma situação meio constrangedora?

— Ah, sim. Não pensei mais nele — Edward apertou os lábios. — O fogo irrompeu exatamente à porta do quarto dela. Parece que uma vela ficou ardendo na mesa do _hall_ e, de alguma maneira, caiu originando o incêndio, ou pelos menos é isso o que todos presumem que aconteceu.

— O senhor não acredita nisso?

— A porta do quarto de Isabella estava trancada, ou bloqueada pelo lado de fora. Não que isso importe, porque estava extremamente quente quando percebi o fogo e me aproximei dela. O fogo crepitava do outro lado. Tivemos que sair pela janela. Mas se ela estivesse sozinha e dormindo...

Black balançou a cabeça.

— Vou começar a investigar sobre o incidente no mercado quando ela foi quase atropelada pelos cavalos. Talvez não tenha passado de um acidente, como me disse, mas vou especular por lá para ver se alguém se lembra de ter visto quem a empurrou. Também vou conversar com o pessoal daqui sobre o dia em que ela caiu da escada, mas...

— Não concordo — retrucou Edward, contra argumentando: — Prefiro que ninguém saiba que suspeitamos de que alguém esteja tentando prejudicá-la.

Black ponderou:

— E como fica lady Isabella? Se alguém estiver tentando matá-la, pode redobrar os esforços agora para completar o serviço antes que ela se case com o senhor.

— Eu pensei nisso. Estou pagando três empregados dos Swan para ficarem de olho nela. Tomei essa providência na própria noite do incêndio.

— E quanto à criada dela? — Jacob perguntou.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

— Bem, Anne já tem a incumbência de cuidar de Isabella e acompanhá-la por toda parte. Além disso, receio que possa contar a Isabella e não quero que ela fique ansiosa ou assustada. Já está sob bastante estresse com os preparativos para o casamento.

— Acho que suas providências foram suficientes e...

— Edward Anthony Cullen.

Tenso, Edward virou-se lentamente em direção à trilha na qual sua mãe surgia, trazendo Bella. Era óbvio que ele estava em apuros. Lady Masen só o chamava pelo nome completo quando julgava que ele tivesse feito alguma coisa errada. Embora, neste momento, ele não encontrava qualquer razão com que se preocupar. Assim, sua atenção foi imediatamente desviada para Bella.

Ela estava usando um adorável vestido creme e os cabelos estavam puxados dos lados, caindo atrás em uma linda cascata. Gostava mais quando ela se penteava assim do que quando tinha um coque encaracolado no alto da cabeça, como todas as mulheres usavam nos bailes. Ela estava linda.

— Ora, pare de ficar olhando feito bobo para Isabella — lady Masen ralhou, impaciente, provavelmente porque ele não estava lhe dando a devida atenção em um momento em que se mostrava zangada. — Logo ela vai ser sua esposa e você poderá se derreter à vontade. Agora, gostaria que você me ouvisse.

Edward piscou e voltou relutante o olhar para a mãe, perguntando:

— O que fiz de errado?

— Não se lembra de que propus um chá com Isabella hoje?

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Claro que lembro. É por isso que Jacob e eu estamos aqui.

— Ah, que amáveis — rebateu ela com um sorriso falso, que esmoreceu ao acrescentar: — Só que ficamos de tomar o chá em sua casa!

— Em minha casa?

Lady Masen soltou um suspiro, exasperada.

— Sim, Edward, em sua casa. Você ficou de pedir aos criados que deixassem a casa um brinco e que usassem a roupa de domingo para que fossem apresentados a Isabella; assim ela teria a oportunidade de conhecer a nova casa e o pessoal que nela trabalha antes do casamento.

Edward fitou a mãe, desconcertado. Agora que ela mencionara, tinha uma vaga lembrança de ela ter comentado que seria uma boa maneira de Bella ser apresentada ao pessoal da casa. Quando isso se deu, não havia nem sequer entendido bem, mas agora fazia todo o sentido.

A mãe tivera uma ótima ideia, Edward admitiu. Bella não só mudaria de casa, mas de vida com o casamento. Conhecer seu novo mundo facilitaria tudo para ela. Pena que não tivesse prestado mais atenção à mãe para evitar aquele lapso.

Lady Masen soltou outro suspiro, depois olhou para Black.

— Sr. Black, meu filho me falou do senhor.

Edward ficou tenso, receando que a mãe mencionasse o serviço que o homem havia prestado para ele.

— Isabella, esse é o Sr. Black. De vez em quando ele ajuda Edward em algum projeto. Sr. Black, esta é a minha futura nora, lady Isabella Swan.

— Lady Swan — Jacob caminhou sorridente até ela e estendeu-lhe a mão, não deixando de levantar os olhos até o alto de sua cabeça.

Edward logo entendeu que ele queria ver o ferimento feito na noite do incêndio. Entretanto, não havia mais sinal dele. Já havia passado uma semana e meia desde o acidente.

— Boa tarde, Sr. Black — Bella cumprimentou-o. — Que tipo de ajuda o senhor presta a Edward?

Edward ficou tenso novamente com a pergunta, mas não precisaria se preocupar. Jacob foi rápido na resposta e mentiu sem hesitar:

— Ah, em uma coisinha ou outra. Na verdade, em um pouco de cada coisa.

— Ah — Bella murmurou, mas pareceu ficar curiosa.

— Na realidade — Jacob completou —, Lorde Masen estava justamente me dizendo esta manhã que seu próximo projeto é fazer uma fonte, no mesmo estilo da fonte da casa de seu pai, em Masen. Foi, por isso, aliás, que me convidou para tomar chá com as senhoras. Ele achou que seria bom conhecê-las e que eu assim também poderia ter uma melhor ideia do que ele deseja para explicar ao pessoal que vai trabalhar nessa obra.

Edward ficou maravilhado com a habilidade do homem.

— Claro — disse Bella com um largo sorriso. — Que linda surpresa.

— Então o Sr. Black vai voltar conosco para sua casa para tomarmos chá lá, não é?

— Bem... — Edward balbuciou, sem-graça. — Creio que Harry providenciou para que a cozinheira fizesse o chá aqui.

— Explicamos a confusão a Harry quando chegamos — Bella informou. — E ele disse que não nos preocupássemos. A cozinheira seria avisada que não era necessário preparar nada.

— Também explicamos a Alistair — foi a vez de a mãe informar. — E ele ficou de pedir à sua cozinheira que o chá estivesse pronto no momento em que chegássemos.

— Vocês foram até lá? — Edward perguntou, surpreso.

A mãe assentiu com a cabeça.

— Foi assim que ficamos sabendo que vocês estavam aqui. Foi Alistair quem nos informou.

— Ora, muito bem, então vamos para lá — Edward concordou, imaginando como seu pessoal estaria contrariado com ele naquele momento.

Caminharam até a frente da casa e estavam se preparando para entrar na carruagem quando Jacob disse:

— Milorde, por mais agradável que seja tomar chá em tão boa companhia, acho melhor começar logo a iniciar nosso último projeto.

— É verdade, Black — Edward concordou, estendendo-lhe a mão. — Muito obrigado. Espero logo ter notícias suas.

O homem apertou a mão de Edward e aquiesceu com a cabeça. Despediu-se depois das senhoras, agradecendo, e seguiu rua acima.

— Por que o Sr. Black não quis ir tomar chá conosco? — Bella perguntou quando Edward entrou na carruagem e ocupou o banco em frente às duas.

— Porque tinha alguns negócios a tratar — Edward respondeu vagamente, fitando-a com carinho. Ela era um verdadeiro raio de sol naquele vestido creme e ele se admirava de que ela lhe parecesse mais linda a cada vez que a via.

Lady Masen começou a comentar sobre as provas dos vestidos que haviam feito pela manhã e Edward mal conseguia ouvi-la durante o curto trajeto até sua casa, disperso que estava em seus pensamentos. Passava-lhe pela cabeça a última vez em que estivera com Bella na carruagem e concluiu que era muito bom que sua casa não fosse muito longe da residência dos Swan. Apesar da presença da mãe, já começava a ficar excitado quando a carruagem parou.

Alistair abriu a porta assim que Edward e as duas senhoras se aproximaram dela.

— Bem-vindo, milorde.

Bastou uma olhada no rosto de Alistair para Edward saber que estava em maus lençóis com o mordomo e provavelmente com o restante do pessoal da casa. Imaginava que os criados tivessem corrido como loucos para deixar tudo limpo e arrumado. Não que tudo não estivesse sempre assim, mas eles deviam ter tentado caprichar um pouco mais quando souberam que sua nova patroa iria visitá-los e o espaço de tempo havia realmente sido muito curto.

— Não fique aborrecido, Alistair — disse lady Masen ao entrar na casa. — Já fiz um sermão para ele por não ter me dado ouvidos, nem avisado você.

— Muito bem, milady — respondeu o mordomo, sem que sua expressão melhorasse um pouco.

Alistair deu um sorriso amarelo, mas sua atenção logo se voltou para Bella, que estreitava os olhos examinando a entrada da casa. O esquema de cores ali era azul-escuro e lavanda, fazendo um fundo perfeito para Bella em seu vestido creme. Ela parecia, sem dúvida, pertencer àquela casa.

— Não se dê ao trabalho de olhar feio para ele, Alistair. Ele só tem olhos para a noiva. Receio que meu filho esteja meio enfeitiçado e continuará assim por algum tempo. Pelo menos até depois de se casar com Isabella. Ela não é encantadora, Alistair?

— Muito encantadora, milady — disse Alistair de pronto.

— Eles vão me dar lindos netinhos, não acha?

— Com certeza, milady.

Vendo o rubor tomar conta do rosto de Bella, Edward lançou um olhar aos dois e disse:

— Estamos aqui e ouvimos tudo o que disseram.

— Ah, então de vez em quando você me ouve? — lady Masen comentou rispidamente, passando a mão pelo braço de Alistair e conduzindo-o para o _hall_. — Vamos ver o que a cozinheira conseguiu fazer para salvar o dia, bom homem. Edward tem mesmo muita sorte de ter um pessoal esperto e rápido como vocês. Não importa qual seja a crise, vocês conseguem lidar com ela com grande presença de espírito e, confesso, sempre fico impressionada.

Edward revirou os olhos ao ouvir a mãe adular o mordomo. Em poucos minutos, todo o pessoal estaria se matando para agradá-la e ninguém mais se lembraria do caos que tiveram de enfrentar por causa da visita inesperada.

— Sinto muito toda essa confusão — murmurou Bella baixinho. — Não precisaríamos ficar para o chá se...

— Que bobagem — Edward interrompeu bruscamente e deu um passo para frente para tomá-la nos braços. Parou, porém, quando a mãe lhe disse sobre os ombros:

— Mostre a casa a Isabella, Edward. Ela deve, pelo menos, conhecê-la um pouquinho antes de vir morar aqui.

Deixando os braços cair, Edward suspirou e pegou-a pelo braço, conduzindo-a até a escadaria.

— Vou mostrar primeiro a ela lá em cima.

— Se vocês não descerem em quinze minutos, vou buscá-los — a mãe avisou antes de desaparecer na cozinha com Alistair.

Edward riu e subiu com Bella para o andar superior.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>META DA SEMANA:<strong>

**SE ESSE CAPÍTULO RECEBER 10 REVIEWS, A CONTINUAÇÃO VIRÁ MAIS CEDO!**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá pessoal!

Sei que vocês estavam esperando o capítulo para até ontem, mas tive que participar de um dia de estudos intensos e desesperadores sobre matematica e, bom, não tive cabeça para mais nada depois além de virar um vegetal falante.

Acredito que você tbm estão dando por falta o preview da continuação da fic, mas eu tenho que sair de casa em uma hora e o próximo capítulo ainda não está pronto como geralmente acontece. Então fico devendo por enquanto. Se der, amanhã eu reposto com o spoiler e as respostas dos reviews de vocês - que deixarei pendente novamente.

Desculpem-me pelos inconvenientes, galera, e pela pressa que não me deixará nem comentar um pouquinho sobre como foi esse capítulo.

Bjss e _au revoir_.

* * *

><p><strong>Para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**

.


	12. Capítulo 6 parte 1

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI - parte 1<strong>

_Residêndia dos Swan..._

.

Bella acordou muito cedo e muito ansiosa porque era o dia de seu casamento. Sabia que, mesmo se tentasse, simplesmente não conseguiria dormir mais. Deixou-se ficar na cama por alguns minutos, pensando eufórica sobre o dia a sua frente e principalmente sobre a noite.

Lembrando-se então dos óculos novos, sentou-se abruptamente na cama, tirou-os da bolsinha em que estavam guardados e os colocou no rosto.

Um suspiro de satisfação brotou-lhe aos lábios. O mundo estava em foco novamente. Já não era sem tempo. Tinha uma constante dorzinha de cabeça de tanto firmar e estreitar os olhos na tentativa de enxergar um pouco mais do que meros borrões. Talvez não ficasse muito bem de óculos, mas o mundo à sua volta certamente ficava muito melhor.

Não era nada agradável deixar de usá-los quando tinha vontade de gritar de alegria para que todos ouvissem que finalmente conseguia ver. Mas achava melhor ainda mantê-los em segredo até que estivesse segura do amor de Edward. Apesar de ele afirmar o contrário, temia que tivesse se disposto a casar somente para evitar mais um escândalo para ela.

De óculos agora, Bella considerou por um breve momento dar uma escapada até a biblioteca para pegar um livro. Antes, porém, que tivesse se decidido, o som do giro da maçaneta da porta quebrou o silêncio do quarto. Ela imediatamente tirou os óculos e pegou sua bolsinha. Mal teve tempo de guardá-los, Irina entrou no quarto.

A madrasta estava segurando alguma coisa que colocou sobre a penteadeira, mas Bella não saberia dizer o que era. Depois ela se aproximou da cama. Que pena que não estava com seus óculos para ver a cara dela, pensou. Porque a vinda de Irina naquele horário e no dia de seu casamento não poderia ter um propósito muito bom.

— Seu pai achou que eu deveria lhe explicar as coisas que se passam na cama depois do casamento — disse Irina, sem qualquer preâmbulo.

Bella precisou se conter para não soltar um sonoro suspiro. Desconfiava de que não iria gostar nada daquela conversa. Edward parecia ter pressentido que a madrasta faria de tudo para assustá-la sobre os acontecimentos logo mais à noite e ela agora via que ele estava certo. Tentou pensar em uma maneira de impedi-la de falar, mas desistiu. Se todas as mulheres se casavam e sobreviviam, por que com ela teria de ser diferente? Não se deixaria influenciar pelo que Irina lhe dissesse. Só não entendia a razão de o próprio Edward ter se mostrado tão relutante em conversar sobre o assunto e, embora não quisesse pensar a respeito, não lhe saía da cabeça aquela história de dor e sangue.

— Vou lhe contar da mesma maneira que minha mãe me contou — disse Irina levantando a mão. — Consegue ver isto?

Bella apertou os olhos. O objeto que Irina segurava era pequeno e escuro, mas não dava para ver direito o que era.

— É uma chave — Irina explicou, caminhando em direção à porta. — Venha até aqui.

Bella hesitou, depois empurrou as cobertas, levantou-se e foi até a porta.

— Agache-se um pouco e fique com o rosto bem perto daqui, Bella. É importante que você veja isto.

Bella fez o que a madrasta havia sugerido e Irina colocou a chave na fechadura.

— Você está vendo que coloquei a chave na fechadura — confirmou. — Minha mãe me explicou que o homem tem a chave e a mulher, a fechadura. Edward vai colocar a chave dele em sua fechadura e assim o casamento estará consumado.

Bella mordeu os lábios e teve certeza de que a rigidez que a cutucara entre as pernas era a chave em questão. Também tinha uma boa ideia de onde ficava sua fechadura. Edward, na verdade, a havia explorado bastante na noite do incêndio.

— Minha mãe, porém, era uma mentirosa deslavada — Irina continuou e Bella, muito espantada, foi novamente se sentar. — Não é nada tão simples e nem tão limpo quanto parece com essa demonstração — assegurou Irina. — Agora venha até aqui.

Bella levantou-se e acompanhou Irina até a penteadeira onde ela havia colocado alguns itens. Inclinando-se e firmando os olhos, Bella pôde ver que havia um pequeno bastão de prata e um tipo de torta. Enquanto ela ainda estava inclinada sobre a penteadeira, Irina pegou o bastão.

— Esse é o tamanho aproximado do equipamento masculino, ou, segundo a explicação de minha mãe, da chave.

Bella avaliou o item, imaginando que deveria ter entre quinze e vinte centímetros de comprimento. Nunca havia visto aquilo antes e se perguntava de onde Irina o havia tirado. Deixou, porém, de divagar ao ouvir Irina falar novamente:

— A torta é a fechadura. Sua fechadura não está aberta e não é perfeitamente compatível com a chave do homem. É pequena, estreita e tem uma fina película chamada... hímen.

Bella firmou o olhar no rosto de Irina ao sentir o evidente desconforto de sua voz. Tocar nesse aspecto mais técnico aparentemente a constrangia. Mas ela foi em frente.

— E o homem tem que romper essa película na primeira vez. Assim!

Bella teve um sobressalto quando Irina fincou o bastão na torta com um golpe violento. Bella olhou para a torta estraçalhada e então pegou um lenço para limpar a geleia que havia se espalhado por todo o lado e respingado em seu rosto. A torta era de morango ou framboesa e, por mais cega que fosse, dava para ver o bastão meio enterrado na torta, recoberto com o vermelho escuro da geleia.

— Você vai sangrar — Irina avisou com um meio sorriso — e, como deve imaginar, vai sentir dor, mas se tiver sorte, ele acabará rapidamente e a deixará sozinha para descansar e chorar com privacidade. Pessoalmente, duvido que lorde Masen tenha essa consideração.

Sem se importar com a sujeira que havia feito, Irina se encaminhou para a porta e, antes de sair, disse secamente:

— Bom divertimento à noite.

Depois que a porta foi fechada, Bella se sentou à penteadeira, sentindo uma grande fraqueza. Não conseguia tirar os olhos da torta. A crosta dourada que a recobria estava toda manchada e o bastão espetado nela continuava firme e orgulhoso.

— Droga! — Havia jurado que não permitiria que Irina a deixasse preocupada, mas tudo aquilo era bastante preocupante.

— Milady!

Bella se voltou ao ouvir a voz de Anne que entrava no quarto.

— Sua madrasta estava saindo quando eu cheguei. Está tudo bem?

— Eu — Bella pigarreou e acabou esquecendo o que pretendia dizer. Perguntou, então, de supetão: — É verdade que nós mulheres temos uma película e que o homem tem de rompê-la?

— Bem...

Bella percebeu a relutância na voz da criada e insistiu:

— É ou não verdade?

— É, mas...

— É verdade também que sangra e dói?

Anne suspirou.

— Milady, não deve permitir que as palavras de sua madrasta a deixem preocupada. A primeira vez dói para muitas mulheres, mas...

— Então não dói para todas? — Bella interrompeu esperançosa.

— Ouvi dizer que algumas sofrem muito pouco — Anne assegurou.

— Ouviu dizer — Bella ecoou. — Mas então não conhece ninguém que não tenha sofrido na primeira vez?

Anne hesitou novamente depois foi fechar a porta do quarto e, com ar determinado, se aproximou de Bella.

— Ouça, tenho certeza de que lorde Masen saberá conduzir tudo de maneira muito delicada. Agora vamos trocar de roupa.

— Mas...

— Milady — Anne a interrompeu com calma. — A senhora quer se casar com ele, não é? Ou preferia se casar com lorde Newton ou com alguém desse tipo? Garanto que lorde Newton não estaria nem um pouco preocupado com seu medo ou desconforto.

— Não mesmo — Bella concordou e levantou-se com um suspiro. — Ajude-me então. Afinal, vou me casar hoje.

Era evidente a falta de entusiasmo na voz de Bella. Até ouvir as explicações de Irina, estava ansiosa para que chegasse a noite. Imaginava que seria ainda melhor do que a que tivera em seu quarto quando Edward fez com que seu corpo fosse todo tomado de excitação e seu coração disparasse descontrolado. Agora que sabia o que a esperava, só podia se sentir triste por haver nascido mulher. Pois não tinha dúvida de que era bem melhor ser um bastão do que uma torta!

.

.

O padre era idoso e formal, e parecia tão insatisfeito quanto ela de estar ali naquele momento. E, para completar, o dia estava frio e chuvoso, o que era bem pouco usual naquela época do ano. Bella só podia imaginar que fosse um mau presságio do que estava para acontecer.

— Bella?

Ela sobressaltou-se ao ouvir Edward murmurar seu nome. Aparentemente todos estavam com os olhos voltados para ela.

— Você aceita...? — indagou o padre, em um tom insistente, como se já tivesse feito a pergunta uma ou duas vezes.

— Sim — Bella o interrompeu prontamente, envergonhada de ser pega devaneando em um momento tão importante.

Dando-se conta de ter aceitado, ela soltou um suspiro profundo. Já não estava tão certa de que desejava mesmo ter dito o "sim", depois de saber o que a esperava.

Tarde demais para se arrepender agora. Fizera seus votos e agora Edward fazia os dele. Acabava de se tornar lady Isabella Cullen, esposa do conde de Masen. E não era nem sequer preciso perguntar a ele se queria que sua chave entrasse na fechadura dela. Era óbvio que ele queria.

— Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Agora pode beijar a noiva.

Mal tinha registrado essas palavras quando Edward a tomou nos braços e a beijou. Bella permaneceu dura em seus braços, sua mente em total confusão. Oito horas antes ela estava feliz e eufórica ao pensar que estavam se casando naquele dia. Agora não lhe saía da cabeça o bastão perfurando a torta com força.

Edward deve ter estranhado a reticência dela, pois afastou seus lábios dos dela e a fitou com uma expressão preocupada. Bella forçou um sorriso, tentando parecer natural. Então todos começaram a se aproximar ao mesmo tempo. Formou-se uma fila para assinar o livro de casamento e cumprimentar os noivos. Alguns minutos depois ela se viu carregada para o interior da carruagem e seguindo para casa. Para a casa de seu pai. Aquela que não seria mais sua casa. Dali em diante, moraria com Edward.

.

.

— Vamos para casa?

Bella ergueu os olhos do drinque que estivera bebericando. Sua expressão era de puro alarme. Aquele era o momento que estava temendo desde que chegara à casa do pai para a festa de casamento.

Mordendo os lábios, Bella desviou o olhar para a sala cheia de convidados. Era surpreendente ver tanta gente presente, depois de ter sido evitada por quase todos os presentes desde que chegara a Londres. Além de seus próprios familiares e os de Edward, lá estavam lorde e lady Stanley, lorde e lady Crowley, lorde Newton e a mãe e diversas outras pessoas cujas vozes soavam conhecidas, mas que dificilmente ela reconheceria na rua se as visse, pela dificuldade de enxergá-las sem os óculos.

Ciente de que Edward estava aguardando sua resposta, Bella engoliu em seco, tentou dar um sorriso espontâneo e não conseguiu. Sua voz era um mero sussurro ao perguntar:

— Por que tão cedo?

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso, e disse baixinho:

— Já é bem tarde, Bella. Quase meia-noite.

Para um baile não seria tarde, por que seria para sua festa de casamento? Ela fez mais uma tentativa desesperada:

— Sim, mas todos ainda estão aqui. Não deveríamos esperar para que todos os convidados fossem embora?

— Bella — explicou Edward com toda a paciência —, faz parte da tradição que os noivos saiam primeiro. Todos estão aguardando nossa saída.

— Ah, não sabia. — Incapaz de pensar em qualquer outra maneira de postergar o momento de ir embora, Bella colocou o drinque na mesa a seu lado e capitulou: — Vou pegar as minhas coisas.

— Os criados já levaram todas as suas coisas durante a cerimônia — ele informou, com delicadeza.

— Oh! Mas e Anne?

— Anne já está lá em casa também. Venha, vamos nos despedir de seu pai e de Irina.

— Está bem. — Toda suspirosa, Bella deixou-se conduzir pelo marido para se despedir primeiro do pai e Irina, depois de lady Masen.

As coisas pareciam correr rápido demais para ela. No momento seguinte, já estavam na carruagem. Ela se sentou tensa e ansiosa em um dos cantinhos, com a mente toda tomada pelo que estava por acontecer.

Edward manteve-se calado no canto oposto, mas ela sentia os olhos dele examinando-a durante todo o percurso. Bella tinha consciência de que seu comportamento o incomodava e quebrava a cabeça para dizer alguma coisa que pudesse aliviar a evidente tensão entre eles. Qualquer coisa que fosse. Mas sua mente estava bloqueada com a imagem da demonstração feita por Irina.

Os criados de Edward, seus também dali em diante, estavam todos perfilados à porta quando entraram. Todos sorriam e balançavam a cabeça em cumprimento à medida que Edward, agora oficialmente, apresentava-os a ela, dizendo seus nomes. Bella procurava retribuir os sorrisos, mas já não se lembrava de nome algum no momento em que começaram a subir a escadaria.

Ela tinha a sensação de estar sendo levada para a forca. Cada nervo de seu corpo gritava de medo e tensão. Ela quase gemeu quando Edward abriu a porta do quarto. Vendo-a hesitar, ele a empurrou gentilmente para dentro.

Ao ouvir a porta ser fechada, Bella se virou, arregalando os olhos. Seu marido não havia entrado com ela. Sentiu como se tivesse tirado um peso dos ombros. Haveria uma breve prorrogação.

— Na casa nova finalmente!

Bella enrijeceu o corpo ao som da voz alegre de Anne e, ao voltar-se, viu o vulto da criada caminhando em sua direção, cheia de energia. Bella teve vontade de perguntar a ela a razão de tanta euforia, mas conteve-se.

— A cerimônia do casamento foi bonita? E na festa, tinha muita gente? A senhora dançou? A comida estava gostosa? Todos trabalharam muito para que tudo saísse perfeito — Anne comentou e começou a desabotoar seu vestido.

Ocorreu a Bella mais tarde que talvez tivesse respondido às perguntas da criada, mas não saberia dizer que respostas dera. À medida que a criada a ajudava a tirar cada peça de roupa, seu pânico só fazia aumentar, sentindo-se cada vez mais vulnerável.

Pouco depois, ela já havia se despido, tomado banho e se encontrava enfiada na cama, em uma linda camisola de renda.

— Pronto. A senhora está linda — Anne assegurou-lhe, como se isso importasse para ela. Desejando-lhe boa-noite, a criada saiu do quarto.

Bella permaneceu estática no meio da cama. Seus olhos percorriam, assustados, as sombras escuras que a cercavam. Não dava para ver muito além da vela sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira a seu lado. Depois de hesitar um pouco, ela se sentou e pegou a bolsinha que havia levado e pedido à criada que colocasse na mesa de cabeceira. Tirou os óculos de dentro e os vestiu para enxergar melhor seu novo quarto.

Já o havia visto no dia anterior quando Edward a levara para conhecer a casa. Mas então estava sem os óculos e a impressão que causava era bem diferente à luz de vela. Escuro e melancólico, pensou. O vermelho que lhe parecera alegre à luz do dia, agora lembrava a cor do sangue.

Suspirando, ela deteve o olhar na cama. Era enorme, muito maior do que a que tinha na casa de seu pai. Era casada agora e aquela era a cama que compartilharia com seu marido. Esse último pensamento provocou-lhe um friozinho na barriga. Tirou os óculos e voltou a escondê-los na bolsinha. Deitou-se depois, considerando a possibilidade de fingir estar dormindo para que Edward, quem sabe, deixasse a consumação para o dia seguinte.

Seria uma atitude covarde, pensou Bella, que só prolongaria seu medo e faria com que passasse todo o dia seguinte ansiosa até que a tarefa fosse finalmente completada. Havia uma coisa que aprendera cedo na vida: em vez de adiar, era sempre preferível atacar logo as tarefas desagradáveis e livrar-se delas de uma vez. Além disso, seria bom saber o que teria de enfrentar todas as noites de sua vida dali em diante... Se é que teria de enfrentar todas as noites. Com que frequência o marido desejaria tê-la? Como, segundo ele, não havia sofrimento para os homens, só o prazer que ela havia experimentado naquela noite em seu quarto, talvez Edward quisesse tê-la todas as noites.

Ela estremeceu ante essa ideia. O bastão na torta todas as noites pelo resto de sua vida...

Não devia ser daquele jeito, Bella decidiu de repente. Lady Stanley e lady Crowley não estariam tão desejosas de ter um caso com lorde Newton se fosse daquele jeito todas as vezes. Talvez o problema da dor fosse só com o bastão. Ela já sabia que havia muitas coisas que um homem e uma mulher fazem juntos que podem ser bastante prazerosas.

Bella fez uma careta. Era uma pena que algo tão agradável terminasse de forma tão desagradável; difícil de acreditar que o prazer compensasse a dor. E, ainda assim, lady Stanley e lady Crowley pareciam não se preocupar nem um pouco de sofrerem. Pelo contrário, agora ela entendia o que Newton andara fazendo sob as saias de lady Stanley e, pensando bem, seus gemidos e suspiros não revelavam dor alguma.

Bella franziu a testa perguntando a si mesma se ela também teria emitido sons quando Edward fizera aquelas coisas com ela. Estava tão distraída descobrindo as sensações de seu corpo que não saberia dizer. Prestaria atenção da próxima vez. Aliás, a ideia da próxima vez fez com que esboçasse um sorriso melancólico. A próxima vez certamente não terminaria de maneira muito gostosa.

O olhar de Bella voltou-se então impaciente para a parede onde ficava a porta que dava para o quarto anexo, o de Edward. Já era tarde e o dia havia sido longo e estressante. Queria dormir. Mas por onde andaria seu marido? Gostaria que ele tivesse a consideração de acabar logo com sua ansiedade e permitisse que ela dormisse.

Realmente, agora lhe parecia ótima ideia fazer o que tinha de ser feito o mais rápido possível. Ela se virou impaciente de um lado para o outro na cama e então jogou as cobertas de lado e se levantou.

Bella pegou a vela da mesa de cabeceira e caminhou com cuidado em direção à porta de comunicação com o quarto do marido. Sem dúvida, a vida seria muito mais fácil para ela se pudesse estar com seus óculos. Não via a hora de poder usá-los na frente de Edward. Se ele soubesse o sacrifício que ela estava fazendo para ganhar seu amor!

Bella soprou uma longa mecha de cabelo que lhe caía no rosto, estendeu a mão para evitar que se chocasse com a parede e ficou aliviada ao sentir a superfície da porta. Então parou por um momento, respirou fundo e, armando-se de coragem, colocou a mão na maçaneta. Era melhor assim. Quanto tempo será que levaria? Certamente não demoraria muito. Um momento desagradável, depois poderia relaxar e dormir. Resoluta, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview do CAPÍTULO VI - parte 2<strong>

_[...]_

_Edward estendeu a mão, com a intenção de ajudá-la a levantar-se, mas, não percebendo o gesto dele, Bella levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo. Seus olhos, porém, não chegaram ao rosto do marido. Detiveram-se na virilha dele e lá congelaram. À meia-luz, Edward observou como ela estava pálida._

_— Deus do céu! — ela exclamou. — Sua chave é enorme._

_[...]_

_Endireitando o corpo, Edward olhou para ela. Eles estavam cada um de um lado da enorme cama. Bella apertava as mãos e o olhar que lhe dirigiu não poderia ser mais assustado._

_— Bella — disse ele baixinho, mas não conseguiu falar mais nada porque ela, não aguentando mais a tensão, desabafou:_

_— Acho que não quero que sua chave penetre na minha fechadura._

_[...]_

_— Bem... — continuou ele, dando uma lambidinha na pele exposta. — Lembro-me de você ter dito que as viagens de carruagem eram longas e maçantes._

_— Quase nada é maçante quando você está por perto, milorde — Bella retrucou rindo e soltou um gemido quando ele abocanhou seu mamilo e o mordiscou._

_— Hum. — Edward sorriu ao vê-la estremecer e arquear as costas, acrescentando depois: — Me pergunto se você não gostaria de passar o tempo testando a posição que eu estava lhe mostrando naquele dia?_

* * *

><p><strong>META DA SEMANA:<strong>

**SE ESSE CAPÍTULO RECEBER 10 REVIEWS, A CONTINUAÇÃO VIRÁ MAIS CEDO!**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá, gente.

Sinto de verdade pelo mega atraso quando eu havia prometido que as postagens seriam regulares. Dessa vez eu tenho um motivo bem irritante para explicar minha ausência. E não, meu computador não quebrou, deu faniquido ou resolveu ser temperamental. Eu apenas estava de castigo, dá pra crer? Pois é, me senti uma criança esses dias, mas eu supero esse golpe.

Então o que acharam? A explicação da Irina foi a coisa mais criativa que já vi. Depois daquela explicação detalhada e grosseira, não é de se admirar que a Bella esteja apavorada. Qualquer pessoa que recebesse essa explicação sobre a intimidade entre casais ficaria com medo do que está por vir.

Sobre o próximo capítulo, ele já está pronto e irei postar essa sexta-feira. Espero que vocês estejam ansiosos para saber o que acontece na noite de núpcias deles. E sim, galera, capítulo que vem terá LEMONS!

Bom, eu tenho que ir, mas não sem antes dar uma palavrinha com as minhas leitoras, afinal eu estou em falta e tô me sentindo péssima por ter abandonado vocês:

_* Karol, eu estou muito feliz em saber que você está acompanhando minha fic e, principalmente, está curtindo a leitura. Sobre sua curiosidade com relação a quem está tentando fazer mal a Bella... Qual é o seu palpite? Agora, quem está curiosa sou eu. Obrigada pelo carinho, flor. Bjss._

_* THAIS, eles são muito fofos mesmo. Eu quase posso imaginar os mini-Edward e as mini-Bella correndo e gritando pela casa - e tropeçando, no caso das mini-Bella rsrs. Bom, você estava ansiosa pelo casamento e aí está ele. Só que, como eu sou malvada, deixei o melhor para sexta. Espero que tenha curtido. Kiss-kiss._

_* Raquel Cullen, o Edward tem mesmo razão para ficar desconfiado. O próprio Jacob pode notar que tinha alguma coisa errada ali. Qual é a sua opinião? Tem alguma ideia de quem está por trás desses "acidentes"? E sobre o comentário da Esme, ela estava mais do que certa. Já vimos o que acontece quando esses dois ficam sozinhos rsrs. Com relação ao óculos da Bella... Tenha paciência, tudo tem a sua hora. Ela só está esperando o momento de se sentir segura, assim como o Edward (casal de bobos medrosos, eu sei). O que achou do capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado. Besos._

_* Sam Moscovitz, fico feliz de saber que está ansioso pela continuação. Desculpe tê-la recepcionado com tanto atraso, mas espero que esse capítulo e o próximo compensem a minha falta. Sobre a reação da Bella quando ela enxergar o nosso conde... Acho que dará para ter uma ideia no próximo capítulo - só posso dizer isso. xoxo._

_* ngela, fico muito satisfeita de saber que está gostando da história. Ela é uma delicia de se acompanhar, né? Espero apenas não atrasar tando nas próximas vezes, se não ela perde o ritmo. Bom, mas me diga o que achou desse capítulo. A Irina merece um castigo, não é? Vai ser assim mal-amada longe rsrs. Bjks._

_* helloseattle19, bom, esse capítulo não foi quente, mas posso afirmar que a próxima postagem compensará essa. E sim, a Bella realmente comprou o óculos, apesar de ninguém ainda ter conhecimento disso, mas rapidinho isso vai mudar. Fique tranquila que a continuação virá nessa sexta-feira - nada de ansiedade em excesso para as melhores leitoras do FF, né? Kisses._

_* Priscila Cullen, agradeço os elogios, de verdade. É muito bom saber que estou fazendo um bom trabalho - a parte os atrasos irritantes. Desculpe por fazê-la esperar tanto pela continuação, mas isso não se repetirá (ou assim eu espero). E sobre ler outros livros dessa autora, eu tenho alguns para recomendar - alguns que de tão engraçados eu quase me mijei de rir, de verdade. Besitos._

Agora que cumpri com meu ritual, só falta dizer...

Bjss e _au revoir_.

* * *

><p><strong>Para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**

.


	13. Capítulo 6 parte 2

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>OBS.: ESSE CAPÍTULO CONTEM LEMONS!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VI – parte 2<strong>

_Residência do Conde de Masen..._

.

Edward virou-se para o lado de costume na cama e soltou um suspiro conformado. Depois que Garrett o ajudara a desvestir-se e banhar-se, dispensou-o e se sentou na cama, tentando decidir o que fazer. Seu primeiro impulso foi o de ir imediatamente ao quarto de Bella e consumar o casamento. Só o pensamento o deixava extasiado.

Infelizmente, porém, notara que ela não estava bem. No dia anterior havia se mostrado plenamente confiante e feliz com o casamento, mas desde o momento em que entrara na igreja, ele percebera que havia algo de errado. Ela estivera distraída e ansiosa durante toda a cerimônia, depois quieta e tensa durante a festa, sempre se afastando um pouco quando ele se aproximava dela, como se não aguentasse sua presença. Depois não demonstrara nenhum entusiasmo de deixar a festa e ir para a nova casa.

Ele não sabia qual era o problema e tinha receio de perguntar. Temia que ela tivesse conseguido ver melhor o seu rosto e agora abominasse a ideia de viver com ele. Era o tipo de coisa que Irina poderia ter armado, pegando emprestados os óculos de outra pessoa e feito com que ela olhasse pela janela para ver com quem estava se casando. Se esse fosse o caso, a felicidade que tivera naquelas semanas e que almejava perpetuar no futuro não existiria.

Ao longo das últimas semanas, a mente de Edward estava sempre tecendo sonhos e fantasias sobre uma feliz vida conjugal. Entrevia uma casa cheia de amor e riso, chorinho de criança e Bella sempre ao seu lado, compartilhando de seus dias e de suas noites.

Mas seu coração doía ao pensar que tudo isso podia estar lhe escapando. Não tinha coragem de perguntar a ela o que a aborrecia e, pior ainda, receava procurá-la na cama e ser repelido com repulsa. Por isso, estava acovardado e havia resolvido deixá-la descansar aquela noite. O dia havia sido longo, disse a si mesmo. Na manhã seguinte, veria como ela estava se sentindo. Se tivesse apenas sido o estresse do casamento e a mudança para a nova casa, Bella certamente acordaria com melhor disposição. Caso não fosse...

Edward amaldiçoou em silêncio o ferimento que o transformara em uma besta humana. Queria ser atraente para a esposa, queria que quando ela colocasse os óculos pudesse continuar olhando para ele com o mesmo amor e atração que demonstrava desde que haviam se conhecido.

O ruído da porta se abrindo interrompeu os pensamentos que Edward amargava. Ele virou-se confuso para o lado onde ficava a porta de comunicação entre os dois quartos e arregalou os olhos ao vê-la ser aberta, mostrando a chama de uma vela.

— Edward? — Bella o chamou baixinho, estreitando os olhos na tentativa de localizá-lo no quarto. — Por que está tão escuro aqui? Onde você está, meu marido?

Edward abriu a boca para responder, mas a voz não saiu ao ouvir a palavra "marido". Marido. Era a primeira vez que ela se dirigia a ele assim e seu coração se apertou no peito. Marido. Ele era agora o marido de Bella.

E era sua esposa que surgia ali, usando uma fina camisola de renda. Transparente e sensual, a camisola revelava muito mais do que encobria do corpo dela e não era somente seu coração que reagia agora àquela visão, emoldurada pelo cabelo solto e brilhante, caindo em ondas pelos ombros.

— Edward?

Pigarreando, ele se sentou na cama.

— Estou aqui, querida. O que você faz ainda acordada? Pensei que já estivesse dormindo.

Para seu espanto, Bella pareceu contrariada ao ouvir essas palavras.

— É nossa noite de núpcias, milorde — disse ela, como se isso explicasse tudo.

Edward não tinha tanta certeza. Tudo indicava que Bella estivesse ali em busca dele, uma vez que ele não fora até ela, mas era difícil de acreditar nisso depois da atitude que ela tivera durante todo o dia.

— Achei que você estivesse cansada e preferisse uma noite toda de sono — justificou-se, inseguro.

— O quê? — Bella protestou, não havendo dúvida de que suas palavras a deixaram irritada. — E me fazer esperar por mais vinte e quatro horas para consumar nosso casamento?

Edward piscou os olhos. Ela parecia bastante consternada com essa possibilidade.

— Bem, é que você estava tão tensa e ansiosa o dia todo que achei que seria uma consideração...

— Não quero sua consideração, milorde. Quero acabar logo com isso — Bella avisou.

Era bom saber que ela estava tão ansiosa, Edward pensou laconicamente, sobressaltando-se ao vê-la dar uns passos e tropeçar na mesinha ao lado da porta e derrubar uma vela apagada que estava sobre a mesma.

Resmungando, Bella se ajoelhou, segurando com uma das mãos a vela que trouxera e tateando o chão com a outra para encontrar a peça que deixara cair.

Edward hesitou um pouco, então jogou para o lado as cobertas e levantou. Ele estava completamente nu, mas, pensou, Bella não enxergaria. Não que se importasse de estar nu na frente dela. Seu rosto podia estar marcado, mas seu corpo estava ileso e em perfeita forma. Em outras circunstâncias, porém, preferiria estar de pijama em respeito à virgindade dela, só que não podia imaginar que ela fosse aparecer.

— Deixe, eu pego para você — disse ele, atravessando o quarto para chegar perto dela.

Edward estendeu a mão, com a intenção de ajudá-la a levantar-se, mas, não percebendo o gesto dele, Bella levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo. Seus olhos, porém, não chegaram ao rosto do marido. Detiveram-se na virilha dele e lá congelaram. À meia-luz, Edward observou como ela estava pálida.

— Deus do céu! — ela exclamou. — Sua chave é enorme.

Pelo menos é o que Edward pensou ter entendido. Podia estar enganado, pois mal conseguira ouvir o que ela sussurrara. Mas se estava certo, o que ouvira não fazia sentido algum para ele.

Qualquer preocupação ou curiosidade sobre o que ela havia dito morreu instantaneamente quando Bella aproximou dele a vela que segurava, como se quisesse avaliar melhor o que via. Era óbvio que a percepção de distância dela era nula. Edward quase teve suas partes íntimas queimadas, não com água quente, como Emmett, e nem sequer tinha, como ele, a proteção de qualquer tecido entre seu corpo e o calor.

Edward tirou o castiçal da mão de Bella com uma das mãos e, com a outra, a ajudou a se levantar.

— Venha então. Se você quer mesmo consumar nossa união ainda esta noite, fico muito feliz — Edward lhe assegurou, conduzindo-a até a cama. Pudesse ela ver, não duvidaria nem um pouco. Só a perspectiva de tê-la na cama já o deixara completamente preparado.

Edward colocou o castiçal na mesa-de-cabeceira enquanto Bella subia pelo outro lado da cama. Ao olhar para ela, viu que ela esfregava as mãos como quem lava roupa.

— Você tem que se deitar se quiser... — Edward sugeriu inseguro. Pois na verdade, apesar de apregoar que desejava chegar às vias de fato, ela não parecia nem um pouco animada. Olhando indeciso para a esposa, Edward não se conteve e perguntou: — Bella, o que há de errado?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça sem proferir uma palavra e continuou, com os olhos muito assustados, esfregando as mãos.

Edward entendeu que todo aquele nervosismo só poderia ser medo e resolveu ser paciente e carinhoso com ela. Não insistiu, por exemplo, para que ela se deitasse, mas contornou a cama para se juntar a ela, pensando em beijá-la para acalmar um pouco a ansiedade. No momento em que se aproximou, Bella passou para o outro lado da cama.

Edward esboçou um sorriso e tentou subir na cama do lado onde ela se encontrava, mas Bella se apressou em mudar para o outro lado.

Endireitando o corpo, Edward olhou para ela. Eles estavam cada um de um lado da enorme cama. Bella apertava as mãos e o olhar que lhe dirigiu não poderia ser mais assustado.

— Bella — disse ele baixinho, mas não conseguiu falar mais nada porque ela, não aguentando mais a tensão, desabafou:

— Acho que não quero que sua chave penetre na minha fechadura.

Edward emudeceu e piscou. Não estava entendendo nada. Novamente a história da chave. Que sentido fazia ela de estar preocupada com uma chave?

— Não tenho ideia do que você quer dizer, minha esposa.

Bella estremeceu ao ouvi-lo dizer "esposa", e explicou:

— Estou dizendo que não quero que você rompa minha torta com sua chave.

Confuso diante dessas palavras, Edward perguntou:

— O quê?

— Minha fechadura é muito pequena para seu bastão.

— Bella, você está falando em códigos? — Edward perguntou intrigado.

— Irina me explicou tudo.

Edward emudeceu; de repente, teve uma iluminação:

— Ah, Irina.

Bella concordou com a cabeça.

— Você me mandou perguntar a ela por que seria desconfortável... Nem precisei perguntar, ela me procurou para explicar tudo.

— Entendi. — Ele soltou um suspiro. Estava esclarecido o comportamento estranho de Bella durante todo aquele dia. Ela ficara apavorada com o que Irina lhe dissera e passara o dia do casamento temendo a noite que teria pela frente. E tudo por culpa dele. Havia sugerido que ela perguntasse a Irina por total inabilidade de explicar-lhe o que devia. — E foi Irina quem inventou essa história de fechadura, bastão?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e contou a Edward as explicações que Irina lhe havia dado e, principalmente, detalhou a demonstração que fizera.

— E, embora eu esteja sem os meus óculos, me pareceu que seu bastão é enorme, milorde — ela completou em um tom aflito.

Edward precisou conter o riso. Na verdade, não havia nada de engraçado em tudo aquilo. Irina dera um jeito de tornar a noite de núpcias deles muito mais difícil do que precisava ser, mas sentia-se aliviado de saber que o comportamento da esposa nada tinha a ver com qualquer repulsa quanto a sua cicatriz.

— Bella?

— Sim? — Ela ainda estava visivelmente assustada, com os olhos arregalados e o peito arfando.

— Você gosta dos meus beijos? — Edward perguntou, pacientemente.

A expressão de Bella ficou mais preocupada, como se temesse ser chantageada com a pergunta. Depois de um minuto de hesitação, porém, respondeu:

— Sim, milorde, gosto muito de seus beijos.

— E você gosta quando a toco e a acaricio?

Bella levantou-se, como se estivesse pronta para fugir, mas concordou.

— E você gostou do que fizemos em seu quarto?

Bella mordeu os lábios e corou, mas concordou novamente.

— Então, que tal se fizermos aquilo de novo?

— Só beijar e tocar e... — Mesmo à luz da vela ele pôde perceber que ela ficou rubra —... aquela outra coisa?

— Isso — Edward mentiu. Tinha toda a intenção de avançar mais do que aquilo, mas era preciso que ela primeiro estivesse relaxada e preparada. Não ajudaria em nada falar antes da hora o que tinha em mente.

Bella relaxou um pouco.

— Você não se importa de...

— Não perfurar sua torta? — Edward completou ao vê-la com dificuldade de verbalizar a situação. — Não, não me importo.

Bella soltou um suspiro de alívio e deu um de seus luminosos sorrisos, fazendo-o sentir-se o homem mais atraente do mundo. Não foi preciso que dissesse mais nada, ela se enfiou sob as cobertas e voltou a sorrir para ele, desta vez um sorriso cheio de expectativa.

Edward também suspirou, consciente de que o pior já havia passado. Ele levantou então as cobertas e cuidadosamente se instalou na cama ao lado de Bella.

Bella sentiu o balanço da cama quando Edward deslizou sob os lençóis para seu lado e se atirou sobre ele. Edward soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e ela grudou em seu peito, beijando-o loucamente no rosto, no nariz, na testa.

— Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada — ela ficou repetindo entre os beijos. — Obrigada por ser tão compreensivo e paciente. Você é o melhor marido do mundo. Verdade, milorde, eu sou uma mulher de muita sorte.

A respiração de Edward ao falar junto de seu ouvido então foi uma verdadeira carícia.

— Fico feliz de vê-la feliz.

— Hum. — Bella sorriu, passando os braços em volta do pescoço de Edward, e pediu quando ele a abraçou com uma das mãos e lhe afagou os cabelos com a outra: — Por favor, me beije, meu querido marido.

— Como queira, minha encantadora esposa. — Mal seus lábios tocaram os dela, Bella os entreabriu para a língua quente e sensual, soltando um pequeno murmúrio de prazer quando ele a acomodou de costas na cama e se debruçou sobre ela. Era disso que ela gostava. Gostava dos lábios de Edward nos seus e do corpo dele pressionando o seu que parecia latejar, com os pequenos estremecimentos que sentia.

Era suficiente que fizessem apenas aquilo sempre. Não via a necessidade de mais nada, a não ser que fosse necessário quando quisessem ter filhos, pensou. Aí não teria outra alternativa a não ser enfrentar o bastão.

Edward colocou a mão no seio de Bella através do fino tecido da camisola e sua capacidade de pensar acabou ali. Arfando, Bella arqueava o corpo a cada toque dele. Ele começou delicadamente a brincar com seu mamilo, provocando ondas de excitação em seu corpo, fazendo-a enterrar as unhas em seus ombros.

As pernas de Bella se movimentavam desassossegadas. Reagindo a uma necessidade quase inconsciente, Edward subitamente virou de lado e, segurando-a pelos quadris, puxou-a também de lado para mais junto dele. Escorregou então uma perna entre as dela. O contato da pele contra a sua foi a sensação mais erótica que Bella tivera. Foi assim que notou que sua camisola havia subido, mas pouco se importou. Pelo contrário, mexeu novamente as pernas para acomodar melhor a do marido no alto de suas coxas. A perna de Edward começou então a pressioná-la com movimentos delicados e insistentes, aos quais seu corpo imediatamente respondeu pressionando-o também.

Bella teve uma vaga consciência de que seu corpo se contorcia na tentativa de usufruir de toda a excitação e prazer que ele lhe despertava, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, queria mais do que aquilo.

Edward interrompeu o beijo e deslizou os lábios na pele macia do rosto de Bella, mordiscando-lhe a orelha e descendo como brasa pelo pescoço delicado enquanto as mãos fortes tratavam de abrir a camisola dela.

Quando a mão de Edward se apossou de seu seio, Bella teve um estremecimento de prazer. Edward iniciou um caminho de beijos por seu ombro e colo. Quando a boca quente e úmida tocou o seio, Bella gemeu. Ele deixou que o mamilo lhe escapasse da boca para fitá-la intensamente. Havia fogo na expressão de Edward. Então tornou a beijá-la.

Não foi um beijo gentil, foi um beijo guloso, exigente, quase furioso, que imediatamente despertou em Bella a mesma urgência e volúpia, fazendo-a retribuir com igual paixão e necessidade. O beijo se tornou tão imperioso que, quando ele finalmente levantou a cabeça, Bella deu-se conta de que estava deitada de costas e ele havia se instalado entre suas pernas.

Bella estava arfando e prendeu a respiração quando Edward a beijou primeiro em um olho e depois no outro. Edward estava tão perto que ela pode enxergar o rosto másculo. Percebeu que a cicatriz na face em nada comprometia a beleza do marido. Bella esboçou um sorriso e sentiu o coração apertar no peito só de olhar para o homem que havia transformado sua vida, com tanta atenção e carinho.

— Eu... — Bella se pegou quase dizendo que o amava.

Piscou confusa. Não era possível que ela já o amasse. Era cedo demais para amar tanto e tão facilmente. Ou aquilo realmente seria amor?

Perdida em pensamentos, de repente Bella sentiu as mãos de Edward percorrendo seu corpo e notou não só que ele havia se ajoelhado, como também que sua camisola parecia um cinto em volta de sua cintura, deixando o corpo desnudo acima e abaixo dela. Ela podia sentir os olhos de Edward devorando-a enquanto afagava seu corpo com mãos cada vez mais famintas até agarrarem seus dois seios.

Meio inconsciente sob aquele olhar, Bella lutava para não soltar nenhum gemido, mas no momento em que ele tocou em seus seios, um gemido baixo escapou-lhe da garganta. Soltou outro gemido quando as mãos de Edward deslizaram pelas curvas de seu corpo alcançando seus quadris. Bella estava indócil na cama, desejando ser beijada novamente, ou que prosseguisse mais para baixo em suas carícias.

Mal acabara de ter esse pensamento, uma das mãos de Edward mergulhou entre suas coxas. Bella fechou os olhos e estremeceu ao toque. Sua excitação estava chegando a um ponto intolerável. De repente, Edward se inclinou e esfregou o rosto em seu ventre, primeiro em uma direção, depois na outra, descendo suavemente.

Bella pressentiu as intenções dele. Retesou o corpo, com os joelhos arqueados e os pés fincados na cama enquanto delicadamente Edward colocava a cabeça entre suas coxas. Era demais. Muito mais do que estava conseguindo suportar, tentando ainda reprimir os gemidos que lutavam para sair de sua boca. Para seu desespero, uma das mãos de Edward percorreu de novo seu corpo, apalpando-lhe ora um seio ora o outro.

Embora constrangida, Bella desistiu de tentar se controlar e deu vazão aos sentimentos. Suas mãos apertavam os lençóis, seus pés alternavam-se entre comprimir a cama e acariciá-lo. Quando pensou que já não aguentava mais a agonia da excitação, soltou os lençóis e agarrou a cabeceira da cama, dando-se conta de que Edward mudara de posição e estava agora em cima dela. A boca ávida cobriu a sua num beijo ardente, que ela retribuiu sugando aquela língua que lhe pedia mais. Um instante depois, gritou espantada, sentindo algo firme e forte dentro de seu corpo.

Ambos congelaram e permaneceram completamente calados por um momento. Então Edward tirou seus lábios dos dela vagarosamente, olhando-a preocupado.

— Você está bem? — perguntou com um fio de voz.

Bella engoliu em seco, depois movimentou o corpo um pouquinho, percebendo que ainda estavam unidos. Ele havia colocado a chave na fechadura, pensou, mas não havia sentido nem um pingo de dor. Embora toda a sua excitação tivesse repentinamente cessado com a surpresa do intruso, nada tinha sido como Irina havia descrito.

— Sua torta foi rompida. Me perdoe, achei melhor acabar logo com isso. Você está bem?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, observando a expressão tensa dele. Dos dois, ele é que parecia estar sofrendo mais, por isso foi a vez de ela perguntar:

— E com você, está tudo bem?

— Está — o tom não foi muito convincente e ele logo quis saber: — Ainda está doendo?

— Para ser sincera, milorde, não doeu quase nada.

— Mas você gritou.

— Por causa da surpresa — ela admitiu.

— Como você se sente agora?

— Esquisita — Bella disse com sinceridade e sorriu. — E um pouco decepcionada.

— Decepcionada?

— Sim, eu estava... — Corando muito, Bella abaixou os olhos e confessou: — Eu estava gostando do que você estava fazendo e queria sentir novamente o que senti na noite do incêndio. Mas desta vez só senti... O que você está... Oh! — Bella arfou surpresa quando Edward ergueu somente um pouco o corpo, sustentando-o em um braço, e deslizou a outra mão entre eles para tocá-la.

— Nossa... Oh, marido... — Bella respirou fundo e seus quadris começaram automaticamente a se mexer, sentindo-se novamente excitada com as carícias dele. — Assim... assim... assim... Ohhhhh! — ela gemeu, apertando os braços dele.

Edward riu, mal conseguindo respirar por causa da própria excitação; depois inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la.

Arfando, Bella quase delirou quando ele delicadamente retirou a mão de seu corpo e começou a se movimentar lentamente dentro dela.

Era isso então, pensou maravilhada, o bastão e a torta, a chave e a fechadura, o homem e a mulher. Um dando prazer ao outro.

Passou pela cabeça de Bella então que, enquanto Edward a beijava e a acariciava, ela só fazia se agarrar a ele como se o marido fosse a tábua de salvação de um náufrago em águas revoltas. Pensou por um momento no que poderia fazer para também agradá-lo. Talvez pudesse beijá-lo no peito... A excitação, porém, cresceu dentro dela e ela resolveu pensar no assunto em outra hora, concentrando-se em Edward, que de corpo e alma estava empenhado em conduzi-la ao paraíso.

.

.

— Ah, você está aqui!

Bella arrancou os óculos do nariz e os enfiou no bolso da saia, voltando-se depois em direção à voz do marido que atravessava a sala para ir ter com ela.

— Quando acordei, você havia fugido — Edward protestou, abaixando-se para dar um rápido beijo na boca de Bella.

Ela suspirou de prazer ao sentir o contato dos lábios dele e ergueu os braços envolvendo o pescoço do marido. Acordara de madrugada e levantara silenciosamente para ir se trocar em seu quarto. Anne ainda não estava lá e Bella não quis esperá-la para se vestir. Tinha um objetivo em mente que desejava pôr em prática antes que o pessoal da casa se levantasse.

Sua ideia era pesquisar a biblioteca para ver se achava um livro que ensinasse como a mulher poderia agradar ao marido. Depois de se vestir e colocar os óculos, ela descera sem ser vista e estava lá bisbilhotando havia uma hora.

Para sua decepção, não conseguira encontrar um único volume sobre o assunto. Somente havia encontrado uns poucos livros que sugeriam a importância de manter a casa em ordem e o orçamento equilibrado.

Seu pensamento estava vagando e ela exclamou de surpresa quando Edward subitamente a pegou no colo e se voltou para a porta, beijando-a.

— Você não se vestiu — ela interrompeu o beijo ao sentir o tecido de seda do robe sob seus dedos.

— E nem você deveria estar vestida ainda — Edward reclamou, carregando-a em direção à porta da biblioteca. — Acabamos de nos casar, não deveríamos nem sair de nosso quarto por pelo menos uma semana.

— Tudo isso? — perguntou Bella espantada.

— Não, essa deveria ser a regra — Edward esclareceu, rindo e começando a subir as escadas que saíam do hall de entrada.

— Nada disso. Como poderíamos visitar o feliz casal se resolvesse não sair da cama?

Edward parou imediatamente e ambos se voltaram para ver de quem eram aquelas palavras.

Emmett McCarty estava parado à entrada da casa com Alistair, o mordomo. Ambos pareciam rir e Bella nesse momento sentiu-se satisfeita de que pelo menos ela estivesse vestida.

Ao sentir um tapinha nas costas, Edward entendeu a mensagem silenciosa e colocou Bella no chão. Ela então o beijou no rosto como que se desculpando e, voltando-se para o visitante, sorriu.

— Você é o primeiro a me visitar em minha casa nova — disse, atravessando o hall para cumprimentá-lo.

— Tenha certeza de que serei o primeiro de várias outras visitas que irão receber — Emmett avisou, alegre. — Estou sabendo que tia Esme e Alice pretendem passar por aqui mais tarde. E seu pai certamente virá para ver como você está. Na verdade, acho que meia cidade vai aparecer para examiná-la depois de sua primeira noite de casada.

Bella voltou o olhar sobre os ombros em direção a Edward que soltara um grunhido. Entendia perfeitamente a reação dele. Também preferiria evitar esse monte de visitantes logo após a noite de núpcias. Afinal, era um momento muito íntimo e pessoal. A sensação era a de pura invasão e não gostava nada de pensar que certamente estariam curiosos para saber se o casamento havia sido consumado, o que era extremamente constrangedor.

— Alistair — Edward falou de repente.

— Sim, milorde? — O mordomo até endireitou o corpo ante a rispidez da voz de Edward.

— Providencie para que as duas carruagens sejam preparadas e trazidas aqui para frente da casa. Depois peça a Anne e a meu criado pessoal que venham até aqui imediatamente. Estamos indo para Masen dentro de uma hora.

Bella arregalou os olhos. Edward caminhou até ela e a pegou pela mão para subirem a escada.

— Mas, e lorde McCarty? — ela perguntou ao subirem os primeiros degraus. — Ele veio nos visitar, não podemos simplesmente deixá-lo aqui e...

— Ele não veio nos visitar — Edward assegurou a ela, calmamente.

Bella virou-se para dirigir o olhar à porta e viu o vulto borrado de Emmett ainda parado ali.

— Não. Meu primo nunca se levanta tão cedo. Ele está no caminho de volta para casa agora e teve a gentileza de parar aqui para nos avisar de que, se ficarmos, seremos bombardeados de visitantes.

— Será? — perguntou Bella incrédula.

— Sem dúvida — Edward garantiu.

.

.

Ao saber que corriam o risco de receber muitas visitas, Edward se pôs em ação. Primeiro acompanhou Bella até o quarto dela e sugeriu que ela escrevesse uma carta ao pai, explicando que haviam decidido viajar para Masen, para descansar depois do casamento. Edward gostava do sogro e não queria que ele se preocupasse com essa partida inesperada. Também sugeriu que Bella o convidasse para ir visitá-los quando estivesse a caminho de sua residência no campo, o que, segundo ele havia comentado, se daria em uma ou duas semanas.

Edward esperava que até então tivesse tido tempo suficiente com a esposa para não se importar de ter um visitante em casa. Esperava também, e com maior fervor ainda, que o sogro chegasse sozinho para que não precisassem ver a cara de Irina.

— Então, marido — Bella perguntou. — O que devo pedir para Anne pôr na mala?

— Tudo. — Foi a resposta sucinta de Edward.

— Tudo? — Ela espantou-se, e Edward franziu o cenho. Ele odiava Londres e esperava não ter de voltar para lá tão cedo. Mas agora tinha uma esposa, cuja vontade também precisava ser levada em consideração.

— Você queria ficar em Londres para a temporada? — perguntou, inseguro.

— Oh, não — Bella respondeu tão prontamente que ficava evidente não ter dito aquilo apenas para agradá-lo. Depois de um instante, ela acrescentou: — Receio ser como minha mãe, que não tinha muita paciência com a sociedade dita bem-educada.

— Que bom — Edward sorriu e a beijou, feliz de que ela fosse tão perfeita. Depois reiterou: — Faça com que Anne ponha tudo nas malas, então.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Bella entrou no quarto e quase tropeçou no pé de uma cadeira perto da porta, tão apressada estava. Edward conseguiu segurá-la e afastou a cadeira. Foi então que lhe ocorreu que não haviam encomendado óculos novos para ela. Considerou brevemente a possibilidade de retardarem um pouco a viagem, mas logo mudou de ideia. Poderiam providenciar os óculos no vilarejo, em Masen, talvez. Ainda estava relutante de que a esposa pudesse vê-lo bem, tão depressa. A noite anterior havia sido um ótimo começo para o casamento, mas gostaria de ter mais umas semanas para solidificar o relacionamento deles antes de expor sua cicatriz.

Incomodado com seu egoísmo de manter a esposa às cegas, Edward franziu o cenho ao fechar a porta do quarto dela e entrar em seu próprio quarto. Não conseguia deixar de dizer a si mesmo que a vida de Bella seria muito mais fácil se tivesse os óculos. Sem dizer que seria muito mais segura também. Preocupava-se que ela continuasse correndo o risco de cair das escadas, de se queimar ao acender uma vela, mas receava que reagisse mal à sua cicatriz.

Edward passou a mão no rosto. Somente mais algumas semanas, prometeu a si mesmo. Compraria então os óculos para Bella para que ela pudesse ler e se movimentar com segurança. Enquanto isso, leria para ela e cuidaria dela para que não sentisse muito a falta dos óculos. E alertaria todo o pessoal de Masen para que estivesse atento quanto à segurança de sua esposa. Seria essa a maior prioridade de todos.

Satisfeito com tal decisão, atirou o robe na cama e se aproximou do armário para separar as roupas. Estava meio vestido quando seu criado pessoal entrou no quarto. Garrett logo se prontificou para ajudá-lo a terminar de se vestir, mas Edward o dispensou, recomendando que ele começasse a fazer as malas e descreveu toda a ajuda de que necessitava para que pudessem partir o mais rápido possível.

Uma vez vestido, Edward foi até o quarto de Bella para ver se ela havia terminado a carta. Anne se encontrava lá, tendo um enorme trabalho para refazer as malas que havia desfeito no dia anterior. Edward disse à criada que enviaria alguém para ajudá-la e desceu com Bella. Entregou a carta a Alistair para que enviasse por um portador à casa de lorde Swan. Então foram para a sala de jantar. Como esperado, a cozinheira havia preparado um café da manhã especial. Os dois, famintos depois de toda a extenuante atividade noturna, comeram de tudo com prazer.

Os criados ainda não haviam terminado de fazer as malas quando eles acabaram a refeição, e Edward não quis mais aguardar. Pediu a Alistair que carregasse na primeira carruagem o que já estivesse pronto. Anne e Garrett seguiriam com o restante de seus pertences na segunda carruagem. Ele então apressou Bella para partirem e só sossegou quando a viu dentro da carruagem, dando depois instruções ao condutor.

— Nossa — disse Bella, respirando fundo, quando o marido se juntou a ela na carruagem um momento depois. — Quando você coloca uma coisa na cabeça, quer que aconteça rapidamente.

Edward sorriu ao ver a expressão estarrecida de Bella. Inclinando-se, beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz e perguntou:

— Você não se importa mesmo de deixarmos a cidade tão depressa, não é? Sei que você estava feliz de usufruir da companhia de seu pai.

— E usufruirei novamente quando ele passar em casa — ela respondeu calmamente. — Não, milorde, não me importo mesmo. Pior seria se tivéssemos companhia demais hoje.

Bella corou ao admitir isso, pois ficava claro que a razão de seu desconforto tinha a ver com o que haviam protagonizado durante a noite passada. Edward sorriu e a puxou para seu colo.

Bella soltou um grito de surpresa, segurando-se nos ombros de Edward quando ele a ajeitou contra seu corpo.

— Você está dolorida hoje? — Edward perguntou enternecido, dando-lhe um leve beijo na testa, depois em cada olho.

— Não. Por quê? Eu deveria estar?

— Não sei — Edward confessou. Ele a beijou suavemente nos lábios e sorriu sem afastá-los ao vê-la derreter-se contra ele. Então cochichou: — Bella?

— Hum?

— Você se lembra daquela vez em que estávamos na carruagem e você me perguntou sobre as diferentes posições que um homem e uma mulher poderiam usar para fazer amor?

— Lembro — ela o interrompeu, corando graciosamente.

— Bem... — Edward fez uma pausa para mordiscar o pescoço dela.

Bella gostou de sentir os arrepiozinhos que lhe passavam pelo corpo. Delícia pensar que ele não só podia causar aqueles arrepios de excitação, como poderia causar muito mais prazer a ela ainda. Na noite anterior havia gritado ao terminarem de fazer amor pela segunda vez.

Edward sentia-se abençoado por ter uma mulher muito sensual, tinha consciência de que era uma sorte. Embora ainda tímida e inocente, quando excitada, ela perdia toda a inibição e se entregava completamente às novas experiências.

— Então? — Bella cobrou que ele completasse o que ia dizer.

Sorrindo, Edward enfiou a mão sob a saia dela, depois curvou a cabeça para beijar um dos seios sobre o decote do vestido, ao mesmo tempo em que a outra mão tratava de abaixá-lo até que o seio saltasse para fora. Ele sorriu ao ver que o mamilo já estava enrijecido... Da mesma forma em que ele também estava. Ambos eram altamente inflamáveis, juntos logo pegavam fogo.

— Bem... — continuou ele, dando uma lambidinha na pele exposta. — Lembro-me de você ter dito que as viagens de carruagem eram longas e maçantes.

— Quase nada é maçante quando você está por perto, milorde — Bella retrucou rindo e soltou um gemido quando ele abocanhou seu mamilo e o mordiscou.

— Hum. — Edward sorriu ao vê-la estremecer e arquear as costas, acrescentando depois: — Me pergunto se você não gostaria de passar o tempo testando a posição que eu estava lhe mostrando naquele dia?

A respiração de Bella tornou-se ofegante e ela se ajeitou no colo do marido, abrindo um pouco as pernas quando a mão de Edward subiu lentamente por sua coxa.

— Qual delas, milorde? — quis saber, lembrando-o de que ele havia mostrado duas posições diferentes antes de a carruagem parar e jogá-los ao chão.

Os lábios de Edward brincaram em volta do mamilo de Bella enquanto seus dedos finalmente alcançavam suas partes íntimas.

— Oh, marido... — Bella gemeu, agarrando a cabeça de Edward e movimentando os quadris para se ajeitar, pressionando assim a ereção dele, o que o fez gemer também.

— Que posição? — ela repetiu com urgência, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

Edward largou o seio que tinha na boca e tirou a mão que estava sob a saia de Bella para poder usar as duas mãos. Tratou então de descer o vestido dela pelo decote até que ambos os seios ficassem expostos ao ar e à sua visão.

— As duas — respondeu, apalpando-lhe os dois seios. — As duas posições e talvez outras. A viagem é longa.

— Milorde! — Bella exultou. — Creio que vou gostar muito mais desta viagem do que a que fiz com Irina para Londres!

— Espero que sim, minha esposa — disse Edward, gargalhando. — Afinal, tenho uma vantagem sobre sua madrasta.

— Você tem muitas — Bella assegurou, quase sem voz, beijando-o nos lábios. — Mas de qual você está falando?

— Eu tenho a chave de sua fechadura.

Bella piscou e riu baixinho, riso que foi calado por Edward com novo beijo.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>META DA SEMANA:<strong>

**SE ESSE CAPÍTULO RECEBER 10 REVIEWS, A CONTINUAÇÃO VIRÁ MAIS CEDO!**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

E aí, galera?

Prometido e cumprido. Estou me sentindo ótima em saber que não desapontei vocês dessa vez. Esou muito orgulhosa de mim mesma.

Agora falta saber... O capítulo foi quem desapontou dessa vez? Quando eu li pela primeira vez, eu fiquei encantada - e com a boca doendo devido as risadas. Mas eu sou fã dessa autora e minha opinião pode ser um pouco distorcida ou influenciada. Por isso, digam-me...

O que foi que acharam? Valeu a pena me seguir até aqui? A história anda não acabou e ainda temos alguns capítulos antes do fim, mas valeu a pena chegar até aqui?

Bom, eu não posso falar muito porque eu estou com uma dor de cabeça e garganta infernal hoje, mal dá para pensar. A resposta para os reviews não vai vir e, se eu melhorar, talvez eu reposte esse com os comentários e o preview - não é uma promessa.

Eu agradeço de coração pelo carinho que vocês têm me dedicado.

Bjss e _au revoir_.

* * *

><p><strong>Para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**

.


	14. Capítulo 7 parte 1

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII - parte 1<strong>

_Carruagem do Conde de Masen, em alguma estrada no interior da Inglaterra... _

.

Edward, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios, fitou a delicada jovem em seus braços. As pernas de Bella estavam colocadas cada uma em um lado de seu colo, seus seios estavam nus e o rosto estava colado no peito igualmente nu dele. Ela dormia o sono dos exaustos. Ele a deixara exaurida de tanto fazer amor.

Examinou aquela pele sedosa, perfeita, a pontinha arrebitada do nariz e os lábios entreabertos, e sentiu o coração revirar no peito. Só de olhar para Bella sentia vontade de abraçá-la e bastava abraçá-la para querer mais. Lamentava que faltasse pouco para chegarem a Masen e realmente não haveria tempo para acordá-la e testar outra posição para usarem nas longas viagens de carruagem.

Bella soltou um pequeno suspiro e Edward sentiu o coração revirar de novo. Ela era adorável, pensou, e passou a mão de leve pelo rosto delicado. Ainda dormindo, Bella franziu o cenho, resmungou irritada e bateu na mão que a acariciava. O peito de Edward sacudiu com a risada que soltou e ela pareceu não gostar, batendo no peito dele para que parasse.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ele a abraçou contra o peito e fechou os olhos por um momento, mal acreditando na sorte que tivera. Não poderia ter encontrado uma parceira melhor.

Naquele momento, a parte de cima do vestido que ela usava estava dobrada em sua cintura. A saia também estava levantada e o corpo de Bella estava praticamente grudado ao seu graças ao suor que secara. Mas ela estava preocupada com isso? Protestava pelo estrago que impetuosamente ele havia feito em seu vestido? Não. Bella não estava nem um pouco preocupada a ponto de adormecer sobre ele.

Edward sabia que não estava em melhores condições, com as calças abaixadas até o tornozelo e a camisa aberta, com metade dos botões faltando. Mas tampouco se importava com isso. Pelo menos, não se importava até que ouviu o grito do condutor, avisando que já estavam chegando. Ele abriu as cortinas e, horrorizado, viu que já estavam subindo a alameda para Masen.

Tão chocado ficou de já estarem chegando e ambos estarem tão desarrumados para encontrar quem quer que fosse que teve um sobressalto, deixando Bella escorregar para o chão sob uma profusão de saias.

— Bella! Perdoe-me! — desculpou-se assustado, baixando novamente as cortinas e inclinando-se para ajudar a esposa que, sonolenta, se debatia para sair do monte de saias que a cobria.

Edward conseguiu suspendê-la, mas o vestido rapidamente deslizou para o chão. Preocupado, sentou-a no banco ao seu lado e abaixou-se para pegar o vestido e o entregou a ela, recomendando:

— Já chegamos. Vista-se. Seja rápida.

— O quê? — ela perguntou confusa. — O que significa que já chegamos?

— Significa que já estamos em Masen. — Edward puxou a cortina para o lado para que ela visse, mas se lembrou de que, sem os óculos, ela nada veria. — Estamos chegando. Precisamos nos vestir depressa.

Bella não perdeu tempo com perguntas. Imediatamente recolheu as peças de roupa do chão e começou a vesti-las, tentando recompor-se.

Satisfeito de que ela tivesse entendido a urgência da situação, Edward voltou a atenção para seu próprio estado. Levantou-se então e rapidamente ergueu as calças, caindo novamente sentado no banco quando a carruagem estancou. Com presença de espírito, ele estendeu o braço protegendo Bella para evitar que ela escorregasse e caísse no chão novamente. Com a parada brusca, entretanto, seus corpos foram projetados para frente e para trás, fazendo com que suas costas batessem com força no encosto do banco.

Lutando com as várias saias do vestido, Bella murmurava sem parar algo como: "droga, droga, duas vezes droga"; debatia-se ainda mais para acabar de se vestir. Edward esqueceu por um momento a própria roupa para ajudá-la, tendo de enfrentar uma enorme quantidade de tecido à procura da cabeça dela. Ele havia acabado de ajudá-la a enfiar a cabeça no vestido quando a porta da carruagem a seu lado foi aberta. Edward prontamente deixou Bella por conta própria e tratou de fechar a porta novamente.

Ao voltar-se para Bella, ela ainda lutava para vestir as mangas. Edward, porém, preferiu acabar de ajeitar as calças e abotoar o que restara de botões na camisa. Uma vez arrumado, viu que a esposa também terminara de se vestir e tentava desamarrotar a saia.

— Estou direita? Será que eles vão perceber o que aconteceu.

Edward mordeu o lábio, achando melhor não contar-lhe que seus cabelos estavam absolutamente despenteados e, juntamente com seu vestido amassado e rasgado, dariam definitivamente muito que falar.

Pigarreando, optou pela via do cavalheirismo e mentiu:

— Ninguém vai imaginar coisa alguma.

— Ainda bem — ela suspirou aliviada e, antes que ele pudesse proferir qualquer outra palavra, abriu a porta, quase matando o mordomo que, aparentemente, estava pronto para abrir a porta da carruagem para recebê-los.

Por sorte, apesar de sua idade, Eleazar logo se levantou e conseguiu se manter em pé. Mal teve tempo de se equilibrar, porém, teve que amparar Bella que, pisando na barra do vestido, praticamente caiu da carruagem.

Ela aterrissou no peito do mordomo soltando um grito de susto. Depois procurou firmar os pés e levantou o rosto, estreitando os olhos para fitá-lo.

O mordomo, por seu lado, deu um passo para trás com o impacto, mas não deixou de observar bastante horrorizado os lábios de sua nova senhora marcados por beijos, o cabelo desalinhado e a roupa toda amarrotada.

Com raiva de si mesmo por não ter se apressado em descer da carruagem primeiro para ajudar Bella, Edward saltou para fora assim que ela saiu. Pegou-a então pelo braço e afastou-a do mordomo. Puxando-a para junto do peito, passou o braço em torno dos ombros dela, encarando orgulhosamente os criados que também haviam saído para serem apresentados à nova senhora.

— Bella, este é o pessoal da casa. O cavalheiro que impediu que você caísse é nosso mordomo, Eleazar.

— Olá, Eleazar, obrigada por não me deixar cair de cara no chão — disse Bella, cheia de constrangimento, e sorriu para o senhor grisalho.

— Foi um prazer ajudá-la, milady — retrucou Eleazar em uma rara demonstração de charme e dignidade.

— E esta é nossa governanta, Sra. Longbottom — Edward prosseguiu, virando-a um pouquinho para olhar para a mulher que, quando menino, costumava em segredo chamá-la de Longface, nome que lhe parecia muito mais adequado porque ela era baixa e gordinha e só tinha o rosto comprido.

— Sra. Longbottom. — Bella sorriu e cumprimentou com a cabeça.

Em seguida, Edward fez com que se virasse novamente e dessa vez para ser apresentada a um grupo de serviçais.

— Bella, estes são Maria, Nettie, Lucy, Bree, Brady, Collin, Seth, Austin e Conner.

— Olá — disse Bella baixinho.

Edward apertou os ombros da esposa, beijando-a na testa, pensando consigo mesmo que ela sempre tinha um cheirinho gostoso.

Pegando-se distraído, ele procurou afastar esse tipo de pensamento da cabeça e disse:

— Não se preocupe, são muitas pessoas para você decorar os nomes de uma só vez. Aos pouquinhos vai ficar conhecendo todos.

— Estou certa que sim — disse Bella, endireitando os ombros, mostrando determinação.

— Há ainda outros empregados ausentes agora, mas no devido tempo irá conhecê-los também. Enquanto isso... — O olhar voltou-se para o pequeno grupo. — Pessoal, está é minha esposa, lady Isabella Cullen, a nova condessa de Masen.

— Condessa? — Bella exclamou, levantando o rosto para ele.

— Ora, a esposa de um conde é uma condessa, não é? — Edward confirmou em tom gentil, sorrindo divertido à expressão de surpresa que ela fizera.

Edward percebeu que a esposa nem sequer havia considerado que com o casamento ganharia o título de condessa. Que bênção. Que maravilha pensar que ela o havia desposado por ele mesmo.

— Ele está sorrindo? — A expressão de Eleazar, cujo rosto lembrava um buldogue, era de total espanto ao fazer a pergunta à governanta. — Não é possível que estejamos vendo um sorriso na cara do conde!

— Acho que é — respondeu a Sra. Longbottom.

— A que será que se deve esse sorriso? — Eleazar insistiu, cochichando.

— Acho que a esse embrulhinho que ele tem nos braços, Eleazar.

— Não é possível. Uma coisinha dessas ter domado a fera? Não pode ser...

— Eu também estaria sorrindo se ela fosse minha mulher — Seth aparteou alto e recebeu um cutucão de Lucy que estava ao seu lado.

— Talvez a senhora esteja certa, Sra. Longbottom — Eleazar admitiu e, numa atitude repentina, adiantou-se e se ajoelhou diante de Bella, tomou-lhe uma das mãos entre as suas e, com toda a delicadeza, beijou seus dedos com reverência.

— A senhora deve ser um anjo, pois somente um anjo transformaria nosso sisudo e melancólico Edward nesse sorridente e feliz conde. Por isso, minha angelical lady, a partir deste momento, a senhora tem minha eterna devoção. Minha vida lhe pertence...

Edward soltou uma exclamação e revirou os olhos. Eleazar havia sido seu tutor quando jovem e, de certo modo, lhe foi mais presente em sua vida do que seu próprio pai. Com isso, acabara adquirindo uma posição de destaque na casa, sendo meio parte da família, meio parte da criadagem, o que de vez em quando criava situações embaraçosas. Ele era também um pouco canastrão, o que tornava as coisas piores.

— Muito bem, Eleazar, já chega — Edward interrompeu o discurso, de forma ríspida. — Você vai assustar lady Isabella.

Eleazar simplesmente arqueou a sobrancelha e dirigiu um olhar afetuoso para o rosto sorridente de Bella.

— Só se eu o estiver assustando, milorde, porque lady Isabella não parece nem um pouco assustada.

Edward sorriu e se curvou para beijar a testa de Bella e depois se voltou em direção à porta.

— Foi uma longa viagem. Creio que lady Isabella gostaria de tomar um banho e descansar um pouco antes do jantar. Lucy, por favor, acompanhe a senhora até o quarto.

— Pois não, milorde. — A loirinha sorriu e se encaminhou para Bella.

— Pegue-a pelo braço, por favor, Lucy — Edward instruiu-a. — Os óculos de lady Isabella se quebraram e tenho receio de que ela possa tropeçar e cair antes que tenha os novos.

— Claro, milorde. — A criada passou o braço de Bella pelo seu e a conduziu para o quarto.

Edward ficou observando até que elas chegassem ao piso de cima da casa e desaparecessem no hall. Ao voltar-se, viu que todo o pessoal estava reunido atrás dele, observando-as também. A expressão de seu rosto tornou-se grave, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção a ele. Então pigarreou meio irritado.

Eleazar o olhou de soslaio.

— Está ficando resfriado, milorde?

Edward suspirou. Era esse o problema de se ter na casa empregados que o vira nascer e correr pelo quintal com as fraldas caindo até os joelhos. Não havia respeito. Ignorando a desatenção de todos, Edward caminhou até a porta do salão e disse:

— Gostaria que todos viessem até aqui.

— Isso inclui sua esposa e Lucy? Quer que eu vá buscá-las? — Seth perguntou, um pouco prestimoso demais.

— Não é necessário — Edward respondeu impaciente, aguardando que todos entrassem no salão. Ele entrou por último e fechou a porta. — Quero que um de vocês transmita o que vou dizer a Lucy quando ela descer, mas não quero que essa conversa chegue aos ouvidos de lady Isabella. Na verdade, vou demitir o primeiro que tocar nesse assunto de novo com quem quer que seja, inclusive entre vocês. Não posso permitir que ela fique sabendo e fique preocupada, entenderam?

— A única exceção é aquele que falar com Lucy, não é? — Eleazar aparteou.

— Sim, claro — Edward confirmou, suspirando.

Eleazar sempre dava um jeito de corrigi-lo. Estava sempre ressaltando a importância da comunicação e, mais importante ainda, de se passar a informação correta.

— Muito bem, milorde. Por favor, prossiga — disse o mordomo, assumindo uma atitude relaxada, depois de esclarecer seu ponto.

Edward abriu a boca, mas preferiu se calar. A frase que Eleazar havia usado era a mesma que usava quando queria que ele recitasse ou explicasse alguma coisa que havia ensinado. Edward se sentia como se tivesse dez anos e estivesse na frente de seu tutor.

Suspirando, deixou o assunto de lado e disse:

— Antes de mais nada, como vocês devem ter me ouvido contar a Lucy, os óculos de lady Isabella se quebraram e ela não enxerga nada bem sem eles. Isso faz com que esteja sempre sujeita a acidentes e, na realidade, sofreu vários na cidade.

— Que tipo de acidentes? — Seth perguntou, demonstrando interesse.

Edward hesitou em contar, mas resolveu que seria melhor eles estarem preparados para aquilo que poderiam ter de enfrentar.

— Ela confundiu o colo de algumas pessoas com mesas e derramou chá nelas, rolou nas escadas, incendiou uma peruca com uma vela, e outras coisas do tipo.

— Deus do céu! — a Sra. Longbottom murmurou, franzindo a testa de preocupação. — Precisamos mesmo ficar de olho em milady até que seus óculos novos cheguem.

— Exatamente isso — Edward confirmou. — Essa é a função da criada dela, mas lady Isabella às vezes a dispensa. Ela não gosta de ser tão vigiada e de vez em quando se impacienta e quer fazer as coisas sozinha. Por isso preciso que todos estejam atentos. Essa passa a ser a tarefa prioritária de vocês até que ela tenha os óculos novamente. Quero deixar claro que tem prioridade sobre qualquer outra coisa que vocês estejam fazendo.

— Está entendido, milorde — Eleazar disse sério. — Quanto tempo vai levar para os óculos chegarem?

Edward desviou os olhos, sentindo-se desconfortável para encarar o mordomo, e murmurou:

— Estou providenciando.

Eleazar estreitou os olhos e Edward percebeu que ele ficou desconfiado. Ele sempre sabia quando estava mentindo. Antes que lhe fizesse mais perguntas, Edward continuou:

— Mas esse não é o único problema — disse, procurando mostrar-se firme. — Parece que há gente querendo prejudicar lady Isabella.

Os criados a volta dele ficaram com a surpresa estampada no rosto.

— Alguns acidentes talvez não tenham sido tão acidentais assim.

— Como assim, milorde? — a Sra. Longbottom perguntou.

Edward mais uma vez hesitou, mas decidiu que seria melhor que soubessem a verdade. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que Bella continuava sob ameaça ali. Quem quer que tivesse tentado prejudicá-la tentaria novamente, mesmo que estivesse casada e protegida em sua casa de campo. Entretanto, como não fizesse a menor ideia de quem poderia ser, ele contou os detalhes dos acidentes que ela havia sofrido e que haviam sido o motivo de suas suspeitas.

Todos se mantiveram em total silêncio, refletindo sobre o que ele havia contado, silêncio finalmente quebrado com a pergunta de Eleazar:

— Há quanto tempo ela está sem os óculos?

— Há algum tempo — Edward respondeu evasivamente, limpando então a garganta. — Vocês veem então, que tenho motivos para me preocupar com o bem-estar dela e por que peço que estejam atentos a quaisquer estranhos que rondem a propriedade ou a qualquer coisa que possa prejudicá-la?

— Vou observá-la noite e dia, milorde — Seth prometeu, movido por um espírito cavalheiresco.

— Obrigado, Seth, mas não será necessário. Como disse, só quero que fiquem atentos.

— Muito bem, milorde, vamos tomar conta dela — completou Eleazar, para encerrar o assunto. — Se é tudo, acho que já podemos voltar ao trabalho.

— Podem, sim — Edward confirmou e foi se instalar em uma poltrona perto da lareira. Depois do burburinho das pessoas deixando o salão, ele voltou-se surpreso ao ouvir o tinir de vidro vindo da mesinha de canto onde estava o _brandy_. Eleazar havia permanecido no salão e enchia dois copos com a bebida.

Após tampar a garrafa, o mordomo dirigiu-se a Edward com os dois copos na mão e estendeu-lhe um, sentando-se depois na poltrona ao lado dele.

Edward não se surpreendeu com esse comportamento. Era habitual quando Eleazar queria lhe falar. Só se perguntava o que ele poderia querer lhe dizer.

— Ela não viu seu rosto. — Não se tratava de uma pergunta.

Edward apertou os lábios e olhou para a lareira, recusando-se a responder.

— Você disse que os óculos se quebraram. Por que não lhe comprou um novo par antes de vir para Masen?

Edward deu de ombros com raiva e tomou um grande gole do _brandy_.

— Teme que ela sinta repulsa por seu rosto. — Novamente não foi uma pergunta.

— Planejo comprar os óculos dentro de uma semana — Edward respondeu por entre os dentes, ficando bravo de se sentir culpado.

Eleazar ficou em silêncio por um momento, com ar pensativo, depois perguntou:

— Ela não tem recurso algum?

— O quê? Claro que tem. — Ele sabia que Bella tinha dinheiro. Sua mãe havia lhe contado, na volta de uma das provas, que ela havia comprado um pequeno frasco de perfume. Depois disso, ele ficara sabendo que Bella recebia regularmente uma pequena quantia de sua herança desde que completara vinte anos. Naturalmente, ela tomara posse do restante com o casamento. Eles haviam assinado alguns papéis naquele dia para transferir uma parte do dinheiro para uma conta que ela tivesse acesso. O resto deveria ser investido.

— Qual a razão de sua pergunta, Eleazar?

— Mera curiosidade, milorde.

Levantando-se, o mordomo tomou o último gole do _brandy_ e deixou o copo usado na mesa antes de sair.

— Você não pode mantê-la sem enxergar para sempre. — Foram suas últimas palavras antes de fechar a porta.

Edward já estava ficando farto desse tipo de comentário. Ele bebeu o último gole do _brandy_, depois se levantou, foi até a mesa e se serviu de uma nova dose. Não precisava de sermão do mordomo. Já bastava sua própria consciência, lembrando-o de que Bella estaria mais segura se pudesse enxergar e evitar qualquer perigo. Mas, para mantê-la em segurança, havia recomendado que toda a criadagem ficasse atenta; vários olhos certamente eram muito melhor do que apenas os dela, ele argumentou consigo mesmo para aplacar sua consciência.

Quanto a ela mesma estar mais alerta sobre os riscos a que estava sujeita, talvez isso a deixasse mais ansiosa, e ele desejava que a esposa vivesse tranquila. Bella começava a desabrochar agora que estava longe da tirania da madrasta. Definitivamente ele não queria que nada interferisse no comportamento dela, tornando-a tímida e amedrontada.

Ao dirigir-se novamente à poltrona com o _brandy_ na mão, Edward disse a si mesmo que todos esses argumentos eram perfeitamente válidos, mas no íntimo sentia-se incomodado por saber a verdadeira razão pela qual não queria que Bella usasse os óculos.

Suspirando, atirou-se na poltrona uma vez mais e ficou olhando para o copo, matutando sobre a injustiça da vida. Ele encontrara a mulher ideal, alguém que amava, desejava e tinha prazer de estar junto. Alguém que o fazia rir e era a pessoa mais doce do mundo. A ironia era que, enquanto a presença dela em sua vida o tornara mais paciente e bondoso para com os outros, tornava-o cruel para com ela, a pessoa que mais amava. Privá-la das atividades de que tanto gostava era realmente muito egoísmo de sua parte.

Edward subitamente pousou o copo cheio sobre a mesa e se levantou decidido. Ia providenciar os óculos para Bella. Ainda que custasse sua própria felicidade, tinha de garantir a dela.

Inconformado com a crueldade do destino, deixou o salão e subiu as escadas. Contaria a Bella que no dia seguinte iriam ao vilarejo para encomendar os óculos. Dessa maneira, não teria como se acovardar e mudar de ideia novamente.

Edward estava no terceiro degrau da escada quando ouviu o som de uma agitação na frente da casa. Ele parou, desceu, atravessou o hall e abriu a porta. Era a segunda carruagem vinda da cidade que acabava de chegar. Edward voltou-se para o interior da casa no exato momento em que Garrett, visivelmente cansado, saía da carruagem, voltando-se depois para oferecer sua mão a Anne. A criada de Bella também mostrava sinais de cansaço após a longa viagem.

— Essa é a criada de lady Isabella, não é? — Eleazar perguntou, parando ao lado de Edward e vendo os dois se aproximarem.

Edward fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Eles devem estar muito cansados, Eleazar. Mostre o quarto a Anne e faça-a comer e descansar. Ela pode perfeitamente começar a trabalhar amanhã. Garrett também.

— Muito bem — disse Eleazar e informou: — Lucy ajudou lady Isabella a tirar a roupa e entrar no banho, mas agora já está aqui embaixo. Quer que eu a mande ajudar lady Isabella a sair do banho e se vestir para o jantar?

— Não é necessário — respondeu Edward e se dirigiu à escadaria. — Por favor, Eleazar, providencie para que nosso jantar seja mandado em bandejas para o quarto de minha esposa. Vamos nos recolher cedo hoje.

.

.

As lentes dos óculos deixavam os olhos de Bella maiores. Ela virou a página do livro que estava lendo e continuou a devorar o conto sobre uma mulher infiel e o castigo que o marido lhe impusera. Ela havia invadido a biblioteca de Masen e tirado aquele livro que, na pressa, imaginara poderia ser-lhe útil.

Enquanto se encaminhavam para o novo quarto, Bella havia perguntado a Lucy se Masen dispunha de uma biblioteca e onde ficava situada. Após lhe mostrar o quarto, Lucy descera a fim de mandar preparar o banho para a nova patroa. Bella aproveitara-se da ausência dela, e visitara a biblioteca. Aquele fora o primeiro livro sobre o tema em que estava interessada que lhe viera às mãos. Com medo de ser pega, ela voltara depressa para o quarto e, pouco antes de Lucy retornar, o escondera sob o travesseiro. A criada a ajudara a despir-se e desmanchar o que sobrara do penteado enquanto a água estava sendo trazida. Em seguida, a dispensara, assegurando que preferia tomar banho sozinha. Assim que a criada saíra, Bella pegou os óculos e o livro e se enfiou na banheira.

Bella virou mais uma página e estava adorando a história, redigida por uma escritora, Maria de Zayas. Embora o livro em questão não contivesse ideias de como agradar o marido, o enredo era interessante e ela o lia com prazer.

Bella estava virando a página quando ouviu a maçaneta da porta girar. Assustada, tirou imediatamente os óculos do rosto, contemplando a porta. Já ia dizer a Lucy que não precisava ter se incomodado de voltar quando reconheceu o cabelo escuro e a figura alta do marido.

Em pânico, não parou para pensar nem por um segundo, abaixou as mãos dentro da água, ainda segurando nelas o livro e os óculos. Imediatamente escondeu o livro sob uma das pernas, perguntando-se desesperada o que deveria fazer a seguir.

— Como está o banho? — Edward perguntou a distância, e ela percebeu pela voz que ele sorria.

Bella abriu e fechou a boca sem saber o que dizer. Não podia deixar que ele chegasse próximo da banheira. Se o fizesse, poderia querer ajudá-la a se banhar e a ajuda poderia acabar em beijos e carícias, com ele dentro da banheira ou tirando-a de lá. Em qualquer das hipóteses o livro seria visto.

A única saída que tinha era evitar que Edward se aproximasse e para tanto só lhe ocorreu ir ao encontro dele enquanto atravessava o quarto.

Como havia imaginado, ele parou assim que a viu levantar-se na banheira com a água escorrendo pelo corpo nu e ficou contemplando-a boquiaberto. Bella podia sentir o calor do olhar sobre seu corpo e sabia que estava rubra, mas tempos difíceis pedem medidas desesperadas.

Antes que o marido voltasse a si, ela saiu da banheira e cruzou a pequena distância que os separava. Não disse uma única palavra. Só caminhou até ele. No momento em que chegou perto, Edward estendeu os braços e a abraçou. Os lábios dele imediatamente procuraram os seus e as mãos dele viajaram por um instante por seu corpo, carregando-a em seguida para a cama, sem deixar de beijá-la.

— Pensei que você estivesse muito cansada depois da viagem.

Sorrindo, Bella deu-lhe um beijo no canto da boca, depois se sentou na beirada da cama e procurou o fecho das calças de Edward.

— Acho que nunca vou me sentir cansada para você, marido — Bella assegurou. Enquanto o ajudava a despir-se, ela recomendou a si mesma que não se esquecesse de pegar o livro e os óculos da banheira assim que possível... antes que alguém fosse até lá.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview do CAPÍTULO VII - parte 2<strong>

_[...]_

_Eleazar permanecia parado junto à porta de entrada, observando o primeiro passageiro que desceu da carruagem. Ao chegar ao lado dele, Bella notou pela expressão desconfiada de sua cara de buldogue que Eleazar não tinha a menor ideia de quem fosse. Logo, porém, ele ficou sabendo ao vê-la passar por ele correndo e gritando:_

_— Papai, que bom, não o esperávamos tão cedo!_

_[...]_

_Charlie Swan encolheu os ombros e o sorriso que tinha no rosto era irônico. Passado um momento, ele justificou:_

_— Bem, é que vocês estão recém-casados e provavelmente gostariam de estar sozinhos para se conhecerem melhor. [...]_

_— Temos toda a vida pela frente. Não posso lhe negar apenas alguns dias de visita._

_Charlie Swan expandiu o sorriso._

_— Você ama minha filha._

_[...]_

_— Ela está bem? — Seth perguntou, tentando ele próprio entrar enquanto Edward corria para a cama._

_— Bella? — Edward pegou o rosto dela nas mãos e voltou para ele. Seu coração quase parou de bater ao vê-la. Não tivera apenas uma impressão de que ela estava pálida. Bella estava branca como um lençol e completamente inerte._

* * *

><p><strong>META DA SEMANA:<strong>

**SE ESSE CAPÍTULO RECEBER 10 REVIEWS, A CONTINUAÇÃO VIRÁ MAIS CEDO!**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Hey, galera!

Eu atrasei de novo, não atrasei? Pois é, eu não mereço os leitores maravilhos que me seguem e acompanham essa história. Vivo falando que não vou mais atrasar, mas sempre deixo vocês desapontados.

Hoje eu acordei muito cedo e disse a mim mesma: "Toma vergonha nessa cara pálida e ressecada, Vanessa!". Então, desde cedo estou adaptando os quatro próximos capítulo para que - mesmo com imprevistos ao longo da semana -, eu não precise fazer nada além de tirar vinte minutinhos para logar no FF, responder as reviews de vocês e postar. Isso não é d+?

Bom, vamos agora nos focar nesse capítulo? O que vocês acharam? Existe alguém que não tenha ficado com vontade de estar no lugar da Bella naquela carruagem? Eu não poderia considerar uma viagem dessas massante jamais rsrsrs. E a Bella, afogando um livro na banheira apenas para que o Edward não descubra que ela já comprou um óculos? Acho que apenas ela pode fazer algo assim.

Esse capítulo foi meio parado, mas posso afirmar que a continuação dele vai agitar um pouco por aqui. Quem leu a preview já percebeu que alguma coisa deu errado com a Bella, mas o que será? Tam Tam tam tam *tentativa pobre de uma música de suspense*.

E aí? Não esqueçam de me mandar reviews dizendo o que pensam, principalmente sobre os misteriosos acidentes que rondam a vida da nova condessa de Masen. Quem vocês acreditam que é o culpado por essa perfídia? (Olhem só, falei bonito, né? Adoro usar palavras diferentes - nosso vocabulário é muito vasto para nos limitarmos a poucas palavras, não é?)

Deixando de lado meu eu nerd e metido a besta, vamos responder as reviews dos últimos dois capítulos - que infelizmente ainda não tinha podido responder:

_* Ab Winchester, o que achou da noite de núpcias deles? Eu particularmente tenho um ataque de risos cada vez que leio essa parte. A Irina quase esragou tudo, né? Ainda bem que o Edward é um cavalheiro - a Bella estava em boas mãos. Sobre os acidentes, nós estamos caminhando para a reta final da fic e em breve desvendaremos esse mistério. Mas que a Irina tem tudo para ser a vilã dessa história, eu não discordo. Me diga o que achou desse capítulo, meu bem. Bjss._

_* Taise Nogueria, quem é que não quer um Edward, né? Que venha a chave junto! Eu acho uma pena que ainda não foi descoberta a forma de dar vida ao Edward - independente de qual versão seja. Quem você acha que é o/a responsável pelos acidentes da Bella. Opine. Kiss._

_* THAIS, desculpe-me pela demora - mais uma vez. Como já disse, hoje estou tirando o dia para tomar providencias de não faltar novamente com vocês. Sobre a provocação da Irina com a torta, dava mesmo vontade de acertar na cara dela, quem sabe ela não ficava um pouquinho mais doce, né? Bom, eu acho que a Irina é uma bruxa também, mas ela tem seus motivos e nós vamos entender isso um pouquinho mais para frente. O que tem a me dizer sobre esse capítulo, hum? Minha parte preferida é a da carruagem. Nos vemos na próxima. Bjks._

_* kris, não roa as unhas. Esse é um hábito muito feio - vamos deixar de lado que eu faço o mesmo, né? Mas eu te entendo, quando fico ansiosa a primeira coisa que faço é acabar com as minhas unhas. Já até desisti de uma manicure - é gastar dinheiro em vão. Bom, o que tem a dizer desse capítulo? Tô ansiosa pela sua opinião. Besos._

_* Raquel Cullen, a Irina parece ter o prazer de estragar as coisas, né? E com relação aos acidentes da Bella, você não arrisca nenhum palpite? Eu tô achando demais saber o que está passando pela mente de vocês - momento empatia com o Edward Vamp. Tenho que concordar completamente com você em relação ao Edward: ele transformou o pesadelo da noite de núpcias em um momento único - eu também quero! Lamentos a parte, o que você está achando? Gostou? Ou será que não? Basta me dizer, estou pronta para saber. Kiss-kiss._

_* Priscila Cullen, a lua-de-mel deles foi inesquecível, independente de qual ponto de vista nós enxergamos. Tão prazerosa quanto engraçada. E a respeito dos "ataques" a Bella? Acha que a Irina tem o dedo nessa história? Acho que vou fazer um bolão do culpado, será que daria certo? Acho que não. É uma pena. Mas vamos a esse capítulo e ao que você achou dele? Bom, médio, ruim...? Comente e mate a minha curiosidade. xoxo._

_* Emanuelly, Irina é a pior madrastra que se pode ter mesmo - rivaliza com a da Cinderella, né? Bruxa do mal! kkkk. Foi ruim ela ter ficado tão dispersa no casamento, mas a lua-de mel compensou qualquer problema ou decepção - embora não acho que alguém possa ficar verdadeiramente decepcionado com um Edward por perto. LittleKiss._

_* Karol, seus palpites sobre o vilão dessa história estão bem próximos da verdade, mas não vou falar mais nada a respeito. Não posso estragar o mistério da fic, né? Seria muita tolice a minha. Vai que vocês, quando souberem da verdade, me abandonam? Não posso correr esse risco, eu sou uma garota carente e preciso da atenção de vocês - principalmente dos reviews rsrsrs. Smack._

_* Kathy, hey! Concordo com você quando disse que a Irina não merece ter uma enteada como a Bella. Ela é muito boazinha e a Irina só a maltrata. Agora que a Bella está com o Edward, vai poder ser ela mesma. Obrigada pelo review - e por sair das sombras. Como já disse antes, sou uma jovem solitária e carente de atenção. Me manda um abraço? rsrsrs. Baiser._

_* Dia, você então é uma das minhas leitoras novatas? Eu deveria ter te dado os meus "seja bem-vinda" antes, mas eu sou uma cadela que vive atrasando nas postagem e - como se não bastasse - não responde as reviews antigas. Então, por favor, aceite minhas desculpas e meus cumprimentos. Então você acha que é a Irina a culpada? Muita gente acha, afinal ela não perde a oportunidade de mostrar que não gosta da Bella. Continue acompanhado, e não esqueça de dizer o que achou. Bjinhos._

_* helloseattle19s, também não vejo a hora da Bella mostrar para o Edward que a cicatriz dele não tem importância nenhuma. Quem sabe não é assim que ele deixa de neura sobre isso. Meu bem, muito obrigada pelos elogios. É simplesmente fantástico saber que as pessoas acompanham essa história. Continue comentando e opinando. BigBj._

_* Lise G, você também é leitora nova? Ai, gente, eu fico toda empolgada quando aparece mais uma cabeça nesse grupo! Fico felicíssima por saber que você gostou da fic, e mais ainda por saber que estará acompanhando. E não, a história ainda não está acabando - temos ainda alguns capítulo, mas a história está se encaminhando para o final sim. O total dela são dez capítulo nos quais eu sempre divido e já estamos no sétimo. Mas não vamos nos lamuriar por isso ainda. O que você achou desse capítulo, huh? Diga-me. Besitos._

_* BlueG8, a comparação da chave com a fechaduro foi demais, né? Eu fico me perguntando se esse era o tipo de explicação que as mães davam as filhas nos séculos passados. É tão estranho e irreal. Fico muito satisfeita coigo mesma por saber que você está gostando da fic. Eu, pelo menos, estou adorando fazer a adaptação. Bjss._

_* Caroline, obrigada pelo elogio, mas eu não tive que fazer grandes coisas. Sobre a dor de cabeça, foi embora tão rápido quanto veio. O meu corpo parece brigar comigo para sempre arranjar um motivo de reclamação: dores de cabeça, coluna, estômago, cólica... Ai, como eu sofro rsrsrs. O que achou desse capítulo, hein? Essa viagem na carruagem não foi qualquer coisa, né? Me escreva para dizer o que achou. Kiss._

_* AgathaRoesler, concordo que foi muita consideração do Emmett avisar aos pombinhos das visitas indesejadas. Qual é? Era a lua-de-mel deles, deixem os dois se curtirem, né? Mas eles bem que desfrutaram dessa viagem de última hora rsrs. Com relação a sua curiosidade da Bella ver o Edward - com os malditos óculos - só irá acontecer um pouco mais para frente. Ela ainda parece bem insegura com relação a si mesma com o acessório. E, então? O que achou desse capítulo? Diga para mim. Bjks._

_* ngela, a Irina quase estragou uma noite de núpcias que tinha tudo para ser perfeita, né? A sorte é que a Bellinha tem um Edward para conduzir a situação da melhor forma possivel - só para constatar, eu vou repetir: quero um Edward para mim também! O que achou dessa parte da lua-de-mel feita em uma carruagem, hein? A Bella com certeza não ficou entediada *cara de inveja*. Adoro saber que você ainda está me acompanhando, sabia? Isso me enche de alegria, sério. E esse capítulo, tem elogios para ele, também? Quero ouvir. Besos._

_* Isa moon, que bom você está gostando da história. Tem muita gente falando isso, mas - acredite você ou não - eu não me canso de ouvir. Eu sei que a história e os personagens não são meus, mas é minha a responsabilidade de estar divulgando isso e eu não posso evitar de me sentir que estou ficando muito sensivel, melhor parar por aqui. Mas não se esqueça de me dizer o que está achando. A opinião de todos vocês é importante para mim. Kiss-kiss._

Bom, eu acho que é isso. Ufa. Essa foi grande, né? Isso é para eu aprender a não ficar devendo nada a vocês. Apenas torçam para que eu tenha aprendido a lição de uma vez.

Nos vemos assim que o capítulo atingir 10 reviews - ou quem sabe mais? Vamos chegar a nossa primeira centena de comentários, pessoal. Estou contando com vocês.

Bjss e_ au revoir_.

* * *

><p><strong>Para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**

.


	15. Capítulo 7 parte 2

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII - parte 2<strong>

_Residência de campo dos Masen... _

.

— A senhora tem certeza de que não preferiria...

— Não — Bella interrompeu Eleazar de imediato, esforçando-se para se mostrar paciente e sorrir. — Prefiro mesmo me deitar um pouquinho. Uma cochilada é tudo o que eu quero agora.

— A senhora não está se sentindo mal, está, milady? — Eleazar perguntou preocupado.

Bella se controlou para não reagir mal à pergunta. Honestamente, os criados de Masen se preocupavam com ela como um bando de mães zelosas. Um ou outro, e às vezes vários deles, a seguia por todo lado nos últimos quatro dias, ou seja, desde que chegara a Masen. E se ela tentasse dar uma escapadela até seu quarto para ter um momento de privacidade, eles se mostravam bastante aborrecidos.

— Estou bem — insistiu com firmeza. — É que tenho dormido pouco ultimamente e só quero tirar uma soneca.

— Está bem — Eleazar se rendeu —, se tem certeza de que não está se sentindo mal...

— Não estou me sentindo mal — ela repetiu. — Por favor, certifique-se de que ninguém venha me incomodar. Diga inclusive a Anne que não vou precisar dela.

Bella já estava à porta do quarto, depois de ter sido seguida até lá pelo mordomo, com um dos outros criados atrás dele. Forçou um sorriso para eles e entrou no aposento, fechando a porta atrás de si e recostando-se nela com um suspiro.

Bom Deus, pensou exasperada. Tirou depois o livro do esconderijo entre suas saias e atirou-o na cama. Sacudindo a cabeça, ainda atordoada com tanta atenção do pessoal da casa, enfiou a mão no bolso da saia e retirou a bolsinha em que guardava os óculos, colocando-os no rosto. Olhou ao redor do quarto e deteve-se na cadeira que ficava em frente à penteadeira. Resolveu pegá-la, arrastá-la até a porta e colocá-la sob a maçaneta.

Contente de que ninguém conseguiria entrar de surpresa por ali, Bella voltou-se para a porta que dava para o quarto de Edward. Não havia outra cadeira que pudesse usar para travá-la. Por um momento considerou deixá-la como estava, mas, receando que Edward pudesse entrar e surpreendê-la com aqueles óculos horríveis, dirigiu-se até ela.

Não dispondo de outra cadeira, o jeito seria recorrer a outro móvel. A camiseira era a peça mais próxima. Era um pesado móvel de madeira. Empenhando toda a sua força, ela conseguiu fazer com que se movesse um pouco, mas ao ser arrastado contra a madeira do chão provocou um sonoro ruído.

Resmungando com seus botões, Bella redobrou os esforços, esperando ser rápida para não fazer mais barulho.

— Milady? — A voz de Eleazar fez-se ouvir ansiosa do outro lado da porta do quarto. — Está tudo bem?

Com a camiseira parada apenas na metade da porta de Edward, Bella bufou de raiva.

— Sim, Eleazar, está tudo bem.

— Pensei ter ouvido um barulho estranho — disse o mordomo.

Bella soprou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto e disse:

— Estava apenas mudando uma peça de lugar para o quarto ficar do meu jeito.

Houve um longo silêncio e quando Bella julgou que Eleazar tivesse aceitado a explicação, ele insistiu:

— Será que a senhora não poderia abrir a porta por um minuto para que eu veja se milady está mesmo bem?

Bella apertou os dentes com raiva, mas foi até a porta do quarto, retirou a cadeira de lá, tirou os óculos, enfiando-os no bolso da saia e abriu a porta.

— Veja, estou bem.

Eleazar olhou-a vagarosamente de cima até embaixo, de maneira desconfiada, como se temesse que ela estivesse ocultando alguma coisa. Depois o olhar dele percorreu o quarto.

Bella mordeu o lábio, torcendo muito que o intrometido não notasse a camiseira, mas, naturalmente, ele notou.

— A senhora bloqueou a entrada do quarto do conde. — O mordomo só poderia mostrar-se espantado diante da descoberta.

— Bloqueei, sim — respondeu Bella, impassível. — É uma arrumação temporária, Eleazar. Preciso descansar por uns minutos, ter um pouco de privacidade, e assim me asseguro de que ninguém irá me importunar.

Eleazar a examinou em silêncio, depois olhou ao redor do quarto. Os dois estavam suficientemente próximos para que Bella notasse como ele havia ficado nervoso. Foi quando os olhos dele se detiveram em alguma coisa. Bella não conseguiu resistir e voltou-se também para ver o que chamara a atenção dele. Naturalmente, ela não conseguiu enxergar nada sem os óculos, apenas figuras borradas.

— Há um livro em sua cama.

Bella sentiu o coração parar. Ela havia esquecido completamente do livro que jogara sobre a cama momentos antes. Tentando manter uma expressão calma, se voltou para o mordomo, demonstrando surpresa:

— Não diga! Talvez Anne o tenha esquecido aqui em cima.

— Sem dúvida — ele concordou e perguntou: — Posso levá-lo de volta para a biblioteca para que não fique pelo caminho?

— Não se preocupe, Eleazar, é só um livro. Eu vou deixá-lo na mesinha-de-cabeceira e Anne o pega mais tarde.

— Talvez ela queira ler enquanto a senhora descansa — ele insistiu. — Afinal, a senhora deu a tarde de folga para ela.

Bella cerrou os dentes. Estava vendo sua oportunidade de passar alguns momentos sozinha esvair-se. Buscava uma desculpa urgente para poder ficar com o livro quando ouviu alguém chamar do piso inferior.

Eleazar virou-se e olhou em direção ao hall. Desculpando-se, foi até as escadas de onde podia ver a entrada.

Bella achou que seu sentido de audição havia aumentado desde que ficara sem os óculos. Era como se seu corpo procurasse compensar a falta de um sentido, aumentando os outros. Ela ouviu perfeitamente bem a resposta de Seth. Ele disse que uma carruagem estava se aproximando do pátio.

Sem se dar conta de que Bella ouvira, Eleazar olhou para trás e informou a ela:

— Perdoe-me, milady. Parece que teremos companhia.

Bella observou o vulto dele desaparecer escada abaixo e então fechou a porta do quarto. Uma vez sozinha, seu olhar parou na moldura turva da janela. Visitantes inesperados? Quem poderia ser, perguntou a si mesma. Pondo os óculos, ela foi curiosa até a janela que dava para o pátio na frente da casa.

Havia mesmo uma carruagem subindo pela alameda, mas foi só quando parou na frente da casa que ela reconheceu a insígnia da família, na lateral do veículo.

Respirando fundo, Bella caminhou rapidamente até a porta. Já ia abri-la quando se lembrou dos óculos. Arrancou-os do rosto, colocou-os no bolso e rapidamente foi para o hall. Ao chegar à escadaria, segurou no corrimão e desceu cuidadosamente. Havia aprendido a lição ao torcer o pé nas escadas da casa de seu pai em Londres. Não tinha a menor vontade de repetir a cena.

Eleazar permanecia parado junto à porta de entrada, observando o primeiro passageiro que desceu da carruagem. Ao chegar ao lado dele, Bella notou pela expressão desconfiada de sua cara de buldogue que Eleazar não tinha a menor ideia de quem fosse. Logo, porém, ele ficou sabendo ao vê-la passar por ele correndo e gritando:

— Papai, que bom, não o esperávamos tão cedo!

Assim que o pai a viu, também se apressou em direção a ela e a abraçou carinhosamente. Bella ouviu então Eleazar começar a dar ordens para que preparassem os quartos e avisou a cozinheira que haveria convidados para o jantar.

— Como vai a minha menina? — lorde Swan quis saber, depois de abraçá-la. — Você me parece saudável e feliz.

— E estou — confirmou Bella, abrindo um largo sorriso. — Mas, o que houve? Não o esperávamos tão cedo. Algo errado?

— Não, nada — ele assegurou mais que depressa. — Só terminei meus negócios antes do que esperava e pensei em passar um pouco mais de tempo com você e seu marido. A propósito, onde está ele?

— Edward foi verificar uma baia que precisa de conserto — ela explicou, passando o braço pelo do pai. — Logo ele estará aqui.

Bella percebeu com o canto dos olhos um movimento junto à carruagem e viu surgir à porta um vulto distorcido de mulher. Irina tinha vindo, pensou, e imediatamente largou do braço do pai.

— Me desculpe. Eu aqui falando e Irina aguardando para desembarcar.

— Oh. — Charlie Swan voltou à carruagem, desculpando-se com a esposa e oferecendo-lhe a mão para que descesse.

Assim que pisou no chão, Irina procurou desamarrotar o vestido. Bella ficou em dúvida. Uma parte dela dizia que deveria se aproximar e abraçar a madrasta, como havia feito com o pai, mas a madrasta nunca fora dada a boas-vindas antes, e ela não sabia como se portar. Finalmente, decidiu. Gostasse Irina ou não, como ela fazia parte da família, iria ser tratada como tal. Endireitando os ombros, deu alguns passos até a madrasta, beijou-a no rosto e abraçou-a.

Irina enrijeceu o corpo ao ser abraçada, mostrando-se surpresa. Bella então passou um braço pelo braço do pai e o outro pelo da madrasta e convidou-os a entrar.

— Vamos. Quero que conheçam Eleazar e todo o pessoal. Por quanto tempo podem ficar?

— Creio que possamos ficar quase uma semana antes de prosseguir viagem. Se seu marido não se importar — lorde Swan completou.

— O marido dela não se importa absolutamente.

Bella parou e olhou para o lado. Edward estava chegando da direção dos estábulos. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo cumprimentar o pai e a madrasta, dando-lhes as boas-vindas a Masen.

.

.

— Espero que você não se importe que estejamos aqui.

Edward dirigiu o olhar para o homem que cavalgava a seu lado. Lorde Charlie Swan.

Era a manhã seguinte à chegada dos Swan. O pai de Bella havia saído com ele para inspecionar a propriedade e tudo caminhava bem até o sogro fazer essa pergunta.

— Não, claro que não me importo, milorde. O que o faz pensar assim?

Charlie Swan encolheu os ombros e o sorriso que tinha no rosto era irônico. Passado um momento, ele justificou:

— Bem, é que vocês estão recém-casados e provavelmente gostariam de estar sozinhos para se conhecerem melhor.

Edward também esboçou um sorriso tímido. Embora originalmente tivesse desejado que o pai de Bella adiasse a visita até que ele estivesse saciado de sua jovem esposa, ou pelo menos até que conseguisse estar no mesmo cômodo que ela sem que desejasse arrancar-lhe as roupas, começava a perceber que não daria para adiar tal visita por muito tempo. Era difícil imaginar que poderia tê-la só para si pelas duas ou três décadas seguintes.

— Temos toda a vida pela frente. Não posso lhe negar apenas alguns dias de visita.

Charlie Swan expandiu o sorriso.

— Você ama minha filha.

Edward enrijeceu o corpo na sela. Ele ainda tentava entender seus sentimentos por Bella. Cada dia com ela era uma aventura. Naquela manhã ele havia acordado com a jovem esposa acariciando e beijando sua ereção. Bella dera para surpreendê-lo com essas atitudes ousadas nos últimos dias. A esposa parecia tão ansiosa para agradá-lo quanto ele a ela, fazendo com que seu coração vibrasse sempre a cada atitude dessas. Isso o enchia de esperança de que ela viria a querê-lo tanto quanto ele a desejava.

— Dá para ver que você a ama — continuou Charlie Swan. — Por isso não compreendo o porquê de ela ainda estar sem os óculos.

Edward procurou controlar-se e disse:

— Já devem estar a caminho. Precisei encomendá-los Londres. Mas quero fazer uma surpresa para Bella, por isso peço que não comente nada com ela.

Lorde Swan pareceu aliviado e concordou:

— Como você achar melhor.

Edward intimamente achou graça dessas palavras. Se realidade fosse como ele achava melhor, Bella nunca teria os óculos. Entretanto, a consciência lhe pesava e, finalmente, ele resolvera encomendar os óculos para ela. No fim, não havia levado Bella ao vilarejo, nem lhe contado nada sobre seu plano, como havia pretendido. Decidira providenciar os óculos sozinho. Sem dizer a razão por que queria saber, ele havia especulado Bella onde havia comprado seu último par. Dera então algum dinheiro a um mensageiro para que fosse à cidade e adquirisse os óculos. Tudo sem que ela suspeitasse.

Edward afirmava a si mesmo que queria fazer uma surpresa para ela. Entretanto, a verdade era que, enquanto Bella não soubesse que os óculos estavam a caminho, ele poderia retardar o momento de dá-los a ela por quanto tempo quisesse.

Suspirando, ao avistar a casa, Edward bateu com os saltos da bota no cavalo, fazendo-o trotar. Não queria mais conversar.

A casa estava em silêncio quando Edward e o sogro entraram. Encontraram Irina lendo no salão, mas os criados estavam sumidos. Edward não tinha dúvidas de que tentavam evitar Irina. Ela sabia ser bastante intolerante e desagradável com os empregados. Aparentemente, Bella não era a única pessoa em quem ela gostava de pisar. A mulher atormentava quem quer que fosse mais fraco ou estivesse em posição inferior, como os criados.

Deixando lorde Swan com a esposa, Edward subiu para trocar a roupa que estava respingada de lama. Ele se despiu e se vestiu próximo ao guarda-roupa, olhando repetidas vezes para a porta de comunicação com o quarto de Bella. Estava curioso para saber onde ela estaria e o que estaria fazendo. Era o que sempre se perguntava quando estavam separados.

_Dá para ver que você a ama_. Charlie Swan havia lhe dito e ele começava a acreditar que a amava de fato. Preocupava-se com o prazer dela muito mais do que com o seu. O fato de comprar os óculos para ela era uma evidência disso. Admirava-se da facilidade com que tudo havia acontecido. Era realmente amor o que sentia por ela.

Bella era uma pessoa fácil de amar, com certeza, mas era mais do que isso. Edward achava que encontrar alguém com quem quisesse se casar seria quase impossível, sem considerar a possibilidade de vir a realmente se preocupar e amar essa pessoa; entretanto, tudo havia sido incrivelmente fácil com Bella desde o começo.

— Pronto, milorde. Precisa de mais alguma coisa? — perguntou Garrett ao terminar de ajudá-lo.

— Não, obrigado, Garrett. Na verdade... você sabe onde minha esposa está?

— Creio que ela está no quarto, milorde. Um dos criados está no hall, observando a porta, um sinal claro de que ela deve estar lá dentro.

— Obrigado — Edward se encaminhou para a porta de comunicação, assim que o criado deixou o quarto. Como sempre, estava ansioso para ver a mulher, por isso nem se preocupou em bater à porta, tentando simplesmente abri-la, mas ela estava bloqueada.

Estranhando que a porta houvesse aberto só um pouquinho, esbarrando em alguma coisa, ele a fechou e tentou abrir de novo, mais uma vez sem sucesso. Procurou então espiar pela fresta e chamou:

— Bella?

Não houve resposta.

— Bella? — ele insistiu, desta vez batendo à porta. — Bella? Você está aí? Há alguma coisa bloqueando a porta.

Não obtendo resposta, Edward deu meia-volta e foi para hall, avistando Seth no momento em que deixou o quarto.

— Sabe se lady Masen está no quarto?

— Está sim, milorde — Seth confirmou, assumindo uma postura militar.

— Ela está sozinha? — Edward perguntou, encaminhando-se para a porta do quarto e girando a maçaneta. A porta abriu apenas uns centímetros.

— Estou observando a porta desde que ela entrou, milorde, e ninguém mais entrou ou saiu. — Seth chegou mais perto ao ver que Edward se debatia com a porta. — O que há de errado?

— A porta está bloqueada com alguma coisa — Edward explicou e bateu à porta. — Bella, se você me ouve, diga meu nome!

Ambos permaneceram calados enquanto aguardavam. Então Edward se virou, impaciente, e voltou a seu quarto, dirigindo-se novamente até a porta de comunicação. Tinha certeza de que aquela porta cedera um pouco ao tentar abri-la. Pelo menos, mais do que a do hall. Após nova tentativa, ele empurrou-a com mais força, soltando um grunhido, e ela cedeu mais um pouco.

— Ninguém entrou, milorde — assegurou Seth, que fora atrás dele até o quarto. — Não tirei os olhos da porta por nem um minuto sequer.

Edward não fez comentário. Toda sua concentração estava voltada para a porta que estava forçando e, mesmo devagar, conseguia abrir um pouquinho. O ruído provocado pela madeira raspando o chão lhe dizia que uma peça pesada devia ter sido arrastada até ali. Para complicar, uma boa parte do piso era forrada por um tapete, o qual provavelmente estava impedindo que a peça deslizasse melhor. Se fosse possível empurrá-la para o lado, não teria tanta dificuldade. Mas não era.

— Posso ajudá-lo, milorde? — Seth perguntou solícito. — Talvez se nós dois forçarmos...

Edward olhou para o rapaz, praticamente um menino de uns dezesseis anos, magro feito uma vara, mas estava tão ansioso que qualquer ajuda seria bem-vinda.

— Encoste o ombro na porta e empurre quando eu mandar.

Seth se posicionou ao lado dele, com o ombro encostado à porta, e ambos empenharam o máximo esforço possível. Dessa vez, a porta cedeu o suficiente para que Edward pudesse olhar dentro do quarto. Bella estava deitada, aparentemente dormindo, mas ele notou que o rosto dela estava extremamente pálido.

— Mais uma vez — Edward comandou, e eles conseguiram dar um bom empurrão na porta, o suficiente para que fosse afastada e deixasse ver que a peça era uma camiseira.

Seth ficou na expectativa, observando ansioso se seu patrão conseguiria passar pela pequena abertura. Ambos deram um suspiro de alívio quando ele conseguiu.

— Ela está bem? — Seth perguntou, tentando ele próprio entrar enquanto Edward corria para a cama.

— Bella? — Edward pegou o rosto dela nas mãos e voltou para ele. Seu coração quase parou de bater ao vê-la. Não tivera apenas uma impressão de que ela estava pálida. Bella estava branca como um lençol e completamente inerte.

— Como ela está? — Seth insistiu, aproximando-se também da cama.

— Peça socorro — exaltou-se Edward, esfregando com a mão trêmula o rosto de Bella.

— Pois não, milorde. — Seth começava a se dirigir porta de comunicação, mas Edward o chamou de volta, ao ver o que bloqueava a entrada da outra.

— Tire aquela cadeira que está travando a porta e se apresse para obter socorro.

O olhar de Edward percorreu o resto do quarto, mas tudo parecia em ordem e não havia ninguém mais lá.

Seth deixou a porta aberta ao sair e Edward pôde ouvi-lo gritar pedindo socorro ao descer as escadas. Na esperança de que o socorro chegasse logo, Edward voltou a examinar o rosto da esposa.

Deitada na cama, ela parecia tão pequena e frágil... Ele a pegou no colo, abraçando-a contra o peito. Não conseguia ficar olhando para aquele rostinho sem vida. Ela parecia mal respirar, e a ideia de que ela pudesse morrer o deixou apavorado. Não suportaria perdê-la. Bella era importante demais, era tudo em sua vida.

Bom Deus, ele a amava tanto que preferiria morrer a viver apenas da lembrança dela.

— Fique comigo, Bella — ele murmurou, acariciando-lhe as costas. — Não me deixe. Preciso de você.

— Milorde?

Edward olhou para a porta e viu Eleazar entrar. Atrás do mordomo, estavam o pai de Bella e vários criados.

— Seth disse que milady não está bem. O que aconteceu? — Eleazar perguntou, dando a volta na cama e parando ao lado do lugar em que Edward estava sentado, carregando Bella.

— Não sei. Ela está muito pálida e não quer acordar — Edward explicou, com a voz em frangalhos.

— Deixe-me vê-la — disse Eleazar.

Charlie Swan também se aproximou pelo outro lado. Edward deitou novamente Bella com a maior delicadeza e os três homens debruçaram-se sobre ela.

— Meu Deus, ela está com uma palidez mortal! — exclamou lorde Swan, alarmado.

— Está quase cinza — a Sra. Longbottom comentou assustada, unindo-se aos três.

Eleazar levantou então as pálpebras de Bella, examinou os olhos dela e se curvou para cheirar-lhe o hálito.

Edward observava as ações do mordomo como se estivesse anestesiado até que ele endireitou o corpo. Seu semblante demonstrava todo o pânico que sentia, deixando Edward ainda mais assustado.

— Precisamos fazê-la purgar. Ela foi envenenada.

— O quê? — Lorde Swan e Edward disseram ao mesmo tempo, mas Eleazar não estava ouvindo, sua atenção estava toda voltada para a mesa-de-cabeceira onde havia um pedaço de torta meio comido. Ele abaixou-se então para cheirá-lo e apertou os lábios.

— A torta está envenenada.

— Mas todos comemos um pedaço de torta na noite passada — Edward o contradisse.

— Não deste pedaço — Eleazar afirmou, olhando em volta. — Preciso de alguma coisa para enfiar na garganta dela.

— O quê? — Edward alarmou-se.

Impacientando-se, Eleazar sugeriu:

— Talvez você e lorde Swan devam sair.

— Não, senhor, vou ficar — Edward protestou.

— Então tente salvá-la, se puder — Eleazar decidiu, dirigindo-se à porta.

— Não, Eleazar, por favor, volte aqui! Precisamos de sua ajuda — Edward disse seco.

— Então você tem que sair. Não posso ajudá-la com você me interrompendo e questionando cada movimento meu — ordenou Eleazar, retornando. — Você está me atrasando e só vai me atrapalhar.

Vendo que Edward hesitava em seu desespero de que Eleazar pudesse ajudar Bella e a relutância em deixá-la, Charlie Swan pegou-o pelo braço.

— Vamos, ele está certo. É melhor não ficarmos aqui. Vamos descer para não atrapalhar.

— Mas e se ela... — Edward começou a dizer, completando em seu pensamento: _E se ela morrer?_, não ousando terminar a frase.

— Um dos dois tem de sair, milorde, ou você ou eu — Eleazar disse implacável e Edward sentiu nos ombros o peso da derrota. — Vou chamá-lo assim que houver qualquer mudança — Eleazar prometeu, suavizando a atitude diante da concessão de Edward.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu lorde Swan, saindo do quarto. Os dois homens mantiveram-se calados, de ouvidos atentos às instruções que Eleazar dava aos outros criados como um sargento.

— Ela ficará bem — lorde Swan procurou tranquilizá-lo, sem conseguir disfarçar o medo na voz.

Bella era filha única, fruto de seu amor com Renée Swan. Era natural que estivesse tão preocupado quanto Edward.

Forçando-se a dar uma resposta igualmente gentil, Edward conduziu o sogro até o salão, imaginando que, enquanto aguardavam, um gole de _brandy_ faria bem aos dois. Empurrou então a porta e deixou lorde Swan entrar primeiro. Tão logo pisou no salão, deu com Irina calmamente instalada no sofá, com o rosto absolutamente desprovido de qualquer expressão.

— Então, o que ela aprontou agora? Colocou fogo nesta casa também? Ou será que tropeçou e machucou o dedinho do pé? — ela perguntou em tom sarcástico.

Edward sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias, mas foi Charlie Swan quem tomou a iniciativa de responder. Parando ao lado de Edward, ele olhou para a mulher com total desprezo e vaticinou:

— Ela foi envenenada e, como sei que você é a única pessoa que a odeia a ponto de fazer tal coisa, não seria tão arrogante, pois é você quem vai para a forca se ela vier a morrer.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Hey, pessoal!

Eu nem sei o que dizer. Eu acho que falei que o capítulo vinha rapidinho, mas era para vir mesmo! Juro! Deixem-me explicar o que aconteceu...

Como eu sabia que se deixasse para depois, eu ia acabar esquecendo de adaptar esse capítulo, eu o deixei prontinho da Silva, apenas faltando as respostas aos reviews de vocês. Só que foi aí que aconteceu o problema: eu me esqueci dele. Completamente. Imperdoável, eu sei. Somente recordei que estava em falta com vocês a duas semanas.

E foi, então, que a vida real apareceu para dar um olá e exigir a minha atenção. O Brasil inteiro sabe que o fim de semana foi recheado com o maravilhoso - e estafante - ENEM. Eu, como mais uma dos milhões de estudantes nacionais, não escapei dessa praga. Sério, a prova foi exaustiva. Estou apostando que alguns de meus leitores sabem exatamente sobre o que estou falando.

Mas deixando de lado o meu comportamento decepcionante, vamos falar desse capítulo? Bella novamente foi vítima de uma tentativa de assassinato. Eu acho que vocês já devem estar cansando de ouvirem essa pergunta, mas não custa repetir: quem está por trás disso? Alguém já sabe? Alguém mudou de ideia? Digam, meus queridos, não se acanhem.

Bom, eu queria poder falar muito mais - ou escrever, como é o caso -, mas estou com o tempo contado. Vou responder as reviews e me mandar.

* Dia, então você mudou de suspeita... Nenhuma ideia do por que poderia ser a criada da Bella? Nenhuma teoria? Eu quero ouvi-las (só não acho que tenha algo a ver com aranhas radioativas rsrsrs). E obrigada pela conpreensão, meu anjo. É sempre bom não ser julgada pelas pessoas. No entanto, vou fazer de tudo para merecer a atenção e o carinho de vocês. Bjss.

* Kathy, fico feliz de ter melhorado a sua volta do trabelho. Estar cansada e ainda ter que enfrentar transportes públicos lotados podem ser uma merda total. E sobre mandar revews todos os capítulos, eu não tenho nehuma objeção. Sinta-se a vontade. E sobre ser ceguinha... Eu confesso, também sou uma. Demorei meses para tirar meu óculos e todo o mundo além de dez metros era irreconhecível. Tadinha da Bella por vier sem um. Kiss-kiss.

* Karol, concordo com você. Que ideia da Bella de esconder um livro na banheira. O desespero só pode ter falado mais alto para ela ter tomado uma atitude como essa rsrs. O que achou desse capítulo? Algo a declarar? Vou ficar esperando uma resposta. Bjks.

* anonima do outro mundo, adorei sua identificação, para começar. Sinto muito ter demorado tanto. Não estava nos meus planos. Já esou começando a ficar irritada com tudo isso. Eu sempre acho que o próximo vai estar tudo certo, e então... lá estou eu de novo com atraso. É uma droga isso. Agora que já acabei de desabafar, está na hora de perguntar o que você achou. Comente. xoxo.

* ngela, todas morrem de inveja da Bella. Quem não teria? O Edward se mostra mais perfeito a cada capítulo, e todas nós o queremos. Então, o que tem a dizer sobre esse capítulo? Pelo que parece, a preocupação do Edward não foi o suficiente para impedir o nosso vilão misterioso de atacar novamente. Palpites? Até o próximo capítulo. Besos.

* Caroline, sinto pela demora. E sinto muito também por não revelar quem é o vilão dessa história. Mas você pode me entender, não é? Se eu contar, tudo perde a graça. O segredo está em manter vocês curiosas ;). Diga o que achou desse capítulo. Bejinhos.

Bjss e_ au revoir_.

* * *

><p><strong>Para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**

.


	16. Capítulo 8 parte 1

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII - parte 1<strong>

_Residência de campo dos Masen_

.

Bella abriu devagar os olhos e deu uma olhada no lugar vazio ao seu lado. Aparentemente, Edward acordara cedo e logo saíra da cama. Não era usual. Ele geralmente era o primeiro a acordar e a provocá-la com beijos e carinhos. Não podia haver jeito mais gostoso de começar o dia.

A verdade, refletiu Bella, era que naquela manhã específica ela não teria gostado tanto. Sentia-se esquisita, com a garganta e a barriga doendo por algum motivo. Esperava que não fosse nenhum problema. Soltando um suspiro, virou-se de costas na cama e quase gritou de susto ao ver um rosto enrugado curvado sobre ela.

— Eleazar! — Ela agarrou as cobertas, levantando-as até o peito e arregalou os olhos para o mordomo. — O que...?

— Como está se sentindo, milady? — o mordomo a interrompeu, calmamente.

Bella piscou os olhos. Sua mente agora estava completamente acesa e começava a funcionar. A última coisa de que lembrava era ter se deitado para descansar no fim da tarde e agora a iluminação do quarto sugeria que ainda era início de tarde. Franzindo o cenho, ela explorou um pouco mais a mente, juntando algumas lembranças esparsas da Sra. Longbottom e Eleazar segurando-a e acalmando-a enquanto vomitava.

— Eu estava doente — disse baixinho.

— Estava — Eleazar confirmou.

— O senhor e a Sra. Longbottom tomaram conta de mim.

— Assim como quase todo o pessoal da casa. Estávamos todos muito preocupados, milady.

— Nossa, o que aconteceu? Foi uma gripe forte?

— Do que a senhora se lembra? — o mordomo perguntou em vez de responder.

Bella mordeu o lábio e procurou lembrar.

— Vim para o meu quarto para escapar de Irin... digo, para ter um pouco de privacidade. — Embora a madrasta fosse um pesadelo, não gostava de falar mal dela com os criados.

Ficava muito contente que seu pai e seu marido se dessem tão bem; havia ficado feliz que tivessem saído para cavalgarem juntos. Infelizmente, Irina ficara para atormentá-la com comentários maldosos sobre a provação que o leito nupcial significava e sobre como ela deveria estar horrorizada ao ver mais de perto o rosto do marido... se é que ele havia consentido que usasse óculos novamente. Seria melhor que permanecesse cega, a madrasta completara.

Controlando-se e não revelando que já tinha óculos, na primeira oportunidade Bella fugira para o quarto para ler um pouco. Havia, como de costume, bloqueado as duas portas e recostara-se para ler.

Não comentou com Eleazar, porém, nada sobre a leitura. Seus óculos continuavam sendo um segredo.

— Vim descansar um pouco no quarto — disse Bella — e havia uma fatia de torta em minha mesa de cabeceira.

— Não foi a senhora quem a trouxe?

— Não, Eleazar. Achei que Seth a tivesse deixado para mim. Ele parece estar sempre me seguindo e fica me dando pequenas guloseimas. Embora não estivesse com fome, dei uma ou duas mordidas, para que ele não ficasse sentido.

— Graças a Deus, a senhora não estava com fome.

— Por quê?

— Nada, nada. Acabe de me contar o que aconteceu, por favor.

Bella pensou em insistir para que ele explicasse seu comentário, mas desistiu. No momento oportuno ficaria sabendo.

— Foi só isso. Dei umas mordidas e, como meu estômago começou a doer um pouco, resolvi dormir. Uma boa cochilada às vezes resolve tudo.

Eleazar ficou em silêncio por um momento, depois levantou alguma coisa. Bella não conseguiu identificar de imediato, mas ele aproximou os óculos bem perto do nariz dela.

— Estavam entre as cobertas quando eu a levantei um pouco. Também encontrei um livro da biblioteca.

Bella mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se desconcertada sob o olhar dele. Não que houvesse qualquer expressão de acusação ou de raiva no rosto do mordomo ao tecer o comentário.

— Era por isso então que a senhora estava bloqueando as portas. Lorde Masen não sabe dos óculos.

Embora não fosse uma pergunta, Bella respondeu:

— Não, ele não sabe...

— Há quanto tempo já os tem?

— Desde a véspera de meu casamento.

— Desconfiava disso toda vez que a via escapar para o quarto. Não fazia sentido para mim que a senhora tivesse seu próprio dinheiro e não o usasse para comprar seus óculos.

— Na verdade, não tive como obtê-lo. Irina estava sempre comigo. Mas dei um jeito de ir até a ótica no dia em que lady Masen e eu fomos provar nossos vestidos.

— Por que não contou a Edward?

Bella notou a falta do devido título quando Eleazar se referiu ao marido, mas sabia que os dois tinham um relacionamento especial, quase de pai e filho, por isso não se surpreendeu. Ela não estava nada propensa a responder.

— É porque o viu e o achou muito repulsivo? Prefere não ter de olhar para seu marido?

Uma vez mais não havia qualquer censura ou juízo de valor no tom de voz do mordomo, mas Bella sentiu-se horrorizada à mera sugestão que fazia.

— Não, claro que não. Edward é lindo. Pouco importa a cicatriz que tem no rosto. Ele tem os olhos verdes mais lindos que já vi, lábios muito doces e...

Dando-se conta do que estava dizendo, Bella parou, sentindo o rubor subir-lhe ao rosto.

— A senhora o ama — completou Eleazar, visivelmente satisfeito.

— Sim, creio que sim — ela admitiu acanhada.

Já de óculos, Bella viu o largo sorriso que havia transformado o rosto do mordomo. Era óbvio que ele também amava Edward e estava feliz de saber o quanto era amado pela esposa.

Os dois trocaram sorrisos e então Eleazar perguntou:

— Mas por que a senhora está escondendo os óculos dele?

Ao ver que Bella evitava seu olhar, ele insistiu:

— É por causa dele?

— É — ela confirmou, embora na verdade fosse por causa dos dois. Bella não queria que Edward a visse com aqueles óculos horrorosos. Mas também não desejava perder o pouco de afeição que ele já lhe tinha, caso a achasse feia de óculos.

— Mas a senhora não entende que ele ficaria mais tocado se soubesse que pode vê-lo e o ama do que pensar que não tem ideia de qual seja a aparência dele?

Bella dirigiu um olhar confuso para o mordomo.

— Como?

Eleazar reformulou o que havia dito:

— A senhora não está escondendo os óculos para que ele não se sinta desconfortável sob o seu olhar?

— Ele sentir-se desconfortável por causa do meu olhar? — ela perguntou incrédula. — Não. Por que aconteceria isso? Eu o amo pelo que ele é. Ele é bonito, inteligente, doce...

— Mas então por que não usa os óculos e diz isso a ele?

Bella achou que Eleazar estava com o raciocínio meio lento, dada a dificuldade que demonstrava para entender. Com pena dele, ela confessou:

— Porque fico feia de óculos.

Eleazar fez uma expressão de espanto, e ela resolveu esclarecer melhor.

— Irina sempre disse que eu ficava feia com os óculos e, quando lady Masen soube que meu par de óculos extra havia quebrado, ela comentou que Edward ficaria aliviado. Fiquei preocupada que ele não me achasse nada atraente.

Eleazar inclinou o corpo para trás, como se tivesse levado um golpe. Ele a encarou perplexo.

— É por isso que a senhora não está usando os óculos?

— É — Bella confirmou, sentindo-se infeliz para, em seguida, surpreender-se com a gargalhada do mordomo.

— O que há de tão engraçado?

— Oh, milady, se ao menos a senhora soubesse — ele conseguiu dizer entre risadas. — Os dois são preciosos demais. Estão tão apaixonados e temerosos de rejeição um do outro.

Bella olhou séria para o mordomo, não gostando nada de vê-lo divertir-se com o assunto.

— Oh, querida.

Bella voltou-se para a porta e viu lady Masen entrando com uma expressão exasperada no rosto. Sacudindo a cabeça ela caminhou pelo quarto até eles.

— Perdoe-me, mas eu estava do outro lado da porta e não pude deixar de ouvir. Bella, temo que você me entendeu mal.

— Lady Masen! Quando chegou?

— Há mais ou menos uma hora, querida. Resolvi ver como você e meu filho estão se dando. Deveria ter chegado ontem à noite, mas quebrou uma das rodas da carruagem e tivemos de passar a noite em uma estalagem para que fosse consertada.

Aboletando-se em um lado vazio da cama, ela deu um tapinha na mão de Bella.

— Se soubesse que você estava sofrendo, daria um jeito de alugar outra carruagem e chegar mais depressa até aqui.

—Não haveria necessidade. Estou bem — disse Bella, tocada pelas palavras da sogra.

— Não, minha querida, é óbvio que você não está bem — contradisse-a lady Masen. — Você está sofrendo por causa de um mal-entendido.

Bella levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Que mal-entendido, milady?

Lady Masen abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas hesitou. Quando finalmente falou, Bella podia assegurar-se que não se tratava do que originalmente intencionava dizer.

— Ficaria muito contente se você me chamasse de mãe, Bella. Sempre quis ter uma filha, mas, depois de Edward, não pude ter mais filhos. Dessa forma, também o vazio deixado para você com a morte de sua mãe seria preenchido. Entendo que Irina... Bem, como ela nunca teve os próprios filhos, talvez não seja a pessoa mais indicada para esse papel.

Sorrindo, Bella apertou a mão da sogra que segurava a dela e cochichou emocionada:

— Obrigada... mãe.

Lady Masen mostrou-se radiante, embora seus olhos estivessem marejados de lágrimas.

Antes que as duas pudessem comentar qualquer outra coisa, Eleazar pigarreou. Assim que captou a atenção delas, ele sugeriu:

— Talvez a senhora possa explicar esse mal-entendido, lady Masen, para que lady Isabella de fato entenda e não fique sofrendo pelo que não entendeu.

— Sim, claro. — Ela suspirou e, apertando a mão de Bella, disse: — Minha querida menina, quando eu disse que Edward ficaria aliviado ao saber que seus óculos estavam quebrados, não foi porque ele não gostaria dos óculos, ou acharia você menos atraente com eles. Foi porque ele teme que, se você enxergar bem, talvez não se sinta mais atraída por ele.

— Nossa, como Edward pode pensar uma coisas dessas? — Bella surpreendeu-se.

— Por causa da cicatriz, querida — lady Masen respondeu com delicadeza.

— Imagine — Bella murmurou, balançando a cabeça como quem acha um absurdo o que ouviu. — Ele é belo, mesmo com a cicatriz. Pelo amor de Deus, sem ela até doeria olhar para ele de tão lindo.

— Realmente, ele era lindo como um deus grego, lindo como um anjo. E ainda é, em minha opinião. — Lady Masen suspirou. — Mas as jovens da cidade exigem perfeição em tudo e olham para ele como se fosse um anjo caído.

Bella percebeu que a sogra havia sofrido pela maneira como o filho havia sido tratado depois do ferimento.

— Naturalmente, no princípio o ferimento era muito pior. As feições dele ficaram completamente diferentes. O rosto ficou muito inchado e dolorido. Mas ele frequentou a corte mesmo assim. Pobre do meu filho, muitas jovens, achando-se muito delicadas e finas, chegaram a desmaiar ao vê-lo. — Com o semblante agora anuviado, ela desabafou: — Começou com a jovem Angela Weber. Ela teve uma queda por Edward durante anos e ficou, de fato, muito aborrecida ao desmaiar quando viu o que havia acontecido na batalha. Ninguém a tinha prevenido e foi um choque para ela. Além disso — lady Masen acrescentou —, Angela estava um pouquinho obesa e, quando soube que Edward havia voltado, pediu à criada que apertasse bem seu espartilho. A pobre menina se sentiu uma idiota depois de desmaiar e ficou pior ainda quando soube que outras jovens começaram a fazer o mesmo ao vê-lo, para provar que eram tão delicadas quanto ela.

— Pobre Edward — Bella murmurou.

Lady Masen assentiu com a cabeça e, com a fisionomia triste, acrescentou:

— Sei que alguma coisa também aconteceu com lady Denali, embora não saiba o quê, mas tudo isso contribuiu para que quisesse fugir de Londres. Ele imediatamente arrumou as malas, veio para Masen e ficou por aqui.

Era mesmo notório que lady Masen havia sofrido muito, pensou Bella.

— Não sei quantas vezes Alice e eu o visitamos depois disso e repetimos que a cicatriz estava muito melhor e que ele devia voltar ao convívio da sociedade. Edward não nos dava ouvidos. Finalmente, eu resolvi ser mais dura com ele, pois, do contrário, ele ficaria por aqui para sempre e nunca retornaria. Tornei-me até impertinente.

Bella mordeu o lábio para conter o sorriso que queria brincar em seus lábios. Lady Masen fez o comentário com um estremecimento de horror que evidenciava como ela se sentia quanto a "ser impertinente".

— E eu fui firme até que ele finalmente cedeu e volto a frequentar a corte este ano.

— E eu só posso lhe agradecer por isso. De outro modo, eu nunca o teria conhecido.

Lady Masen sorriu.

— É verdade. Se eu não o amolasse tanto para ir a Londres este ano, vocês dois não teriam se conhecido.

Bella sentiu um arrepio. Nunca tê-lo conhecido; nunca ter dançado com ele; nunca tê-lo beijado, nunca... Nossa, ela poderia estar casada com Newton naquela hora e provavelmente pronta para se atirar de um penhasco também. Ficava enojada só de pensar na mera possibilidade daquele velho enrugado tocá-la da maneira como Edward a tocava. Deus do Céu.

— Bella — lady Masen propôs —, deixe-me fazer mais uma coisa por você. Deixe Edward ver que você tem os óculos. Ele precisa saber que você consegue enxergá-lo e o ama do jeito que ele é. E você precisa ver que ele a amará com ou sem óculos.

A mãe de Edward deu mais um tapinha na mão de Bella, depois se levantou.

— Agora devo ir para o meu quarto. E vamos manter esta visitinha só entre nós. Imagino que meu filho não ficaria muito contente de eu tê-la visto e conversado com você antes dele. Pelo que soube, ele ficou a noite toda preocupado, andando de um lado para o outro do salão.

O olhar de Bella voou para o mordomo diante dessa notícia.

A expressão de Eleazar mudou, forçando um sorriso.

— Não deixei o conde ficar aqui enquanto eu cuidava da senhora, lady Isabella. Ele, naturalmente, não queria sair, mas ficava questionando e se intrometendo em tudo o que eu fazia ou pedia. Tive que ser firme.

Bella surpreendeu-se ao saber que havia alguém que conseguia que Edward fizesse alguma coisa que não queria fazer.

— Entretanto — Eleazar prosseguiu —, prometi ir buscá-lo assim que houvesse qualquer mudança em seu estado. Vou procurá-lo agora, mas primeiro quero lhe dizer que lady Masen está certa. A senhora deve realmente dizer a ele que já viu o rosto dele e o ama como ele é. Edward se preocupa tanto com a aparência dele, como a senhora com a sua de óculos.

Eleazar acompanhou lady Masen, deixando Bella sentada sozinha, com um dilema. Seria verdade? Será que ela havia se privado dos óculos sem necessidade?

Bella pensou e repensou a respeito. Até então o fato de que Edward não havia demonstrado nenhuma intenção de que ela comprasse óculos novos a fizera pensar que ele não gostaria de vê-la de óculos. Sua sogra e Eleazar, porém, haviam lhe mostrado outro lado da questão. Talvez o marido realmente temesse que ela não o achasse mais atraente depois de ver bem sua cicatriz.

A mera ideia fez com que ela balançasse a cabeça. Com ou sem cicatriz, Edward era o homem mais charmoso da cidade. Era difícil de acreditar que ele não entendesse isso. Ele parecia tão confiante o tempo todo.

Os pensamentos de Bella foram interrompidos quando a porta do quarto foi aberta. Já se tornara um hábito tirar os óculos e escondê-los sob o travesseiro.

— Bella.

Ela imediatamente reconheceu a voz do marido que entrou e atravessou o quarto, visivelmente abatido de preocupação. Logo atrás dele, entrou um segundo e depois um terceiro homem. O segundo certamente era seu pai, pensou, mas não tinha ideia de quem pudesse ser o terceiro.

Edward sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e a abraçou.

— Graças a Deus você está bem — disse baixinho, aninhando-a junto ao peito e acarinhando o cabelo dela. — Ficamos doentes de preocupação.

— Ficamos mesmo — o pai confirmou, acariciando-lhe as costas. — Permanecemos a noite toda na expectativa de que você acordasse.

— Me perdoem por ter causado tanta preocupação. — Bella abraçou o marido com uma das mãos e com a outra apertou a mão do pai.

— Você não teve culpa alguma — os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e todos riram.

Edward então afastou-se de Bella e a fitou comovido. Ele estava tão perto que ela pôde ver as linhas de preocupação em volta de seus olhos avermelhados pela falta de sono.

— Ficamos sabendo que você sobreviveria por voltada meia-noite, mas Eleazar não podia dizer se você recuperaria todas as suas faculdades ou ficaria com alguma sequela.

Bella esboçou um sorriso.

— Acho que minhas faculdades estão em ordem.

Edward riu e a beijou carinhosamente no nariz.

— Estamos satisfeitos que a senhora esteja bem — disse o terceiro homem.

Bella pensou ter reconhecido a voz, mas não conseguiu no primeiro momento lembrar-se de quem era.

— Você acha que pode nos contar o que aconteceu? — o homem acrescentou, e ela arregalou os olhos.

— Sr. Black! — exclamou surpresa quando o nome dele repentinamente lhe veio à mente. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu o chamei — Edward explicou. — Faz uma hora que ele chegou. Você acha que pode responder à pergunta dele?

— Claro, estou bem — ela assegurou, apertando o braço do marido.

Sem entender direito o que o Sr. Black fazia ali, Bella resolveu responder a pergunta dele porque os três homens estavam aguardando de maneira impaciente. Depois faria suas próprias perguntas.

Bella então repetiu rapidamente tudo o que havia dito a Eleazar: o fato de desejar um pouco de privacidade e ter ido para o quarto, de ter comido um pedacinho de torta e ter sentido dor de estômago, e ter dormido.

O quarto permaneceu por um momento em silêncio, que foi quebrado por Edward ao comentar:

— Eleazar comentou que ter comido só um pequeno pedaço da torta foi o que a salvou.

— Que bom que eu não estava com fome — ela brincou.

— Você poderia ter morrido — o pai falou aparentemente aborrecido por ela não estar levando o caso muito a sério.

— Esse era, sem dúvida, o plano — Jacob assegurou.

— Eleazar não acredita que o veneno fosse suficiente para matá-la — disse Edward, amenizando a situação. — Segundo ele, mesmo que tivesse comido o pedaço inteiro, seu estado seria só um pouco pior.

— Tinha veneno na torta? — Bella assustou-se. — Vocês estão me dizendo que tentaram me envenenar?

Os três homens entreolharam-se e mantiveram-se novamente calados por alguns instantes. Finalmente, dando um suspiro, Edward perguntou:

— Bella, já lhe perguntei isso antes: você tem certeza de que não há ninguém querendo prejudicá-la?

Sim, ela se lembrava de ele ter perguntado se ela teria inimigos. A pergunta surgira tão naturalmente na conversação depois de terem feito amor que ela não dera maior importância. Entendia agora que ele já estava preocupado que alguém quisesse lhe fazer algum mal. Mas por quê?

— Não, claro que não. Por que haveria de ter? Nunca fiz mal a ninguém em toda a minha vida. Talvez estivessem tentando envenenar você e eu comi por engano.

— Envenenar a mim. Por que alguém iria querer me matar?

— Bem, milorde, por que acha que tentariam me matar? — Bella rebateu um pouco irritada.

— Bem, algum motivo deve haver. Eu nem estava em casa. Não sou eu que descanso à tarde e, principalmente, porque a torta estava em seu quarto.

Bella sorriu sem-graça diante da lógica do marido e então comentou:

— Então já faz algum tempo que você está desconfiado disso. O que o faz pensar assim?

— Bella, você sofreu inúmeros acidentes depois que chegou a Londres.

— Ora, todos foram por causa da falta de meus óculos — ela argumentou de pronto.

Bella teve a impressão de que Edward não concordava com sua justificativa, mas ele não contestou. Na realidade, não disse uma palavra. E antes que Bella pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Edward a beijou na testa e se levantou.

— Preciso trocar uma palavra com Jacob. Volto logo.

Os dois homens deixaram o quarto, e o pai tomou o lugar no lado da cama onde Edward estava sentado. Sua atenção, porém, estava voltada para o outro lado da porta; tentava ouvir a conversa que os homens estavam tendo ali.

Conhecendo o pai, Bella sabia que a vontade dele era participar daquela conversa, qualquer que fosse, mas estava relutante de abandoná-la. Ela então tratou de liberá-lo.

— Pode ir, papai, vá se juntar a eles. Quero mesmo me levantar. Talvez o senhor possa pedir para minha criada subir e providenciar um banho.

— Sim, sim, querida. — Lorde Swan imediatamente escapou, aliviado.

Bella percebeu que houve uma pequena pausa na conversa quando ele se aproximou. Logo o assunto foi retomado, mas o som das vozes foi se tornando mais distante à medida que os três foram se afastando do hall.

Balançando a cabeça, ela sentou-se na cama, com os pé para fora. Havia tirado o vestido e colocado um penhoar antes que lhe ocorresse que não tinha nada para ler no banho. Tudo o que desejava era um bom banho depois do que havia acontecido, mas também queria um livro para se distrair e aprender enquanto estava na banheira.

Após alguma hesitação, Bella se encaminhou para a porta do quarto. Com sorte, atravessaria o hall sem ser vista e daria uma escapadela até a biblioteca para pegar um livro. Sabia que tinha muito em que pensar, mas não seria naquele momento. Depois que tivesse relaxado no banho, estaria em melhores condições de refletir sobre os temores do marido e sobre tudo o que lady Masen e Eleazar lhe haviam dito.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá galera,

A continuação está aí para vocês. Digam o que acharam, está bem? Eu estou passando correndo por aqui, mas fiquem sabendo que o próximo capítulo virá ainda hoje - um pedido de desculpas pelo imenso atraso na postagem.

_Bjss e au revoir_.

* * *

><p><strong>Para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**


	17. Capítulo 8 parte 2

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII – parte 2<strong>

_Residência de campo dos Masen... _

.

— Não consigo entender — disse lorde Swan, seguindo Edward até o escritório. — Você está dizendo que há algum tempo sabe que estão tentando matar Bella e não me disse uma palavra a respeito? Ou a ela?

Edward deu a volta na escrivaninha e deixou-se cair na poltrona. Tinha o cenho franzido. Dito daquela maneira, parecia estranho mesmo.

— O conde não queria preocupá-lo, nem aborrecer sua filha, lorde Swan — justificou-o Sr. Black uma vez que Edward manteve-se em silêncio. — Ele considerou que lady Isabella já estava sob bastante estresse com os preparativos para o casamento e se empenhou de que ela fosse bem vigiada.

— Evidentemente não foi tão bem assim — retorquiu lorde Swan, voltando-se para Edward: — Embora até entenda seu desejo de proteger Bella, não há desculpa para não ter me contado. Eu deveria ter sabido.

— É verdade, deveria — Edward admitiu com um suspiro, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Havia conseguido estragar tudo. Mais uma vez. — Peço desculpas. Parece que estou sempre fazendo a coisa errada no que diz respeito à Bella. Receio que minhas faculdades não funcionem direito quando ela está envolvida.

Ouvir o genro admitir que errara fez com que a raiva que lorde Swan sentia esmorecesse. Ele relaxou um pouco e sentou-se em uma das poltronas na frente de Edward.

— Você citou vários acidentes com minha filha, mas Irina não mencionou nenhum deles nas cartas que me enviou. Por favor, me conte em detalhes. Que diabo está acontecendo com minha filha?

Edward inclinou-se para frente, pousou os braços no tampo da escrivaninha e começou a explicar tudo o que havia acontecido desde que conhecera Bella, inclusive o que ela lhe contara que havia acontecido antes de se conhecerem.

Jacob dirigiu-se à mesa que ficava ao lado da parede oposta e serviu três copos de brandy. Depois de levar um copo para cada um, foi buscar o seu e sentou-se na outra poltrona, mantendo-se calado enquanto Edward colocava sogro a par sobre tudo o que havia acontecido.

— Bom Deus — lorde Swan murmurou quando Edward terminou de contar. — Quem pode estar por trás disso tudo?

— Não sei — disse Edward, com ar preocupado. — Bella está convencida de que foram meros acidentes, mas...

— Não foram — Charlie Swan afirmou, balançando a cabeça. — Se não tivesse ocorrido o incidente na fonte, talvez até pudéssemos pensar... O bilhete que foi forjado como se fosse enviado por você não deixa dúvidas de que foi algo planejado.

Edward concordou com a cabeça.

— O que vamos fazer agora, filho?

Edward soltou um suspiro profundo e olhou para Jacob. Como ele havia chegado ao exato momento em que Eleazar descera para avisar que Bella havia acordado, Edward só pôde lhe dar uma rápida explicação sobre o ocorrido e os dois subiram rapidamente. Não tivera tempo de contar ao sogro a razão da presença dele ali.

— Eu contratei o Sr. Black, lorde Swan. Ele me ajudou em várias situações no passado, e eu espero que ele possa nos ser útil agora — Edward explicou. Depois, dirigindo-se ao outro homem, perguntou: — Pedi que viesse porque entendo que tem notícias para mim.

— Tenho, sim — confirmou Jacob —, mas temo que não serão do seu agrado.

Edward franziu a testa. Recostando-se novamente na poltrona, ele fez um gesto para que o homem continuasse.

— Investiguei cada incidente e fiz buscas em todos os lugares que me passaram pela cabeça, milorde. Há muito lobo disfarçado de cordeiro, milorde, então julguei que entre eles descobriria quem está causando todos esses acidentes.

— E? — Edward impacientou-se.

— E todas as pistas não levaram a nada — admitiu Jacob. — Não há nada no passado de sua esposa que faria com que alguém pudesse desejar prejudicá-la.

— E Irina? — Edward perguntou, lançando um olhar constrangido ao sogro.

— Pois é... — Foi a vez de Jacob olhar para lorde Swan, meio intimidado. — Ela parece não gostar muito de lady Isabella, mas não creio que chegaria a ponto tentar assassiná-la. Posso ficar de olho nela, se quiser, mas...

— Eu ficarei de olho em minha esposa — disse lorde Swan, decidido. — E, se ela estiver por trás disso, eu mesmo torço o pescoço dela.

Edward olhou para o sogro com simpatia e então perguntou a Jacob:

— E aquela história com o capitão?

— Com o capitão Volturi? — Jacob endireitou o corpo na poltrona. — Também investiguei, afinal foi o único episódio na vida de lady Bella que poderia ter lhe criado um inimigo. Entretanto, o homem morreu enquanto cumpria pena na prisão, assim não pode ser o culpado. E, pelas minhas investigações naquela região, fiquei sabendo que a única família que ele tinha era a mãe e uma irmã. A mãe teve um ataque cardíaco e morreu na primeira vez em que ele foi preso; e a irmã, pouco depois em um incêndio, na casa em que alugava um quarto.

— Que história — Edward comentou. — Mas nada do que você nos disse ajuda. Alguém está tentando matar minha mulher, mas até agora não apareceu ninguém que aparentemente tentasse fazê-lo.

— Não é bem assim. Eu não disse que não encontrei nenhum possível culpado, só que o senhor não vai gostar nada de saber o que eu descobri.

Edward fez uma expressão surpresa, comprimindo os lábios.

— Vamos, diga.

— Bem, como eu disse, investiguei não somente as possibilidades que o senhor sugeriu, mas algumas outras também. Pela minha experiência, milorde, a motivação da maioria dos assassinatos geralmente é a ganância. Por isso imaginei que essa poderia ser a do nosso caso aqui... e estava certo.

— Por que alguém mataria Bella por ganância? A única pessoa que se beneficiaria nesse momento seria eu. Pelo que sei, sou o único herdeiro dela... — Ele piscou algumas vezes. — Você não está sugerindo que...

— Não, não, claro que não — Jacob o interrompeu prontamente. — O senhor dificilmente me contrataria se tivesse intenção de matá-la. Bom Deus, todos estavam encarando tudo como meros acidentes. O senhor foi o único que desconfiou e se preocupou com ela.

— Então quem, homem? — lorde Swan intercedeu impaciente. — Quem foi o objeto de suas investigações?

— Lorde McCarty.

Edward franziu o cenho. Não deveria ter ouvido bem.

— Quem?

— Lorde McCarty — Sr. Black repetiu, com convicção.

— Emmett? O que o faz pensar que meu primo poderia querer fazer mal a Bella?

— Atualmente ele é o seu herdeiro — Jacob argumentou.

— Não é, não. Bella é minha herdeira desde que nos casamos — Edward o corrigiu.

— Se estiver viva — Jacob concordou. — Ele me parece ser o único com um provável motivo.

— Motivo que o levaria à forca. Não pode ser ele. Primeiro, porque os acidentes já estavam acontecendo antes eu ter conhecido Bella. E ele não teria motivo algum antes disso. Depois, Emmett é meu amigo, além de meu primo. Ele me ajudou no namoro com Bella. Além disso, por que ele teria interesse em minha herança, se ele está tão bem de vida quanto eu?

Lorde Swan assentia com a cabeça a cada ponto que Edward levantava.

Black simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça.

— E se aqueles primeiros acidentes fossem apenas isso? Acidentes. O incidente com a carruagem e a queda das escadas, por exemplo. Não temos nada que prove que não tenham sido. Ele pode ter se aproveitado dessas histórias para provocar o incêndio e o acidente na fonte.

A explicação era plausível, mas Edward não queria nem considerar essa possibilidade.

— Por que então ele não tentou me matar?

— Se o matasse primeiro, Bella seria sua herdeira. Se a matasse primeiro e depois o senhor, o herdeiro seria ele.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ele é rico, não precisa do meu dinheiro.

— Ah, essa é a novidade que fiquei sabendo. Parece que lorde McCarty já não está tão bem de vida como ele gosta de aparentar. Na realidade, está praticamente falido. Os credores vão solicitar sua prisão por dívidas não pagas se ele não tomar alguma providência logo. Entretanto, se sua esposa e o senhor vierem a morrer de maneira inesperada, todos os problemas financeiros dele estarão resolvidos.

Edward foi pego de surpresa e ficou abatido com a notícia, mas ainda assim abriu a boca para protestar. Foi impedido por Jacob que levantou a mão.

— Ele também aproveitou as oportunidades. Quando o incêndio e o incidente na fonte ocorreram, ele estava exatamente lá, não em Londres, mas na residência dos Swan.

Edward relaxou.

— Mas ele não está aqui, portanto não poderia ter envenenado Bella. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça, de maneira convicta. — Não pode ter sido McCarty.

— Receio que ele esteja aqui — Jacob contra-argumentou.

Edward levantou-se da poltrona.

— Como assim?

— Quando o senhor retornou ao campo, McCarty também retornou. Ele está hospedado na propriedade vizinha, Wyndham, desde o dia seguinte à sua chegada. Ou seja, ele está a apenas trinta minutos daqui. Segundo o que andei investigando, ele passa a maior parte do tempo fora, de dia e às vezes à noite, "caçando".

Edward deixou-se cair sentado novamente, emitindo um urro. Estava visivelmente transtornado com as notícias, ficando com as feições absolutamente pálidas.

Jacob o encarou com pena.

— Acho que temos o culpado, milorde. Aposto minha vida nisso.

— Você está apostando a vida de Bella, isso sim — lorde Swan interveio preocupado.

Edward balançou a cabeça, tentando absorver a notícia. Emmett e ele haviam sido íntimos como irmãos e, embora tivessem se afastado por dez anos, aparentemente haviam retomado a amizade do ponto exato em que havia parado. Edward contara com a ajuda dele para namorar Bella; escutara seus conselhos e aceitara seu apoio. Não poderia ser ele.

— Sei que é difícil de aceitar, milorde — disse Jacob solidário. — Sei que foram muito chegados. Mas isso se deu há mais de dez anos. Quase doze. O senhor foi para a guerra aos vinte anos e voltou ferido aos vinte e dois. Doze anos é muito tempo. As pessoas mudam. As afeições mudam. As circunstâncias mudam. As prioridades mudam. — Depois de uma pausa, ele completou: — Creio que seu primo mudou.

Edward não conseguia acreditar.

— Não, eu conheço Emmett. Não é ele quem está por trás disso tudo. Ele jamais faria algum mal a Bella ou a mim. Estivemos realmente separados por um tempo, mas nossa amizade permaneceu intacta.

A expressão de Black não deixava dúvida.

— Seu primo é um velhaco, milorde. Ele fez mais do que arruinar algumas donzelas virtuosas. Pelo que ouvi, ele nunca teve muito bons sentimentos.

Edward descartou o argumento.

— Isso não passa de boatos e mexericos. Emmett nunca arruinou ninguém. Ele foi para a cama só com mulheres experientes. As poucas que se diziam "donzelas virtuosas" estavam tentando ser pegas sozinhas em um quarto com ele para chantageá-lo. Achavam que uma ameaça de escândalo faria com que ele se casasse com elas. Infelizmente para elas, Emmett não viu razão para estragar a própria vida por causa de uma interesseira caçadora de dotes.

— Devo dizer que concordo com Edward — aparteou Charlie Swan de repente. — Matar Bella parece uma coisa extrema demais. Não seria mais fácil tentar afastá-los de início? Fazer com que Edward se voltasse contra Bella, ou ela contra ele? Parece que... — As palavras do sogro morreram ao ver que a expressão do rosto de Edward mudou. Ele então perguntou rispidamente: — Ele fez isso? Ele tentou voltar vocês um contra o outro?

— Sim. Não. Não sei — Edward franziu a testa. — Emmett tentou, sim, me prevenir contra Bella no baile em que a vi pela primeira vez. Ele me contou que ela era desastrada, me falou de alguns incidentes e que eu estaria arriscando a vida, se saísse com ela. Mas depois me ajudou a vê-la algumas vezes, inclusive tentou contribuir para que ela me encontrasse na fonte.

Os três homens mantiveram-se em silêncio por alguns minutos. Jacob então se levantou.

— Bem, vou continuar investigando o assunto, milorde. Mas vou investigar por aqui, uma vez que foi aqui que aconteceu o envenenamento. Creio que não há mais nada que eu possa descobrir na cidade. Entretanto — ele acrescentou, pensativo —, acho mesmo que foi McCarty. Ele estava lá e aqui. E, como ele sabia sobre vocês dois, pode ter escrito e assinado o bilhete e, muito sabidamente, imaginou que lady Isabella correria a seu encontro.

— E quanto a Newton? — Edward perguntou. — Ele também sabia sobre nós.

Sr. Black negou com a cabeça.

— Newton está muito feliz, perseguindo mulheres casadas em Londres. Ele não poderia ter envenenado a torta. Agora preciso me concentrar em gente que antes estava em Londres e agora está aqui. Isto é, se o senhor ainda quer que eu continue com as investigações.

— Sim, é claro que quero. Pedi a Eleazar que providenciasse um quarto para você quando ele veio me avisar que Bella estava acordada.

Jacob agradeceu e deixou o escritório.

Lorde Swan e Edward ficaram calados por vários minutos, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Finalmente, o pai de Bella quebrou o silêncio.

— Ele está certo em uma coisa.

Aliviado que seus pensamentos sombrios fossem interrompidos, Edward dirigiu um olhar ao sogro.

— Em quê?

— O assassino é alguém que estava em Londres e agora está aqui.

Edward concordou.

— Vamos fazer uma relação? — propôs o pai de Bella.

Edward deu um suspiro profundo.

— Emmett estaria nela, é claro.

— E Irina também — disse Charlie Swan. — Além de estar tanto lá como aqui, foi ela quem tirou os óculos de Bella, tornando-a suscetível a acidentes.

— O senhor sabia? — Edward perguntou, surpreso. Bella lhe havia dito que Irina a acusara de tê-los quebrado.

— Irina afirmou que Bella os havia quebrado, e minha filha ficou quieta, mas há muito sei que Irina não gosta de Bella e tenho servidores bastante leais que me mantêm informado do que acontece.

Edward não se surpreendeu com a resposta, pois sabia que o pai de Bella era um homem inteligente. Soltando um suspiro, ele comentou:

— Creio que devamos acrescentar os nomes dos criados à nossa lista. Ambos Anne e Garrett estavam em Londres e aqui.

— Garrett não é seu criado pessoal?

— Como eu, ele tampouco fazia parte da vida de Bella, mas se só os primeiros acidentes foram...

— Infelizmente acho que nenhum criado teria motivo. Irina tem, porque odeia Bella.

— E Emmett precisa do dinheiro, se é que Black está certo.

— Você desconfia dele? — Swan perguntou.

— Não. Ele é um homem muito íntegro.

Swan levantou-se da poltrona.

— Acho que preciso ter uma conversa com minha esposa.

Edward observou a porta se fechar atrás do pai de Bella e então se voltou para a janela e deixou que seu olhar vagasse para as colinas e campos verdejantes de sua propriedade. Sua mente estava em um turbilhão. Achava difícil acreditar que Emmett pudesse prejudicar alguém.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir um movimento na porta que ligava seu escritório à biblioteca. Ele girou a poltrona e deu com Bella parada junto à porta aberta. Bastou olhar para o rosto da esposa para saber que ela ouvira toda a conversa.

— O que você ouviu? — Edward perguntou, levantando-se e dando a volta na escrivaninha para se aproximar esposa.

— Acho que quase tudo — ela admitiu. — Desci até a biblioteca para trazer um livro pouco depois que meu pai saiu do quarto. Não tive a intenção de ouvir, mas a porta do escritório estava meio aberta e acabei ouvindo tudo. Não posso acreditar que Emmett faria uma maldade comigo — ela disse quando Edward parou junto dela e a pegou pela cintura.

Ele deu um suspiro e a puxou para junto do próprio corpo. Abaixou então a cabeça, e pousou o rosto no alto da cabeça dela.

— Eu também não acredito.

— Mas o por que é o que me pergunto? — ela comentou ar triste, e Edward a abraçou um pouco mais, com pena de que ela tivesse ficado sabendo.

— Não sei, Bella. Mas vou descobrir — ele lhe assegurou, afastando-a para olhá-la de frente. — Enquanto isso, você não deve sair da cama.

— Não estou cansada e me sinto bem.

— Bella, eu quase a perdi ontem à noite. Quero que você fique na cama pelo menos mais um dia para se recuperar — ele recomendou com firmeza. Quando a esposa ia abrir a boca para protestar, ele acrescentou em tom de súplica. — Se não o fizer por você, faça-o por mim. Juro que quase enlouqueci quando a vi tão pálida e imóvel. Não quero perder você.

Edward estava próximo o bastante para que Bella pudesse ver as linhas de preocupação em volta dos olhos dele. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Talvez o marido já se importasse mesmo com ela. Talvez nem se importasse muito que ela usasse óculos. Talvez a desejasse mesmo assim. Mas esse era um assunto que teria de considerar em outro momento.

Bella calou a boca e o abraçou apertado, piscando para remover as lágrimas que embaçavam ainda mais sua visão.

— Hum, como é bom abraçá-la. Tive medo de nunca mais tê-la assim juntinho de mim.

Bella esfregou o rosto no peito dele, achando uma delícia sentir as mãos fortes deslizarem por suas costas sobre a seda de seu penhoar. Era uma carícia delicada e sem segundas intenções.

Edward pareceu nem notar o que fazia quando, movimentando-se, as mãos roçaram a lateral dos seios de Bella. Ela, porém, estava bastante consciente e, como sempre, seu corpo imediatamente respondeu ao toque.

Sorrindo, Bella afastou-se um pouco e disse:

— Tenho um trato a fazer com você, marido. Volto para a cama se você for comigo.

Edward sorriu à proposta e seus olhos detiveram-se nos olhos de Bella.

— Embora eu esteja tentado, você não está bem o suficiente para certas coisas ainda.

Bella levantou as sobrancelhas. Edward estava mais do que tentado. Ela podia sentir a ereção dele pressionando seu corpo e sabia que, como sempre, ele estava apenas demonstrando consideração por ela. Naquele momento, porém, não era consideração o que queria.

— Não estou bem o suficiente? — ela perguntou baixinho. Depois, sorrindo maliciosa, deu um passo para trás, entrando na biblioteca, e desamarrou o laço que prendia penhoar.

Enquanto Edward a observava, ela abriu o penhoar, deixando os seios à mostra, e permitiu que ele contemplasse seu corpo por um instante. Pegou então as mãos dele e as colocou sobre os seios para que ele pudesse sentir como seus mamilos estavam intumescidos e cheios de desejo.

— Meu corpo não concorda com você, marido. Ele diz que eu estou bem demais.

— Bella — Edward sussurrou —, não.

— Sua boca diz não, mas seu corpo diz sim — foi a vez de ela sussurrar, abaixando a mão e deslizando um dedo por toda a extensão da rigidez sob as calças de Edward.

Uma chama iluminou os olhos de Edward ao contato essa carícia. Sua voz tornou-se rouca:

— Você se tornou ousada desde a noite de nosso casamento, esposa.

Bella mordeu o lábio e o afagou. Levantando então cabeça, perguntou:

— Você se importa?

— Não — ele respondeu quase gemendo e se aproximou mais dela.

Sorrindo, Bella foi vagarosamente retrocedendo, conduzindo-o em direção ao sofá da biblioteca.

— Que bom, porque quero fazê-lo tão feliz quanto você me faz.

— E como você planeja fazer isso? — Edward perguntou, divertindo-se e deixando-se conduzir por ela.

— Tenho consultado livros, milorde, em busca de aprender as maneiras com que a mulher pode dar prazer ao homem.

— Sem os óculos? — Edward espantou-se e comentou: — Você vai forçar demais os olhos.

— Você vale o esforço, milorde — murmurou Bella, sem mencionar que já tinha os óculos. Não era hora de falar sobre eles agora que o marido estava preocupado com Emmett ou com quem quer que esteja querendo lhe fazer uma maldade.

— E o que foi que os livros lhe ensinaram? — ele perguntou, enfiando as mãos dentro do penhoar para enlaçá-la pela cintura quando ela trombou com o sofá e parou subitamente.

— Aprendi que posso lhe dar tanto prazer quanto você me dá.

— Verdade? — ele perguntou interessado.

— Verdade. — Ela sorriu e acariciou-o no peito enquanto as mãos de Edward deslizavam por suas costas. — Adoro sua masculinidade — ela sussurrou, esfregando a boca no queixo do marido. — Amo seu corpo, amo sua mente, amo o prazer que você me proporciona. Deixe eu lhe dar prazer.

Edward soltou um gemido profundo e cobriu a boca da esposa com a sua, num beijo quente e vibrante. Bella passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, gemendo sob a pressão das mãos fortes. Podia sentir a rigidez da ereção do marido contra seu corpo e a exigência dos lábios e da língua em sua boca.

— Precisamos subir — Edward balbuciou, interrompendo o beijo.

— Ainda querendo me mandar para a cama? — ela perguntou, tentando se equilibrar quando ele a soltou.

Sem hesitar, Bella se ajoelhou diante de Edward e suas mãos apalparam as calças dele.

— Bella — Edward sussurrou, tentando pegar as mãos dela, mas ela foi mais rápida e já havia lhe abaixado as calças, mantendo as mãos fora do alcance dele.

— Sim, milorde? — ela perguntou de maneira inocente, observando a ereção projetar-se para fora e segurando-a com mão firme.

Edward respirou fundo. Todo o seu corpo respondeu ao toque.

— Deus, você vai acabar comigo...

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Hey, pessoal!

Eu falei que traria a continuação rapidinho, não é? Estava pensando em postar ontem, mas tive um imprevisto com o computador e não pude, mas aí está.

Comemte com essa autora sobre suas opiniões, ideias, críticas e dúvidas.

_Bjss e au revoir._

* * *

><p><strong>Para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**


	18. Capítulo 9 parte 1

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX - parte 1<strong>

_Residência de campo dos Masen..._

.

Bella observou em silêncio os criados prepararem o banho para ela. Edward havia prometido que mandaria prepará-lo e havia cumprido a promessa.

Após encher a tina, os criados saíram do quarto, deixando-a a sós com Anne. No momento em que a porta do quarto se fechou, Bella caminhou até a mesinha-de-cabeceira para pegar os óculos.

Ainda deitada, ao contemplar o rosto de Edward em determinado momento da noite, ela havia decidido seguir o conselho de lady Masen e Eleazar e começar a usar os óculos. Como deixara de usá-los por tanto tempo, queria começar devagar. Iria usá-los primeiro na frente de Anne para ver como ela reagiria. Depois, na frente de algum outro criado, e então finalmente na frente da família e do marido.

Bella hesitou um pouco com os óculos na mão, então os colocou sobre o nariz, calmamente, retirou o livro da gaveta da mesinha-de-cabeceira e se encaminhou para a banheira.

— Posso... — As palavras de Anne morreram de súbito e foram acompanhadas pelo _ploft_ do sabonete que ela segurava ao cair na água.

Bella olhou fixo para a criada, tentando decifrar a expressão dela. Não era nada agradável admitir a si mesma que a expressão de Anne parecia de horror. A criada forçou um sorriso que lhe pareceu misericordioso e balbuciou:

— Eu... a senhora...

Bella fez um gesto para que se calasse. Não desejava falar sobre os óculos. Sentiu-se de repente deprimida demais para se importar com explicações, e definitivamente não desejava ouvir nenhum comentário falso de que lhe ficavam bem, depois da expressão inicial da criada ter mostrado claramente que ficava bem pouco atraente.

Em dúvida, Anne não tocou no assunto e estendeu a mão para a patroa para que se equilibrasse ao entrar na tina. Bella pegou a criada olhando-a de soslaio repetidas vezes.

Como o segredo dos óculos já não era mais segredo, pelo menos não para Anne, ela não insistiu em ficar sozinha para banhar-se e permitiu que a criada a ajudasse na lavagem dos cabelos. Enquanto Anne arrumava as roupas que ela iria usar, Bella tentou relaxar na água e ler um pouco, mas teve dificuldade. Estava consciente demais de que o tempo todo a criada continuava a lançar olhares furtivos em sua direção.

— São tão feios assim? — Bella perguntou, não conseguindo se conter.

— O que disse, milady? — Anne perguntou, com ar inocente.

— Estou tão feia assim de óculos? Você me pareceu horrorizada ao me ver pela primeira vez e fica agora toda hora me olhando.

— Oh, não, milady — Anne assegurou-lhe prontamente. — Eu não fiquei horrorizada. Os óculos são bonitos. Eu não sabia que lorde Edward havia mandado buscar um novo par. Minha reação foi de surpresa, não de horror.

— Hum — fez Bella, duvidando do que ouvia. Ela então fixou o olhar na criada. Havia visto a moça loira todos os dias nos últimos meses e o rosto dela lhe era familiar, mas agora podia enxergar melhor os detalhes. Anne era uma jovem adorável, mas quem disse que as criadas tinham de ser feias? Só que jovens bonitas pareciam ter melhores empregos, como vendedoras de loja. Deixando as divagações de lado, Bella voltou sua atenção para o livro, mas estava se sentindo inquieta demais para usufruir da leitura. Com os óculos, estava mais consciente da própria nudez na frente da criada.

Colocando o livro de lado com um suspiro, Bella procurou concentrar a atenção no banho, mas a cabeça só pensava no que iria fazer. Seu plano era usar os óculos na frente de Anne e, se desse certo, usaria na frente de outras pessoas até chegar a vez da família e do marido. Infelizmente, parecia que não havia se saído nada bem com Anne.

Ainda assim, chegaria a hora de ter de usá-los na frente de Edward, ou passaria o resto da vida praticamente cega, com uns poucos momentos roubados em que se enfiaria no quarto para poder usá-los.

Bella refutou essa ideia. Seria quase uma deslealdade. Além disso, se era verdade o que a sogra e Eleazar alegavam de que Edward temia que ela o achasse pouco atraente, era mesquinho deixá-lo sofrer por isso. Dia mais, dia menos teria de colocar os óculos na frente dele, sabia disso, mas preferia realmente adiar um pouco mais esse momento.

Não muito mais, Bella ponderou consigo mesma. Aparentemente, Edward estava de fato se afeiçoando a ela. Ele demonstrara uma real preocupação com seu estado no dia anterior e ficara aliviado ao ver que ela estava se recuperando.

— Covarde — ela balbuciou por entre os dentes e levantou-se da tina.

Meia hora depois, já estava pronta para descer. Seu cabelo ainda estava úmido e os óculos ainda estavam pendurados no nariz. Ela estava tentando ser corajosa, mas não tinha certeza se não os esconderia se topasse com o marido.

Irina estava sozinha na sala de refeições quando ela entrou, mas havia pratos vazios sobre a mesa, o que sugeria que seu pai, Edward e possivelmente lady Masen já tivessem estado ali e saído. Bastou um olhar para o rosto da madrasta para entender o porquê. Irina estava de cara muito amarrada. Bella suspirou, sabendo que ela estaria em um de seus dias difíceis. Sentiu ímpetos de dar meia-volta e fugir para seu quarto, mas Irina já a tinha visto e sair de lá só complicaria tudo.

— Ora, vejo que você está de óculos.

Irina dirigiu um sorriso forçado, e Bella manteve-se calada, dirigindo-se ao aparador, onde estava disposto o serviço de café da manhã, para fazer seu prato.

— Quando chegaram os óculos? — a madrasta quis saber. — Seu marido já a viu com eles? Agora você entende o castigo que arrumou para si mesma com seu comportamento esquisito? Está infeliz, não é?

Bella deixou que a madrasta disparasse todas as perguntas enquanto se servia. Só depois de se dirigir à mesa, sentar-se, colocar o guardanapo no colo e pegar o garfo finalmente disse em tom calmo:

— Tenho os óculos desde a véspera de meu casamento, Irina.

Um silêncio pesado tomou conta da sala diante da notícia. Bella começou a comer e levantava o garfo para levá-lo à boca quando Irina quebrou o silêncio, externando toda a sua surpresa:

— Você se casou com ele mesmo tendo visto a aparência horrível dele? Meu Deus, você é louca? Como aguenta que ele a toque?

Suspirando, Bella abaixou o garfo e disse:

— Na realidade, Irina, eu não apenas me casei com Edward sabendo qual era a aparência dele, como soube muito antes que ele me beijasse ou fizesse amor comigo. Eu pude vê-lo razoavelmente bem no baile em que o conheci e dancei com ele. — Bella a encarou de frente. — Eu o achei muito atraente naquela noite e continuo achando. Sinto muito que você não o ache. Mas também não foi você que se casou com ele.

Ela começou a comer novamente, consciente do olhar de Irina. A madrasta a observava como se ela fosse um quebra-cabeça que não conseguia resolver.

— Parece que você está mesmo feliz — Irina finalmente disse, intrigada, e não se contendo, perguntou então: — Como você pode ser feliz com ele?

Bella levantou a cabeça. Com olhos tristes contemplou a mulher do outro lado da mesa. Irina não conseguia mesmo entender.

— Porque Edward é bom e generoso. Porque ele me trata como uma princesa. Porque ele me faz rir. Porque ele me faz feliz. Porque quando ele me beija eu vou ao paraíso e quando faz amor comigo, não consigo conter minha paixão por ele.

A reação de Irina não poderia ter sido mais estranha, como se Bella a tivesse agredido.

Bella, por sua vez, ficou refletindo sobre a reação da madrasta ao pegar o garfo novamente e voltar sua atenção para a comida. Decorreram vários minutos até que Irina se recuperasse o suficiente para atacá-la novamente.

— Ele já a viu de óculos? — ela perguntou de súbito. — Aposto que não. Eu não a vi usando eles antes. É porque ele não gosta de óculos, é?

Engolindo o alimento que mastigava, Bella pousou o garfo e a faca ao lado do prato. Depois limpou os lábios com o guardanapo, recolocando-o no colo, descansou as mãos no colo, levantou os olhos para Irina e fez o que deveria ter feito muitos anos antes.

— Por que você quer tanto me ver infeliz? O que a faz me odiar assim?

Sobressaltando-se na cadeira, como se tivesse levado um tapa no rosto, Irina retorquiu:

— Não seja ridícula. Você é minha enteada. Eu não a odeio.

— Mas quer me ver infeliz.

— Essa é a vida, Bella — disse ela, ríspida. — Todos aqueles sonhos que se tem de filhos e felicidade? Um lar e um marido amoroso? Esqueça-os. O destino é volúvel. Mesmo quando parece ter lhe dado tudo o que queria, logo você aprende que não tem nada. É melhor aprender como a vida é dura enquanto se é jovem do que crescer mimada e protegida e então descobrir isso de coração partido.

Bella fitou a madrasta em silêncio, sentindo que estava perto de entendê-la. Depois de um momento, perguntou:

— Você foi mimada e protegida, Irina?

— E como fui. — Ela esboçou uma risada. — Fui mimada mais do que se possa imaginar. Qualquer coisa que quisesse, eu podia ter. Qualquer coisa de que precisasse, logo estava ali.

— Até você se casar com meu pai.

Irina olhou para o prato. Depois de uma pausa, disse baixinho:

— Achei que o queria assim que o vi. Via como ele era com sua mãe e...

— Você o conheceu enquanto minha mãe ainda vivia? — Bella perguntou surpresa.

Irina confirmou com a cabeça, com os olhos baixos, quase envergonhados.

— Eles se amavam muito. Eu invejava sua mãe. Quando ela morreu, adorei, pois havia chegado a minha vez. E fui atrás dele. Não imediatamente, claro. Fiquei por perto para confortá-lo, para externar meu sentimento pela situação difícil que seria para você não ter mãe. Que seria difícil para ele também. Você precisava de alguém para ajudá-la a se tornar adulta, especialmente depois do escândalo. E criar uma filha e administrar uma casa devia ser um peso muito grande para uma pessoa sozinha.

— E ele se casou com você — Bella completou baixinho, lembrando-se de que Irina havia sido bondosa com ela logo que chegou a Swan. Depois, aos poucos, ela foi se mostrando distante e fria até se tornar muito desagradável. E não somente com ela, mas com todos em Swan.

— Sim, ele se casou comigo — ela repetiu muito triste. — Como disse, quase tive o que queria.

— Mas não teve, não é? — perguntou Bella, compreendendo a situação. — Sabe por quê? Porque não era exatamente meu pai que você queria. Você queria o tipo relacionamento que ele e minha mãe tinham.

— É verdade — ela admitiu, forçando um sorriso. — Você sempre foi uma menina esperta. Se eu tivesse a metade de sua esperteza, não teria estragado a minha vida. — Soltando um suspiro, Irina passou a mão pelo cabelo e depois sacudiu a cabeça. — Ah, ele é bom e generoso a seu modo distante, mas não senti nada quando ele me beijou. Desconheço essa paixão incontrolável de que você falou. Eu o culpei por isso. Ele se casou comigo para que eu cuidasse de você e da casa. Era só o que importava. Você era a filha da preciosa Renée, e ele sempre demonstrou mais afeição, atenção e consideração por você do que por mim. — Após uma pequena pausa, Irina continuou: — Eu poderia ter convivido com isso. Muitos casamentos são simples negociações. Eu me contentaria com o pouco de afeição que ele me tivesse e até sua falta de interesse por mim se, pelo menos, eu tivesse tido meus próprios filhos para criar. Mas não tive.

A mão de Irina apertou tanto a xícara que segurava que suas juntas ficaram embranquecidas. Bella ficou preocupada que ela pudesse quebrar a xícara de raiva.

— Estou com seu pai há dez anos, sem qualquer perspectiva de um filho.

A visão de Bella tornou-se turva mesmo com os óculos. Ela deu-se conta de que os olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas de empatia. Afastando as lágrimas e limpando a garganta, argumentou:

— Você teve a mim. Eu teria sido sua filha.

— Não era você que eu queria — contestou Irina de maneira brusca, com um olhar duro. Ela então desviou os olhos, envergonhada. — Desculpe-me, Bella, mas você já era bastante crescida quando cheguei a Swan. Quase uma mulher feita, com personalidade e atitudes próprias... e a réplica exata de sua mãe, que teve o casamento que eu queria, mas que eu não consegui ter.— Ela fez um muxoxo e sacudiu a cabeça. — Eu queria o que sua mãe Renée teve, um marido para amar e ser amada e um bebê meu. Minha própria filha para se parecer comigo e a quem eu pudesse mimar e proteger.

Bella balançou levemente a cabeça.

— E tenho certeza de que minha mãe gostaria de ter tido o que você tem.

Irina piscou, confusa.

— O que eu tenho que ela não teve?

— Saúde — respondeu Bella. — Minha mãe sempre foi frágil e doente. Não tinha forças para fazer quase nada. Um friozinho podia fazê-la adoecer por dias. E todo o nosso amor não foi capaz de mantê-la saudável e bem.

Por um instante, uma expressão de vergonha passou pelo rosto de Irina. Ela desviou os olhos e apertou lábios.

— Não estou dizendo isso para envergonhá-la — Bella disse prontamente. — Digo porque, mesmo com tudo o que ela teve, e que você deseja, ela também não teve tudo. Talvez ninguém tenha.

Irina voltou o olhar para Bella, tendo a expressão de vergonha dado lugar à de curiosidade.

— Ela era feliz?

Bella suspirou e pensou no passado, lembrando-se do riso da mãe, apesar de sempre estar tão doente. Renée Swan nunca demonstrou cansaço ou frustração com aquela situação. Era de uma alegria incomparável e sempre tinha um sorriso, apesar de todo o sofrimento. Por isso todos a amavam tanto.

— Creio que um lado dela deveria ser muito infeliz — Bella finalmente respondeu. — Eu mesma acharia muito frustrante conviver tanto tempo com a doença. Mas ela nunca demonstrou. Uma vez ela me disse que a felicidade era uma escolha. Se escolher ser negativa e melancólica, você será, mas se desejar ser feliz e estiver determinada a usufruir o que a vida tem para lhe oferecer, assim o será. Ela dizia que não há nada na vida que seja só bom ou só mau, que a vida dá um pouco de cada, embora algumas vezes só consigamos ver o que há de ruim a nossa volta enquanto na dos outros só vemos o que há de bom. Por isso precisávamos ter olhos sempre atentos para o bom para não nos deixarmos abater pelo desânimo e pessimismo.

— Parece que sua mãe era muito sábia — murmurou Irina baixinho, com lágrimas nos olhos. — Gostaria de tê-la conhecido melhor enquanto vivia. Talvez se tivesse ouvido um pouco da sabedoria dela não tivesse feito essa trapalhada irreparável com minha própria vida.

— Por que irreparável? — indagou Bella, e Irina soltou uma gargalhada seca.

— Ah, não sei. Mas o que você acha? Estou ficando velha e gorda, uma verdadeira matrona, e estou casada com um homem que me odeia e tenho uma enteada que me odeia.

— Eu não a odeio — contestou Bella.

— Seu pai me odeia.

— Ele...

— Por favor — Irina levantou a mão para que Bella se calasse —, não tente me dizer que ele não me odeia. De início, achei que fosse apenas indiferença o que ele sentia por mim. Mas, com o passar do tempo, veio o desprezo. Acho que mereci. Minha decepção me tornou infeliz e fiz todos vocês infelizes também. Agora seu pai nem gosta mais de mim. — Ela dirigiu um olhar sombrio para Bella e afirmou: — Ele me detesta tanto que até acredita que sou eu que estou tentando matar você. — Irina balançou a cabeça. Tinha um olhar ferido. — Como ele pode pensar uma coisa dessas? Entendo que ele não goste de mim, mas será que não me conhece depois de todos esses anos?

— Tenho certeza de que ele não pensa assim — afirmou Bella, sentindo pena da madrasta. Nunca havia visto Irina tão vulnerável. Tampouco havia se dado conta de como ela era infeliz. Nunca parara para pensar a razão de ela não ter tido filhos. Ou se ela teria realizado seus sonhos de infância. Tudo indicava que ela tivera uma vida de criança muito feliz e não conseguiu lidar muito bem com os desapontamentos da vida adulta.

— Pois ele me acusou na cara e me avisou que, se alguma coisa acontecesse a você, ele faria com que eu fosse enforcada.

— Tenho certeza de que ele não falou de coração. Pelo que entendi, os homens concluíram que deve ser alguém que está aqui agora e que também esteve na cidade. A lista é bem curta.

— E eu estou nela — Irina murmurou, recostando-se na cadeira com um suspiro. — Creio que de seu pai só vou ganhar desprezo.

Bella ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— Irina, se minha mãe estivesse certa e somos nós que escolhemos ser felizes... quero dizer, se você não ficasse sempre se queixando e tornando difícil a vida das outras pessoas, talvez meu pai encontrasse um caminho de volta para você.

Irina olhou a esmo por um momento, depois dirigiu um olhar angustiado para Bella.

— Por falar em tornar as pessoas infelizes... por que você está sendo tão gentil comigo quando eu sempre me portei tão mal com você?

Bella franziu o cenho.

— Percebi agora que eu fui uma criança egoísta no que diz respeito a você. Nunca me passou pela cabeça que você pudesse querer ter filhos ou que meu pai não era perfeito. Eu intuía que você era infeliz, mas simplesmente achava que era porque você queria. Na verdade, nunca tentei entender direito. — Ela ficou pensativa por um momento e depois disse com sinceridade: — Perdoe-me, Irina. Perdoe-me por suas decepções e me perdoe por não ter tomado conhecimento mais cedo.

— Você era uma criança — Irina justificou-a. — Eu não. Deveria ter sabido lidar melhor com as decepções. Se eu tivesse tido meus próprios filhos, provavelmente ficaria grata por poder ser mãe também para você. Na manhã em que você foi envenenada, quando passava pelo corredor em frente ao seu quarto para descer, ouvi lady Masen comentar com você que sempre quisera ter uma filha e gostaria de ser uma mãe para você. — A expressão de Irina tornou-se triste. — Esse papel eu é que deveria ter feito. — O olhar de Irina externava grande arrependimento. — Desculpe-me, Bella. Gostaria de poder começar tudo de novo. Se pudesse, faria tudo de maneira diferente. Seria sua amiga e procuraria ser realmente uma mãe para você.

— Nunca é tarde. Podemos começar de novo e ser amigas — Bella prontificou-se. — Eu gostaria.

Irina deu um sorriso inseguro.

— De verdade? Depois de todas as coisas horríveis que lhe fiz? Você pode mesmo me perdoar e começar de novo?

Bella fez um aceno com a mão.

— Você não foi tão horrível, Irina. A maioria das vezes você foi implicante e, por isso, eu a evitava. Foi só em Londres mesmo que você se tornou intolerante. Contudo, isso me levou a encontrar e me casar com Edward, portanto não posso me queixar, não é? Sou muito feliz com ele.

Um leve sorriso brotou dos lábios de Irina.

— Fico contente de que você seja feliz, Bella. Vejo que seu marido é atencioso, gentil e cuidadoso com você. Acho que tudo isso compensa de sobra aquela cicatriz repugnante.

Bella ficou surpresa. Realmente não entendia aquela fixação de todos com a cicatriz. Fazia parte dele, como uma orelha ou um dedo. E a seu ver dava até certa personalidade ao rosto de Edward, mas Irina obviamente a achava medonha.

Balançando a cabeça, Bella disse:

— Estou pensando em ir até o vilarejo hoje. Gostaria de ir comigo?

Irina reagiu qual uma criança a quem tivesse sido oferecida uma guloseima inesperada.

— De verdade?

— Sim. — Bella riu ao ver a expressão dela. — Se vamos nos tornar amigas, precisamos fazer algumas coisas juntas, não é?

— Creio que sim — a madrasta concordou, exultante. — A que horas vamos?

— Agora mesmo, se você quiser. Já acabei de comer.

Irina pôs-se em pé no mesmo instante.

— Vou pegar algumas moedas em meu quarto para o caso de encontrarmos alguma coisa para comprar. — Ao se dirigir à porta, ela parou e se voltou para perguntar a Bella: — Vamos de carruagem ou a pé?

— Acho que podemos caminhar — Bella propôs, levantando-se e juntando-se à madrasta perto da porta. — Não é muito longe... a menos que você prefira ir de carruagem.

— Não, não, uma caminhada vai nos fazer bem.

Ao cruzarem o hall, uma Irina animada não parava de falar. Bella sorriu e lamentou não tê-la confrontado antes. Podiam ter tido aquela conversa muito tempo atrás. Talvez tivessem se tornado grandes amigas.

— Bella!

Bella sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz do marido atrás dela. Imediatamente tirou os óculos do rosto e enfiou no bolso da saia. Ela percebeu o olhar espantado que Irina lhe dirigiu, mas o ignorou e voltou-se para Edward.

— Olá, querido.

— Onde vocês pretendem ir? — ele perguntou preocupado, olhando de uma para a outra.

— Só vou subir e pegar algumas moedas — disse Irina, afastando-se. — Não vou levar nem um minuto.

Bella observou o vulto da madrasta desaparecer na escadaria e explicou ao marido:

— Vou ao vilarejo para ver algumas coisas.

— Não com Irina?

Bella suspirou, sabendo que teria trabalho para convencê-lo.

— Sei que você acha que ela é a responsável pela torta envenenada, milorde. Mas nós duas tivemos uma longa e muito boa conversa esta manhã, e eu tenho certeza de que não foi ela. Irina sente-se infeliz e, por isso, quer ver os outros infelizes também, mas não é ela que está tentando me matar.

— Bella...

— Edward, você tem de acreditar. Ela não é a culpada. Aposto minha vida que não.

— Você está apostando sua vida mesmo. E eu não vou aceitar isso. Recuso-me a deixar que você vá ao vilarejo sozinha com ela.

Bella estreitou os olhos para poder ver melhor a expressão de pânico do marido e deu um largo sorriso. Ficando na ponta dos pés, ela o beijou de leve nos lábios.

— Você fica tão lindo bravo e mandão, milorde. Verdade. Dá-me até vontade de levá-lo para cima e atirá-lo na cama.

A tensão de Edward esmoreceu um pouco e um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

— Atirar-me na cama, hein? — Ele envolveu-a pela cintura. — Estou disposto a sacrificar algum tempo para esse projeto se você for persuasiva.

— Quão persuasiva? — Bella acariciou os lábios dele com a língua.

Edward ganiu e agarrou-a pela nuca, não deixando que ela se afastasse ao tentar beijá-la.

Bella passou os braços em volta do pescoço do marido, e arfou quando as mãos dele agarraram suas nádegas e a ergueram um pouco para que seus corpos roçassem um no outro eroticamente. Então o som de passos que desciam rapidamente as escadas fez com que os dois parassem de se beijar. Relutante, Edward abaixou Bella até que ela tivesse os pés novamente no chão. Nesse instante, Irina surgiu ao lado deles.

— Estou pronta — disse a madrasta em tom alegre e parou, com os olhos arregalados, ao perceber o que havia interrompido. — Nossa... — ela balbuciou.

— Também estou pronta — Bella afirmou, soltando-se do abraço do marido e indo se juntar a Irina.

— Vamos. Lucy disse que há uma encantadora casa de chá no vilarejo que serve biscoitos e doces finíssimos.

— Bella... — Edward começou a dizer, mas ela simplesmente abriu a porta e deu passagem para que Irina saísse primeiro.

— Voltamos logo — avisou alegre, seguindo a madrasta e fechando a porta.

.

.

Edward viu, apavorado, a porta se fechar atrás da esposa. Apesar da conversa que tivera com Bella, antes do casamento, sobre ela obedecê-lo, ele não podia acreditar que sua autoridade fosse desacatada com tanta indiferença... e em um assunto de tanta importância.

Irritado, cruzou o hall, gritando:

— Seth! Seth!

— Pois não, milorde. — O rapaz, que ficava o tempo todo perto de Bella, não estava muito distante e logo apareceu por outra porta do hall.

— Reúna mais três criados e siga sua patroa e a madrasta. Fique de olho nas duas o tempo todo. Se aquela senhora fizer qualquer mínimo gesto que você julgue ameaçador, tem minha permissão para interceptá-la. Está claro?

— Está, sim, milorde.

Edward observou o rapaz se afastar para cumprir sua ordem e permaneceu no hall, andando de um lado para outro. Gostaria de ter ido atrás das duas mulheres ele mesmo, mas havia combinado com lorde Swan de se encontrarem com Jacob pela manhã para delinear um plano de ação. Talvez ele devesse segui-las mesmo, pensou. De que lhes valeria um plano de ação se Irina já tivesse assassinado Bella?

Decidido, atravessava o hall apressado para solicitar uma carruagem quando topou com Eleazar que deixava o salão por uma das extremidades do hall.

— Não é lady Swan a culpada — o mordomo foi logo dizendo.

Edward inclinou a cabeça de lado.

— Você parece muito seguro disso.

— E estou. Pelo que você havia me dito e pelo que presenciei quando lady Isabella cumprimentou lorde e lady Swan ao chegar aqui, eu concluí que a madrasta era a mais provável suspeita. Coloquei então dois lacaios para observá-la. Desde então eles a seguem por toda parte e garantem que não foi ela que colocou a torta envenenada o quarto de sua esposa.

Edward precisou se apoiar na parede ao seu lado, pois sentiu as forças lhe faltarem por causa do súbito alívio. Ele não duvidou por um segundo da informação de Eleazar. Nem sequer ficou surpreso de que tivesse mandado vigiar Irina. Ele sempre fora um homem de iniciativa.

— Estou satisfeito que não seja ela — Eleazar acrescentou. — Lady Isabella e a madrasta tiveram uma ótima conversa esta manhã. Acho que agora poderão se tornar mais amigas. Isso vai ajudar lady Irina a se sentir menos infeliz.

— Você esteve ouvindo atrás da porta, Eleazar!

Eleazar deu de ombros:

— Você recomendou que vigiássemos lady Isabella, não foi? Só estava seguindo suas instruções.

Edward sorriu. Soltando um suspiro, se voltou e cruzou novamente o hall para ir ao seu escritório, ciente de que Eleazar o seguia.

— Sei que o Sr. Black, lorde Swan e você vão se encontrar para montar uma estratégia. Gostaria de estar presente, se você não se importar — comentou Eleazar enquanto Edward se sentava à escrivaninha.

— Tudo bem — Edward concordou, dirigindo o olhar pela janela. — Combinamos de nos reunir quando o Sr. Black voltar do vilarejo.

— Do vilarejo? — Eleazar estranhou.

— Ele recebeu um recado hoje cedo e disse que precisaria ir até lá para tratar de alguma coisa. Imagino que logo deva estar de volta.

— Muito bem. — Eleazar se encaminhou à porta e então parou e disse: — Sei que você não simpatiza nada com lady Irina por causa da maneira como tratava sua esposa, mas acho que deve dar a ela uma nova chance.

— Vou pensar no assunto, Eleazar. Só o tempo dirá se ela realmente merece essa chance. Vamos ver como vai se portar daqui a diante.

Assim que o mordomo saiu do escritório, Edward girou a cadeira e ficou de frente para a janela.

Embora contente pela esposa de que a madrasta estivesse fora de suspeita, a situação se complicava um pouco, pois a lista de nomes diminuía. E ele preferia pensar que fosse Irina a, por exemplo, Emmett, que agora passava a ser o suspeito mais provável.

Bastante preocupado, Edward deixou que seu olhar vagasse através da janela, mas não eram as colinas ou as árvores que ele contemplava. Estava se recordando de Emmett quando os dois eram crianças, brincavam de pega-pega, faziam travessuras e riam muito. Estava se recordando do primo jovem, de olhos brilhantes ao falar de uma nova aventura que os dois deveriam experimentar. Pensava no primo como um homem adulto, como um possível assassino que tentava tirar a vida de sua mulher.

— Filho, o que você está fazendo?

Voltando-se para a porta, Edward demonstrou surpresa ao ver lady Masen.

— O que há, mãe?

— Vim apenas lhe dizer que estou indo embora.

— Indo embora? — ele perguntou confuso. — Mas a senhora acabou de chegar.

— Pois é, mas parece que Bella e Irina se entenderam pela manhã e estão tentando consertar seu relacionamento. Não quero me interpor entre elas. Vou fazer uma visita aos Wyndhams e voltarei assim que lady e lorde Swan partirem.

— Está bem, se a senhora acha melhor, mas quem lhe disse que elas haviam se entendido? Eleazar?

— Não, a própria Bella.

Edward dirigiu um olhar surpreso à mãe.

— Bella? Mas ela acabou de ir ao vilarejo.

— Elas foram bem cedo ao vilarejo e há quase uma hora estão de volta. E você, por que está aqui trancafiado a manhã toda?

Edward teve um estremecimento, espantando-se por ter passado tanto tempo meditando. Olhou desanimado pela janela. O tempo não havia sido desperdiçado. Conseguira chegar a uma decisão. Emmett era como um irmão para e já era difícil imaginar que pudesse fazer mal a alguém, quanto mais a Bella. Mas ele precisava ter certeza disso, de uma maneira ou de outra. Precisava confrontar o primo o mais breve possível e descobrir a verdade por si mesmo.

— Edward — disse lady Masen —, espero que você não impeça a amizade delas. Poder contar uma com a outra será bom para ambas.

— Só vou interferir se Irina se comportar como antes — disse ele, automaticamente.

— Assim que deve ser — respondeu a mãe satisfeita, calando-se por um momento. Então ela caminhou e se interpôs entre o filho e a janela, bloqueando a visão dele e forçando-o a prestar atenção a ela. — Acho que seria gentil se você me acompanhasse até a porta.

— Claro, minha mãe. Desculpe-me. — Levantando-se rapidamente, ele pegou-a pelo braço e caminharam até a porta do escritório. — Também preciso sair. Vemo-nos lá fora.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Oi, pessoas...

Não tem ninguém com um pedra nas mãos, né? Porque, apesar de merecer uma boa bronca por causa da demora, eu não quero levar pedrada. É imperdoável minha demora, principalmente na reta final da história, afinal só faltam duas ou três postagens para me despedir de vocês.

Mas eu tenho um motivo muito bom para ter estado ausente por tanto tempo - ou pelo menos eu considero esse um motivo muito bom -: Eu passei para a Faculdade! Estou muito empolgada com tudo, mas o ritmo é puxado e eu estou tentando desesperadamente me ajustar a nova rotina.

Agora, eu não posso ficar aqui muito tempo, porém vou dar uma passada aqui na semana que vem para postar a continuação desse capítulo. Falta apenas dar uma revisada para ver se nada está errado.

Espero que ainda estejam aqui e não tenham desistido de mim.

Bjss e _au revoir_.

* * *

><p><strong>Para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**

.**  
><strong>


	19. Capítulo 9 parte 2

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX - parte 2<strong>

.

Bella aguardava ansiosa à porta. Podia ouvir que o marido e a sogra se aproximavam, conversando. Com um sorriso contido no rosto, ela procurou não apertar as mãos nervosamente quando eles se juntaram a ela.

— Aqui está ela! — exclamou lady Masen, com um sorriso, abraçando Bella e depois afastando-a para dizer: — Vou sentir sua falta, querida. Você tem de obrigar Edward a levá-la para Londres assim que ele acabar com esse assunto por aqui.

— Faremos isso, milady — respondeu Bella, nem um pouco animada ante a perspectiva de voltar a frequentar a sociedade, mesmo de óculos.

Pela expressão de lady Masen, ela demonstrou ter compreendido, mas simplesmente sorriu e deu um tapinha nas costas de Bella, voltando-se novamente para o filho.

— Dê um beijo em sua mãe, querido.

Inclinando-se Edward a beijou distraído, parecendo nem notar a frase que habitualmente o incomodava.

De sobrancelhas erguidas interrogativamente, a mulher mais velha olhou para a nora sobre os ombros do filho. Bella também não havia entendido a razão de ele não ter reagido à provocação materna. Então Edward tomou a mãe pelo braço e rapidamente a acompanhou até a carruagem.

Depois de instalá-la e fechar a porta, ele bateu duas vezes na lateral do veículo e deu uns passos para trás. O cocheiro imediatamente chicoteou os cavalos e a carruagem começou a andar. Lady Masen acenou e dirigiu um olhar preocupado para eles, como se intuísse que alguma coisa estava errada com o filho.

Bella só poderia concordar com a sogra. Definitivamente, havia algo errado, pois Edward voltou-se de maneira brusca e caminhou em direção ao estábulo sem dizer uma palavra a ela. Nem sequer notara que ela estava usando os óculos.

Bella e lady Masen haviam juntas planejado o esquema de ela aparecer de óculos para o marido. As duas haviam conversado pouco depois de Irina e ela chegarem do vilarejo. Foi depois dessa conversa que lady Masen decidira fazer uma pequena visita, prometendo retornar em alguns dias. Mas, para ficar sossegada de que tudo estaria bem, pedira a Bella que aparecesse de óculos para Edward, antes de sua partida. Embora relutante, Bella concordara e ambas decidiram que ela aguardasse de óculos à porta da frente para que o marido a visse quando a mãe estivesse indo embora.

Entretanto, o bobo havia estragado todos os planos. Ele nem havia percebido os óculos. Na realidade, aparentemente ele nem notara sua presença ali, o que não era nada usual. Estava distraído demais. E, pela expressão do rosto dele, algum mau pensamento perturbava sua mente.

Bella levantou um pouco as saias e saiu correndo atrás dele.

— Edward?

— O que é, meu amor? — ele perguntou aéreo, sem diminuir os passos.

Ela gostou de ouvir o termo carinhoso, mas simplesmente perguntou:

— Há algo errado?

— Não, nada — ele negou, chegando ao estábulo, e logo começou a selar um cavalo.

— Então onde você está indo?

— Tenho de ir até Wyndham.

— Wyndham, seus vizinhos?

— Nossos vizinhos — Edward a corrigiu.

— Nossos vizinhos! Mas por que precisamos ir até lá?

Ao perceber a hesitação do marido para responder, Bella agarrou o braço dele e fez com que ele a encarasse.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Nada — ele respondeu, desviando o olhar para o cavalo.

Bella sacudiu o braço dele impaciente.

— Então por que estamos indo ver Emmett?

Edward ficou em silêncio por um instante, depois voltou vagarosamente o olhar para ela.

— Você sabia que ele está lá?

— Sabia.

— Como?

— Nós o encontramos no vilarejo e ele nos disse.

— Meu Deus, ele poderia tê-la matado — Edward murmurou de dentes cerrados. — Bella, não quero que você ande mais sozinha por aí.

— Eu não estava sozinha, milorde, estava com Irina e pelo menos quatro criados nos seguindo na ida e na volta do vilarejo — ela argumentou, secamente. — E, por favor, não comece a desconfiar de Emmett também. Sei que Sr. Black desconfia dele, mas acho que você tem melhor senso. Emmett jamais faria mal a alguém.

Edward soltou um suspiro impaciente.

— Eleazar colocou homens para vigiar Irina desde que ela chegou. Segundo eles, não foi ela quem envenenou a torta, o que nos deixa com apenas um suspeito.

— Emmett? — Ela meneou a cabeça. — Não acredito.

— Também não acreditei de início, mas, de acordo com Black, ele está precisando de dinheiro e seria meu herdeiro, se você não estivesse por perto. Além disso, ele é a única pessoa que está aqui e esteve em Londres na mesma época que nós. E Wyndham fica a apenas meia hora de distância, sendo muito fácil se infiltrar em casa e deixar a torta ao lado de sua cama. — Virando-se, ele cingiu a sela e recomendou: — Não saia de casa até eu voltar.

Sem esperar resposta, Edward tirou o cavalo do estábulo, montou-o e rumou para Wyndham.

Bella o observou partir, preocupada. Ela não acreditava de jeito algum que Emmett estivesse por trás de todos os seus acidentes. Edward só podia estar perturbado. Por Deus, nem sequer notara que ela estava usando os óculos.

Era uma estupidez estragar uma amizade de infância, ela lamentou, retornando a casa com as palavras de Edward lhe ecoando na cabeça.

_Ele é a única pessoa que está aqui e esteve em Londres na mesma época que nós_. Era isso o que os homens comentavam quando ouvira a conversa deles na biblioteca. Irina também estivera nos dois lugares. Ainda bem que não havia prova alguma contra ela. E Emmett havia sempre sido muito gentil com ela todas as vezes que haviam se encontrado antes do casamento e mesmo naquela manhã, no vilarejo.

_Não_, pensou convencida. _Deve haver outra pessoa. Alguém_.

Bella diminuiu os passos de repente. Um pensamento lhe assaltou a mente. E havia mesmo. Mas não, refletiu imediatamente, não poderia ser. Ou será que poderia?

Bella entrou em casa e se dirigia ao quarto, mas resolveu mudar de direção e foi para a biblioteca. Precisava pensar a respeito.

.

.

— Primo! — Emmett entrou no salão onde Edward o aguardava, com um largo sorriso de boas-vindas no rosto. — Pensei que você fosse estar ocupado demais com sua mulher para visitas, se não eu mesmo teria ido vê-lo.

— Estou com a casa cheia de hóspedes no momento. Um a mais não faria diferença.

— Na verdade, eu sabia disso e achei que vocês não precisassem de mais um.

— Como você ficou sabendo?

O olhar de Emmett mostrou surpresa diante do tom áspero de Edward.

— Tia Esme havia acabado de chegar alguns minutos antes de você e comentou comigo. Aliás, eu a acompanhava até o quarto quando o mordomo de lorde Wyndham subiu para anunciar sua chegada.

— Ah... — Edward ponderou que se Emmett estivesse rondando Masen nos últimos dias, ele saberia que havia visitas lá, de outra maneira...

— Então, a que devo sua visita? — Emmett perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do primo. — Você precisa de alguma ajuda com sua esposa? Algum conselho para conquistá-la ou algo assim? Estou à sua disposição, como sempre.

Edward apertou os lábios. Não dava para acreditar que aquele homem estivesse tentando assassinar Bella. Só um cantinho de sua mente ainda tinha alguma dúvida e essa era a razão de estar ali. Precisava esclarecer.

— Emmett, na noite do baile dos Swan...? — Edward perguntou de chofre, surpreendendo o primo.

— O que tem o baile?

— Não foi você que deu aquele bilhete para o menino entregar a Bella, foi?

— Claro que não. Pois se fui ao baile para falar com ela pessoalmente para ir ao seu encontro, como havíamos planejado. Por que enviaria também um bilhete? — Emmett fez uma pausa, pensativo. — Sabe que teria sido uma boa ideia. Teria me poupado a ida àquele baile que, por sinal, estava bem maçante, ainda que eu tenha ficado por tão pouco tempo lá.

— A que horas você saiu?

— Pouco depois que falei com você. Bem, um pouco depois disso por que tive dificuldade de encontrar Benjamin. Assim que o encontrei, avisei que estava indo embora e fui. Fui para o Staudt e perdi uma pequena fortuna lá.

Edward sabia que Staudt era uma casa de jogo bastante suspeita.

— Você foi sozinho?

— Não. Passei no caminho pela casa de Thoroughgood e ele foi comigo. Mas por que todas essas perguntas, Edward? — Emmett estranhou.

Emmett comprimiu os lábios ao ver que Edward hesitava e disse, calmamente:

— Tia Esme me contou que Bella foi envenenada outro dia. Acho que isso significa que você estava certo ao pensar que alguns dos acidentes foram atentados contra a vida dela.

Edward deu de ombros e evitou o olhar do primo.

— Ela também me disse que você, Sr. Black e lorde Swan estão tentando descobrir quem é o responsável pelos "acidentes" de Bella e que concordam no ponto de que deve ser alguém que esteve com vocês em Londres e está aqui agora.

Edward se movimentou desconfortável na poltrona em que estava sentado.

— Como eu — Emmett comentou e, ao ver que Edward se sentiu acuado com o comentário, deu um pulo da poltrona, pondo-se em pé. — Você desconfia de mim!

— Não gostaria de desconfiar — Edward assegurou, prontamente —, mas como você mesmo disse, se Black afirma que foi alguém que esteve lá e aqui...

— Muito obrigado — disse Emmett, mostrando-se magoado. — Depois de tudo o que fiz para ajudar vocês, sem falar de todos os nossos anos de convivência... e ouvir que você me julga um louco assassino?

— Não sou eu que estou julgando, Emmett...

— Por que cargas d'água eu haveria de querer assassinar Bella? Será que Sr. Black não parou para pensar que eu não teria motivo algum?

— Na realidade, ele acha que você teria.

Emmett piscou confuso e perguntou incrédulo:

— Deus, que motivo eu poderia ter?

— Ele ouviu rumores de que você tem tido problemas financeiros.

Emmett deu uma risada de desdém.

— É só isso mesmo: rumores. E fui eu mesmo que espalhei. Mas isso seria um motivo para eu querer matar sua mulher?

— Com Bella viva, você não seria meu herdeiro.

— Na verdade, seria mais provável eu pensar em matar você e me casar com ela, se eu tivesse qualquer intenção. Desde que a vi, fiquei encantado com ela. Se a tivesse conhecido melhor para saber que não era por vaidade que ela não usava os óculos e não tivesse havido aquele incidente com o chá, talvez eu estivesse casado com ela hoje.

Edward fechou a cara ao ouvir do primo a sugestão de que poderia estar casado com Bella e então perguntou, em tom bravo:

— Por que você soltaria o boato de que está em má situação financeira?

Emmett ficou sem-graça e foi a vez de ele evitar o olhar do primo.

— Estou interessado em certa lady que apareceu nesta temporada. Ouvi dizer, porém, que ela é uma interesseira. Por isso, comentei aqui e ali que estava em dificuldade para testá-la.

— Verdade, mesmo? — Edward perguntou, surpreendendo-se ao ver o constrangimento do primo. Tudo indicava que Emmett estava seriamente interessado pela mulher em questão. — Quem é ela?

— Mudemos de assunto, vamos falar sobre Bella e seu provável assassino.

Edward concordou com a cabeça. Seu primo estava certo. Poderiam falar sobre a vida amorosa dele em outra ocasião.

— Se não é Irina, e nem eu... Eu lhe asseguro que não sou eu. — Dirigiu um olhar frio ao primo. — A propósito, você pode perguntar a Thoroughgood sobre aquela noite e ele vai confirmar que eu estava bem distante de Swan quando o fogo começou. E você também tem minha permissão para perguntar ao meu contador sobre minha verdadeira situação financeira.

— Não há necessidade — Edward murmurou, constrangido de tê-lo acusado. Ele deveria ter acreditado em sua intuição. Emmett não era o suspeito.

— Sei — Emmett resmungou, contrariado. — Parece que há, sim, ou você não teria vindo até aqui para me investigar.

— Veja, realmente não acreditava que fosse você, mas precisava ter certeza. Peço que me perdoe.

— De qualquer maneira — Emmett o interrompeu —, como eu ia dizendo, se é certo que não é Irina e eu sei que não sou eu, quem pode ser?

Edward suspirou.

— Só restam os criados, ou alguém que nem imaginamos que seja.

— Você disse os criados?

— Disse — Edward confirmou. — Embora nenhum tenha motivo.

— Bem, nem eu tinha, mas você desconfiou de mim — Emmett disparou.

— Não se zangue comigo por causa disso. Afinal, foi você o idiota que saiu por aí dizendo que estava quebrado e dando motivo para suspeita. Não eu.

Emmett bufou.

— Voltemos aos criados.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Como eu disse, não temos motivo para suspeitar de nenhum deles. Além disso, temos uma criadagem aqui e outra na cidade. Os únicos que trabalham nos dois lugares são Garrett e Anne.

— Anne é a criada pessoal de Bella, não é?

Edward fixou o olhar nele.

— O que você está insinuando? Conheço bem essa sua expressão.

— Nada, nada. Provavelmente estou enganado — alegou Emmett, aborrecido por não conseguir controlar suas expressões.

— Por favor, Emmett, me diga o que quer que tenha lhe passado pela cabeça. Mesmo que seja uma bobagem. — Edward impacientou-se.

— É que na noite do baile de Swan quando eu entrei na casa novamente... eu lhe disse que demorei um pouco para encontrar Benjamin.

— Sim, disse. E daí?

— Quando o encontrei e avisei que já estava indo, ao passar pelo _hall_, Bella e a criada estavam descendo a escadaria e voltando ao baile. — Emmett hesitou um pouco e depois disse: — A criada me lembrou de alguém, é só isso, mas não poderia ser ela.

— Não poderia ser quem? Quem ela o lembrou?

— Uma atriz que vi várias vezes no palco — disse Emmett finalmente e acrescentou: — Mas não poderia ser ela. Soube que ela havia falecido em um incêndio.

— Em um incêndio? — Uma campainha pareceu soar no fundo da cabeça de Edward, ativando sua memória. — Qual era o nome dessa atriz?

— Jane Volturi — respondeu Emmett, e Edward deu um soco no braço da poltrona em que estava sentado. No mesmo minuto, pôs-se em pé e caminhou até a porta.

— Ei! — Emmett correu atrás dele. — Onde é que você está indo?

— Você se lembra do nome do homem que raptou e enganou Bella para se casar com ela quando era adolescente? — Edward perguntou, enquanto atravessava o _hall_. Sua voz estava embargada.

— Capitão Volturi — respondeu Emmett, seguindo Edward que saía da casa e se dirigia ao estábulo.

— Segundo consta, o capitão Volturi estava com uma irmã quando a encontraram na estalagem e viajaram com ela para vários lugares até chegar a Gretna Green.

— Pode ser uma coincidência — Emmett alertou o primo. — Eu disse que a criada se parecia com Jane Volturi, pois, como lhe disse, essa Jane sumiu de cena porque morreu no incêndio.

— Essa Jane Volturi deve ser a irmã do capitão Volturi porque o Sr. Black comentou que a irmã dele havia morrido em um incêndio — Edward insistiu.

Eles já haviam chegado ao estábulo, e Edward caminhou toda a extensão das baias à procura do local onde havia deixado o cavalo.

— Muito bem — Emmett admitiu. Ele havia parado junto à segunda baia e a abrira para deixar seu cavalo sair. — Mas se você mesmo diz que ela morreu, como a empregada de Bella poderia ser Jane?

— Não sei, mas as peças se encaixam — disse Edward ao finalmente encontrar o próprio cavalo. Ele conduziu o animal para fora, emparelhando-o com o de Emmett, para colocar a sela. — Ela estava em Londres e veio para cá, tem acesso ao quarto de Bella e foi ela que tirou Bella do baile para receber meu suposto bilhete.

— Mas naquela ocasião não foi você quem disse que, dentre todos, ela saberia que Bella não poderia ler o recado. Por que enviaria então?

— Não sei — Edward confessou. — Possivelmente por isso mesmo. Ela sabia que Bella não conseguiria ler sem os óculos e ninguém iria desconfiar que ela fizesse isso. Eu mesmo não desconfiei dela. Além disso, seria fácil para ela marcar a hora em que o bilhete deveria ser entregue e estar por perto. Ah, como ela foi prestativa em toda essa circunstância.

— Mas como Bella não a reconheceria, homem? — Emmett questionou.

— Sem os óculos, ela não enxerga nada bem, não é? E acredito que Anne não esteja há muito tempo com ela. Bella comentou alguma coisa sobre sua criada aqui no campo... chamava-se Zafrina. Havia sido criada da mãe e estava muito idosa para ficar indo e vindo entre o campo e a cidade. Ela se aposentou quando Bella foi para Londres. — Ele meneou a cabeça. — Bella provavelmente nunca viu Jane com os óculos. Ela...

— O que foi? — Emmett perguntou, quando o primo parou de repente.

— Parece que as coisas vão mesmo fazendo sentido. Irina havia encomendado óculos novos para Bella antes do casamento. Creio que chegaram na véspera e Anne subiu correndo para entregá-los a Bella. A versão de Bella é que acidentalmente bateu na mão da criada que os deixou cair. Agora me pergunto se foi mesmo a mão de Bella que os fez cair, ou se isso foi o que Anne disse. Quem garante que não foi ela que os atirou para que se quebrassem e para que Bella não pudesse vê-la e reconhecê-la?

— Humm. Parece possível. Mas por que Anne, ou melhor, Jane iria querer a morte de Bella?

— Volturi morreu na prisão — Edward lembrou-o. Os dois conduziram os cavalos para fora do estábulo. — Talvez ela culpe Bella, afinal ele foi preso pelo que fez minha mulher.

— Que droga! — Emmett exclamou ao montarem nos cavalos. — É como digo sempre. É tão difícil encontrar gente de confiança hoje em dia. Já é ruim o bastante quando tentam nos roubar, mas agora temos de nos preocupar que tentem nos matar?

Edward blasfemou, depois bateu com os saltos no animal para rapidamente cavalgar para casa. Sentia-se reconfortado de que o primo o tivesse perdoado a ponto de acompanhá-lo. Estava tão bravo naquele momento que poderia matar a criada com as próprias mãos. Se ela tivesse tocado em um único fio do cabelo de Bella enquanto estava ausente, era o que faria. Nem mesmo Emmett seria capaz de detê-lo.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Não falei que traria o próximo capítulo rapidinho? O próximo será o último capítulo dessa história divertidíssima. Como ele é menor que os outros, decidi não partí-lo ao meio como tenho feito.

O que acharam? Acabamos de descobrir o nosso vilão! Quem já tinha suspeitado da Anne? Bom, não podia ser o Emmett, gente! Eu faço a adaptação da história e jamais o vilão seria o Emmett, acreditem. Eu gosto demais dele para fazer isso.

Bjss e _au revoir_.

* * *

><p><strong>Para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**

.**  
><strong>


	20. Capítulo 10

**"O AMOR... É CEGO?"**

**Autor(a): **Lynsay Sands

**Adaptação:** Nessinha Cullen

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance, muito humor e algumas cenas "picantes" (com avisos prévios para aqueles que não curtem esse tipo de leitura)**.**

**Censura: **NC-13

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra, 1720<strong>_

_Amor Perigoso!_

_Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, sabia que a bela e estabanada lady Isabella Swan poderia ser perigosa. Ela era, na verdade, um desafio. Mas era exatamente o desafio que ele precisava..._

_Isabella, ou simplesmente Bella – como preferia ser chamada –, sempre desejou encontrar um noivo, mas sua madrasta queria mais ainda que a enteada encontrasse alguém disposto a se casar com ela. Bella concordava que os óculos escondiam a beleza de seu rosto, mas se ela seguisse o conselho da madrasta e não os usasse, como iria enxergar? Já causara confusão suficiente para merecer um apelido infame nos círculos sociais em função de sua deficiência visual. Todos os possíveis pretendentes pareciam sair correndo... Até que de repente apareceu um cavalheiro disposto a dançar com ela. Um homem elegante, atraente, misterioso... _

_E Bella se vê a tropeçar... no amor!_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X - parte final<strong>

.

— Não fique aí parada, Anne. Entre!

Bella estava tentando ler, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Sua mente estava ocupada demais por outros pensamentos, a maioria deles sobre a mulher que no momento cruzava a biblioteca em sua direção.

Anne e Garrett eram as únicas pessoas além de Edward, Irina e Emmett que haviam estado na cidade e agora estavam em Masen, ou na vizinhança. Bella não acreditava que Irina ou Emmett pudessem ser responsáveis pela sequência de acidentes que sofrera, muito menos Edward. Sobravam então apenas Anne e Garrett.

A maior suspeita, sem dúvida, recaía sobre Anne. Garrett era idoso. Bella não conseguia vê-lo infiltrando-se na casa de Londres no meio da noite para pôr fogo no hall. Tampouco o imaginava escalando o portão dos fundos, como Edward fizera, para seguir seus passos e agredi-la na fonte.

Anne, por seu lado, não necessitaria de qualquer peripécia para se aproximar dela. Estava sempre ali e tinha informações privilegiadas sobre todas as suas atividades. Ela era realmente a mais provável suspeita.

Bella só não conseguia pensar em uma razão que justificasse que ela tivesse feito tais coisas. O fato é que gostava da moça.

Fechando o livro e deixando-o de lado sobre a escrivaninha, Bella levantou os olhos quando a criada parou em frente a ela. Seus olhos imediatamente se estreitaram. Ela nunca havia visto a criada daquele ângulo. Não com os óculos. Agora conseguia enxergar a pequena pinta sob o queixo dela. Ocorreu-lhe ter visto uma pinta igual àquela e exatamente no mesmo lugar. Dez anos antes.

Ela fixou o olhar por um breve momento sobre a pinta e então levantou os olhos para o rosto de Anne, examinando-o com  
>cuidado antes de dizer:<p>

— O que foi, Jane?

— Só queria saber se a senhora quer uma xícara de chá ou de chocolate enquanto lê.

Bella comprimiu os lábios. Jane nem havia notado a troca de nomes. Aquela pinta era a prova suficiente para ela.

— Não se estiver envenenada como a torta, Jane.

A criada ficou tensa, visivelmente acuada.

— Sei que é você, Jane — Bella prosseguiu —, mas não sei o motivo por que está tentando me matar.

De punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo, Jane admitiu:

— Pelo que fez ao meu irmão...

— Alec — Bella murmurou, lembrando-se da figura imponente do homem de uniforme.

—... e a minha mãe — Jane continuou.

— Eu nunca vi sua mãe — Bella espantou-se.

— E a mim também — Jane acrescentou cheia de amargura. — Quando Alec foi sentenciado e preso, perdemos nosso sustento. Tive de largar o palco para pôr comida na mesa. Até então eu tinha uma vida tranquila. Foi uma experiência e tanto.

— Sinto muito que tenha sido difícil para você sustentar a si mesma e a sua mãe... — Bella começou a dizer, mas Jane não havia terminado.

— E de nada adiantou. Fiz tudo que pude pela minha mãe, mas ela morreu de coração partido por causa do escândalo e da prisão de Alec. — Jane levantou os olhos cheios de ódio para Bella e acusou-a em um tom descontrolado: — A senhora matou os dois.

— Eu...?

— Jurei para mim mesma que um dia a faria pagar.

Bella suspirou, olhando para Jane com pena.

— E você esperou todo esse tempo para se vingar!

— Para falar a verdade, eu nem esperava mais ter uma chance de me vingar — Jane admitiu, pegando uma espátula da mesa e brincando distraída com ela. — Mas, no começo da temporada, a senhora, lady Irina e as amigas dela foram assistir a uma peça em que eu estava trabalhando.

Bella piscou, surpresa.

— Só fui assistir a uma única peça em toda a minha vida. — Era uma peça baseada em contos de Shakespeare, mas ela nem se lembrava do nome. Também, sem os óculos não enxergara nada e até dormira um pouco. — Você estava trabalhando como atriz naquela peça?

Jane assentiu com a cabeça.

— Minha personagem morreu no segundo ato. Foi só porque, supostamente morta, eu fiquei deitada no chão que consegui vê-la em um dos camarotes. Durante o intervalo, dei uma escapada até o saguão para vê-la mais de perto e ter certeza de que era a senhora. Quando me aproximei, ouvi lady Irina comentar que a senhora estava precisando de uma criada de quarto. Eu estava bem atrás da senhora. Em um momento em que se virou, a senhora olhou diretamente para mim e não vi sinal algum de ter me reconhecido. Então percebi que estava sem os óculos. Tenho certeza — Jane prosseguiu — que não teria feito nada disso se o destino não tivesse me dado uma mãozinha. Fui para casa naquela noite exausta e aborrecida, e acordei no meio da noite com o cheiro de fumaça. Várias casas estavam em chamas, inclusive a minha. Dei um jeito de pular pela janela, mas não consegui pegar nenhuma roupa. Precisei roubar algumas. Perdi tudo no incêndio. Só quando amanheceu é que vi o que havia roubado. Parecia uma criada. — Ela deu uma risada. — Me pareceu quase providencial. Não entrei em contato com nenhum conhecido, deixei que todos pensassem que havia morrido no incêndio e resolvi me candidatar ao emprego de sua criada.

— Você não ficou com medo de ser reconhecida? — Bella perguntou curiosa. — Se não por mim, por outra pessoa. Como artista seu rosto certamente era conhecido.

— Não necessariamente. Ninguém presta muita atenção aos criados. Minha única preocupação era se conseguiria o emprego. Não sabia nada sobre o serviço, mas acho que minha profissão me ajudou bastante. A tarde, já era sua nova criada pessoal.

— E aí começaram os acidentes — disse Bella. — É então a você que devo agradecer pelo tombo na escada?

— Ao meu sapato, foi nele que tropeçou. Eu o calcei depois e desci correndo para ver se a senhora estava bem.

— E a queda na frente da carruagem?

Jane sacudiu a cabeça.

— Aquilo foi mesmo um acidente. Não fiz nada para provocá-lo.

— A torta envenenada?

— Acho que não acrescentei veneno suficiente.

— A pancada na minha cabeça e o tombo na fonte?

Jane cerrou os dentes com muita raiva.

— Contratei o pai do menino que trouxe o bilhete. O trato foi que ele lhe desse uma pancada na cabeça para apagá-la. Acho que ele se entusiasmou demais e quis me impressionar — concluiu secamente.

Bella ficou pensativa e então perguntou:

— E o incêndio?

— Tranquei a porta de seu quarto e pus fogo em um quebra-luz do hall; sabendo que o fogo iria se propagar rapidamente, voltei correndo para a cama para que tivessem de me acordar quando descobrissem.

Bella suspirou e disse.

— Também perdi minha mãe e sei como é difícil, Jane. Mas você está culpando a pessoa errada. Todo aquele escândalo foi provocado por seu irmão. E se ele morreu na prisão, a morte dele não tem nada a ver comigo.

— Não tem nada a ver com a senhora? — Jane ecoou revoltada e, apontando a espátula para ela, disse: — Ele morreu na prisão... onde a senhora o colocou. Ele jamais deveria ter ido parar em uma prisão. Era um bom homem, generoso e doce e...

— Me parece, Jane — Bella a interrompeu, espantada —, que você esqueceu que seu irmão me raptou e me forçou a casar com ele para passar a mão na minha herança. Eu custo a acreditar que um homem bom, generoso e doce agiria assim.

— Ele a amava.

— Amava minha herança e bolou um plano para se apossar dela — Bella rebateu impaciente. — E, como acontece com todos os planos malfeitos, o dele deu errado. Foi pego e teve de pagar por isso.

— Não haveria nenhum preço a pagar se o casamento tivesse sido consumado. Graças à bondade dele, ele a deixou descansar aquela noite e foi esse gesto de bondade que o matou — disse Jane com amargura e lágrimas nos olhos.

— Bondade coisa nenhuma! — Bella rebateu irritada.

— Caso tivesse tido um pouquinho da bondade dele o teria salvado — Jane insistiu. — Mas não teve nenhuma.

— O que você queria que eu fizesse quando os homens de meu pai nos encontraram? — Bella argumentou, completando com toda a honestidade: — Mas mesmo que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa por ele, não sei se faria. Ele era um estranho para mim e, quando os homens de meu pai apareceram, fiquei sabendo que era tudo uma farsa para ele se apossar de minha herança.

— Como pode dizer isso? Ele a amava. Ele me disse que se apaixonou por você no momento em que a viu.

— Então ele mentiu para você também — retrucou Bella, com firmeza. — Provavelmente para que você aceitasse o plano dele e o ajudasse. Nós nunca havíamos nos encontrado, como ele poderia afirmar que me amava?

Bella viu a confusão estampada no rosto de Jane. Precisava convencê-la, por isso, acrescentou:

— Além disso, ouvi da própria boca dele. Eu tive um pesadelo na noite em que nos casamos e, assustada, fui procurar por ele. Quando abri a porta entre nossos quartos, ele estava falando para a criada, acho que era Gianna o nome dela, que ela tinha seios maravilhosos. Quando a moça perguntou por que ele havia se casado comigo, muito bondosamente ele respondeu que embora me faltassem encantos, me sobrava dinheiro. Então começou a elogiá-la, disse que ela era a razão de não ter querido consumar o casamento comigo, que a consumação ficaria para a noite seguinte, mas que estaria pensando nela. Sem fazer barulho, fechei a porta, porque Alec começava a fazer o serviço completo com ela. Acho que a gula de seu irmão não se restringia apenas a dinheiro. Se ele tivesse conseguido se controlar, teria consumado o casamento comigo e estaria salvo. — Bella encolheu os ombros, cansada. — Por isso, só posso ser eternamente grata de não ter sido tão atraente e ter dado tempo dos homens de meu pai chegarem.

— Mentiras, mentiras. Tudo mentira — Jane gritou, levantando a espátula ameaçadoramente.

— Será que são? Você estava lá. Eu não poderia ter sido mais dócil e passiva, de Londres a Gretna Green, até a última manhã. Você lembra como fiquei brava então, e como exigi que voltássemos para casa? Primeiro seu irmão disse que eu estava apenas cansada, mas quando insisti, ele me bateu. Lembra-se disso?

Jane mostrou-se hesitante, como se as lembranças de Bella lhe avivassem a memória. Ela abaixou um pouco a espátula e murmurou:

— Lembro.

Jane visivelmente se debatia internamente e seu rosto expressava toda a sua confusão. Bella se levantou.

Com o rosto tomado de raiva, Jane novamente apontou a espátula para Bella.

— Não, a senhora está querendo me confundir. Alec nunca mentiu para mim.

— Nunca, nem mesmo para livrá-lo de um problema? — Bella notou que a expressão de Jane estava coberta de dúvida.

— Meu Alec nunca faria o que a senhora está dizendo. Ele a amava.

Bella sentiu pena da moça. Era notório que ela se sentia traída e assustada. Procurou então tratar os sentimentos dela com delicadeza.

— Talvez o Alec que você conheceu não mentisse. Mas seu irmão foi para a guerra, passou anos testemunhando coisas que mal podemos imaginar. Dizem que a guerra faz um homem mudar. Talvez o Alec que voltou não fosse mais o seu Alec.

Um soluço escapou dos lábios de Jane e ela caiu sentada em uma poltrona na frente da escrivaninha, soltando da mão a espátula que escorregou ao seu lado.

— Nossa, o que eu fiz! — ela gemeu, desarvorada.

— Nada que seja irreparável — Bella garantiu, tendo o cuidado de dar um passo para trás da mesa. Parou, porém, assustada quando a moça deu uma risada amarga e pegou novamente a espátula, pressionando-a dessa vez contra o próprio pulso.

— Por favor, não se aproxime, milady. — Balançando a cabeça, ela olhou para a espátula com um olhar de total desamparo.

— Não faça nada precipitado, Anne... Jane. Vai dar tudo certo.

— Fácil dizer isso para quem não vai ter de enfrentar uma prisão.

— Você não irá para a prisão — Bella assegurou.

— Como não? Vi o suficiente sobre prisão em minhas visitas a Alec. Prefiro morrer.

— Eu não vou denunciá-la.

— Mas eu tentei matá-la...

Bella soltou um suspiro impaciente.

— Bem, acho que você não tentou com muita convicção. Estou ainda aqui.

Jane fungou e, ao levantar a cabeça, tinha esperança nos olhos, como se Bella lhe tivesse dado algo que poderia redimi-la.

— É verdade, ou não é? — Bella já começava a se exasperar. — Como dizem, eu estava cega como um morcego e desamparada feito uma criança a maior parte do tempo. Se você tivesse querido mesmo me matar, estou certa de que teria conseguido. Em vez disso, você só se saía mal. Entretanto, como criada, sempre foi muito eficiente. Acho que você não teve coragem de me matar.

— Não mesmo — Jane admitiu, com outro soluço. — Eu queria magoá-la, queria que sofresse, mas não conseguia... — Fazendo uma pausa, ela falou baixinho, como se estivesse falando consigo mesma: — Acho que pouco importa se a senhora vai me denunciar ou não. E só um questão de tempo, seu marido me denunciará. Ele vai querer me ver na prisão.

Bella teve um estremecimento ao se dar conta de que Jane estava certa. Edward iria querer que ela fosse punida, com toda a certeza. Sua mente começou a funcionar, procurando uma saída para a moça e, então, seu rosto se iluminou.

— América!

Jane fitou-a, lívida.

— América?

— Você pode ir para lá. Eu pagarei a passagem. Lá você poderá ter um novo começo, sem temer que seu passado possa assaltá-la.

— Eu não tenho condições...

— Eu pago sua passagem — Bella insistiu, inclinando-se sobre a escrivaninha e puxando urna folha de papel para escrever um bilhete. — Também lhe darei dinheiro suficiente para começar um pequeno negócio, uma pensão talvez...

— Por quê? — Jane perguntou incrédula. — Por que a senhora...?

— Porque nós duas sofremos nas mãos de seu irmão, Jane. Ele enganou a nós duas e ambas sofremos por isso nos últimos dez anos. Você mais do que eu. Além disso, lembro perfeitamente como você foi boa para mim naquela viagem, me confortando e garantindo que tudo ficaria bem. — Bella assinou o nome no bilhete e o estendeu à moça. — Aceite! Pegue! Vou pedir ao cocheiro para levá-la a Londres. Vá recolher suas coisas e leve esse bilhete ao banco para pegar o dinheiro e viajar de navio para a América.

Vendo que Jane hesitava, embora esperançosa, Bella tentou persuadi-la:

— Você pode iniciar um negócio lá e ter uma nova vida, como uma mulher respeitável. Algum dia, se você progredir, como desejo, poderá me pagar.

Tais palavras pareceram ser decisivas. Ainda que relutante, Jane pegou o bilhete.

Sorrindo, Bella tirou a espátula da mão dela antes que ela mudasse de ideia, colocou-a sobre a mesa e então pegou Jane pelo braço para acompanhá-la até a porta da biblioteca, temerosa demais que Edward pudesse chegar a qualquer momento.

— Há alguma coisa daqui que você precise?

— Não, não trouxe muita coisa comigo. A maior parte de minhas coisas está em Londres.

— Então vá arrumá-las antes de partir — disse Bella, abrindo a porta da biblioteca e indo com Jane até o hall. — Tudo ficará bem. Ouvi dizer que há bastante progresso na América, mas você pode ir para a França, se preferir. Você tem muitas opções. Nem precisa me dizer qual escolherá. Tudo ficará bem.

Vendo que Eleazar transitava pelo hall, Bella o chamou e pediu que mandasse o cocheiro preparar a carruagem e a levasse para frente da casa. Depois foi com Jane até a porta da frente e saiu, parando em um degrau.

— Também não precisa deixar a Inglaterra, se não quiser. Juro que ninguém irá persegui-la pelo que aconteceu aqui.

Jane a encarou com um tímido sorriso nos lábios.

— É por isso que não consegui machucá-la.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha de forma inquisidora, e Jane explicou:

— A senhora é muito boa. Vi como muitas damas tratam os criados. A senhora não é como elas. Sempre foi gentil comigo, levando em consideração minhas opiniões, como se fôssemos iguais. — Ela deu um sorriso mais aberto. — Cheguei até a desejar que meu irmão tivesse conseguido consumar o casamento. Teríamos sido como irmãs então.

Bella arregalou um pouquinho os olhos.

— Sim, teríamos. Na verdade, fomos por alguns dias. — Ela sorriu também e abraçou a moça. A carruagem já havia aparecido, vinda dos estábulos. — Se precisar de ajuda, me procure — Bella cochichou no ouvido dela.

— Obrigada — Jane sussurrou, com lágrimas nos olhos, apertou a mão de Bella e subiu na carruagem.

— Leve-a para onde ela quiser ir — Bella recomendou ao cocheiro quando fechava a porta e se encaminhou de volta para casa, parando nos degraus da escadaria para ver a carruagem partir.

— Você tem um coração muito mole.

Bella voltou-se abruptamente ao ouvir as palavras ditas em voz grave e deu com o marido parado no degrau atrás dela. Lorde McCarty estava à porta, atrás de Edward.

— Há quanto tempo vocês chegaram?

— Há bastante — respondeu ele, repetindo: — Você tem um coração mole demais, esposa.

Ignorando a crítica delicada do marido, ela se voltou para ver a carruagem que já descia a alameda.

— Vocês continuam amigos?

— Claro! — Edward respondeu prontamente, dirigindo o olhar para Emmett que falou simultaneamente:

— Ainda não decidi.

Bella esboçou um sorriso, depois, passando pelo marido, deu o braço a Emmett e o fez entrar.

— Vamos lá, milorde, perdoe meu marido por essas acusações falsas. Você deve saber muito bem como ele fica abobado quando se trata daqueles que ama. Veja só, ele nem percebeu ainda que estou de óculos.

Bella sentiu que o marido tropeçou atrás dela; ela parou, achando graça, e voltou-se para dar a mão a ele.

Edward estava pálido e olhava fixamente para a armação de metal dos óculos de Bella.

— Você está conseguindo me enxergar?

— Sempre consegui, milorde. Posso simplesmente vê-lo um pouco melhor — Bella esclareceu em tom carinhoso.

Vendo-o tão perturbado, Emmett reagiu de maneira impaciente.

— O cego tem sido você, não? Será que até agora não entendeu que sua mulher é míope e que de perto ela enxerga?

— Creio que meu marido achava que eu não conseguia ver nada — Bella brincou.

Os três permaneceram calados por um momento, então Bella se voltou para Emmett e sugeriu:

— Talvez, milorde, você possa ir até o salão e se servir de um drinque?

— Tenho uma ideia melhor. Acho que vou voltar para Wyndham e deixar vocês a sós. — Dito isso, ele beijou a mão de Bella, despediu-se de Edward e caminhou até a escadaria que haviam acabado de subir.

— Você conseguia mesmo me enxergar antes? — Foi a primeira coisa que Edward perguntou ao ficarem sozinhos.

— Sim, milorde.

— Quando foi a primeira vez que você conseguiu?

— Na noite em que o conheci, quando você se inclinou para falar comigo. Você chegou tão perto que pude ver bem seu rosto e esses seus lindos olhos verdes.

Edward virou a cabeça, inconscientemente escondendo o lado de seu rosto em que tinha a cicatriz.

Aproximando-se mais dele, Bella estendeu a mão até o queixo dele, fazendo-o encará-la, e depois, pondo-se na ponta dos pés, beijou a cicatriz que ele tanto odiava.

Edward estremeceu ao toque e a expressão de seu rosto era de medo.

— Então você se casou comigo por pena?

— Por pena? — Bella quase riu alto ao ouvir aquilo. — Que vergonha, milorde! Dizer isso o insulta. Você é um homem atraente.

— Sou um monstro. Um simples olhar para meu rosto fez com que várias mulheres desmaiassem.

Bella deu de ombros.

— Talvez logo depois do ocorrido, quando o ferimento ainda era recente e estava muito exposto, muito vivo. Mas já se passaram dez anos. Está bem cicatrizado e se ajustou ao seu rosto. Agora é simplesmente uma parte de você, só uma linha que desce pela sua face. Acho que é muito maior em sua mente do que em seu rosto.

— Não é, não. Eu vi as mulheres se encolherem de medo.

— Nesta temporada, milorde?

Edward hesitou e ela balançou a cabeça triunfante.

— Acho que não. Imagino que uma ou duas mulheres até tentaram se aproximar de você enquanto estávamos em Londres — ela acrescentou, ao se lembrar da proposta indecente que lady Denali fizera a ele.

Edward bufou.

— Só estava buscando uma nova experiência com um ser excêntrico.

— Custo a acreditar — contradisse-o Bella, conduzindo o marido pela casa em direção ao escritório. — Mas sabe, acho muito bom que você continue pensando desse jeito. Assim, nunca vou precisar ter medo de que você me seja infiel.

Edward bufou novamente, seguindo-a até o escritório.

— Você não precisa ter medo disso, de qualquer modo. Não tenho qualquer interesse em outras mulheres. Aprontei tudo o que devia muito tempo atrás.

— Hum. — Bella caminhou até a escrivaninha e se sentou na beirada dela. — Então você acha que eu o quero porque desejo excentricidade na cama?

Edward enrugou a testa.

— Agora que você me viu direito, você ainda me quer?

— Eu já lhe disse, marido. Eu o vi na primeira noite em que nos conhecemos e muitas vezes depois disso. E sempre o quis.

— Me ver de maneira embaçada e me ver perfeitamente e de perto são duas coisas diferentes.

Bella ponderou por um momento.

— É verdade, milorde. Você está certo, são duas coisas diferentes. Isso significa então que você não vai me querer agora porque uso óculos novamente?

Edward piscou.

— Não é a mesma coisa. Você pode tirar os seus óculos.

— Não se eu quiser ver — Bella rebateu, depois escorregou da escrivaninha e começou a desabotoar o vestido. — Talvez devamos fazer um teste.

— O que você está fazendo? — Edward perguntou assustado, dando a volta para fechar a porta quando ela começou a se despir.

— Bem, me parece, milorde, que estamos diante de um dilema. Eu não tinha óculos quando nos casamos, portanto você poderá me achar verdadeiramente feia com eles. Sem ter os óculos, eu também não conseguia vê-lo perfeitamente mesmo de perto, portanto não sabia se depois iria achá-lo muito repulsivo. Acho que está na hora de resolver esse problema e saber se nosso casamento tem alguma chance.

Edward arregalou os olhos ao vê-la descer o vestido dos ombros e deixá-lo cair aos pés. Seu espartilho e as anquinhas tiveram o mesmo destino, deixando-a, como no dia em que nasceu, completamente nua na frente dele. Exceto pelos óculos.

Engolindo em seco, ele contemplou aquele corpo, detendo os olhos nos seios de Bella, em seu abdome lisinho até chegar aos pelos pubianos aninhados entre as pernas. A atenção dele foi desviada pela exclamação de aborrecimento que Bella soltou. Ao levantar os olhos, ele viu que ela segurava com as mãos em concha os próprios seios e os contemplava com uma expressão contrariada.

— Era o que eu temia — disse Bella infeliz, e Edward sentiu o coração parar ao ouvir essas palavras. Mas, em seguida, ela explicou: — A mera ideia do prazer que seu corpo pode proporcionar ao meu fez com que meus seios ficassem pesados e doloridos e meus mamilos se empinassem como para receber um beijo.

Edward engoliu em seco novamente, seus olhos fixando-se na prova das palavras dela; suas mãos apoderaram-se daqueles seios intumescidos, com os mamilos enrijecidos. Então ela tomou uma das mãos dele de seu seio e deslizou-a sobre o ventre até seu ninho entre as pernas. Edward ficou incrédulo quando os dedos dela desceram um pouco mais e desapareceram nesse ninho por um breve instante.

— Oh, Deus!

Edward fitou-a ao ouvir aquele suspiro, e ela explicou:

— Parece que já estou molhada só da carícia de seu olhar. Isso não está funcionando nada. Como posso testar o efeito de sua cicatriz quando todo o seu corpo, sua mera presença, me afeta desse jeito?

Tirando a mão dele de seu seio, ela o puxou.

— Aproxime-se — sussurrou, e Edward quase tropeçou no próprio pé para obedecê-la. Deu um passo à frente, segurou a mão que ela lhe estendia e parou em dúvida ao vê-la fixar os olhos nele. — Não, isso parece que não está ajudando muito, milorde. Embora possa ver sua cicatriz de forma bem clara, não consigo ignorar o resto de seu corpo para conseguir testar somente o efeito da cicatriz em mim.

Os olhos de Bella procuraram os do marido e ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Quero ver o homem que eu amo fazer amor comigo.

Edward congelou sob o efeito dessas palavras.

— Você me ama?

Bella também silenciou e a expressão de seu rosto foi se suavizando ao ver a esperança e a alegria no rosto dele.

— Claro que o amo. Como poderia não amá-lo?

— Mas...

— Não há "mas", marido — Bella o interrompeu. — Eu simplesmente o amo. Amo sua aparência, seu sorriso, seus olhos, até sua cicatriz. Amo tudo em você.

Edward se colocou entre as pernas de Bella e a beijou. Bella fechou os olhos novamente por um segundo e se forçou a abri-los, sorrindo para ele.

— Eu o amo, Edward. Vou repetir isso até que você se canse de ouvir.

— Nunca vou me cansar de ouvi-la dizer isso. Eu também a amo muito, Bella. Amo tudo em você. Seu corpo, seu coração, sua alma, seu sorriso, sua mente e até esses seus olhos ceguinhos. Você é dona do meu coração. Você me fez rir novamente. Você deu um sentido à minha vida. Com óculos ou sem óculos, vestida ou despida. Amo-a todinha e sempre amarei. — Ele se inclinou para dar um beijinho na testa e completou: — Mas, por Deus, neste momento, eu a amo mais nuazinha.

Bella riu.

— Fico tão feliz. Agora, por favor, faça amor comigo que não estou aguentando mais esperar.

Rindo, Edward puxou os quadris dela contra seu corpo e penetrou vigorosamente no universo úmido e quente do corpo dela, fazendo-a vibrar a cada movimento de reafirmação de seu amor.

Ela o havia visto com os óculos e ainda o desejava, ainda o amava da mesma maneira. Era sua parceira, seu amor, sua vida. Ele não sabia o que havia feito para merecê-la, mas jurou fazer de tudo a seu alcance para vê-la sempre feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Hey, galera!

Sei que sumi por muito tempo e isso é horrível - considerando que estávamos no finalzinho da história -, mas espero que possam me perdoar por esse crime. A situação na minha vida real está um pouco (muito, para ser honesta) nebulosa e as coisas estão difíceis de se ajeitarem na faculdade. Está sendo complicado me adaptar e o fato das notas serem baixas é desanimador. Mas vamos deixar isso de lado.

Digam o que acharam! Não era muita surpresa ser a Anne/Jane a vilã - não tão vilã assim - da história. Mas o que pensam da forma como a Bella lidou com a situação? Ela foi muito generosa ou não? Afinal a Jane também sofreu aqui. E a conversa com o Edward? O que acharam?

Bom, a fanfic termina por aqui, e não há continuação da história. Eu escolhi justamente essa porque adoro a forma como a autora lida com a trama levinha. Há outras histórias da mesma escritora que eu recomendo que vocês leiam, porque são hilárias demais.

Tenho planos para uma segunda adaptação (embora, li uma vez que o que faço não é exatamente uma adaptação) de outra autora que adoro, mas não são planos para tão cedo. Até porque, quando resolver postar, quero já ter todos os capítulo prontos a fim de evitar entendiar vocês com uma infinita espera - da mesma forma como ocorreu com esta.

Então, até lá sugiro que continuem lendo várias fanfics por aí e se acharem alguma muito boa, não hesitem em me avisar (eu sou uma viciada, fato). Há algumas que favoritei e que indico para todos também - basicamente Edward/Bella, mas recentemente descobri que sou fã de Harry Potter e que me encantei com fanfics de Harry/Gina e Ron/Hermione. Dêem uma olhadinha!

Bom, acho que isso é tudo...

Bjss e _au revoir_.

* * *

><p><strong>Para meus leitores fantasmas, um recadinho direto para o plano espiritual:<strong>

**Não se acanhem, meus queridos, acreditem quando digo que adoro receber comentários. Então, mexam-se e procurem um computador  
>aí do outro mundo para me mandarem um review. Vou ficar esperando. Bjss e <em>au revoir<em>.**

.**  
><strong>


	21. CONVITE AOS MEUS AMADOS LEITORES

**N/A**:

Olá pessoal,

Vocês acreditam que até hoje eu recebo comentários e alertas no meu e-mail por essa fanfic? Estou tão feliz por ter feito essa adaptação, e espero que aqueles que tenham ficado curiosos, tenham procurado outras histórias dessa autora. Obrigada mesmo pela atenção, vocês nem imaginam o quanto isso significa para mim.

Agora, eu vou ser uma daquelas autoras chatas que surgem para infernizar os leitores que esqueceram de desmarcar essa história dos seus alertas. Eu estou convidando todos vocês para lerem o primeiro capítulo de um novo projeto meu - dessa vez de tradução. O nome da fanfic é 'Innocent' e eu consegui a autorização de MarauderLover7 para traduzi-la e postar nesse site.

Trata-se de uma fanfic de Harry Potter - quando eu disse um novo projeto, eu quis dizer em um amplo sentido - e que conquistou minha atenção desde o primeiro momento que eu a li. Eu sou suspeita para falar, mas acredito que qualquer um que goste minimamente de HP e desfrute de uma boa leitura vai adorar essa fanfic. Por que vocês não dão uma passada rápida por lá e me dizem o que acham, uh? Vocês podem se surpreender.

(Acessem o link pelo meu perfil ou retirem os espaços: www . fanfiction s/10169171/1/Innocent-by-MarauderLover7)

Bjss e _au revoir_.


End file.
